Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: Sportsbrooke has reunited volleyball, swimming, and basketball but the journey is not yet over! The Final Savior must be found! Meanwhile, Alexa's Death Mark draws closer and closer to his 21st Birthday; time is running out for the Senshi! More complications begin when three vengeful men team up with The Dark One Theagenes and a drug outbreak is happening to outer suburbs!
1. Prologue: Premonition of Power!

リブート **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE_** –スポーツビレッジ –

リブート フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル–スポーツビレッジ –

 ** _Reboot – Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE – Sports Village_** –

~Book 1: Crossroad of Talents – タレントのクロスロード

~Book 2: Unforgiven Ace – 許されざるエース

~Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles – バイオクロニクルのレルム

 **~Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage –** **トライアド復讐の側近** **–** **(You are here)**

~Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya – アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ

~Book 6: Gekijouban! (Theater Version) – 劇場版

* * *

 **Opening Notes/Updates:**

The First 3 stories of _Sports Village_ are bundled in an "Act" called " _Welcome to Sportsbrooke_ ". These were to introduce you to all the world of Olympia (with a major crossover in Book 3 with a non-anime realm), Aqua Duniya, and a "brief cameo" of the Great Jungle.

In Books 4 – 5, the Next Act is called: _Revenge of the Dark One!_

As for our lovely Free!Boys, the Magic Six Team has now been upgraded to " ** _Iwasame Senshi_** ". (Though "Magic Six" still is the main 6 heores; Rin, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Alexa). The new term now refers to the Magic Six plus Sousuke Yamazaki, Momotarou Mikoshiba, and Aiichirou Nitori based on their previous lives to serve Prince Julius.

The Term "Senshi" refers to a solider (or a guardian) based from the franchise of _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon)._

If you wanted to further categorize the teams now that there are 9 of them:

Prince Julius/Alexa Marotta  
Makoto Tachibana  
Nagisa Hazuki  
Rei Ryugazaki  
Rin Matsuoka  
Haruka Nanase  
Aiichirou Nitori  
Sousuke Yamazaki  
Momotarou Mikoshiba

 **Iwatobi Senshi:** Makoto (leader), Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa  
 **Samezuka Senshi:** Rin (leader), Sousuke, Momotarou, Aiichirou  
 **Magic Six Senshi:** Makoto (leader), Rin (deputy), Haruka, Rei, Nagisa and Prince Julius/Alexa.

Of if you like Sailor Moon a lot and wanted to organize it this way:

 **Inner Senshi:** The Magic Six  
 **Outer Senshi:** Momotarou, Sousuke and Aiichirou only

Book 4 will still take place on Olympia but it will now focus on 3 Characters as well as a "Mini-Arc" with Prince of Stride!

* * *

 **The Major Arc:** **_The Kings of Vengeance:_ **

· Tooru Oikawa – Haikyuu!

o A former volleyball player who mysteriously vanished during the flashback events in _Book 2: Unforgiven Ace._ He returns to Sportsbrooke with some crazy psycho plans for his darlings and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals.

· Makoto Hanamiya – Kuroko no Basket

o A basketball player with a mix of magic that turns him into a massive spider! Something precious to him was long before the world was destroyed and he is mysterious resurrected to find his happiness.

· Midousuji Akira – Yowamushi Pedal

o A bicyclist who rebelled his family after his mother died. His family was against of him bicycling (his mother wants him to learn how to ride a bike so he can have her racing bike) and he ran off with the Dark One in order to get it and to leave the Past and into Sportsbrooke.

Yes, I will introduce the Yowamushi Pedal a little in this arc but you'll see more of the characters in flashbacks and the more of the bicycle gang will make their official debut in _Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya._

 _And other things to consider: The Prophecy of the Saviors (from Book 2)_

 _Behold, three saviors: one shall be born from the ruins of the sand…the second shall be born from a misty haven of the darkest green…the final shall be born in the deepest of the seas…only they can restore the lost prophecy of the past…our dear Olympia Magna_."

Alexa Marotta – Aqua Duniya Savior  
Kagami Taiga – Olympia Savior  
? – Great Jungle Savior

* * *

 **The Mini-Arc:** **_Prince of Stride_ **

As for the Prince of Stride "Mini-Arc", they will appear about 2 – 3 episodes in between of things but the Three Kings will be featured throughout the arc in this book.

 **Cast:**  
Takeru Fujiwara  
Riku Yagami  
Tomoe Yagami (Brother)  
Ayumu Kadowaki  
Nana Sakurai  
Yūjirō Dan  
Heath Hasekura  
Kei Kamoda  
Reiji Suwa  
Joe Sakurai

* * *

 **_Prologue A: Recap  
_ **

_Book 1: Crossroad of Talents_ featured the Generation of Miracles from Kuroko no Basuke and their ancestors/pre-incarnated cast from Slam Dunk. The Six Members of the Miracles were brought upon destiny to reunite in a megacity called Sportsbrooke. They each fulfilled the prophecy and were the team of their high school career. Upon graduation, they made their separate ways but a dark curse spread through the town, prompting Kuroko to find Kagami who would become the "Savior" of the desert realm, Olympia. Their destined meeting allowed them to save the corrupted members and tighten their bonds as Vorpal Swords.

The Magic Six from Free! (With myself OC, Alexa) arrived in Sportsbrooke with a series of missions to complete: one of them is to find Prince Julius and the Solar Crystal. However, conflicts rose when it was revealed that Midorima was not completely healed from the dark curse and a startling relationship of him and Makoto being half-brothers was exposed. (At this point in time, swimming and water as magic were considered illegal.) Time was running out as Midorima planned to use Dark Magic to travel back in time to kill King Tachibana but a devastating sacrifice allowed him to move on from the past.

 _Book 2: Unforgiven Ace_ featured the cast of Haikyuu! of several characters: Shouyou, Natsu, Tobio, Kei, Oikawa, Tetsurou, Aone, Sou, and many others. However, many of these characters were exiled by Akashi (after using the Emperor Eye) during a "political event" in which one person would become "Prime Minister" of Sportsbrooke. It was revealed that Kei was the perpetrator due to his jealousy of Shouyou and Natsu's sibling relationship who wanted to create the Radioactive Chernobyl Crystal to kill them but a fire broke out as a result and they were all banished to the wastelands. Unbeknownst to the cast, an ally from the "Dark One" named Black Star corrupted the cast to produce more of these crystals to attack Sportsbrooke.

By that point, Alexa (the savior of Aqua Duniya) woke up to his true identity as Prince Julius and begins to master the power of the Solar Crystal in order to save the Haikyuu! cast and defeat Black Star, Kei, and others who sided against the heroes. They were successful in reuniting Shouyou and Natsu's broken sibling bonds with help from the Small Giant who was thought to be dead. Upon the reunion of basketball and volleyball, the power of water and swimming was no longer feared as a "forbidden taboo" of magic and the sport became legalized.

 _Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles_ featured a special cast (well from a fandom I previously was in long before I got into anime) from BIONICLE with several OCs and canon characters who are in need to restore their kingdom from the threats of Makuta Teridax and the Skull Creatures. Sousuke Yamazaki was captured and turned into a pawn of evil who wanted revenge against Haruka for becoming the destined soulmate of Rin. The runaway princess named Sakari arrives in Sportsbrooke at the end of Book 2 to hide from the Skull Creatures but ends up pleading for help.

Several flashbacks explained the kingdom of Averax Magna and its characters, Sakari, Skralla, Mata Nui and others. Special flashbacks revealed about Sousuke's birth, his childhood, swimming and all the way to his downfall after meeting the Skull Creatures. Momotarou and Aiichirou woke up to their powers with the Suiei Senshi like the Magic Six and discovered they had previous lives. They teamed up and everyone traveled to Spherus Magna in order to take back the kingdom and save Sousuke. The three talismans unlocked Sousuke's true powers as the Suiei God of Destruction and Genesis and together with Alexa, Sakari, and Kagami, they struck down the Makuta. Queen Skralla woke up from her slumber and she and Mata Nui restore the broken kingdom and the humans returned to Sportsbrooke.

 _The adventure continues now…_

* * *

 ** _Prologue B: Premonition of Power!_ **

**Flashback: 150,000 Years ago…during the Silver War**

In a dark, ruined mansion far from any known cities, a lone stranger infiltrated it and saw a guard nearby. Using his slime attacks to weaken the defense of the grossed-out guard, he used his flexible limbs and his strength to throw him to the wall, knocking the guard out.

"It's gross indeed," chuckled Midousuji as he walked through a series of pillars of the mansion. It was quite extraordinary sight even though it was dark and damp.

"STOP!" shouted a voice.

Midousuji turned to see a tall man who was slightly shorter than he was but had navy-blue long hair and a green cloak and a nice muscular build carrying a staff with a head of a spider on it.

"Just who the HELL might you be?!" asked Makoto Hanamiya, staring at him darkly.

Midousuji narrowed his eyes and charged at him, grabbing by the staff while using his flexible arms saying, "Midousuji! You can call me your majesty!"

"I don't bow down to a gymnast!" growled Hanamiya, trying to keep his grip.

"Who are YOU!?" replied Midousuji, pulling him closer.

"I'm the one who's trying to live out a new life without my beloved but at least she was pregnant and gave birth…" grunted Hanamiya as he tried to push himself back while not losing the staff, "I don't know what you're doing with those arms of yours!"

"I was invited here," said Midousuji, dragging him closer, "What's your excuse?!"

"This is MY HOME!" answered Hanamiya.

"Eh?" gasped Midousuji, slightly confused, "So what did you send for me?"

"Leave me, I did NOT send for you," Hanamiya growled.

Midousuji was about to shout back in anger when they both heard loud growling of tigers running at them. Hanamiya readied his staff to create the spider's web but they suddenly saw a tall man with brown hair and eye wearing a king's fur coat.

"I wouldn't do that," said Tooru Oikawa with a slight sneer.

Makoto and Midosuji stared at this man as the third arrival continued, "Don't worry. They won't eat Spiders or Tentacles...unless I tell them to."

The tigers continued to make warning growls but Tooru patted them on the back and they suddenly calmed down. Hanamiya and Midousuji watched as the third man chuckled saying, "Thank you my darlings…I'll take it from here."

Oikawa looked at them and answered, "Now then, I came from the future to bring you guys with me."

"Y-you traveled back in time?" asked Midousuji.

"But that's…" began Hanamiya.

"Illegal? Yes, but as long as you don't get caught by people with certain connections such as family. I am here because Theagenes promised us…happy endings," he smiled.

"What a joke," grunted Hanamiya, "Maybe go save my wife would be nice and my..."

"Afraid I can't do that," said the voice of Theagenes as they turned to him.

"I know what your hearts are asking for…answers…solutions…and of course, happiness," Theagenes explained, "Pretty soon this world will shatter apart and there won't be any resources left. Come with me to the future and you'll have something."

"So you're saying that we ought to surrender our lives here and go this place?" asked Hanamiya, "No thanks. I will rest in peace here in this palace if it means I have to wait for..."

"I know exactly what burdened you the most," replied Theagenes, "There's a town that will be made in the future…and it is a place of sheer opportunity."

"And this town?" asked Midousuji, "Will anyone I know will be there? I don't want to run into my family in the future."

"Depends on your connections," said the Dark One, "I have brought a few hundreds of survivors already to this place…to this empty village but they're constructing it all and soon a group of men will enhance it further."

"I'll go, I can at least make my own rules," Midousuji answered, "Not having to oblige the official stuff of my teammates and my family dictating what I ought to be."

"Excellent," Theagenes smiled.

Hanamiya sighed and said, "I still refuse to go. Both of you have fun. Now leave."

Theagenes summoned the time portal and offered one last time. Makoto was annoyed and unleashed a wave blast to throw them to the portal as he sat down with almost tears on his face. He was about to retire back into his hibernation when he heard a loud explosion blasting into the hall.

"That's a shame that you didn't take your chance to escape," a voice said.

He turned and saw his old friend standing by the doorway.

"W-why would you say that my dear Eiji Sawakita," Makoto answered.

"Oh I know what the Dark One is up to alright, he would've given you a chance to escape from this ghastly place that will become your tomb," he replied.

"W-why are you saying this?" Makoto growled.

"I am here because you did not get my offer…so I am here to know why," the rogue basketball player answered.

"I am too weak to fight," Hanamiya said, "Leave me at peace!"

Eiji snarled and used his shadowed tentacles at him but Hanamiya blocked it with his staff as he was annoyed to face another set of flexible limbs against him.

However, Eiji snapped it into pieces as Hanamiya screamed in terrible pain before he crumbled down into ashes.

"How disappointing..." Eiji said, "I am absolute and you now decided to defy me? So much for our friendship."

The rouge basketball player sighed and walked away to continue on his conquest towards Atlantis.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

Alexa woke up with Makoto in the bed of Kagami's loft after their date together. The sun shined brightly through the curtains while they could hear the others eating breakfast.

"I hope they saved food for us," said Makoto Tachibana.

The savior pulled himself closer to Makoto as their half-naked bodies touched each other while kissing briefly.

"Thanks for last night," smiled Alexa, "But now it's time to get back to work."

"Right," he nodded.

As soon as they were dressed up, they got to the dining area as a bowl of bacon, toast, pancakes and fresh fruit were presented.

"About time you sleepyheads," Rin commented.

"So tell us what you did last night!" Nagisa chuckled.

"Nagisa…that's not polite," Rei answered.

"Well…we went to the park yesterday…to get some fresh air which was nice," Alexa smiled, "Thankfully we had the peace we deserved and Makoto took me to that fancy restaurant called 'Sixth Sands'."

"So who is this person that you said looked like me?" Haruka asked.

"We don't know…but he had that same hair and the same eyes," Makoto answered, turning to Gaardus, "We need your help to track down this person's eye glasses."

"I'll do my best," the Phoenix replied as he opened its beak and swallowed the glasses into a ball of energy and using its magic to make a hologram map in the air.

The genetics from the glasses (and any bacteria and sweat) detected an approximation location that surprised the group.

"H-he's in Sportsbrooke?" Momo asked.

"Interesting," muttered Sousuke, "So he didn't ran far…"

"Well it should be an easy hunt," Rin shrugged, "But it seems that the location is Northeast of downtown."

"Sounds like we'll make our own private investigation?" asked Nitori.

"I mean we don't know who lives out there…anything Gaardus?" asked Rei.

"There are a set of suburbs with people who live in these towns…I never heard of these names before: Hounan Valley, Saisei Corner, and Mihashi Heights," the Phoenix answered.

"I won't say anything," Kagami shrugged, "It's your call to do this project…"

"Come with us," Nagisa said, "You're the savior too! We honor your presence!"

Kagami couldn't resist Nagisa's cuteness face even though he was a grown man as well. He finally said yes and they all finished up their breakfast as quickly as possible.

"I just hope these guys are not new enemies," shrugged Rin, "We barely had peace for the last few days."

* * *

The ten made their way outside as they went to Downtown and get on a bus with a special group fare discount thanks to a friend of Kagami's as one of the bus drivers for Sportsbrooke Transit Authority (STA).

Before they got on Kagami wore his headset to report to Akashi about what they were doing as the leader approved and warned him to be careful on that side of the neighborhood. Gaardus flew high above and waited for them to depart so he could follow them from afar.

As soon as the bus arrived, they walked inside as Kagami presented the group fare card and paid the group price. There were a few other folks inside; some were kids, a few were elderly and some looked like they were just coming out from a neighborhood fight.

 _This doesn't look good_ , Sousuke thought as Kagami sat down next to him.

"Akashi warned me that the neighborhood we are going through will be a bit shady. The bus route passes through a certain area where drug deals are known for," said Kagami quietly, "I'll warn the others before we get off."

Nagisa sat down peacefully with his music playing device while Rei looked at the brochure of the village they were heading to.

"Parkour…a military-based training regimen that involves with jumping, vaulting, swinging, and running. No tools necessary," he read, "This is a lot like the training of the Water Knights back home…"

The megane looked at Nagisa briefly before turning back to the brochure.

"Did you sleep well last night Haru?" asked Rin.

"Y-yes," he answered trying hard not to blush, "W-why do you ask?"

"I can't worry about your lack of rest?" the red-hair replied, "You've been restless because of the festival. The ride is going to be an hour so rest your head on my shoulder."

In a different seat, Alexa stared out to the window while Makoto kept his watchful eye on his beloved partner. He hadn't seen the Mark of Death in a while and time was indeed running out.

 _How was he going to tell him the truth about this?_

Momo chuckled on his new beetle pet as Click scurried around his arm and rested again on its head. The beetle was clearly a hybrid of robotic and organic elements; a rare sight that he never seen before. Nitori was also reading a book that explained some more details about the city in general and the divisions it had across the town.

The northeastern side of Sportsbrooke had a few low (yet tall) mountain ranges that encompassed the three major towns of Hounan, Saisei, and Mihashi. Each of the towns were known for some private drug dealers despite its magnificent looking scenery.

Many of the people that practiced Parkour would go challenge themselves on the mountains for extensive training and competitions.

As of late, the three cities were sort of in a midst of a mini-civil war of the drug dealers and the parkour contestants. A group of gentlemen forged a plan to end the drug business with help from the Senshi in hopes to get their sport promoted and accepted by the rest of Sportsbrooke.

However, this plan was not to be repeated anyone outside of this "inner circle" team.

* * *

 **Suginami Stride Legion Club, North Hounan Valley**

"So they are on their way?" Riku asked.

"They are," said Takeru, "I left my glasses behind and it's no doubt that one of them has the heart and the guts to enter our domain."

"Oh for heaven's sake you two," Heath sighed, "Be Gentlemen for once! We should at least give proper hospitality…"

"This isn't the same town as it was years ago," argued Riku, "Maybe if we had supporters back then the town would've been alright for tourism."

"I'm going to give them a teaser of what we can do. I won't kill them but I will get them to force to transform," Takeru replied.

"I'm with you!" said Riku, "Let's test these gentlemen!"

* * *

Back on the bus, Nagisa removed his ear buds and looked at Rei with a small smile. The megane put down his brochure as the two cuddled in.

"Rei-chan…I'm a bit worried," said the blond.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I um…well…I don't know where to begin but…before we left, Akashi-chan and Ki-chan warned me about the place we are heading to," he said, "I was supposed to tell you and the others but I forgot."

"Well it's no surprise that we are heading to a new face of danger," Rei replied.

"No but…that's what they told me…about a drug. Could it be the same one that your father discovered?" the blond asked.

"Wait a sec," Rei answered, slowly getting panicked, "You mean we are going straight to the source of this drug?"

"If the police reports are to be true, then we have to warn the others!" the blond answered, "I don't want them to suffer the fate that I nearly had…"

Rei hugged him closer and whispered, "We won't let them. Alexa's crystal will be sure of it."

"Maybe but think about how it almost did to me," he said, "I would've been long gone or worse…not even the same person."

"But the bigger question is," Rei replied, "Who is in charge of this trafficking?"

* * *

The bus made its way through several not so pleasant neighborhoods on the way that made West Sportsbrooke much safer for its citizens. It was thankfully not a big area of the neighborhood as the boundary soon lead the bus to exit out to the desert with a long roadway to the three villages.

Rei read through the brochure that a massive fire broke out similar to West Sportsbrooke but it was a result of a gun fight between the police and several party people that escalated into the Hounan Riot, lasting almost 5 days.

"From there, many people fled to the suburbs of Saisei and Mihashi," Rei read, "But there are still several people from both towns that are trying to tack back Hounan."

The bus finally made a rest stop that was about 20 miles from their destination. Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rin went to the bathroom while the others sat out on the park benches as they could see a dot of mountains that symbolized the three cities. Kagami, Sousuke, Rei, and Alexa analyzed the map.

"So Sportsbrooke is part of the province of Maricopa that includes the town and other farming areas," Alexa read before commenting, "Quite a big state seeing if Sportsbrooke is kinda small-ish."

"The Karasuno Kingdom is labeled in the province of Graham even though it's far out on the planet," shrugged Rei.

Momo and Nitori stared out at the desert scenery as they held hands to bond their relationship. It was a long journey so far to save Sousuke and now finally their team was complete. However, their mission was far from over as they wondered what kind of new enemies they would be facing.

Seconds later, a flash of light blinded them as Click magically transformed into a shield of a unique design. The beam of light reflected from the shield (or as it seems).

"W-what in the name of…" began Nitori when Momo cried out as the shield was suddenly knocked off of his hands but it ended up falling into the ground before transforming back into the beetle.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Nitori, "Something's heading this way."

Two beams of light soared around in its fastest speed possible but Rei was able to x-ray this vision and saw two guys running so fast they were nearly a blur and the sun was giving off their reflection.

"Watch out for them!" shouted the megane.

 _They're not moving at the speed of light_ , Rei thought, _but they are damn close._

Before anyone could react, Alexa's brooch glowed as he narrowly dodged one of them trying to take the crystal. Gaardus screeched high above to alert the others to regroup.

"PROTECT THE PRINCE!" shouted Sousuke as Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka returned from their restroom break.

"W-what's going on?!" Makoto asked.

"We got company," said Momo, "They almost took my baby!"

Before their eyes, three more beams of light joined in with the two as the senshi tried to watch their movements as quickly as possible.

Seconds later, the bus exploded as one of the passengers violently transformed into a bloodied-beast embodied with shadow and guts mixed in. Its texture was cloudy but in purple, black, with a pair of red eyes. Spider legs grew out from the beast as it roared in anger.

The beams of light vanished from sight as the newly formed monster roared and attacked some of the other passengers.

"W-WHAT THE…!?" gasped Rei, seeing the monster.

 _Is this the drugs doing_ , thought Nagisa.

"I'll take the people in to safety!" shouted Kagami as he escorted the other passengers away from the battle site.

 _I feel bad that we're leaving him out for the battle,_ thought Alexa, _he is "the Savior" too…_

"Now that we are assembled!" smirked Momo, "Let's do this!"

"Everyone, transform to your masters!" ordered Makoto.

They all nodded as they readied their Star Dagger Wands (and the Brooch for Alexa).

* * *

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!_** " shouted Alexa as he raised up his Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch. It opened up to show off the Solar Crystal before he glowed into the bright lights of yellow, gold, and hints of orange and white. His nails flashed yellow moments later.

The Brooch shifted to life as a little dragon infused with water and light swirled around his exposed flesh before it dissolved into his main trunk outfit with the chest and abdomen armor down to his groin. Unlike his previous armor, the brooch appeared as a neon dragon symbol on his left chest while his Golden Julius Locket appeared as his Suiei Necklace.

Alexa raised his hands outward as his body shifted to his right before spinning a few times in a circle as his new flexible protosteel armor from the BIONICLE realm appeared on this thighs and leg armor for the quadriceps.

His transformation was swift yet elegant as Alexa's hair flowed into the wind before he donned his head band that adjusted to become a hybrid head gear and crown. His shoulder pads shimmered along with his triceps cuffs. A pair of light armored boots with similar flexibility as his main armor appeared onto his legs and feet.

The little dragon clipped himself onto Alexa's back, flashing into his golden yellow cape. He opened his eyes and twirled with his Dragon Creature Sword at the ready for battle with a smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, raising his Star Dagger Wand that slightly transformed into a new design as Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger. His nail glowed in ocean blue as the symbol of dolphin spun out of the wand. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

He extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Suiei Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

* * *

 ** _"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Makoto, raising the Star Dagger Wand as it upgraded into a new design as Orca Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed forest green with the orca symbol spinning out from the wand. An electric green flowed through the background of emerald and lime with several stars flowing in space.

He kept tight on the dagger and raised it up with an explosion of water and electricity flowing around him as a pair of orca whales splashed around with gentle calls for a few seconds. He stretched out his back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles.

Makoto donned his two-layer green outfit with the black-white stripes. His pants shimmered in cream-colored with a pair of shoes. An orca floated by his side and swam around him to transform his body to his warrior form.

He angled his head up several degrees as his golden-yellow turban covered his head with his Suiei Necklace along with a neon symbol of the orca appearing on his forehead. Makoto clasped his hands together as water and electricity crafted his Blue Orca Etched Vase as he separated his hands outwards.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards.

* * *

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rin, raising the Star Dagger Wand that slightly transformed into a new design as the Shark Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed fire red with the shark symbol spinning out from the wand. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

Rin kept his grip on the dagger and made several air slashes with it as if he was in combat. The slashes transformed into streaks of water swirling around his body as a pair of shark fins appeared on his shoulders before it dissolved into his white tunic and black and gold cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Razor Shark Blade upgraded into a Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

* * *

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Star Dagger Wand that slightly transformed into a new design as the Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising his Star Dagger Wand as it upgraded into a new design as the Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Sousuke chanted, raising his Star Dagger Wand that slightly transformed into a new design as the Rhincodon Creature Wand Dagger with the whale shark symbol. His nails glowed into teal as the symbol flew out of the wand, spinning rapidly and enlarging the scene of transformation.

He flung his wand outwards and it transformed into a whale shark swimming around slowly but it unleashed waves of power around the aquamarine, green, and dark teal background with hints of purple hexagons. Sousuke extend his hands out as they donned a pair of golden cuffs with green and aqua jewels. His dark denim shirt appeared with gold streaks as his Suiei necklace blended in with his golden-chain necklace.

Sousuke spun around as his cloak of dark forest green covered around him but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

He opened his eyes, flexed his arms a little as he could feel the muscles across his body coming to life with greater definition. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark. At that moment, the Rhincodon Glaive appeared as well as his Deep Sea Sword. He grabbed them both and briefly crossed them together to generate a little wave of power before taking his proper battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Momo shouted, raising his Star Dagger Wand that slightly transformed into a new design as the Enhydra Creature Wand Dagger with the sea otter symbol. His nails glowed bright orange as the symbol spun its way out, transforming the scene into sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights shimmering.

Momo flung his wand outwards and it transformed into three sea otters swimming around in circles as he spun around. A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while his stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with horn-like designs protruding out from the center.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

Momotarou donned his pair of shoes in brown hues and his Suiei necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. He flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. His long pole appeared with double-bladed knives attached were held in his right hand. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he finally took on his pose for battle.

* * *

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nitori cried out with his Star Dagger Wand upgrading into a new design as the Cairina Creature Wand Dagger with a duck as the symbol. His nails were light blue as the symbol flew and spun out from the magical item.

Nitori slashed the wand in the air to make a symbol of infinity as it transformed into a storm of domesticated ducks flying in the background of celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. Several stars glittered around as soon as Nitori threw his wand outwards and transformed into a bright swan flying around.

He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his Arabian clothing piece by piece, starting with the blue head band. Swirls of water spun around his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Suiei necklace inside but his new pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

* * *

Fully assembled, the nine Swimming Guardians stood in white background with Sakura petals flowing past them. One by one, they each stepped in to confront their enemy.

 ** _"I am the Swimming Guardian's Master of Mystery, who fights for Destiny and Understanding! I am Suiei Marotta! And now in the name of fate, I will punish you!"_** Alexa introduced.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Free, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Freestyle and Relays! I am Suiei Nanase! Douse yourself and repent for your sins!"_** Haruka chanted.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Prestige, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Friendship and Backstroke! I am Suiei Tachibana! I'll fill you with regret on your decision to fight me!"_** said Makoto.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Warrior, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Medley and Unity! I am Suiei Matsuoka! For the team and for the future, your time is up!"_** said Rin.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Wisdom, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Butterfly and for Beauty! I am Suiei Ryugazaki! In the name of unbeautiful things, I shall chastise you!"_** added Rei.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Happiness, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Breaststroke and Fun! I am Suiei Hazuki! You won't get away with my stuff that will bring you down!"_** chanted Nagisa.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Valor, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Persistence and Prolonging! I am Suiei Aiichirou! I may look simple and sweet but I will pack in a punch!"_** Nitori introduced.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Mediation, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Memories and Promises! I am Suiei Yamazaki! Don't you dare get in the way of my friends because you WILL regret it!"_** said Sousuke.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Initiative, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Companions and Victories! I am Suiei Mikoshiba! Don't let my wild side think I am easy to fight!"_** chanted Momotarou.

The monster roared and charged at them. They jumped high and scattered around to avoid getting hit by the attack.

Rin landed on the ground as he and Rei analyzed the monster via x-ray vision.

"You guys!" shouted Rei, "Watch out for its legs!"

* * *

The Five Lights stopped flashing as they watched the battle happening in front of senshi.

"So that is them…" said Riku, "Tomoe should've been here to see this!"

"Can they truly survive this mess?" asked Heath, showing some concern.

"Sounds like we'll just sit back and watch," smirked Ayumu.

Takeru watched Haruka closely as he was fascinated to see the similar physical features but of course the differences in taste of sport were explicit.

Yūjirō Dan smirked as he watched Rei and Nagisa trying to outrun the monster while Momo and Nitori sent blasts of water to shoo it away.

But on the positive note…can help be finally at the palm of their hands?

 **_~The Fate of Parkour Begins now! Have they found their salvation with the Swimming Guardians!?~_ **

**_Water Weds. June 1_**

* * *

 _Go forth and spread the love with happiness, the life of having fun is much too short and then_

 _Cast a spell that will make you the man, and the man that I want to be._

 _The softly breeze that gazes me, it's illusion that brought a tiny fever_

 _In a world that's perfect so I cry, I can't even try to make a small laughter_

 _Something's going to happen tonight_

 _Premonition I foreseen in you_

 _The light in the skies that fades away, and the time is rushing to the future…new you…_

 _Across the skies lie the reflection in our future that is a meteor shower_

 _With our dreams, and with our potentials that we shall…become…filled with such great excitement_

 _It's a brand new start…with you…_

(English Parody of " _ **In Love with New Moon**_ " from Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 theme)


	2. Episode 1: Master of Stride!

**_~Episode 1:_** ** _ストライドのマスター! Master of Stride!_**

 _Go forth and spread the love with happiness, the life of having fun is much too short and then_

 _Cast a spell that will make you the man, and the man that I want to be._

 _The softly breeze that gazes me, it's illusion that brought a tiny fever_

 _In a world that's perfect so I cry, I can't even try to make a small laughter_

* * *

 **Unknown Location in Hounan Valley**

A tall man in a red and black jacket with a cap and a pair of sunglasses stood alone in an abandoned complex. He disliked coming here as each encounter would increase his risk of death. But the reward was also worth the pleasure.

Another man appeared in the scene and escorted him to his "throne" room where it hasn't been occupied for a couple of years since his departure to Sportsbrooke.

"Any success?" the man asked.

"No," the boss answered, "I was banished by that bastard a short while ago and I am going to do whatever it takes to bring him down."

"Then where were you while you were banished?" the servant asked.

"I spent time here in the mountains to test my courage of the Parkour skills. It was because of that sport that I enabled my own abilities in basketball…however, my only skill at the time involved in stealing and putting a venom in it. However, that ability was considered unethical according to their standards," the boss answered.

"As you can see, we have managed to maintain the traffic as per your request," the servant explained as the boss sat down on his "throne".

"Pure gold…this thing," he chuckled, "Hahaha…I missed this so much."

"Do you want a prostitute? Or did the years of your undercover made you withdraw?"

"I need someone who is…fresh in her bloom, waiting to taste my forbidden fruit and her flower," he answered before shooing him out.

 _You're gonna regret this…Kagami_ , the boss thought as he growled silently before opening up the box with several small bags of white powder.

* * *

 **Back out in the Rest Stop:**

The Iwasame Senshi dodged the monster's legs and its sharp-pointed tail that kept them at bay. Some of the water attacks from the Iwatobi Senshi managed to repel it back a little.

"W-what the heck is this thing?!" shouted Makoto as he narrowly dodged the monster's pointed legs again.

 ** _"THUUUNNNDDDDEEEERRRRR…GEYSER!"_** chanted Momo as he raised up his hand to create a form of an energy ball before slamming it to the ground and it exploded a series of geysers to knock the monster out of path.

 ** _"DRAGON SEA KING!"_** shouted Alexa as he twirled his sword to unleash his dragon attack of water soaring out from his sword.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY HURRICANE!"_** Rei added his attack of unleashing a storm of butterflies to attack at the monster's peripheral vision.

The beast replied by expelling out an odor that was toxic enough to kill off the butterflies while using it to plug their noses up. Sousuke, Momo, Rin, Nitori, Makoto, and Haruka were falling to their knees to cover their noses from this foul smell. However, Alexa, Rei and Nagisa were standing still from this as if they didn't bother them.

Nagisa gasped as he recalled this scent of order. In microseconds after the initial smell, he cried out and flash froze the monster while his heartbeat was rapidly in fear that the others might suffer the same fate.

 _Th-this odor_ , thought the blond, _how is it…here in that monster?_

"ALEXA YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!" Nagisa shouted.

"Use your new power that Skralla gave you!" Gaardus added.

The savior nodded and transformed his sword into the new Dragon Creature Rod while chanting, **_"Prince Julius, grant me the strength of your past into the new power of the Dragon Creature Rod!"_**

He twirled on the rod rapidly and spun around, shouting, **_"IWAAAAASSSSSSSAMMMMEEEEEE…RRRRAAADDIIIIAAAANNNCEE!"_**

The ball of energy few out of the rod in the shape of the dragon made of pure light soared right towards the iced monster and ate it into oblivion as the creature roared loudly before it dissolved into nothingness.

Rei checked upon Nagisa as the blond was increasingly worried about the odor from the battle. However, the megane reassured that precautions were made long before they began their travel.

"I know but, I'm still worried," Nagisa muttered, "How are we going to tell them?"

"You guys are alright?!" Sousuke shouted, "What in the hell was that?!"

"I never thought our enemies will be like skunks," Rin growled.

"That was a new one though," shrugged Makoto.

Haruka turned to see five guys in beams of light floating above. He cried out to the others but the strangers vanished instantly. Momo felt Click transforming back to his beetle form and climbed back to his head again, safe and sound.

"Whoever attempted to take you from me is gonna pay for that!" he said to his pet.

"We have to investigate something though," Rei replied, "Those passengers…maybe they might know something."

They returned to Kagami and the survival passengers who happened to know about the three villages. One of the elderly folks sat down with them and told them about the Hounan Riot years ago when he was still raising his own family.

"It was a painful week of our lives," he said, "Many people died that day and those who survived moved out but doing so allowed new people to enter the village…turning it into a terrible place for drug users."

"And what of the other two villages: Mihashi and Saisei?" asked Rei.

"There are fences, wall, and gates that separate the towns but there are definitely some smugglers entering their towns back and forth," one of the ladies answered.

One of the little kids asked Makoto, "Are you the one who will save our town?"

"We can only hope," he smiled.

"What was that monster?" asked Rin.

"It was the Durabolix," one of the younger college-looking guys answered, "Nasty creatures they are. If you don't live to see the next day, you end up with one of those monsters lurking around the area of our home."

"Then how did you guys managed to live?" Sousuke asked.

"Simple. Our technology of the fences, walls, and gates have strong electrical voltage enough to shock them to death," he replied.

Makoto was starting to feel sick in his stomach about this but Alexa reassured him that it was going to be alright.

"We'll find out who's doing all of this," he whispered.

"Right," Makoto answered silently, "Your power keeps me in check."

"When will the next bus make its way here?" asked Nitori.

"Another 3 hours or so," one of the passengers shrugged, "If we are even lucky."

"Sounds like a problem," muttered Rin.

They all heard a cry of a bird as Gaardus transformed back into her human-like self from behind the scenes. The Magic Six brought the others to the corner of the restroom building where their friend stood waiting for them. The six men were happy to see her again while Nitori, Momo, Kagami and Sousuke were a bit confused on this new guest.

"EEEEHHH!?" Momo and Nitori gasped as Pandora revealed her existence as Gaardus while Sousuke and Kagami had a moment of sweat drop.

"She's been helping us a lot," Nagisa answered, "Can you help us get to town?"

"I can," she replied, "I was able to fly there and memorize some key locations. Get everyone, including the passengers, to hold hands and I'll enchant a spell for us."

* * *

 **Flashback A: Sportsbrooke during its Early Development**

Several years prior to the arrival of the rebirth of the Generation of Miracles and the widespread growth of the city, the royal family of the Magic Six (not long after Idaina gave birth to Alexa) stepped forth into the small suburban town as there were several buildings being worked on slowly in the process.

The Kings and their wives were amazed on how despite the lack of resources, there were people who relied on several oases around the empty area.

"Such amazing after all these years," Idaina smiled.

"Was it really a good idea that you all came with us?" asked Magnus, "The children…"

"They're taken safe with the Sisters of the Water Knights and Ama-chan," she answered, "You are powerful but the process to build this reservoir requires the twelve of us."

"Yeah and the problem is…none of these people have a person who is responsible for this town…it's like as if they are ruling themselves," Daisuke analyzed.

"My, my, our paths have crossed again," a familiar voiced filled the air.

The twelve turned to see Theagenes standing right nearby as he playfully kicked some rocks around and the sand blew around him.

"What are you doing here?" growled Toraichi.

"I guess none of you folks know what this is…the entire city…is a project…one that will ensure that there will be a ruler of one major sport," the Dark One chuckled, "I have already seen what this town will become of in the near future. But of course, water is scarce here and they can't survive with the oases drying up."

"We heard about this thanks to a friend…" Toraichi answered while trying to suppress his brother's existence here.

"And your memory is definitely in a fog of secrets," Theagenes answered.

"If you are in charge of this town, where do you want this reservoir to be constructed at?" Emi asked.

"Oh I'm not in charge of this place, but I have given the people ideas to build here because of all those years ago that were lost. This town…is a reminder…of their terrible mistakes," he said.

"Now you're being pessimistic," Nobunaga replied.

"Am I? You know the truth about this land as well as I do…more so you know many secrets that your sons don't know about…" he answered.

"The time for them to know their origin and destiny is not upon ere their awakening," Tsubasa argued, "Not even we know their true secrets."

"Let's just leave him," Tatsuhisa answered, "We got our work to do."

* * *

They made their way to the heart of the village where they saw a massive ditch being dug up by several of the workers. Akeno and Emi talked to one of the workers about the project as one of the female workers gasped to see Emi alive as if…

"E-EMI?!" shouted Eri.

Emi turned and gasped to see the face of her sister as she cried out with joy and hugged her before asking, "H-how did you…?"

"I'm sorry I never told you," she cried a little, "It's just I...I was brought here to this place. I mean…it feels like it was yesterday I said goodbye to you and…"

"You wanted to travel out the sea but…how was it you ended up here?!" asked Emi.

"I don't know…I was exploring out to find other lands but there was none and the next thing I knew, the skies glowed in aurora and the ship broke apart into pieces!" she answered, "I think there was a portal that brought us here."

"I'm just glad you are safe," Emi smiled, "And it looks like…"

"Yes I am," she smiled, "I got into a relationship with a wonderful man named Nobuhiko Fujiwara. Now that you're here…can you stay for a bit? We're going to get married soon and…"

Emi noticed a small bump by her belly as she gasped, "N-No way…are you…?!"

"Yes," Eri nodded, "I can't wait to see if it will be a son or a daughter!"

"Sister…I know you are happy to see me again but…I'm afraid we're not going to be here for long. We're setting up a reservoir for you all to survive in this harsh land," she answered, "But then we have to return home for our sons."

"You have a son!?" Eri gasped.

"I do," Emi said, "Haruka…Nanase."

"That sounds lovely," Eri answered as the other queens arrived to see the two in conversation. Eri greeted them happily and shared the good news.

"That is wonderful," Misa smiled.

"We're glad to see you okay," Rika added.

"Yeah everything's fine," Eri replied, "It's a shame that there wasn't a way for me to get back home though. However, I love it out here."

* * *

Hours later, the families purchased rooms at a nearby inn as they had a chance to settle in. However, Emi felt something off about her younger sister as she tried to think back about their lives in childhood. Emi was born with Eri as one of the farmers of Aqua Duniya and she always wanted to travel around the world even if there was no other land. Eri often times go out to the Jangwa Meadows and sometimes didn't return home till late.

"Is something wrong?" Nobunaga asked.

"It's just…something about my sister…she's a bit off," she replied.

"I'm sure she's just happy," he answered.

"…I have a bad feeling about this," she said, "I don't think what she told me was true…well the baby yes…but…"

"You think she ran away?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed, "I think that's what she did…after finding out about us."

"Why would she be jealous?" Nobunaga replied.

"…it's because not a lot of guys liked her," Emi answered, "She was weird too growing up about things but it didn't stop me from caring her…I only wished I could've been more understanding about her but then she took on that ship and vanished from the face of our world. No…I think she made a deal to that bastard."

"Theagenes?" he asked as Emi's silence confirmed the possible theory.

"Possibly," she shrugged, "She might have made set up a ruse to lead us believe that her ship broke…but…"

"You're probably overreacting," Nobunaga said, "Let's get some rest."

* * *

 **Next Day:**

The royal parents made their way to the ditch site where several dozen of people were digging around, measuring to make smaller chambers as well as mapping out the project of this water reservoir.

There were "Six" branches that connected to the main drainage and pool area that were projected to be extended resources of water for future suburbs that would surround the main city.

"When will we know they are ready?" asked Tatsuhisa.

"I'm sure they'll say when the project is done and they'll be waiting for water," chuckled Tsubasa, "Good luck having to ask for the rain gods."

"That's our job Tsubasa," said Daisuke, "You know it."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered.

The queens were fascinated by the architecture of the site as there were six symbols that nearly resembled the following: Dragon, Shark, Orca, Dolphin, Penguin, and Butterfly.

"Our sons?" asked Emi.

"Who knows?" replied Misa.

"It clearly does mean something more than a coincidence," nodded Akeno.

Eri approached to them and brought them down the steps to get to the base of the reservoir, showing them the designs up close and explaining the design with one of her colleagues.

"So when will this get filled up?" asked Toraichi.

"Well if we are ever lucky to have a monsoon of water," chuckled the worker.

Eri knew better as she was aware of how Aqua Duniya and its kingdom all were based from water. The food, the magic, purification, and other aspects.

"Well I am sure we will have a wonderful thunderstorm," said Eri with a nervous chuckle.

 _I'm not doing this for you sis_ , thought Emi, _it's for the future…_

"I am sure it will," Idaina replied as she looked at the dragon symbol with her thought about her baby son.

* * *

The parents split off a little to each visit the six branches as their own symbolism. As Daisuke and Mana walked through the "Butterfly Corridor", a group of two men that did not look like workers were trying to dig something.

"Stand back," whispered Daisuke as he readied his butterfly long riffle and fired a warning shot.

"SHIT!" shouted the golden-blond haired man. Daisuke noticed a tribal tattoo of some sort on the left side of the neck as the other man whose skin was much darker with a pair of glasses and jewelry was with him.

The two men turned to face their opponent and smirked.

"My, my…so someone had the balls to step up to the Jabberwock," the first man answered.

"What are you doing to this reservoir?" Daisuke asked, "Be quick on your answer!"

"Oh we're not destroying it," laughed Nash Gold Jr, "We're providing a gift…of pollution."

Daisuke saw something in Nash's hands that looked like a small bag of fine powder. Before he could reply, Jason Silver struck him from behind while trying to get Mana.

However, Mana knew well about men like this person who was known for their seduction and desire. Mana dodged Jason and twirled an attack but was blocked.

"Aren't you so tasty," Jason smirked, looking at her with his seduction grin, "How will your man feel if I take you for a ride?"

Nash Gold Jr was about to get to them when Daisuke swiftly got back up and knocked him down and took the sack, "Don't think I am an easy person to deal with thanks to the theories of your hard heads!"

As Jason was a bit surprised by the trick, Mana kicked him in the groin, prompting him to scream in pain as she and Daisuke combined their powers to send them spiraling across the scene.

The blond growled as he stared at them angrily, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The two vanished in the dark mist while Daisuke checked on Mana and smiled at her with reassurance.

"Don't do that again," she answered, "I know how to fight but these animals were totally not like the homes from home."

"I'm sorry," he said, "But we won't let the efforts of this town…nor our children to go to waste," he replied.

"What was that they were doing?" she asked.

"I don't know but this fine white powder looks rather suspicious," he answered before looking at it again, "Let's remove their damage first and I'll keep this with me for study."

They reported the incident to the workers and a couple of them were kind enough to repair the damaged of the "holes" in the wall. Eri was in shock but also thanked them too.

"What is that?" asked Tsubasa.

"I don't know," replied Daisuke, "But I will not let this incident be an isolated thing. I am concerned for this town for such criminals like these gentlemen we encountered."

"Are you okay?" asked Rika, worried to see Mana's slightly disturbed expression.

"Yeah," she breathed, "Just a little shocked from the fight."

By late afternoon, the project was announced as "Complete". The parents were in surprised about this and planned out on how to create the 'monsoon' rain so the water would be available for the citizens. After a small argument, they decided to put half of the total volume in case the city needed to modify some areas.

When it was nightfall and everyone went to bed, the parents went out to the desert to set up their magical spell for rainwater using special canisters they received from a friend in another realm and they opened it up. The skies above grew cloudy and storming while the canisters exploded a flood of water down the six spired, heading to the main reservoir.

"And now, our work is done," said Nobunaga while Emi kept silent.

"Let us return home to our children," nodded Tatsuhisa as they turned to see their portal waiting for them. One by one, they exited back to their kingdom as the rain still flooded some leftover effects of the spell.

* * *

 **Present Day: Arrival in Saisei**

Pandora brought the crowd of people, Kagami and the Iwasame Senshi to the destination in the city of Saisei. The city was on one side of the mountain ranges as they could see the other two towns around. Hounan Valley rested in the central area where it was mostly flat and Mihashi Heights was to the far mountain ahead.

The heroes made their way up the mountain area to find a place for camping out. It took them all the way to the top where they could see both the three villages and the Megacity of Sportsbrooke and other towns.

"Amazing…" smiled Rin, "Quite a sight we've never seen!"

"We'll set up the camping here," Sousuke said.

Pandora supplied them with the tools and they set off to work. Nagisa, Nitori, and Momo found some broken wood and stones that would permit a small campfire. Makoto and Rin found a nearby stream to collect some freshwater while Haruka and Sousuke hunted down a wild animal for food.

However, Pandora was able to set up a dinner thanks to her limited magic and they all feasted happily. Alexa smiled to see all of senshi finally assembled as it felt like old times in Atlantis.

"It does feel like we are living back in the days," Makoto nodded as he wrapped his hand around his partner.

"I'm so glad," Alexa smiled.

"Wow it does," Nagisa realized it, "We are the complete team!"

"I wonder what we would do though…if we danced or…had parties all the time," Rin replied.

"Maybe if we do succeed in our mission," Haruka answered, "We can have it all back."

"I'd hope so!" the red-haired answered.

"Rei-chan we can go water skiing!" Nagisa chuckled while the megane blushed a bit.

"I still don't know how you can do that and have ice powers," Rei replied.

"Hehe, I can't tell you. I swore a secret to my mom!" Nagisa teased.

Alexa looked at the blond as he noticed some strange feeling inside. It was almost as if…a chill would go through his spine at the topic of "ice powers" and he would laugh it off each time.

However, it wasn't his business so he shrugged it off.

 _I can't look into their minds like that_ , he thought, _but…I am worried about this team. We may be reunited but can we be stable for each other? We nearly lost Sousuke and myself…_

Kagami was busy shoving food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for hours. Alexa smiled as he was happy to have the second savior on their side. It was a matter of time before they had to find the third savior in order to complete their mission.

Nagisa copied off of Kagami while Rei nearly face palmed himself in the process.

* * *

Not far from the feast, Riku and Takeru watched the senshi and observed their relationships. It was clear that the main six were close to each other as described while the other three had their own affairs but even that one sole man had a darker aura in him.

"I have to say they fought well," Riku chuckled, "They have to help us!"

Takeru kept his silence as he was fascinated by Haruka's appearance. It was all coming back to him thanks to his mother…if only she was still around…

* * *

 **Flashback B: Prince of Stride Backstory  
Takeru Fujiwara, Riku Yagami, Tomoe Yagami, Nana Sakurai, Joe Sakurai, and Ayumu Kadowaki**

 **10 Years Ago: Pre-Hounan Riot**

"TA-CHAAANNN!" shouted Riku, "HURRY UP! You gotta see this!"

The dark haired man leaped his way over the fences as he continued to follow Riku's lead up the mountainside of Hounan Valley. The two young boys made a decent climb upwards with their parkour-in-training skills as Riku always wanted to see the city from above.

As soon as they both reached the top, the sunrise finally reached its horizon as the new morning shined upon the valley. It was something of sheer beauty to see the colors of the rainbow blending into the skies.

"I am so hungry for my chicken," sighed Takeru, "And eggs.."

"But it was worth it, Ta-chan!" Riku smiled, "And don't you eat anything else besides chicken and eggs? No mackerel or even sausage?"

"Since when did you eat those things?" Takeru replied.

"I was just saying," he grumbled with a sigh, "It's not like you're eating green eggs and ham."

"Oi! What are you two doing up here?" a voice asked.

They both turned to see Tomoe, Riku's older brother arriving at the scene, "I see you both finally made a milestone."

"Yeah!" Riku answered, "You were right. It is a total scenery!"

"Of course but, mother's going to get angry if you don't rush back down," he said.

"Thank you," Takeru answered, "For this…we'll have to come back again at a later day."

Riku and Tomoe returned to their family home in the streets of Hounan Valley. The scenery was quite an oasis with several palm trees, some remnants of grass that were once from the old world and flowers of all kinds. Several cacti grew around for decoration or in the wild in preservation areas.

"Honestly what am I going to do with you?" Tomoe asked, "You can't just run off like that."

"…I promised him," said Riku, "That if I was able to outrun him for a minute, he would bring me up to the mountain side. It's not like he's got any siblings…"

"But I am sure his parents are worried sick," Tomoe replied as they walked inside their home.

* * *

 **Hounan Valley Junior High**

The clock tower rang as the students were in their classrooms for attendance call. However, something new was happening with another student who recently transferred to this academy.

The teacher wrote the girl's name on the board: Nana Sakurai.

"Morning everyone, my name is Nana Sakurai. I was transferred here last night from my previous term at Saisei Girls Academy. I am honored to be here!" she spoke.

"Let's give her a warm welcome to our class," the teacher replied as the students gently clapped.

I-I've seen her before, thought Riku, but where?

Takeru almost stared blankly at her but classes begun for their literature as Riku handed him over the book before the teacher called him out.

* * *

 **Lunch Break:**

Riku, Takeru, and Ayumu Kadowaki sat down together at their tables while the former opened his bento box and happily ate. Takeru chomped down on his chicken legs as Ayumu drank form his juice box. The three shared a bond of friendship since Elementary School.

Ayumu on the other hand, was from one of the prestigious areas of the valley and was rumored to have private education on top of his regular school work.

"That new girl…I think I've seen her before," said Riku.

"Really?" Ayumu asked, "Isn't she the one whose father had a reputation in Parkour?"

"I…wait…you mean he's JOE!?" gasped the other boy.

"Yeah, Joe Sakurai…the father of Parkour! Well at least that's what they call him as but it is said that the sport goes back to the ancient times," Ayumu explained, "They say that Joe has 'modernized' the sport so that's why they call him a father."

"All I want is to just run around and find my happiness," Takeru sighed.

"If you want happiness, you have to fight for it," a voice said.

The trio turned to see the new girl standing right by, "Let me give you some advice…if you're gonna survive in that sport, you have to learn how to protect yourself and take on the environment."

Before either could answer, she walked away but seconds afterwards, she vanished from view. The guys were stunned and wondered if she had powerful parkour skills also.

"It's like she was a ghost!" Riku jumped in fear as some of other classmates stared at him. Riku blushed and covered his face while Takeru ignored all of this to finish his lunch.

* * *

As soon as it was time for dismissal, the trio made their way back up to their homes until they reached the streets that separated Riku and Takeru from Ayumu. However, the megane had to return back to the city as he nearly forgot of his cram study session.

"I'm going for a walk," said Takeru.

"I'll go with you," Riku answered.

"No," he replied, "There's something I have to deal with by myself."

"Eh?" Riku asked but Takeru already rushed off, heading back to the city. However, he got distracted as soon as he heard the violin being played in the background.

The music could be heard all across the valley as several families and friends stopped whatever they were doing.

 _T-that sound,_ Takeru though, _it sounds…sad yet beautiful…_

As it turned out, he didn't need to go far as he found that new girl in her backyard of a really fancy mansion playing on the violin. He watched from afar to see her play before he silently made his way closer and closer.

Nana gently played the violin in a soft, sad, dark music as a bunch of leaves and sakura petals gently flowed around her. For a moment, Takeru thought the petals turned black and charcoal.

He got into a good viewing area behind the bushes but he couldn't see her face still. With a shrug, Takeru appeared before her just as she lifted the bow up to stop as if she had been waiting for him.

"How fearless of you to be here...quite dangerous," said Nana, narrowing her eyes, "Takeru…Master of Stride."

Takeru trembled a little bit as if something about this girl…

" _One day…if you're not careful…someone will take over that title and destroy you_ ," she answered quietly.

Another breeze swept in between the two as Takeru's expression was slightly frightened by those words. Was she trying to challenge him or…?

"What do you know about Parkour?" he asked, "And you just didn't come to our school by coincidence?!"

"You're right…I did not come to this school because I wanted to…no…I joined the school as it is foreseen," Nana said, "To revive a lost legend…"

"A Lost Legend?" Takeru asked.

"Nana! Who is this!?" Joe shouted as he stepped into the backyard after not hearing the violin playing. Takeru turned and gasped at the man who wore a pair of sun glasses and had short black hair.

"Ah…" Joe said, "So you are the one…the prodigy in training…"

"I'm sorry father," Nana answered, "I'll go inside now."

She walked inside as Joe continued, "It's better for you to stay away. I'll let you go this time. However, the next time…I will not show you mercy."

Takeru grunted and slightly narrowed his eyes a little before he vanished away with his parkour skills. Joe stood still as another sakura petal fell into his hands.

"But fate will test them….my daughter…and him…isn't that right…?" he muttered silently.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Haruka and the others braced themselves as the same streaks of light swirled them at the table, knocking off food and glassware off the table.

"OI!" shouted Rin, "Who's dares to attack us!?"

Sousuke, Makoto and Rei readied themselves to counterattacks when the two lights finally stopped to reveal the two men. Makoto gasped as he saw the Haru-look-alike with a blond haired man with him.

"Y-you!" growled Makoto, "You're the one who ruined my date with Alexa!"

Alexa saw the man as Haruka just sat there in silence to see his look alike. Takeru had the exact same hairstyle except it wasn't in diagonal bangs but rather straight downwards.

Takeru looked at Haruka more closely before approaching him, asking silently, "Are you…Emi's son?"

His eyes widened a bit at the question before answering, "And if I am? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? There's been enough deaths here in our town that we can't even afford the grave. No, I am not here to kill you…although your legs…"

Haruka blushed as Takeru rolled up his pants to feel the smooth skin. The look alike was stunned at the streamline yet strong texture as he nearly kissed them. Haruka's face blushed a little while the others watched in a bit of a sweat drop.

Riku blushed out while Rin growled and yanked him off saying, "OI! HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"

"Sorry but Ta-chan tends to get with people's legs," Riku explained, "He's flirted mine enough to the point he already knows what I can do to run."

"I am sorry" Takeru answered while Rin grunted in annoyance, "But for serious matters. We need your help for our town."

"Help?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes," Riku answered "We the parkours of Hounan Valley…or were…we lost our home 8 years ago due to a riot that allowed these dangerous criminals to move in and exploit our resources thanks to these drugs."

Rei narrowed his eyes and asked, "And these drugs…do they turn people into monsters?"

"Yes they do…I assume you saw them earlier?" asked Takeru.

"We encountered one earlier today on our way to this town," Alexa explained before handing the pair of glasses back to him.

"And it is true you guys…are the Swimming Guardians of Atlantis eons back?" Riku asked.

"Yes, we were reborn on another planet called Aqua Duniya. As of late we finally reassembled our team," Nagisa smiled.

"And who is he?" asked Takeru, pointing at Kagami.

"He's one of the three saviors," Makoto answered, "He and Alexa along with a third man are destined to reunite Olympia Magna."

"Um guys should we even be telling them all of this?" Sousuke asked as he was getting more suspicious about these two gentlemen.

"It's alright," Alexa answered, "I sense their pain from this terrible tragedy…they have longed for help."

"We tried to reach out to downtown but they don't want to get involved," Riku said, "They don't want to get into another war with the drug organizations that could cost the entire city."

"Come with us," Takeru said, "We have room for you all to rest."

* * *

The Senshi, Pandora and Kagami arrived at Takeru's family inn where there were several rooms available for them to rest.

Some of the rooms had enough space for four people (Rei, Nagisa, Rin, and Haruka in one room), while the others slept in pairs (Sousuke and Kagami, Momotarou and Nitori, and Alexa and Makoto). Pandora shifted back into her Phoenix form as Gaardus and slept out by the trees.

However, Rei still had some questions to ask as he couldn't get much answers from the other guys on their way to this inn. From what he learned, the drugs do turn people into the Durabolix and some organization is definitely behind this evil act. Were the druggies trying to rebel Sportsbrooke the same way that Shouyou and his crew tried to do with the Radioactive Chernobyl Crystal? Or was it a different case entirely?

The megane got up from his bed mat and opened the window panel to see the forestry, mountainous regions when he saw a bonfire in the distance…

He watched from the room but out of curiosity, he used his x-ray vision to zoom in and he saw a group of students listening to some host or something.

* * *

Back in his lair, the lord of the drug traffic listened through his device from one of his servants.

"Excellent, now that they are here. It is time we take them down one by one…you know what to do," he said.

* * *

Nagisa woke up to see Rei seeing this scene but the megane hushed him down to not make a noise.

"Something's bothering me about this," Rei said.

"You wanna go check it out?" Nagisa asked.

"Let's just make our investigation at least," he nodded, "But I got a bad feeling we're gonna need our Creature Daggers..."

"You think this may have something to do with the drugs?" the blond added.

"Possibly and if that's the case, we can't afford more lives to be lost," Rei said, "Let's go."

* * *

A bunch of high schoolers from Saisei High gathered around the bonfire as this 'field trip' was scheduled for a special gathering to celebrate their town and their devotion.

The host held a book and said, "Now then let us begin our orientation. In order to succeed our cause, you all must follow our creed.

"One…devote your work and your love to your school unconditionally. Two, you will become our guinea pigs for Housaihashi and for our master, Shougo Haizaki!"

Several cloaked men appeared around the crowds as they cracked opened plastic eggs to release the drug in the air. It was a lose dose of the chemical as the villains didn't want to get too chaotic just yet.

Rei and Nagisa arrived at the scene and hid behind the bushes. Sure enough, the two recognized the scent of the drug in the air. Nagisa took a deep breath and blew out a cold air to stop the drug as the powder turned into snowflakes.

"W-what the?!" the host growled.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising his Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

The two landed down in front of their new enemy as the man stepped to the side.

"So you finally showed up Swimming Guardians," laughed the disguised student before snapping his fingers to reveal his true form.

Rei and Nagisa gasped as the man introduced himself, "I am Kazuhiro Mochizuki. Level 48, Housaihashi…member of Drouga -XL. I shall kill you both to raise my level and power!"

"Housaihashi?" muttered Rei before Kazuhiro unleashed his fire attack towards them.

The two dodged to the side as Nagisa cried out, pointing his right and middle finger to his prey, **_"FREEZING…ICY…SEEERRRRPPPEEENT!"_**

A blast of ice soared out from his hands in the shape of a long serpent heading towards Kazuhiro. The target seemed struck as the monster blasted their enemy to the ground. Rei and Nagisa braced themselves for a counterattack but it was too late as the man replied back with a fire blast, torturing them in intense heat inside a ring of fire.

"BURN YOURSELVES OUT!" Kazuhiro laughed while Nagisa and Rei screamed out.

* * *

"A-Alexa! ALEXA!" shouted Makoto silently.

"H-huh?" he gasped just as he and the others heard explosions. Momotarou opened the screen panels to the outside and they saw several small fire explosions happening in the nearby forest.

"There's a breakout going on!" said Sousuke.

"What the hell!?" growled Kagami.

"Rei and Nagisa aren't here either," muttered Rin, "Those idiots…are they…?"

"We better hurry to them!" Momo answered as they all rushed out through the open screen.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa suffered serious blows of fire from Kazuhiro. They crashed to the semi-burnt grass as the druggie laughed and stepped his way towards them.

"You guys lose. Now it's time for you to be only charcoal and less than that!" he said as he took a deep breath and readied both of his hands to create a massive wall of fire soaring towards time.

The two barely lifted their heads up to see the bright light of fire heading right to them in seconds. The fire spun in a spiral-pinwheel shape as it all seemed that it was going to end here.

 ** _"DOLPHIIINNNN MAAAYYHHEEEEMMMM BLAAAASSSSTTT!"_** shouted Haruka.

 ** _"AQUAAA SHARRKK RHAPSODDYYYY!"_** Rin cried out.

Their combined powers smacked into the wall of fire, turning it into steam as Kazuhiro growled to see the others arriving in battle.

Sousuke and Makoto checked up on Rei and Nagisa respectively.

"You guys okay?" Sousuke asked.

"B-barely," breathed Rei while Nagisa nodded.

Alexa jumped into the scene, transformed his sword into the new Dragon Creature Rod while chanting, **_"Prince Julius, grant me the strength of your past into the new power of the Dragon Creature Rod!"_**

The weapon glowed with vibrant of colors before he twirled on the rod rapidly as he spun around, shouting, **_"IWAAAAASSSSSSSAMMMMEEEEEE…RRRRAAADDIIIIAAAANNNCEE!"_**

Kazuhiro gasped in fear as the oncoming ball of energy few out of the rod in the shape of the dragon made of pure light. He screamed as the light smacked into him, dissolving his body into oblivion. The spell broke off from the students as they all collapsed down to the ground.

"Let's get them to safety," Sousuke said, "They shouldn't be out here late at night!"

The rest of the night took a while for them to help the students recover and get special escort from the police to bring them back to their families.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

Haruka was awaken by Takeru as the look alike wanted to show him some stuff about their possible lineage. Takeru led him to the family vault of the inn where it led to a series of file cabinets, a few smaller safe vaults and a messy desk that contained a giant scroll, detailing a family tree of all sorts.

"Sorry to have bothered you but this is kinda important. My mother died long ago and she never told me about anyone from her family…let alone that she had a sister," he explained.

The two looked at a scroll that showed a family tree of the Magic Six and their parents that traced back but most of the writing was washed away overtime.

However, there was a name of "Eri" next to "Emi" as Takeru explained that Eri was his mother's name.

"My mother never mentioned anything about a cousin," said Haruka, "But the weirdest part is that…there's another man in Sportsbrooke that has similar features we both have but his eyes are slightly different in shape."

"And who is he?" asked Takeru.

"Tobio…Kageyama," he answered, "Which may seem that your father's sister married someone from that family."

"Yeah you're right," Takeru nodded, "But where did they come from though? The past?"

"Maybe Theagenes brought them to the present," Haruka shrugged.

"T-The Dark One?" Takeru grunted, "You know him?"

"…It's a long story…he was briefly our mentor for swimming ages ago but he's definitely double sided…" he answered.

"Some of us believes he's involved with this drug trafficking but I don't think that's the case," Takeru said.

"Do you by chance swim?" Haruka asked.

Takeru laughed and answered, "I couldn't swim to save my life…and let me guess, you're not a runner either?"

"By default I am slow when it comes to the sport…but as a Senshi, I do move fast but of course that's through my magic," he blushed a little.

"Well that makes us even…you beat me in swimming and I beat you for running," Takeru smiled.

 **~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 2 PV~**

 **Makoto:** So then...why did you both go out on your own last night?

 **Rei:** We um...

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan just had a hunch about things lately...and I couldn't let him go by himself.

 **Rin:** Clearly your behavior is more suspicious ever since we got here. Do you know something that we don't?

 **Haruka:** Rin...don't get too feisty about this.

 **Alexa** No, I agree with Rin, we need some answers here. And they better tell us soon!

 **Takeru:** Next Time, Free! **_Alternative Route,_** _the truth lies in the drugs of our enemies who took away our happiness!_


	3. Episode 2: Alternative Route!

**_Episode 2:_** ** _オルタナティブルート！ Alternative Route!_**

 _Something's going to happen tonight_

 _Premonition I foreseen in you_

 _The light in the skies that fades away, and the time is rushing to the future…new you…_

* * *

Nagisa woke up in Rei's arms as they were both cuddled in after their long night of fighting and rescuing. Rei was still softly asleep while Nagisa brushed his hand through Rei's head hair.

"Looks like you need to clip off some chest hair," he chuckled softly, noticing some small stubbles, "Rin-chan and Alexa-chan too."

Rei woke up with a yawn, "W-what happened?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "I just admired your beauty as always…"

"Physical Beauty is only just smoke and mirrors. When I say unbeautiful things…I mean that they are evil," shrugged the megane.

"That's not what I was saying," Nagisa chuckled with a nervous sweat drop.

Rei got up and opened the screen as it was already late in the morning. Nagisa wanted to go back to sleep but because of the dangers last night and what this new enemy could be hiding, well…he couldn't risk it.

"Rei-chan, let's go down and get something to eat," Nagisa smiled before acting more serious, "And check on the others. I don't like this town at all."

* * *

The current drug lord, Shougo Haizaki received reports on the failed mission from last night as the Suiei Senshi defeated one of his group members. It was clear that they will raid this town and stop the drug trafficking. After hearing Kagami was with them, he growled in vengeance.

"So the saviors are coming together…to end this era," he muttered to himself, "I had hoped the drugs I was going to use on the Seirin team a while back would work but…damn Kagami! He got in the way of things!"

A few years back, he and his group members wanted to expand their business to the western Sportsbrooke region as well as some of the suburbs closer to downtown. Shougo managed to infiltrate the Seirin team and was soon hired to join their team for basketball.

He would use light doses of the drug to enhance the team's ability and help them defeat some rival teams in the nearest neighborhood. This was done by secretly putting the in small pouches of protein powder or sipped them in drinks.

Then it all happened when Kagami found out and the two were thrown into a fight. At first the team believed in Haizaki but Kagami revealed he drugs that he snuck from behind the scenes and the two were in an all-out brawl.

After he was thrown out from the facility, he returned his way back where he now sat on his throne while a prostitute danced around him seductively.

The doors flung opened as Hideki Ishida and Reo Mibuchi walked into the room.

"I'm glad you gentlemen made it," Shougo said, standing up with an evil grin.

"Level 101, Hideki Ishida," Hideki introduced, "I shall crush those swimming guardians and bring fear to those Parkour athletes."

"Level 202, Reo Mibuchi," Reo added, "I shall confuse those swimming guardians and add despair to the cities of Saisei and Mihashi Heights!"

"We will confront these wasteful swimming guardians and eliminate them," they both chanted.

"Do what you must…but do NOT fail," the drug lord answered as he grabbed his prostitute close to his body, "It is essential that our allies maintain homeostatic with their dosage."

* * *

Riku and Takeru provided lunch for their guests as the Senshi, Gaardus, and Kagami feasted on their meals. Surprisingly the two were good cooks as Takeru noticed Haruka's love of mackerel.

"Well you guessed it," chuckled Riku.

"Just a hunch seeing that he's one of water," he shrugged.

The doorbell rang as Nana, Heath, and Ayumu walked into the inn as they were all amazed to see the swim team finally assembled.

"Quite the honor to meet you gentlemen," Heath, "I am Heath Hasekura."

"Ayumu Kadowaki," added Ayumu.

"Nana Sakurai," the young lady added.

"Ah…there's a Gou-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"Gou-chan?" Nana asked.

"My younger sister," Rin answered, "She assisted us as a team manager."

"Ah, I do the same with the Parkour," she replied, "But I also do participate in some minor events."

"Uhhh yeah, my sister enjoys the muscles and anatomy," he shrugged with a slight blush while Makoto and Sousuke chuckled.

"I'm sure she's praying for all of you to come back home safe," Nana smiled.

"We have a lot of questions to ask about your town," Rei answered.

"And answers you shall have," Nana replied, "For now, enjoy the food and we will talk."

Nagisa looked at Rei as they both had the same thoughts: Why is everyone acting like nothing is wrong? Or is it the fact that there's a secret that no one should know about?

"Excuse me," Nagisa said, "Do you know what is going on here? In this town? Who are the monsters? Is it true about the drugs?"

"Hush now!" Heath replied, "Those are topics that should be discussed in safer rooms. Here, anyone can eavesdrop the conversation."

"It is clear that you are all hiding something," Kagami commented.

"You're right," Takeru said, "This town…the entire three cities have an underlying secret that makes them vulnerable to each other. However, we shall discuss this in a safer room with no windows and doors. Please feast."

* * *

After lunch, the heroes were brought to a smaller room with walls that had special sound barriers.

"We normally use this room to meditate and warm up but you were all brought here to help with our plight for this town," Heath explained.

Nana sat down between Heath and Takeru while Riku sat down next to the latter and Ayumu with the former. Already, Alexa felt something odd about the girl but he shrugged it off.

"Those monsters you saw are the Durabolix," Heath began, "They are the result of these drugs called C-Durabolin."

"The drug is a Stimulant and a Steroid hybrid," Takeru added, "They were designed to enhance a human's attributes to make a perfect athlete but the chemicals inside are dangerous to our genetic material as DNA."

"And whatever damage it does…it turns people into these monsters?" Rei asked.

"Yes, we don't know what it does but we do know its consequences," Nana answered, "New addicts will take them at lower doses to avoid its lethality mutations but their tolerance levels force them to get more and more."

"These monsters, they had a foul odor…" Sousuke began.

"Did you inhale it!?" Nana shouted, panicked.

"A-almost but…" he shrugged with a nervous sweat.

"The Durabolix produces an order that is 100x more concentrated than the drug alone. Breathing into it is instant doom," Riku answered, "Some of my friends tried to fight them off but they were mutated in the end."

"And these creatures…are they in the wildlife?" asked Nagisa.

"They are. However, they are hungry for people as well as the drugs. The drug lords have secluded themselves hidden in the valley that no one has ever found them," Ayumu answered.

"I was told about a terrible riot that happened here a while ago," Kagami said, "Was it all true?"

"Afraid so," Takeru answered, "But that depends on what story you heard. The truth is that the riot allowed new drug lords and addicts to move in town, forcing us to flee to the outer suburbs. However, there is one small area in the valley that is relatively safe for the Parkours like ourselves to go to."

"What can we do to help?" asked Alexa.

"Our wish is to bring back our town…and to have Sportsbrooke recognize our sport so it can be advertised and embraced to other suburbs," Riku revealed.

"So we have to confront these druggies and fight them?" asked Rin.

"Sounds like it," said Rei.

"Alexa…Prince Julius, you have the powers of the crystal," Nana replied, "We ask for your help to save our friends who suffered this fate. And Kagami, you are also the savior…we just want to revert back to our happier lives."

"Alright, I'll try," he answered, "However, I am worried that a price might get involved if I am going to call forth the miracles of the Solar Crystal."

"A price?" asked Heath.

"Yes, I may have the power of the gods but…even they must be prepared to pay the price. Something of value in this town…which in this case is the drugs and the security fences must be taken down," he answered.

"To allow the three communities be connected as one," muttered Ayumu.

"Yes, that is correct," Alexa said, "If you guys do that, it will suffice the miracle."

* * *

 **Flashback A: Prince of Stride Backstory  
Takeru Fujiwara, Riku Yagami, Tomoe Yagami, Nana Sakurai, and Ayumu Kadowaki**

 **8 Years Ago: Shortly before the Hounan Riot (3** **rd** **Year Middle School for most characters)**

Eri rested on her bed as she was feeling quite ill for some time. After finding out her sister's departure, she cursed under her breath and thanked that she was out of her life. She hated being the youngest of the two and despite all the attention she got, she wasn't destined to become royalty to the Nanase clan. After her arrival to this land, she met the man of her dreams while attending to a campsite refugee.

However, it turned out that Nobuhiko was from a family that was even less than poverty compared to her previous family. It all changed when she met a blonde haired man with a tattoo on his neck (after she was pregnant with Takeru) and the two began their own affair. In exchange, she was given wealth and support that allowed her and Nobuhiko to set up an inn estate.

After Takeru was born she received further stipends from her man while balancing her normal life in the family.

Takeru walked into the room with a tray of oatmeal and tea, "Here mom. Take this."

She coughed and answered, "F-food won't help me…c-can you do me a big favor?"

"Huh?" he asked.

Eri was scared to tell him this but there was no choice, "Go to the closet and take out the syringe apparatus…there should be an antidote inside."

"An antidote? From who?" he asked.

"Just give it!" she answered, coughing in between.

With a shrug, the boy dug through the closet and found the item she needed and sure enough it was a clear fluid but it looked like there was some white powder settlement. He returned it to her and followed her instructions.

"This is a special medicine given to a friend of mine…it has some chemicals that are controversial to society but it has kept me alive for the last few years," she explained.

"What is it called?" he asked.

"…C-Durabolin," she answered as she pointed to where the shot had to go. Takeru innocently put it through her skin as she silently yelped in pain but smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," Eri said, "You'll be a great doctor a-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOTHER!?" shouted Takeru as he stepped back in fear of her painful agony being unleashed.

The father slammed into the room and gasped at the sight, "ERI!? ERI!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Eri's skin began to morph and twist into a dark purple tone as the syringe landed in front of him. Nobuhiko took it and grabbed Takeru, running out from the inn as he pulled the fire alarm to get other visitors out.

The newly formed monster broke through the walls and headed out to the wilderness but the police shot several bullets to kill it down. Takeru cried horribly at the sight while his father hugged him tight to keep him away from this mess.

Nobuhiko reported the syringe to the police and they handed it over to forensic scientists to observe the drug. Takeru explained it was the "C-Durbolin". When asked if he knew about it, Takeru lied and said that the mother claimed it to be an antidote (he only just learned about the drug).

The monster was eventually dissected through and the mother's body laid in its wake and a funeral was set up in the following weeks.

Meanwhile, the police force began a serious search party into finding where the drug came from but most of the areas were no success. And that's when it all began…that night…

* * *

 **Days Later: Hounan Riot**

The Police force marched into a club as they saw several people taking drugs and celebrating away. Not taking any chances, they began to arrest random people that seemed to have potential relationships with the C-Durabolin.

Nash Gold Jr. and Jason Silver took out their guns and fired back to the police as a bunch of their fellows also attacked.

The gunfight was intense as people in the neighborhood were in shocked to see the events happening.

"Damn they know us!" growled Nash.

"I got our allies setting the stage. We have what we need to cover our tracks," Jason answered.

"I need to make a stop at the inn," said Nash, "It's time we end their legacy."

* * *

Riku, Takeru, Ayumu, Heath, and Nana sat down together eating a nice dinner of sushi, kimchi, bento, and other mixed meals. The last two months brought Riku, Takeru, and Ayumu in special training by Nana and her father along with a family friend in which Heath was their son.

"I'm so glad we have finally bonded together!" Ayumu smiled.

"Now the four of you will be facing other schools in the district. We have to get up early to warm up and practice," Nana said.

Joe Sakurai and Nobuhiko Fujiwara sat in a different room having their own discussion with some tea. After learning about their kids and other connections, the two decided to form a friendship with a hint of some rivalry.

"I am glad your son is developing the attributes to higher level stride and parkour," Joe said, "Most people at his age don't even start until mid-high school. Riku and Ayumu are not far behind but they still need more training."

Nobuhiko was about to reply when they all heard a loud explosion nearby.

"Just when we had this building patched up," sighed Nobuhiko when they heard screaming from the other room.

Joe was already flashed to the room as he kicked down the man who grabbed his daughter. Nash Gold smashed into the closets as Nobuhiko and Joe quickly gathered the kids and they fled out as Jason Silver and his fellows stood waiting for them.

"Level 2000, Housaihashi…member of Drouga –XL, Jason Silver," the man said, "A contract was made to your wife Eri years ago. And it's time that we get back on our deal."

"Whatever you've done to her, it is ours now!" growled Nobuhiko.

"Really?" Jason laughed, "Wow…quite the stupid monkey you guys really are! Your wife was put on that drug in exchange for our affairs and wealth given to save your sorry ass from being broke! And now it's time you all become less than dirt!"

Joe appeared with his gun at the ready on Nash's head, saying, "Take another step to them and I will shoot the brains out of your bitch!"

Jason laughed as Nash bit Joe's arm and transforming into a massive Durabolix-Dragon Hybrid monster with its tattoo glowing on the neck.

"FATHER!" screamed Nana but Riku kept her back as he was too frightened to let her suffer more danger.

"Housaihashi are humans who are able to morph back and forth in Durabolix monsters," Jason explained, "As a pun to your garbage villages…we will become the new rulers of this valley and with Sportsbrooke that housed our allies to the northeast!

"Now you guys will die."

The dragon-durabolix readied its energy blasts but before it could make the blow, explosive beams of dark light struck them just as a magical circle appeared beneath Nana, Joe, Takeru, Nobuhiko, Heath, Ayumu, and Riku.

Seconds later, the monsters were nothing more but ashes but the gang escaped with this magic.

* * *

The group woke up and found themselves in the mountain slopes of Saisei as they saw Hounan Valley undergoing a terrible historic event. Ahead of them looked like a small series of ruins as the cloaked figure weld a wicked looking staff with wings on it. However, it looked incomplete as the "top" of the staff had an empty slot for a small crystal ball or something.

"W-who are you?" asked Takeru.

"I am not your enemy nor allied to those dreadful monsters and druggies…" the cloaked figure answered as she unveiled herself.

Her head was dyed in dark crimson with a dress that covered her skin (except her face and hands) with a gray shirt and sleeves but had puffed up shoulders with veil on her hands and neck regions. Her black skirt was a bit long that dragged a little on the ground and her makeup was white with black mascara. A pair of earrings with steel and black crystals matched her outfit design.

Joe was a bit wary about this person before them but she answered, "If I was going to kill you, I'd be done by now and it'd be faster than those savages."

"W-what are you?" asked Nana.

"My little circle of friends would call me a Mahotsukai," said the female being, "But my powers have shrunk significantly since I made residency on this planet. Thankfully this little guy has been some use."

"My name is Deidi Firestone."

"We thank you for saving us but our friends…" began Nana.

"They all managed to escape to Saisei and Mihashi Heights. However, it is not guaranteed that they will survive without major defense on the remaining towns," Deidi explained.

"We don't have an army," Joe replied, "Just how do you suggest we will bring everyone together safely!?"

Deidi waved the staff to conjure a supply of fencing material, "The walls will be built because you know deep down how dangerous this entire valley is becoming. Do not worry. I have a little circle of friends that will assist you in constructing these walls."

* * *

 **7 Months Later:**

As the walls of Mihashi Heights and Saisei were being constructed, Takeru and his father constructed a new inn with help from Deidi.

Since the breakout of the riot, the population of Hounan Valley declined drastically with a small population of the people remained and transformed into drug addicts. No one knew exactly where they came from but many believed that they were already living in the valley and waited for an event like this.

In order to keep the culture of Parkour alive, the escaped villagers banded together to create several smaller, hidden organizations. Several of the members would dare to venture into Hounan Valley to practice their speed, stamina as well as luck of survival.

Eventually there were two prominent teams: East Valley (Mihashi Heights) and West Valley (Saisei) Parkour.

Riku met some new friends in Saisei: Yūjirō Dan, Kei Kamoda, and Reiji Suwa. After much convincing with Takeru, Ayumu, and Heath, the boys grouped together as their first ever official Parkour Team: West Valley Warriors. As it turned out Yuujirou was training to become a coach and allowed Nana and Joe work together side by side with manager responsibilities.

* * *

During one of their Parkour Training Regimens, the group discovered that a small area of the North Hounan Valley was intact from the riot and no evidence of the druggies took over this place. After a bit of inspection, the team decided to create this as their own secret base. After the break, the group continued their practice.

Riku rushed through the slopes of Mt. Saisei, jumping off the rocks as he could feel his powers growing more prominent and vibrant. The same was happening to the other runners as they each began to glow in streaks of light. Where was this power coming from?

As curious, Riku wanted to find out the truth about this new ability. He was about to turn back to the headquarters when he saw something at the base of the mountain. Propelling himself downwards, he landed with a thud but felt no aches or pains or broken bones. The ground sent shockwaves across the area.

He saw three looking dug-channels that eventually went underground. With a shrug, he ventured forth alone to see.

* * *

Takeru, Nana, and Heath regrouped at the slopes of Mt. Mihashi as the sun sizzled the entire desert realm. They were already in sweat from practice as Nana wished she had her violin on her.

"Where's Riku?" asked Heath.

"Don't tell me he ventured off again," sighed Takeru.

Nana turned to her headset and asked, "Yuujurou! Kei! Anyone noticed Riku?!"

"Afraid not," Yuujurou replied.

"Sadly no," Kei answered.

"We have to find him before the druggies," said Heath, "We can't lose another victim."

* * *

Riku ventured through the tunnels as the light of the day grew smaller and smaller. He couldn't see where he was going but he saw what looked like a torch hanging on the side of the tunnel. Riku took it and carefully walked silently.

 _Is someone here_ , he thought.

He continued his way through the tunnels where he saw where the other two reconnected to the central (From the tunnel he selected) and saw inscriptions on the wall.

To his surprise he was able to read some of them:

 _Awaken…Thee Talismans…The God of Destruction…_

 _Awaken…the power of eight…the new God of Destiny…_

The first showed three objects: a jewel, a sword, and a mirror while the second image showed eight animals surrounding a dragon-like symbol. He never seen such symbols before and was totally fascinated by this.

Realizing he was away from his friends, he scrambled his way back out when a loud explosion caused a cave in. Panicked, Riku unlocked his near-light speed abilities, smashing through the rocks. He made it out but his body was injured terribly from going through solid material.

Riku collapsed as blood and scratches covered his body.

* * *

As soon as he woke up again, he found himself inside a bed with butterfly themed designs around. Two little girls watched over him to recover.

"He's finally awake!" Maru said.

"Awake he is!" agreed Moro, "Let's get our master!"

"W-who…?" Riku coughed as the two girls rushed out the room. Moments after, a tall man with black hair dressed in a kimono outfit with a long pipe walked in.

"So you finally woke up," witch boy replied.

Riku realized he was in bandage on his arms, legs, and partly around his head.

"Don't stress yourself further," the man replied, "I already received compensation with help from your friends."

"W-who are you?" asked Riku.

"My name is Kimihiro Watanuki," the man answered, "I own this place…my store. You were lucky that one of your friends is a client of mines. However, he had to pay a part of the fortune of the inn to save you."

"T-takeru…his dad…" the boy replied, "They did this? T-those words…those inscriptions…what do they mean?"

"A prophecy is waiting to happen," Watanuki said, "Three talismans will unlock a deity of destruction as well as a hero to embrace new powers unforeseen. However, if you ask more, you will have to pay a different price."

Riku sighed and lied back down on the bed just as the two girls brought over some tea and medication to further go through treatment. It took a few days from here but once he was done, Riku was brought back to his family and friends safely.

 _But what did this prophecy foretold…something of good…or something of bad?_

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The Iwasame Senshi, Kagami, Gaardus, and Alexa followed Heath, Riku, and Takeru towards one of the walls that marked the boundary of Saisei and Hounan Valley. It was quite tall but not enormous enough to not see the other side.

However, there was some sort of a fire breakout at one of the gated areas. They all rushed down to see what was happening. Alexa's dragon brooch glowed in warning of some danger coming towards them.

They hid themselves behind trees and shrubs to see two men using some sort of hypnosis ability to a bunch of people to break down the walls with hammers, gasoline, explosives and more. However, some of the people were being pinned down to take shots, transform into Durabolix and using them to ram down the walls around.

"They're breaking the defenses!" growled Riku silently.

"We have to strike," said Takeru, "We got our allies."

"But will it be enough?" asked Heath.

"Leave it to us," said Makoto.

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _OLYMPIA TIGER BASUKEEEE…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKKEEEEE UP!_**

Alexa's brooch shifted to life as a little dragon infused with water and light swirled around his exposed flesh before it dissolved into his main trunk outfit with the chest and abdomen armor down to his groin. Unlike his previous armor, the brooch appeared as a neon dragon symbol on his left chest while his Golden Julius Locket appeared as his Suiei Necklace.

Makoto kept tight on the dagger and raised it up with an explosion of water and electricity flowing around him as a pair of orca whales splashed around with gentle calls for a few seconds. He stretched out his back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

Rin's hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

Sousuke spun around as his cloak of dark forest green covered around him but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

Kagami's turned his head to right as he donned a pair of earrings while turning to the left, a head sash that matched his hair color and the cloak. The pants appeared in white-golden color and his arms donned a pair of golden cuffs.

* * *

The 8 Iwasame Senshi and the 2 Saviors readied for battle and emerged from hiding with their stride allies.

Reo Mibuchi and Yuuji Terushima turned to see their enemies standing for battle with both grins on their faces.

"So your running around has brought the Swimming Guardians," chuckled Reo.

"AWAKEN! DURABOLIX!" shouted Yuuji, summoning the beasts to attack the heroes.

The monsters marched their way over as the team broke off into smaller groups, attacking from different sides.

 ** _"ORCAAAA, ECHOOOIIIINNNGGGGG…CYCLONNEEE!"_** shouted Makoto, unleashing a massive whirlwind vortex from his vase as sonic cries from the Orcas smacked into a couple of the beasts.

 ** _"THUNDEEEERRRRRR, GEYSER!"_** Momo chanted as he raised his fist up before slamming the energy ball into the ground to unleash explosive fountains of water.

 ** _"FREEZING, ICY, SERPAAANNNNTTTT!"_** Nagisa cried out, unleashing the Serpent of Ice to gobble Reo and Yuuji but they both dodged.

"Heh," laughed Reo, "Kill as many as you need to. _The people of this town will remember you as murderers **who couldn't find a cure for this addiction**_."

"Prince Julius," teased Yuuji.

Alexa looked up and gasped at the insult and was wanting to use his sword to kill the off but his chest was aching badly. It almost felt as if his heart was screaming about killing these monsters and…

 _The Durabolix were once humans_ , he thought, _are we really killing people instead of monsters?_

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Rei as he and Nagisa charged up towards them with their weapons at the ready.

Reo and Yuuji replied by unleashing dark blasts towards them, knocking them down and disabling their senshi forms.

"REI! NAGISSSAAA!" screamed Rin as the two fell to the ground.

Kagami growled as he and Nitori jumped in to check their conscious levels while Makoto kept a hug around Alexa to calm his stress levels.

 ** _"Whale...scream,"_** whispered Sousuke deeply as a burst of energy from his Deep Sea Sword knocked both Reo and Yuuji off their feet.

 ** _"METEEROOOORRRR JAAAMMM!"_** shouted Kagami as massive blasts of rock punched the two out, breaking their backs open as small spheres of dark energy leaked out and dissolved along with their bodies.

The Durabolix roared and fled into the woods as the team regrouped to check on Nagisa and Rei. Alexa tried to use the Solar Crystal on them but once again, its power did not work on the couple.

"They won't wake up…because they must pay a price," a voice said.

The men turned to see a cloaked figure standing nearby just as she unveiled herself. Takeru, Riku and Heath smiled at the Mahotsukai as Gaardus even screeched to recognize her.

Gaardus transformed back to Pandora as she and Deidi hugged happily in a reunion.

"Y-you know each other?!" Makoto gasped.

"How long has it's been, Pandora?" asked Deidi as the two shared a hug.

"Beyond eternity," she chuckled.

"I see you broke free from the Dark One," Deidi answered, "Congratulations."

Pandora hid her blushed and whispered, "Not now. The men don't know the entire truth yet."

"I know," she said quietly, "But let's take them back to my place.

"Pandora-sama?" asked Rin, "What did she mean by price?"

"It's a long story. She's an old friend of mine," she smiled, "She has enough room for all of us. Sousuke, Makoto, can you both carry Rei and Nagisa?"

"Yes," they replied, grabbing both of them.

"I'll prepare bedding for them to rest on," Deidi answered, "But we must make haste!"

The surviving humans applauded happily for the heroes as they were grateful to not be enslaved anymore from this mess. From there, the heroes moved on out with the two Mahotsukais.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa woke up and realized that they were barely between life and death state. They had travel to this place before with the others on a sacred mission during their coming-of-age ceremonies.

"W-why are we here?!" Nagisa gasped.

"This is…" Rei began.

"Yes, this is the Netherworld," a voice said.

The duo turned to see their parents waiting for them at the other end of this glassy, blank space realm.

"M-MOM! DAD!" the two shouted.

Rika and Mana smiled to see them again while Daisuke approached to the young adults, "My dearest son…and Nagisa…both of you have made it here safely. We have arrived from purgatory as we have an unfinished business to explain."

"Unfinished business?" asked Nagisa.

"…If any of you guys are to blame over this new situation you are in, it's me," Daisuke answered.

"This has nothing to do with you, father," Rei answered.

"But a part of it is," he said, "There was a time both of you almost lost each other. When I was still alive, I told you that the drug was dangerous and injections were made for all of you. But you don't know why…"

Daisuke revealed two memory vials as Rei and Nagisa gasped to see their names on them. The king continued, "Both of you have to make a powerful decision that will rest the fate of Hounan, Saisei, and Mihashi. After you drink this, you'll know the truth."

Nagisa took the vials and handed it over to Rei. With a nod, the two drank as the world twisted and turned before their very eyes…remembering their days together:

* * *

 **Flashback B: ReiGisa Part 1, The C-Durabolin Drug, Approx. 8 Years Ago  
(Before the Incident of Rin, Haruka, and Sousuke)**

 **Butterfly Spectral Lab - Ryuugazaki Manor**

The master scientist, King Daisuke scooped a small sample of the drug into a testing device with a display of graduate cylinders. Each of them were filled with different volumes of clear liquid.

The entire room was filled with books, lab benches, several equipment such as vacuum distillations, separatory funnels, neck-flasks, hot plates, and a few vacuum hoods. In a smaller room next door was a greenhouse with butterflies, caterpillars, and other insects and arachnids.

Rei would come here for special education training with his father and other scientists of the kingdom's top researchers and professors.

However, Daisuke had asked his sons (at least Rei) to stay away from the lab in the last month or so in order to make more progress on the drug sample he collected years ago. He was too worried that the drug would poison them to death or worse without wearing proper equipment.

He made some preliminary tests not long after he and the others returned from Olympia but was worried deeply on what the drug could do. He had his students safely sealed it inside a vault enchanted with magic that only he could break open and re-close it. Years later, he began the project back up as he knew that his son will be joining with the others on a quest down the road.

His older son, Yukio Ryugazaki was about 7 years older than Rei and had a passion in physics and engineering. However, he would sometimes be asked to monitor the lab in case there was a shortage of workers.

But now, this was it…the time to see what the drug was going to do after retrieving large amounts of DNA of a selected patient who was willing to donate white blood cells for the lab. From there, the cells were broken down to their nucleus and extractions were performed.

Daisuke gently tapped on the scoop as the fine powder fell into the vial that contained the DNA. At first the reaction turned golden yellow but it turned back before it was clear again. He took it out and studied on the results of the reaction through the microscope.

There were other preliminary projects that led to a hypothesis that the drug was said to recombine the genome that would result in a mutation of the patient into another creature entirely. The lab has seen it with a fly mutating into a vicious butterfly.

"Anything father?" Yukio asked.

"It would seem that there is a lot of recombination indeed," Daisuke answered, "Take a look."

Yukio looked through the microscope where he saw the encoding of DNA nucleotides breaking and reforming bonds as if they were set on fire. The molecules of the drug had something different than an ordinary lysis of cell breakdown.

Daisuke turned to see Rei, rushing into the lab and said, "Hello there, Rei."

"Father, have you seen Nagisa?" the megane asked, "He wasn't at the pool today."

"I'm afraid I can't help out," Daisuke said, "But I'm sure he's got his reasons."

The three heard some laughter going on from the greenhouse. They walked in to see Nagisa enjoying the caterpillars and the butterflies before he blushed and almost screamed out for being caught.

"Nagisa…" Rei sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Sounds like he made new friends," smiled Daisuke.

"A bit too much," shrugged Yukio, "I'm going to keep an eye on the samples."

* * *

At the pool session, Nagisa and Rei were teamed up with Asahi, Alexa and Natsuya for some exercises while Haruka, Makoto were at the other pool with Nao, Ikuya, and Rin. Natsuya and Nao were the current mentors along with Sasabe and Gou as back-up (while they were taking care of the younger students).

Alexa was assigned to work on his backstroke while Asahi and Nagisa were forced to decide on who was going to do the breaststroke and freestyle. Rei was thankful to kept his butterfly.

"You guys, this isn't going to work out if we argue like this!" said Alexa.

"Perhaps but we're both good at it!" both Nagisa and Asahi replied.

Rei facepalmed and said, "Let's just…do what we swim best at…even if it's out of order or duplicated. I am sure they will realign the order for when we do take our test."

Things were slightly better in the other room but they had issues with the transition switch-off. Nao walked over to Natsuya as the latter explained on how the shuffling the swimmers wasn't a good idea.

"You think we need to…?" Natsuya began.

"We need to respect the legacy of the Magic Six," Nao answered, "It's how they were organized that way."

"Maybe so but whether they are princes or not, a swimmer is a swimmer at his core," Natsuya replied, "You and I agreed to this regimen that they can't always be on each others side, hand in hand."

"I only agreed to it in the fact that they do need to become more flexible in their options…but what I don't agree is how every one of them has to suffer something," Nao argued.

"Well…" Natsuya sighed, "We could bring Takuya Uozumi to bring the backstroke and Alexa can work on freestyle."

"But that would mean either Nagisa or Asahi have to sit on the bench," said Nao.

"Nagisa's timing in the breaststroke is a bit questionable," Natsuya replied, "Asahi is practicing both butterfly and breaststroke and Rei can only do butterfly."

The mentors whistled to stop the swimmers and dismissed them while keeping Nagisa and Asahi by their office. After the two chatted and argued, they dismissed Asahi and brought Nagisa in.

Minutes later, Nagisa walked out from the office as he was devastated. He teared up that he was going to sit out for this test and do an alternative assignment. Angered, Nagisa rushed back to his room and threw his things, crying on his bed.

King Tsubasa walked in to see his son and said, "I've heard what happened to you. I am so sorry."

Nagisa turned to him and cried on his shoulder, "Daddy…am I really a slow swimmer?"

"Of course not!" he gasped, "You've done well back in the first run with Rin, Makoto, and Haruka! And because of that, you brought Rei and Alexa together as well…creating the team that you all are meant to be!"

"But it's not fair that I have to sit out!" Nagisa answered, "I didn't do anything wrong! Asa-chan is a nice boy but he shouldn't be taking my breaststroke!"

"Sometimes it is good to have a break," Tsubasa replied "I know you worked hard on your breaststroke and it will not go to waste. Look at you, you're 14 years old now and those tears won't help you."

Nagisa calmed down a little as Tsubasa continued, "When I was your age, I didn't swim. I was trained quite a bit and even I had my own problems. Heck, I still don't know how to do a flip turn."

Nanako walked in to see them and smiled, "Don't worry. You will prove them wrong!"

The blond nodded before he curled up into his bed, "I'm going to sleep for a while."

* * *

 **Hours Later: Nightfall**

Nagisa woke up as the time displayed 11:34 P.M. on the clock. He got up from bed and opened the window as the starry skies above were shining. However, Nagisa wasn't in the mood for star gazing…a plan formulated in his mind thanks to his eavesdropping weeks ago…

Daisuke one day left his notes on the bench table while he and Rei were visiting the greenhouse and Nagisa read something about a fine white powder that would enhance a person's attributes. Perhaps maybe…

 _I'm going to prove Asahi that I am THE breaststroke swimmer,_ he thought.

Nagisa grabbed his cloak to hide himself as he quietly walked through the hallways while readying his teleportation magic if he had to. The Ryugazaki manor wasn't far from the Hazuki sector so it was an easy trip. However, there was one area that frightened him so he used the cloak to conceal himself until he got to the lab.

The blond saw Yukio working with another person at the bench. Nagisa gritted his teeth and chanted his spell to dissolve his body into the mist before reforming at the vault. It was widely opened which allowed him to enter inside to find the powder.

 _I have to find it_ , he thought, _I am sure it's here somewhere…_

He heard footsteps heading in this way. Nagisa snapped his fingers lightly to dissolve again and floated up towards the ceiling of the chamber as Yukio closed the vault up and locked it.

Nagisa sighed in relief and reformed his body to continue his search. He recalled from Rei that there was a drug had a weird name in which was said to possibly give enhancements to a person's attributes.

 _Hedge…Coolmist…Corelight…Dura…Matte...C-Durabolin!_

The drug bottle was up high from his reach but a fixed ladder allowed him to reach it and climb back down. However, he lost his footing and fell. The bottle smashed opened into shards as the fine powder exploded into a cloud.

Nagisa covered his face in horror as it was a foul smell of dead corpses. He had to get out from the vault before he was caught!

The blond rushed his way to the doorway as there was an undo lock from the inside. However, his hands were beginning to get rashes as his mind felt dizzy and the next thing he saw…

Nagisa found himself swimming the breaststroke with fury as he hit the wall and proved them all wrong. Everyone clapped their hands but suddenly, they all melted into brown mush as Nagisa was screaming.

In reality, the drug was coursing through his veins as he could feel his body on fire and shaken by electrical reactions through his nervous system.

The door vault opened as Yukio gasped in horror along with Daisuke and Tsubasa rushing into the scene.

"NAGISA! NAGISAAA!" screamed Tsubasa but the blond was still shaken with hallucinations. He grabbed his son but Nagisa pushed him to the side and lashed out against Yukio as a pair of claws grew from his hands, slicing his clothes off as blood gushed out.

"Hurry, you have to get out before the drug gets in you!" shouted Daisuke.

There was no time to waste. The scientist master grabbed a tranquilizer gun and stabbed Nagisa in the back. However, Rei rushed into the scene and cried out in horror at the sight of the blond. He saw Yukio fallen by lots of blood leaking out from the attack as Nagisa's skin was partially mutated in the process.

"B-brother!" shouted Rei but Daisuke dragged him back saying, "You have to go to bed now! This isn't safe for you!"

Tsubasa brought Nagisa out safely as Daisuke slammed the vault shut to block the vapor while dragging Rei in tow as they rushed to the infirmary. Moments later, the vault door exploded as a gigantic monster stood in its place.

"Father, what happened to Yukio!? IS HE GONNA BE OKAY!?" Rei shouted as he held Nagisa's hand by the bed.

Some of the servants rushed into the room with horror as the monster's roar was heard. Daisuke gasped as he realized the drug's effects indeed brought permanent mutation.

Magnus, Toraichi, and Nobunaga along with a few of the wives arrived in the hallway to see this monster. The trio held their hands together to unlock their royalty powers as Magnus roared a battle cry.

Daisuke rushed out to stop this but it was too late as the light blasts obliterated the monster with a dead Yukio on the ground. The father cried in agony and held his older son into his arms while Rei rushed in to hug him.

"I should've been with Nagisa," Rei cried, "And now I lost onii-san!"

"Go to Nagisa…" Daisuke said, "He needs you…"

"But…" Rei answered but Daisuke nodded as he held Yukio in his arms.

"Go to him," Daisuke repeated, "Nagisa is going to need your support. We'll take care of Yukio."

Rei walked into the room as he nurses set up the blond with IVs and EKGs. The megane was all in confusion and shock on this mess just now. Hours ago, he and Nagisa were changing but the blond hid his disappointment from him and lied about saying that he got a promotion on his skills.

"Why did you do this to me?" he whispered, holding Nagisa's hand, crying silently "And now I lost my brother…oh heaven's take pity!"

Eventually Rei fell asleep on his chair as Daisuke walked into the room with a memory vial at the ready. Two streams of light flowed from their heads and into the glass container.

He snuck out and did the same with Natsuya and Nao and the other swimmers to not remember this day entirely. Once it was done, the memory vial was given to Tatsuhisa who locked it up with the rest of the vials in the hidden area of the Tachibana manor.

* * *

 **Present Day: Deidi's Hut**

Rei and Nagisa were placed on the beds embedded with magic to guard their bodies. Pandora and Deidi helped the other men to settle into the seemingly small hut with a huge interior space.

"So where are we to be exact?" asked Rin.

"The mountains but facing away from the cities. It's more of a dangerous area due to the terrain and erosion," Deidi answered, "But my magic here allows this hut and the surrounding area to survive any external threats."

"You still didn't answer my question," Rin said, "Why can't they wake up?"

"...their souls have traveled to a realm, you're all familiar with it," Deidi answered.

"The netherworld..." muttered Makoto.

"Why are they there?" asked Haruka.

"Most likely they could've been summoned," Pandora suspected a theory, "And with that, that's when the Solar Crystal can't reach to them...not until they finish their business."

"Thank you for bringing us here," Alexa answered.

Deidi nodded and replied, "So you are the great Prince Julius. I have a little bit of a souvenir for you actually. You might need this later in your quest."

The Mahotsukai revealed a green-looking staff that seemed to have missing its other half. However, it had an empty slot for what looked like an orb or some glass ball to fit on it. The design looked a bit dark, menacing and perhaps gothic.

"Is it some dark magic?" asked Haruka.

"Afraid so, but…its partner contains light magic," Deidi explained, "This is the Staff of Nightmares. However, it has lost not only its partner but also the source of its evil as well. So no worries, it won't go full evil on you guys unless that piece is reattached."

Alexa took it and said, "Thank you. Maybe I can find its other half. But why are you giving this to me?"

"The Dark One has been searching for it ever since the cataclysm destroyed Olympia Magna," Deidi answered, "However, it can be used to kill that darkness once and for all if all the pieces are put together."

 _Could this remove the mark from Alexa_ , thought Makoto, realizing that it was another possible clue.

"All of you gentlemen are here because of the drug outbreak, am I correct?" Deidi asked.

"Y-yes," Sousuke replied, "Well not initially. We wanted to find out who crashed our friend's date…and it led to this mess."

"I'm afraid to end this mess…there is only one person who must be brought down and captured…he must not be killed." she answered, "This is all my fault…if only I knew about his future…"

"Who is this child of yours?" asked Haruka.

"The current leader of the drugs…Shougo Haizaki," Deidi revealed as Kagami's eyes widened in shock of this revelation. Pandora seemed a bit shocked also knowing the history about her friend.

 **~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 3 PV~**

 **Kagami:** So that bastard is your kid?!

 **Alexa:** Kagami! We might be able to heal him or something!

 **Kagami:** Easy for you to say...he's been such a jerk!

 **Makoto:** Alexa's right, both of you share the same duty now...maybe we can find a way to save him.

 **Haruka:** If only Rei and Nagisa could tell us what they know...

 **Rin:** Now you're agreeing with me Haru?

 **Riku:** This isn't the time to argue you guys!

 **Momo:** T-that light...

 **Nitori:** The talismans...why are they resonating again?

 **Sousuke:** Next time, **Free! _Darkness at the Edge of Town,_** _it's time...give our power to the prince!_


	4. Episode 3: Darkness at the Edge of Town!

**_Episode 3:_** ** _町の端に闇_** ** _! Darkness at the edge of town!_**

 _Across the skies lie the reflection in our future that is a meteor shower_

 _With our dreams, and with our potentials that we shall…become…filled with such great excitement_

 _It's a brand new start…with you…_

* * *

 **Flashback A: 150,000 Years Ago: The Birth of Parkour  
Around the edge of Bota Duniya and Olympus Desert**

 **Mount Pelée Village**

As the Silver War began to widespread to other nations, one of the remaining peaceful villages stood through its usual routine.

The terrible incident of Prince Julius and his Senshi were brought to this town as news from afar. Clearly it was a matter of time before the feared apocalypse begins.

Georges Hebert, the mayor lived in his office along with his only son David. The man knew the fathers of basketball (Dr. Naismith) and volleyball (Dr. Morgan) and even met them separately in person.

David on the other hand was abroad in the Southwest region of the Great Bota Valley in Keinari. Every few weeks, a letter would come by mail to him. As of late though, the mail box was empty.

 _Should I go there_ , he thought, _but who will watch these people?_

He wasn't an old man yet but his years of experience in track and other field sports gave him plenty of expertise. Despite this, there was no way his running speed could get to his son fast enough.

Realizing what he almost forgot, he walked up to a cupboard and dug through the plates to find the small vial of Aqua Aigean waters near the former palace of Julius. David was invited by Julius (years back) and gave him the vial. In turn, David sent it to his father as a souvenir.

As ridiculous as it seems, he opened the cork and drank the water. It felt warm through his throat but his body felt goosebumps as some sort of energy was being unleashed in his veins. Confidence increased his ego as he was determined to find his son.

He walked outside and took only a few steps when he found himself running faster than a tiger. The scenery changed into the dense woods as he jumped over logs, trees, some gaps between cliffy areas, and other challenging obstacles.

 _Th-this is impossible, how did I get here so quickly_ , the man thought.

Georges found himself finally at the entrance of Keinari when he saw fires broke out and smoke all over. His eyes widened in horror as he rushed in at normal running speed to find his son.

* * *

 **Moments Before:**

David readied his pole, preparing to make his stunt jump of 3.75 meters as he could feel the gentle breeze sweeping through his senses.

His fiancée cheered him onwards while he concentrated on his target. All seemed well until he heard her screaming out but this time in panic. He turned to see two men grabbing her from the crowd as one of them used magic to knock everyone out of the way.

David turned himself towards the stands and launched himself with the pole, landing on the benches like a boss and narrowly dodged a blast from the blond-haired man.

"Men like you are nothing but monkeys," growled Jason Silver.

Nash Gold grabbed the fiancée but David managed to swing over and grab her safely before unlocking a strange skillset of running and jumping like never before. The two men hissed while Jason transformed himself into a gigantic beast of the Durabolix-Housaihashi Hybrid.

"Leave it to me," the fiancée said.

"Eh?" David replied but the lady twirled herself in a circle, unleashing crescent-shaped blasts towards the monster.

Nash Gold chanted a dark spell to unleash Chaos as the Dark One made his appearance. The Ultimate Dark One watched as the people fled the area in horror while he unleashed shadow lightning to set the area ablaze.

"I'm glad you got your powers," the fiancée said, running with him to escape the fire, "But I hope you didn't go too reckless."

"I did what I had to do," David answered, "Why?"

"…I am with child," she revealed.

David stopped as he looked at her, "W-WHAT!?"

"I wanted to surprise you after today…" she said, "But those men…"

"I know, but…" he answered, stunned.

"Don't worry. Our child will be fine," she replied.

The two escaped the field as the village area was forced to evacuate. A bunch of people were captured by Jason and Nash along with Chaos and were brought back to who knew where.

At this moment, Georges arrived and shouted out for his son. Moments later, he saw two people running towards him.

"DAVID! DEIDI!?" shouted Georges.

"FATHER!" David answered.

"Wh-what the hell happened!?" he replied.

"The Dark One…Chaos has led a siege here!" said Deidi, "The people are being evacuated now but it's only a matter of time before everything is destroyed here!"

"Let's get you guys back to the village!" replied Georges.

"No…we have to take refuge in Atlantis!" answered David.

"But that's holy grounds for…" the father argued.

"He's right," Deidi said.

"You haven't heard what happened there?" the older man answered, "Julius and his men fell into ruin!"

"W-what?!" gasped David.

 _Did Chaos get to Atlantis_ , thought Deidi, narrowing her eyes silently.

"We have to get out of here now!" said Georges as the skies grew darken from the smoke, ash, and shadow.

"No…" Deidi said, "We have to leave this plane entirely."

"Eh?" the two men were confused.

"The entire planet will fall into reunion and we must leave before it happens," she answered, casting them asleep.

* * *

 **The Northern Mountain Villages**

The two men woke up and found themselves inside some sleeping cots. Georges lifted his head up and saw the fiancée washing David's forehead with a wet cloth.

David looked at his fiancée and asked, "W-what happened?"

"You both fell out so I brought you safely to my place," she answered, "However, I'm afraid you both won't like what you see out there."

Georges walked up to the open window and realized that the entire world was nothing more but a sea of sand and heat. However, little did they knew that they were already eons into the future after Deidi conjured a time-travel spell.

"We escaped the moment of apocalypse but the entire world has been into ruin," she explained.

"It doesn't matter now," Georges answered.

"Are you saying you'd give up?" the Mahotsukai asked.

"My time is over for this world," he replied, "But for David…I want to give him and you this best chance."

After a short period of time, Georges left a series of notes for David to read about the sport he was trying to come up with that would benefit them in this harsh new land. It was only some time afterwards that the two found him dead by the wolves

When the baby was finally born, the two decided to name the boy as "Shougo Haizaki Herbert". But that tale for the boy would be said for another day…as he would one day grow up to discover his abilities. However, it led him to corruption of all sorts of opportunities.

In an effort to bring back his "son", Deidi used her magic to settle a new home in a small mountain range not far from the soon-to-be Sportsbrooke. Carvings were written by her magic in foretold about the talismans, a new Suiei God, and the sport of Parkour that Georges and David were trying to create.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Deidi and Pandora sat down with the heroes as the former explained herself about the child and his corruption into darker magic.

"So Shougo is more dangerous than I thought," said Kagami, "I'm surprised he didn't kill me back then."

"Partly because I cursed him with a memory loss that takes effect every so many days. It was to hopefully make him get away from the drugs but it clearly didn't work," she answered.

"And he was also into Parkour himself?" Rin asked.

"Yes…until he met those two gentlemen…that gave him the drug and turned him into a Housaihashi," Deidi answered, "He retains his human form but…his hairstyle changed the moment he took the drugs. He wasn't the same after that. I tried to fight him back to the light but he resisted. I tried to use the nightmare staff to hopefully see the horrors of the drug but it was ineffective."

"What can this staff really do?" Alexa asked as he looked at it.

"As a whole…the staff is powerful…it holds light and dark magic through dreams," said Deidi, "But you must not let The Dark One take it. If he even knows that it still exists…I'm afraid it will start a new war."

Alexa nodded and turned it over to Pandora for safekeeping.

"Can our magic save these druggies?" asked Makoto.

"As long as they don't mutate into the Durabollix," Deidi replied, "A healing spell should work. As for those who were far too late…I'm afraid they cannot be saved."

"As the Savior of Olympia," Kagami answered, "I must keep my duty to help."

"Your power is strong indeed," Deidi said, "But I'm afraid not even the three saviors combined can heal this curse from those who are already mutated."

"No…there is a way," Alexa answered, "I won't give up on them…I know there is. If I am to become Neo King Julius, then there is definitely a way."

"Your heart is strong with persistence," said Deidi, "May it continue shine with the brightest light."

"So the what about these drugs?" asked Rin, "Where did they even come from?"

"The Darkness itself," Deidi replied, "They were used as early prototypes during the war that poisoned the humans, turning them into steeds. However, they were weak and the monsters weren't lasting."

"So you've seen the war too?" asked Alexa.

"Indeed…I've seen some events before the destruction of your kingdom. But soon, it will be time for you all to restore it to its former glory," she explained.

"We'll need to evacuate the inhabitants to Sportsbrooke," suggested Pandora, "I can bring them to downtown until you guys break this curse."

"What about Rei and Nagisa?" asked Nitori.

"I'll keep them guarded under my watch," replied Deidi, "You should all go now and fight off this plague."

* * *

Once plans were made, Pandora, Riku, Heath, and Riku returned to Saisei while the Iwsame Senshi made their way to Hounan Valley. It was going to be another quest to fulfill but this time, they will win.

"We need to remove the addiction from Shougo," Sousuke said, "Without killing him."

"But will it be for the better?" Kagami asked.

"He is her son…whether we like it or not," replied Rin.

"And we have to watch out for any other Durabolix or Housaihashi," said Makoto.

Nitori's mind raced back to the day before the Magic Six departed to Olympia. It was several months back it seemed like but…

"You guys, what was that vaccination you took before you left?" he asked.

"Oh the one we took…" replied Haruka, "I'm not sure…but we were told that it was to combat any potential infections?"

Before either could respond, that same foul odor returned to the area. It smelled of dead corpses, prompting them all to suffer on their knees.

However, their Suiei necklaces glowed as energy coursed through their veins. The smell was getting stronger and stronger until their new enemy appeared.

Three gigantic Durabolix monsters appeared with the drug odor spreading out. However, it seemed to not harm each of them.

"Are…we immune to this?" asked Makoto.

"Alexa…your solar crystal?!" gasped Rin.

"No…it's not me!" he said, "Something else is keeping us safe!"

 ** _"THUNNNDDDEEEEERRRRRRR GEYSER!"_** shouted Momo, erupting the ground with water.

 ** _"DOLLLLLPPPPPHIIIIIINNNN STREAMMMLINNEEEEE SWOOOORRDDD!"_** Haruka chanted out, twirling his Dolphin Razor Sword as chains of energy smashed through the ground with dolphins swimming around it.

The combined duo blasts took down two of the monsters while the third Durabolix charged towards Makoto and Alexa. However it suddenly stopped charging but continued to growl.

"Let's take 'em down!" said Makoto.

 ** _"SHAAARRRRKKKKK SLAAAAASSSHHH!"_** shouted Rin.

* * *

Pandora, Riku, Heath, Nana, Ayumu, and Takeru began to gather the population of Saisei and Mihashi Heights as the walls were finally exploded down (after a flick of Pandora's limited magic). Time was of the essence as a mass evacuation began for the two cities, taking on buses to Sportsbrooke.

Nobuhiko and Joe helped settle the masses down while a handful of people who were at of age volunteered to stay to fight with their talented Parkour stunts.

"Are you sure we should be fighting these monsters?" asked Nana.

"It was our home," said Takeru, "It'd be nice to have it back."

"Yeah! We never got to embrace our high school years!" sighed Riku, "Who knows what remains at the old high school?!"

"Well it was rumored that a large supply of the drugs was smuggled there," shrugged Heath.

"I have an idea," Riku replied, "Let's make those bastards regret in bringing them!"

"By how?" asked Ayumu, afraid to find out.

"I might be able of some help," Pandora volunteered.

* * *

The gang led the Mahosukai through the abandoned town along with Joe (as he kept a watchful eye on the young adults). Pandora inspected the building from afar and replied, "I have brought some explosives that is designed to burn the drug into ash."

"Ahhhh!" Riku chuckled, "LET'S DO IT!"

"But it will destroy the last of our Hounan Spirit!" argued Nana.

"Like a Phoenix, it will be reborn from the ashes…as long as there are those who wish to grow it," Pandora said.

"I hate to break it to you but our friend is right," agreed Heath, "The old school was meant to be our home but…we can't afford disposing those drugs into landfills if there is anyone who will become addicts."

"But you said you had great magic," Nana replied, "Why can't you send them to another world?"

"Because that power is limited for me, it takes much of my own energy," Pandora said as she tried to keep her cool.

"Let's burn them bitches down!" Riku called out.

* * *

Once the battle was over, the 8 lied down on the ground, exhausted. It was more difficult to win this without Rei and Nagisa by their side. However, something else was in Sousuke's mind as he briefly reflects on his duties in the past life with Nitori and Momotarou.

 _We, the Samezuka Senshi were not allowed to leave our regions_ , he recalled, _except in events or emergencies…does this mean that we…?_

"What's the matter Sousuke?" asked Rin.

He sat up and said, "…It's about us…myself, Momotarou and Nitori."

The others got up and looked at the trio, curious about what this was going to be about.

"Prince Julius, your families gave us strict orders eons ago. We were not allowed to leave our regions except for emergencies and special events you hosted," Sousuke explained, "We could only watch our home from afar…and for Rin too."

"I was the leader of the Samezuka Senshi…wasn't I," Rin answered.

"Yes, only you were allowed to stay in Atlantis because you and the others had their own islands surrounding Alexa's," Nitori answered.

Momo held Click in his hands as he too remembered this sacred duty to the city. As much as he didn't want to separate…was it true that they could not be with the Magic Six?

"I'll just leave you guys to talk," Kagami answered, getting up and leaving the area while still maintaining some hearing distance.

"What are you saying?" Haruka asked.

"I'm afraid we should separate our ways," Sousuke replied, "We shouldn't be here…not with you guys."

"W-what!?" the others gasped.

"Sousuke, Momo, Nitori!" Alexa answered, "That's just all in the past! Atlantis is already gone and it's no doubt your homes are wasted too!"

"We know," Momo said, "But…our powers are far dangerous in battle. The more we use them, the more we get berserk. Especially Yamazaki-senpai. It's hard for him to use his powers at a mild degree."

"Please don't leave us!" Makoto replied, "This isn't how it should've been!"

"But it is," argued Sousuke, "The Samezuka Senshi was created to be used as emergency reserves."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" screamed Alexa, _"YOU'RE OUR ALLIES TOO! WE SHARE THE SAME GOAL, DON'T WE NOT!?"_

"Yes," added Rin, "We are all allies for each other!"

"We need some time," Sousuke answered, "To adjust some things. Plus, we don't even know if our outposts may contain clues."

"We should worry about our past later," Makoto replied, "We've seen Atlantis for ourselves…it's clearly destroyed by your ancient powers of the Rhincodon Glaive."

"Then I want to ask for request," said Sousuke, "After we finish this battle and save the Parkour gang, Momo, Nitori, and I want to visit those ruins for ourselves."

"If you must find those answers, then I will respect your wish," Alexa answered, "But like Rin said, for the team, we must stay united so we can defeat our enemy."

The eight got back up on their feet as Rin used his x-ray vision to find the location of the source of drugs. It was still many miles away but he finally saw a building towards the former village site where the drug trafficking was happening with a few Durabolix creatures swarming around.

"Let's get 'em," said Rin, "He's in the heart of the former city!"

* * *

 **Hounan Underground Hall**

"So they are finally on their way…those pathetic Swimming Guardians," growled Shougo as he paid the prostitute for her service.

"My lord, they already found us!" shouted one of the servants, "They were spotted not far from here!"

"Let them come…" Shougo replied, "I'm ready to crush them all myself."

The walls around exploded as the entire chamber shook violently. Out of the dust was the Iwasame Senshi and Kagami.

"Hehe, welcome…Iwasame…to my home of my experiments! Ahhhh Kagami…I'd never thought we'd meet again after you banished me from Seirin Basketball," Shougo smirked.

"You were trying to poison them all!" Kagami said, "I wouldn't allow that to happen!"

"Perhaps not but…I will definitely poison these pathetic warriors before you!" laughed the villain as he snapped his fingers.

Before anyone could react, several darts few across the room, stabbing Haruka, Sousuke, Makoto, Rin, Momo, and Nitori. Their pupils turned red as their facial expressions grew darker.

"So...you disrespected our wishes to not follow us," Sousuke said.

"I hope you're ready to die!" Momo smirked as Nitori sided between the former and Sousuke.

"You definitely have a death wish," Nitori said.

"HAVE AT IT!" growled Makoto, "You can't beat us!"

Seconds later, the six began fighting amongst themselves as Makoto, Rin and Haruka charged at Sousuke, Momotarou, and Nitori.

 ** _"SHAARRRRRKKKKKK SLAAAAASHHHH!"_** Rin chanted as he unleasehed a direct wave of his water blast from his hands.

 _ **"DOLPHINNNNNN MAYHEM BLAST!"**_ Haruka shouted, twirling his sword before unleashing a series of water-dolphin attacks. Nitori used the mirror to shield himself, Momo, and Sousuke.

Alexa and Kagami gasped as the six were too occupied by each other.

"W-what the hell is going on?! EVERYONE!" shouted Alexa but the six were too occupied by each other.

"I sense great power from the two of you…Alexa…Kagami…" Shougo said, sending four Durabolix monsters into the scene, "The drugs are great but your powers are eternal… _ **I MUST HAVE IT!**_ "

The Durabolix charged towards them. Alexa and Kagami narrowly dodged their blows as they both replied with blasts of light to burn them off. Shougo laughed as it was two more people dead on the list of the villagers.

"Didn't my minions told you about your influence?" the villain asked.

Kagami growled and charged up towards the drug leader with his sword. Shougo chuckled, snapped his fingers as a laser beam gun stabbed through Kagami's legs, paralyzing his muscles. He fell to the ground, unable to move his legs.

Alexa tried to get the others to snap out of this useless fighting but they pushed him out of the way, using their attacks against him as he crashed into the wall and floor. Shougo laughed at the sight of this scene.

 _I have to use my attack now_ , thought Alexa, getting up before chanting, **_"Prince Julius, grant me the strength of your past into the new power of the Dragon Creature Rod!"_**

He twirled on the rod rapidly and spun around, shouting, **_"IWAAAAASSSSSSSAMMMMEEEEEE…RRRRAAADDIIIIAAAANNNCEE!"_**

The ball of energy few out of the rod in the shape of the dragon made of pure light soared right towards Shougo but the attack did nothing; rather, it appeared as if he absorbed it.

 _Nagisa...Rei, where are you_ , Alexa thought, _I wish you were both here!_

* * *

 **Flashback B: ReiGisa Part 2, A newly developed power, Approx. 8 years ago  
(Post-Incident in Part 1, but still before the incident of Rin, Haruka, and Sousuke)**

Nanako, Natsuko, and Nanami sat in the infirmary in horror after hearing what happened to their brother during the last hour or so. Despite how the Hazuki family shares their own drama at times, all of the siblings never let go of each other.

"I never thought he'd do such a thing," said Nanako.

"We should've been there for him," Natsuko nodded.

"Instead we were just…" Nanami sighed, "We used to make fun of him when he was even younger…even though we grew out of it, Nagisa never told much about his swimming."

"We should've never intimidated him," Nanako replied, almost wanting to cry.

"Not to mention Rei lost his elder brother," whispered Natsuko, "I've heard the conversation earlier."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Natsuko.

The three girls turned to see their father returning to them.

"It's alright now," said Tsubasa, "Nagisa's heartbeat has been heard."

"NAGISA!" the girls gasped, rushing over to the room where the blond was sleeping while the EKG machine could hear his heart.

Rei opened his eyes to hear the beeping as Nagisa finally opened his eyes. Everyone gasped in joy as the youngest blond looked up to see them.

"Nagisa!" the sisters cried happily.

"Nagisa-kun," smiled Rei.

"Oh my smiling baby," the father answered, brushing his hand through his son's hair.

"W-what happened?" Nagisa asked.

"You had a terrible accident," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see King Daisuke as he explained, "Your heart was beating irregularly as your breaths were shallow. You collapsed while you were swimming and we brought you here."

"M-my swimming?" the blond replied.

"I was able to bring you to the infirmary," Rei replied, holding his hand, "I was really worried about you."

"Rei-chan, thank you," Nagisa smiled as they embraced a hug.

Daisuke smiled but turned around with deep regret for having to remove and alter the memories about this incident. The drugs were not meant to be discovered and there was still work to be done. He had to come up with a plan to prevent another incident.

* * *

Once the two families returned to their sectors, Daisuke returned to his lab and cast a simple enchantment to keep the vault from being opened by the wrong hands.

He took out a small vial of blood that belonged to Nagisa after taking out a small sample from him while sleeping. After a few hours of observation and recording, and manipulating chemical structures through reactions, he developed antibodies.

Each of them were stored away in smaller vials but in deep concentrations of preservatives and nutrients that would allow these antibodies to multiply overtime.

 _Before the day they must leave us_ , thought Daisuke, _we must give them these shots…they will become immune to this drug no matter where it comes from._

* * *

 **1 Month Later: Water Manipulation Level 5 Magic Training**

Rei and Nagisa were brought to a courtyard in the palace where a bunch of "Wooden Dummies" that looked like small soldiers made of wood were used for combat and magic practice.

The blond dodged a blow from these woodies and kicked one of them down while Rei mastered his "Stormy Mandala" spell.

"Nice job Rei-chan!" said Nagisa.

"I'm afraid it's only for a short time…" he answered, "Look!"

The pieces of the broken woodies reformed back into the soldiers as Nagisa gasped, "W-WHAT?!"

"Somewhere in this courtyard is a shaman…he can resurrect these minions," Rei explained, "You have to defeat him if we are going to win this fight!"

"Okay!" Nagisa answered as he looked around to find he shaman. Seconds later, Nagisa felt his butt being kicked by something hot. He turned to see the shaman firing fire balls towards him.

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play?!" Nagisa growled as he charged over. Just as he was about to hit him down, the shaman teleported away.

Rei turned to see where the shaman appeared at and cried out, **_"STORRMMMYYYY MANDALAAAA!"_**

The attacks struck down the shaman into broken pieces of wood before it dissolved away. Nagisa turned to avoid a blow struck by one of the dummies. He cried out and unleashed his attack but instead of water, a blast of ice froze the soldiers solid before it exploded into shards.

"W-what the…" Nagisa gasped while Rei was completely stunned by this.

"H-how is that possible?!" Rei shouted, defeating the last dummy, "How did you do that?!"

"I…I don't know," the blond answered, "I didn't use my water powers until just a few moments ago…but it turned to ice!"

"Come on, let's call this a day for our training," the megane replied, "We'll practice more later."

* * *

 **Back in the Pool Lockers:**

Rin, Haruka, Makoto and Alexa were changing back to their clothes from swimming practice as they were almost running late for their magical lessons or education tutors. Makoto and Haruka were scheduled for the magical combat session after Rei and Nagisa while Rin and Alexa had their Ancient Runes Lesson after their swim.

"Haru-chan," said Makoto, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine…it's just…" he began as he remembered that strange feeling in the water earlier.

"You were feeling a bit off," said Rin, "Did you had a vision?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Alexa's ears perked up as he recognized the voices of the dummies coming this way.

"W-what the!?" he gasped.

The four turned to see a small army of Woodie dummies and a shaman out of bounds.

"W-what are they doing here!?" growled Rin.

 ** _"DOLPHIIINNNN, MAYYYHEEEEMMM BLAST!"_** shouted Haruka.

 ** _"DRAAGOONNN SEEEAAAA KING!"_** chanted Alexa.

The two powers smashed into the dummies but the shaman avoided the attack and used his magic to resurrect them back.

"Dammit! The shaman is gonna make this all out!" said Rin as he narrowed his eyes before crying out, **_"SHAAAARRKKKKKK SLAASHH!"_**

A blast of shark teeth stabbed the Shaman down and knocked the staff out of the way. Makoto called upon his acid splash attack to melt the shaman into dust as the newly reformed woodies attacked them.

Before the four could prepare for combat, the dummies were suddenly flashed frozen before they splintered into shards.

"I-Ice?!" gasped Makoto.

Nagisa and Rei showed up along with Asahi and Ikuya as the blond smiled saying, "What do you think?"

"You did this?" Alexa gasped.

"Yeah," the blond chuckled, "I never thought I could do that."

"But you're still in the beginning level of attack magic," Rin answered, "Ice is super advance levels!"

"Now, now," Makoto replied.

"I…I don't know how it happened, it just like…came to me," Nagisa shrugged, "But I kinda like it."

"Just don't freeze up the pool," Haruka answered.

"Awwww but we can have ice skating times!" Nagisa answered.

"No," the tsundere replied.

* * *

 **Butterfly Spectral Lab - Ryugazaki Manor**

Daisuke wrapped up the remains of his elder son into a bag and said, "I am so sorry…rest in peace."

With a simple enchantment, he casted the bag to a grave with a foreign alias written on the tombstone. From there, cried silently briefly before resuming his work.

Moments later, the door opened as Rei and Naigsa stepped inside.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"It's Nagisa…" said Rei, "How does he have ice magic?"

"Ice?" Daisuke replied, "You mean he has learned how to cast ice spells instead of water?"

"It sounds crazy but do you know anything?" the megane asked.

"I'm afraid that magic and science don't always relate to things," he answered, "Now if you both excuse me, I have to return my work. I got a lot to do tonight."

* * *

 **Later in the Evening:**

Nagisa sat on his bed, feeling uncomfortable about this new magical ability. He tried to create a simple water ball attack but it turned into ice and it crashed into the wall into shards.

However, the loudness of his magic woke up one of his sisters as Nanako walked in to check up on him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Why am I different?" Nagisa replied.

"Nagisa…you're special. Look at you. You've swam the breaststroke like no other…and now your powers have expanded into new talents you never thought you could do," she answered.

"It's not that," he said, "Rei-chan even said to me earlier that this new power…changed me."

"All of you guys are changing…when I was your age, I never believed I could become a healer…but I didn't give up. I only adjusted my surroundings," Nanako explained, "I help heal the Water Knights when they are in emergency conditions."

"Then what should I do?" he asked.

"That's something your heart must tell you," Nanako smiled, "You'll find your answer…"

* * *

 **Days Later: Water Knights Training Facility**

Momo dodged another strike of energy from the Woodie Shaman as Sousuke aimed his weapon to blast the boss down.

As of late, he, Sousuke, and Nitori were becoming more advanced warriors as they were practicing with these dummies similar to the Magic Six's training. However, they also confronted gigantic Woodie Warriors that swung huge, spiked-shaped flails around.

It had been an exhausting battle and in fact, this was the first time that the trio were about to suffer terrible wounds soon and not pass this difficult exam.

The woodies gobbled in their weird language and readied their spears to attack them severely. Suddenly, a blast of ice froze the soldiers solid. Before the shaman could attempt to unfreeze them, the ice attack struck him as well.

"W-what in the name of…" began Sousuke.

"N-Nagisacchi!?" gasped Momo.

The blond and the butterfly senshi in training stood side by side.

"You do realize that this was our exam," Nitori called out.

"Never mind that," Rei replied, "We were told to gather you three for a mission with us."

"A mission?" asked Momo.

* * *

The five were brought by Daisuke and Tsubasa as the two kings explained how the increased population of woodies were bringing more chaos to the kingdom. This "Woodie Training" was brought upon by King Magnus who learned about these soldiers from another realm.

It was an intense deal but after speaking with the Shaman King, a covenant was arranged that a small sample of them were to be brought to this world to allow combat practice. But it seems as if the Woodies had other plans and they now had to be eliminated completely before they could take havoc or worse…bring their population into this world for an all-out war.

However, they weren't alone in this quest as Alexa, Makoto, Rin, and Haruka were summoned by the Six Kings. This would be the first time they would all work together as a team.

After creating a portal, the nine walked into battle for the ultimate test…

* * *

 **Pocket Dimension: Gloomleaf Arena, Gloomleaf Swamp**

During the heat, the nine used all what they had to fight off the woodies one by one; from splitting off into smaller groups and standing united as a single force.

However, the King Shaman was not going to give mercy as he complicated things by combining three massive warriors together to form a gigantic beast with two flails.

"H-How are we going to defeat this!?" Makoto shouted.

"The Shaman King…it's the answer!" said Rei, "He's been manipulating all of these beings!"

"Then let's get 'em!" Rin replied, "He's gonna pay for this mess!"

"My father…I don't understand him sometimes," sighed Alexa.

 _My son…always remember…the greatest power lies in the people you love…_

"M-mother's voice!" Alexa gasped.

He grabbed Makoto's hand as he felt a surge of energy flowing through. Alexa grabbed Rei's hand as he said, "Form a chain!"

The nine linked their hands together as a great wave of power intertwined them together. From that moment, everything was a blank (except that they all returned victorious).

* * *

 **Present Day: The Netherworld's Vision**

But now, Nagisa and Rei saw what was happening before them; they watched their memories revealing a more powerful version of Alexa who defeated the Shaman King with a single blow of his sword before they all woke back up in the kingdom of Hawakoto.

"W-what was that just now?" Nagisa asked.

"Beats me…but that version of Alexa…he was stronger," Rei nodded.

The vision around them dissolved back to the void as they returned back to their families. Rei spilled a silent tear as he finally remembered his late brother Yukio.

"I am so sorry Rei," said Daisuke, "I should've never done such a thing but…I had to spare some pain back then."

"Nagisa…Rei…" said Rika, "You have finally learned the truth about yourselves, your team mates, and the drugs. The drug gave you your ice powers…Nagisa after Daisuke managed to save you. You were lucky that it only mutated a small part of your genes but it unlocked your potential to create colder temperatures."

"My ice?" Nagisa gasped, "But…"

"You can control both of them," the mother smiled, "You just have to believe."

"When we get home, I want to visit my brother…so I can respect him," Rei answered.

"Yes. Now that our business is fulfilled…we shall move on to a better place," smiled Mana, "Please give rise to Neo Suiei Marotta."

"And take care for each other," added Tsubasa.

"Fight side by side with your allies with the truth…" concluded Daisuke.

"M-mother…f-father," replied Rei with a tear while Nagisa hugged his parents.

"You must hurry and help Suiei Marotta and the others," said Daisuke as the vision around them broke apart.

Nagisa and Rei found themselves walking in the dark void but they could feel their friends in deep danger.

"I'm sorry Nagisa…if I made you believed that I called out your differences," Rei answered.

"Don't worry about it, Rei-chan," Nagisa smiled as he tipped up his toes a little, "After all…my love goes for you."

"And I to you," he smiled as they both briefly kissed.

"It's time," said Rei, his symbol of the butterfly glowed in neon on his forehead, "My brother's life and our team mates will not go in vain!"

"Yes," replied Nagisa as his penguin neon symbol appeared also.

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising his Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fucsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

Deidi gasped as she saw the bodies of Rei and Nagisa glowing. Moments later, they vanished into thin air as body and soul rejoined these two warriors to the site of battle.

* * *

Suiei Marotta watched in horror to see his fellow teammates fighting among themselves. Shougo laughed in a villainous manner as he threw electrical bolts to redirect their attacks. Kagami was still stuck on the ground with his paralysis.

"Your will is weak, Suiei Marotta!" Shougo answered, "Your survival does not meet those who are the most fit! Not even your pathetic crystal will save your friends! Nonetheless, I shall take it and the drug will become widespread! Everyone will become addicted to its curse and become my pets!"

The Drug Lord laughed and took out his Radioactive Crystal that he managed to obtain from a past encounter. However, it was colored in lime green from the drug coatings that was commissioned prior to. It glowed, prompting his body to twist and morph into a gigantic-demon in deep green skin. The monster roared and unleashed fire blasts at the savior of Aqua Duniya.

Alexa dodged them as swiftly as possible as he blasts melted through the walls.

Makoto threw his acidic splash at Momo while the latter used his scarab shield to protect himself. Sousuke unleashed his whale scream towards Haruka but the latter called upon his counterattack to resist the blow. Rin and Nitori clashed blows between their swords and firing small blasts of water to hit each other.

 _I will not give up_ , thought Alexa, _not until I see Rei and Nagisa again…_

"Alexa…Alexa!" a voice echoed in his mind.

His eyes widened as he could hear Rei as if…he whirled around to see the two standing with him. Alexa's brooch glowed violently as Shougo gasped to see it happening.

"JUST HOW…!?" growled the beast, realizing that Rei and Nagisa showed up and weren't affected by his curse, "THAT DRUG SHOULD'VE BEEN DESTRUCTIVE TO THEM!"

Alexa's eyes glowed golden as the spirit of Prince Julius became one with his body. He turned to look at Nagisa and Rei as time slowed down of this futile battle. In that same moment, Kagami broke free from the paralysis and joined up with them.

"We know the truth about ourselves," said Rei, "Because of what happened between us, we know how to defeat this monstrosity and end this drug outbreak."

"You must become stronger than you are now currently your majesty," Nagisa added, "Our combined power must be given to you."

 ** _"Then let's awaken our new power,"_** said Julius's voice, " ** _You three…take my hand…it is time to gather our friends and put an end to this mess."_**

Rei, Nagisa, Kagami nodded as Alexa reached his hand out towards them. The three linked together as they closed their eyes with Alexa. A soft glow of light shimmered their connected hands. Nagisa and Rei linked their hearts closer together with Alexa, realizing that despite what happened, their efforts will not put the others in vain under this curse.

"Let's save Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rin-chan, Sou-chan, Momo-chan, Ai-chan and everyone!" Nagisa smiled.

The monster laughed and unleashed another attack of electrical bolts towards them. Suddenly, an invisible shield encompassed the four and it repelled the blast, knocking him across the area.

The six senshi were still combating one another, ignoring the new light happening before them.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!" shouted Alexa/Julius's echoing voice as his forehead glowed with the neon dragon. A simple ring of light shimmered across the area as the eyes returned to normal on the Iwasame Senshi.

The six men gasped and landed back on the ground as the Solar Crystal shimmered on Alexa's chest. The Mirror and Sousuke's Deep Sea Sword also began to resonate with the crystal. Nagisa, Rei, and Kagami joined them as they all observed what was happening to Suiei Marotta:

 ** _"Awaken…my Senshi…to the combined powers we share as the lost sea of Aqua Aigean…"_**

"A-Alexa…no…P-Prince Julius…he's calling for us," Makoto gasped.

"The talismans…are they summoning new powers for our prince?!" Momo shouted.

"Rei! Nagisa!" shouted Rin.

The Deep Sea Sword glowed as Sousuke looked at it sharply. Nitori looked at the Mirror and realized that it was doing the same. The light of the Solar Crystal summoned them to call forth their powers.

Sousuke raised his sword up while Nitori did the same with the mirror. The others raised their fists up and combined their energies into a sphere of light. The gigantic sphere shattered into 8 rainbow-colored spheres before it reshaped into a fancy treasure-chest box with symbols of all the animals along with two special symbols resembling a larger-shark and a rock-hopper penguin on the lid.

 ** _"COMBINE OUR POWERS!"_** the eight warriors shouted in union, unleashing their purest hearts, **_"INTO OUR PRINCE!"_**

Kagami contributed as well with his own heart energy, sending the ninth sphere towards the box. The giant monster growled and covered his vision from going blind.

* * *

In the temple of Time, Kuroko and the rest of the Vorpal Swords linked their hands together to witness the battle happening in the north eastern suburbs.

Despite not being able to see the future, Kuroko did whatever he could to pray for their safe return.

"Is that…" Aomine began, seeing the box in his mind.

"That's **_the Holy Arena Covenant_**!" gasped Akashi, recalling that ancient object back in the old world.

* * *

 **At the Hawakoto Prayer Chamber: Aqua Duniya**

Magnus, Toraichi, and Tatsuhisa gasped at the new power being unleashed as they recalled the last time the nine of these heroes worked together.

"The same power Alexa used to defeat those woodies," Magnus said, "Back then though it was slightly overwhelming for him."

"He'll definitely master this!" Toraichi replied.

"With everyone's powers together," agreed Tatsuhisa.

* * *

The Holy Arena Covenant was a box used in the Ancient Olympics. It was said to have the source of great power as a prize to each champions of different sports. But its true purpose was a mystery to what the powers inside the box could do…

And now at last…after many years of hibernation, it was finally awakened for this great event unfolding.

The box slowly opened as the nine spheres of light drifted inside. The Suiei God of Destiny lifted the box up, taking a sip of clear crystalized liquid and shouted:

 ** _"DRAGON GENESISSSSS, MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. The eight animals of Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter and Duck danced in the background of golden-yellow, white, and sky blue lights. Alexa sat with his knees close to his face while spinning around gently in this newly transformation.

He got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The jewelry also transformed into a more-mosaic style of the dragon and his boots were even slimmer but yet still durable for hard core battles.

Alexa's hair flowed gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor redesigned further to symbolize a new dragon etched out on his left side.

In a similar fashion from the BIONICLE realm, a little golden dragon clipped onto his back as he donned a pair of dragon wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head. The Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch appeared on the side of his buckle as the Golden Julius locket glowed with warmth on his necklace.

The dragon symbol on his forehead shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis on it. At long last, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

The eight Iwasame Senshi gasped as their Suiei Heart Necklaces transformed into a new shape pendant; each of them turned into their respective animals: Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter, and Duck. Kagami's chest armor also etched a new design, symbolizing the shape of a tiger.

"T-that's…" Nitori began.

"Just like what mother said…" Rei gasped, "And it's the same transformation back in Averax Magna!"

"Neo Suiei Marotta…" Nagisa said.

"NEO SUIEI MAROTTA?!" the others cried out.

"W-what?!" gasped the beast as Neo Suiei Marotta stepped into the scene.

"You're wrong...Shougo," Neo Suiei Marotta replied, "The drug has destroyed many lives of innocent people. The Housaihashi are not true humans who were exposed to the drug…they were creations made by the Dark One along with his allies."

Shougo growled and unleashed a wall of darkness but the Solar Crystal flickered and a ring of rainbow light destroyed it.

Alexa twirled his Dragon Creature Sword and shouted, **_"IWAAAASAAAAMMEEEE…SOOOLLAAAARRRRRIIIS!"_**

A magical circle represented the eight animals was designed around the center featuring the dragon. In sheer yet effortless concentration, Alexa adjusted the spell to not kill the man but healed him from the drugs.

The monster screamed violently as the warmth coursed through his body before being transformed back into human. His black, dreaded hairstyle exploded back into his blue-gray coloring, and longer length. The Drug Lord collapsed to the ground while the building dissolved away with the drugs into oblivion. Kagami and Sousuke picked him up on his side.

Neo Suiei Marotta flew high above the three villages and raised up his sword, transforming it into the Dragon Jeweled Creature Rod.

 _"Let's end this nightmare of the drugs and bring Parkour back to Sportsbrooke!"_

 ** _"IWWWWAAAASSSSAMMMMEEEEE…OLYMMMMPUUUSSSSSSS!"_**

Rainbow beams of light shined down across the valley, restoring all the worn-down houses, monuments, and public plazas. The entire land shifted as the entire region was torn off from the land it rested on and was brought closer to Sportsbrooke in a new location, bringing the two separate societies together. All the remaining Durabolix mutants returned back to normal in this miraculous cure.

The people of the mega city watched with awe and fascination as the three villages were now landlocked just a bit to the west and north of Sportsbrooke in a massive empty lot region, filling in the gap.

* * *

 **2 Days Later:**

The Parkour friends followed the Iwasame Senshi through the downtown Sportsbrooke where the Vorpal Swords and a bunch of the White Doves Volleyball team greeted them for their safe return. Nagisa and Rei explained the others about their past experience with the C-Durabolin Drug, Nagisa's ice powers and the vaccines/antibiotics they were given prior to leaving Aqua Duniya.

Shougo was put in a psychiatric ward instead of jail as Deidi gave a large portion of "bonds" to give her son the treatment necessary to end the addiction. However, he has forgotten so much of what he has done thanks to another episode of a memory wipe curse.

The citizens of Sportsbrooke were in awe to hear the wonderful news about the Iwasame Senshi bringing together another sport's legacy back to the city. Now that the three villages were reunited as one whole region, a new culture blended in to replace the former druggies that plagued the area.

Joe Sakurai and Akashi Seijuurou sat down in a conference room to discuss several topics in order to ensure the safety of Parkour's integration into Sportsbrooke's Tri-festival, upgrading it to a new name: _Sportsbrooke All-Athlete Fes._ Good Morning Sportsbrooke and other local news channels were broadcasting this scene.

Back outside, Riku, Takeru, and the others were being asked for interviews as the Iwasame Senshi were already on camera with fans cheering onwards.

The three cities were physically brought closer to the city and rested just west-northwest of downtown in a new home to allow the civilians have closer access to the attractions for both worlds.

Once the Senshi and Kagami got their peace from the media, they regrouped just outside of the town line.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Alexa.

"Suiei Marotta…our Prince Julius," Sousuke replied, "We will return to you and your protectors. We just want to find our origins in this land."

"We will be back before you know it," smiled Nitori, "Here, take this mirror as proof of our promise."

"Like you guys, we want to self-discover ourselves so we can become a stronger team," Momo explained.

Alexa took the mirror and answered, "Don't overdo yourselves. We need you."

"And we will return to you all, that's our promise," Sousuke answered as he, Momo, and Nitori waved a farewell before vanishing across the desert.

Already, Alexa wanted to cry but Makoto hugged him from behind and whispered, "Give them their time."

"Right," he said.

* * *

 **Nightfall:**

Theagenes, Oikawa, and Midousuji arrived at the outskirts of Sportsbrooke where they reached the town line. Oikawa reported his findings from the recent events to the Dark One as they began to sketch out a plan.

"I've already read that scribbler darling," Oikawa said, handing the scroll over to Midousuji.

"This looks like something my family would write," shrugged Midousuji, reading the scroll before he finally saw the megacity.

"They won by the way," Oikawa replied, "I saw the destruction of that city…I never thought those guardians had the balls to set off a premonition."

"The powers of the saviors are strong indeed," Theagenes replied, "But only one of them has enough potential to become one of us. We need to find that one and give him the darkness in order to fulfill your happy endings."

Theagenes coughed quite a bit as if something was hacking his throat. Once he cleared it off, they marched through the town line as their work was now finally the beginning.

"I can't wait to show off to Iwa-chan and the others," Oikawa laughed with a sinister hint.

"I just wanna ride the dirt and grass," sighed Midousuji as he hopped on his bike and starting to pedal.

"You both might want to take it easy before you use your greatest potential," Theagenes replied, "We have to bring back the perfect monster first. He's been in slumber of ashes for too long now after he refused to take our deal. Hopefully by now he's learned his lesson."

"I still don't understand how time travelling is done yet a taboo," shrugged the bicyclist.

"I need to take care of something first," Oikawa replied, "There's this pink bitch I need to say hi to."

* * *

Kisumi sat down in his new apartment after his return to this world. He heard the wonderful news of the Magic Six as well as Sousuke, Ai-chan, and Momo.

He thanked himself for Hayato's safety in Hawakoto as he planned to move out from the apartment in West Sportsbrooke as soon as possible. Kisumi tried his hardest to forget that night but yet…

"Hello darling," a voice said.

 _J-just how_ , Kisumi thought as he turned around slowly to see him…

"Did you forget?" Oikawa chuckled, "Oh how gorgeous you look. The more I see you, the more I want you…again…and again…"

Kisumi narrowed his eyes and replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh? I guess you didn't realize how long it has really been," Oikawa laughed a little before getting serious, "Did you forget that night we had so much fun and then I twisted you for that unforgettable passion?"

"We sinned so much that night," said Kisumi, "But why now?"

"Well in order to make up for what I promised you," Oikawa answered, "I figured it was only fair that I bring someone…to join us for a bit."

"I'm in no mood for a threesome," Kisumi growled, "Not after what you almost did to Hayato!"

"And here I thought going smooth was helping me…I guess I got no choice," Oikawa replied as he turned to his snakes and said, "Kill."

 **~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 4 PV~**

 **Kagami:** Looks like we got a bigger problem now that these trouble makers are in town...

 **Kuroko:** This is worse than I feared, we have to stop them before they...

 **Aomine:** We'll stop them!

 **Makoto:** What do you think of this house?

 **Alexa:** I don't know...it seems a bit too intense?

 **Rin:** I'm worried Haru...

 **Haru:** You know they'll be fine.

 **Sousuke:** MOMOOOOO! NITORIIIII!

 **Kisumi:** Next Time, **_Free! Enter the Spider!_ **_Someone is coming ba_ _ck...with a vengeance!_


	5. Episode 4: Enter the Spider!

**_Episode 4:_** ** _クモを入力してください！_** ** _Enter the Spider!_**

 _Koise yo otome hana no, inochi wa hakanaku utsukushii  
Naritai mono ni nareru, mahou kakete ageru_

 _Yureru sono manazashi, binetsu ga miseru maboroshi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni kanpeki na sekai waraenai yo_

* * *

Kuroko tossed and turned in his bed when he woke up to a baby crying. It was only 2:38 AM as he wondered why there was a baby here in his private chamber of the palace.

He got up on his feet and saw Aomine holding him, trying to keep the baby calm.

"Doesn't he look like Kagami?" Aomine smiled.

" _My…what a lovely child_ ," a cold voice filled in the room.

The two turned to see a familiar man that shook their existence to the very core. The last time they saw this person…

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" Kuroko shouted.

"Oh we're not the only ones here darling," another voice said into the room.

"Something far worse is coming…" the third man stepped into the room.

"The truth of what you both DID to me," the first man said as he snapped his fingers to hold the baby in his hands.

"No…please don't take him!" Kuroko squeaked, terrified.

"When we're finished, you won't even have a family of heroes left to hurt," said Makoto Hanamiya, smirking a sad smile while looking at the child.

* * *

Kuroko woke up violently with a gasp as the clock displayed 2:38 AM. Clearly there was no baby carriage or Aomine in the room as he sighed is somewhat relief.

He sent a telepathic throb to Aomine, summoning him to his chambers. After about 10 minutes, the taller-tanned man arrived in the room, still yawning a bit.

"Everything okay Kuro?" asked Aomine.

"No…my rests are shorter and shorter," Kuroko answered, "I just had the worst nightmare yet."

"To be honest, I've been facing a similar problem," Aomine replied, "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"No…I think it has to do with our past lives…" Kuroko said, "If I am right…I have a bad feeling karma is heading our way."

"Our previous identities as the Generation of Marvels," Aomine nodded, "Maybe…if we can find the archives…we might find some clues to what really happened between us."

"The Dark One Theagenes has been using his time travel spell to recruit people into this town. I know this entire city isn't growing because of us…Theagenes is up to something. It was a dream that I remembered back when I still could see the future," said Kuroko.

"You think he's trying to do something?" asked Aomine.

Kuroko remained silent as he returned back to his canopy bed, "Can you rest with me for a while?"

"Of course," Aomine smiled, "Or are you asking for something else too?"

"Just keep it fluff. Besides I know how many times you and Kise screw around with each other," Kuroko chuckled.

Aomine blushed but nodded and the two rested in each other's arms for the rest of the night. The navy-haired man felt it too…that terrible encounter eons ago as his previous identity with Minori Kishimoto.

 _But was it already too late?_

* * *

Kisumi gasped in terror as the snakes were slithering their way towards him. Something was totally off about Oikawa as this wasn't the same man he encountered a short time ago.

Thankfully, Kisumi knew well enough about these snakes back from Aqua Duniya and Natsuya Kirishima taught him a trick or two about these creatures.

In the seconds of the initial attack, Kisumi dodged to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and a cutting board as a shield. The snakes jumped forward but the wooden board shielded him for a few spare seconds. His target was to cut off their tail ends with the knife.

Oikawa laughed at this scene as his eyes glowed in a haunted orange color. Kisumi realized that his luck was about to run out, worried about Hayato's future.

 _No, I can't give up_ , thought Kisumi, _I want to live…but I need to find the answer…_

Something glowed on his chest. The bright light backed the snakes and Oikawa away as the latter gasped to see what was happening.

"It can't be! How can you possess magic?!" growled Oikawa.

 _I feel onii-chan praying for me,_ thought Kisumi, _he's giving me power…along with Alexa's heart._

His causal clothes transformed into a large purple cloak with leafy design and his inner shirt was pink and white with a salmon-colored sash with a blue orb attached with cords. His wrists donned a pair of gold bracelets as his feet wore a pair of slippers with ankle bracelets.

His hair flowed softly through the wind as a headpiece attached on his hair, connecting to a headdress veil of pink lace similar to Nagisa's bright green design.

Oikawa gasped and ordered his snakes to resume their attack. Confident as he was, Kisumi slashed them down with his bare hands, ripping them into guts.

"Now you're going to tell me what happened to you!" Kisumi growled.

"Ah Kisumi-darling…you just were too naïve to know my true colors," replied Oikawa, "I loved you yes…but it was only for lust and desire. That night we did together…it is truly something I'll never forget. But today…I will get my happy ending that I've longed for thanks to Theagenes!"

"I might not be like Mako-chan or the others but you will not kill me or anyone else!" replied Kisumi.

"We'll see about that," Oikawa replied as he left the apartment while riding on a massive hawk.

Kisumi felt heartbroken by this as he remembered that time while Hayato was still here. Despite becoming a stronger brother (much to Hayato's dismay of not being able to swim), Kisumi was also feeling quite alone.

Then it all happened that one night while going to a bar…he met Oikawa as the latter was also single (though he later found out about his lies) and the two took it to a one-night stand.

 _I shouldn't have done it_ , Kisumi regretted, _forgive me...Hayato..._

* * *

 **Next Morning: Kagami's Loft**

Nagisa woke up in Rei's arms as they both slept together last night. Makoto and Alexa already left earlier to look around for their own place while Rin and Haruka went to the store.

Since the departure of Momotarou, Nitori, and Sousuke, it all felt a bit empty in the loft but there was more room for them. Kagami was already cooking up some breakfast for the two as Nagisa and Rei walked in.

"At least things are back to normal," yawned Nagisa.

"Morning Kagami," said Rei.

"You both slept quite nicely last night," chuckled Kagami.

"Uhhh Nagisa, I told you to be quiet," Rei sighed.

"What?" the blond replied, playing stupid, "It was the cat."

"Both of you were having a tad of fun," the taller man replied.

"I expected Nagisa-kun to be more responsible," Rei answered while Nagisa kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," the blond chuckled as he gently rubbed his hand by Rei's butt cheeks. Thankfully Rei was used to this so he kept his blush to a minimum. The three sat down and ate their breakfast.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Pre-Silver War  
Days after TDO announced his scheme at the Arena**

Six men stood around in a circle at a disclosed location of the Great Jungle. Rumors were said that the Dark Ones were born from a strange looking temple filled with archaic inscriptions and images.

Eiji Sawakita knew well about the legend of this 'darkness' and thanks to his personal connections and reputation of a leader, five other men followed him about this plan.

"So we go to this vault and you think we can all destroy it?" asked Nobunaga Kiyouta.

"We have to give it our best shot," Eiji answered.

"And doing this will end the worst that could happen to this planet," nodded Ryouta Miyagi.

"I got a feeling there's more to this darkness than what you know, Eiji-san," Kaede Rukawa answered.

"Probably but…maybe if what the rumors said that are true…its weakness shouldn't be that hard to find," Eiji shrugged.

Toru Hanagata turned to see Hanamichi Sakuragi arriving late to the party. From there, it was time. They all headed out to the small clearing where the temple was at.

"Be careful," said Minori Kishimoto, "This isn't like the arena…"

"How brave and yet so foolish," a voice answered.

The seven turned to see Makoto Hanamiya and his little circle of friends that were dubbed "Sherwood Spiders".

"You really think going to the heart of the darkness will work?" Hanamiya asked.

"What are you doing here?" growled Kaede.

"I asked them," said Eiji.

"WHAT!?" the others gasped.

"Are you insane!?" shouted Nobunaga, "Look at them!"

"We all share a common goal for once," replied Eiji, "This Dark One...Chaos...has to be put to an end."

"I actually know something that can help all of us," Hanamiya replied, "But you won't find it here. There's a legend that a powerful tree of knowledge is a few days away from here. Only people with the most noble of hearts can go up to it and ask for its answer."

"Sounds like we got no other choice," sighed Minori.

"Well you don't all have to come but…" Hanamiya shrugged.

"No, we will all go," said Hanamichi Sakuragi, "You know about us no doubt. So just take us to what has to be done."

* * *

The Generation of Marvels followed the Sherwood Spiders through the woods until they reached to a clearing that spawn a bridge across a small area of the valley. A couple of guards stood in their stations and spotted them.

"By orders of our master, we do not welcome the Sherwood Spiders!" one of the guards called out.

"Oh quit blaming us for your problems!" snarled Kazuya Hara.

"I mean what do they think we are? The Merry Men?" shrugged Hiroshi Yamazaki.

"I guess that would make me the famous Robin," chuckled Makoto.

"Look," said Hanamichi, "I know this looks like irony but we need to get access to the Tree of Knowledge."

"Persuading them ain't gonna cut it," said Minori.

"Honestly, to think that we joined you guys would open doors for us on a pass," sighed Kazyua.

"But we can't just hurt these people," Toru argued while pushing up his glasses, "No. We'll just find a way around them.

"Hanagata is right," said Eiji, "We should just…"

"Oi! Where did Makoto go?" asked Kaede.

The Sherwood Spiders looked around in confusion but a few moments later, a massive spider charged into the guards, kicking them down the ravine to their doom. It roared loudly before a cloud of magic transformed him back into Makoto.

"Seriously!?" shouted Hanamichi.

"Talk, talk, talk," said Makoto, "You guys failed to do what was necessary. Now do I see a problem in that?"

The Generation of Marvels kept silent as they all knew too well to not cross this guy but either way, this was not going to let it slide.

"Move along now!" Makoto answered, "Time is of the essence!"

* * *

By nightfall, the unlikely group settled in pitched tents around a small fire pit. The Generation of Marvels split themselves into two groups while the Sherwood Spiders slept around the fire pit (though Makoto had his own tent too).

Makoto held a small stone that once belonged to someone dear to him. He remembered his earlier days as a troublemaker before getting help from someone. Thanks to that person, he sort of grew and flourished a bit but after this person's death, his darker side returned and with magic at his side, his capability to do destructive things are higher.

In the other tent, Minori and Kaede stayed up while the others were sleeping. The two were quite restless ever since Hanamichi opened his big mouth to agree on this quest.

"It's gonna be alright," said Minori, hugging him.

"No…it's not," sighed Kaede, "Hanamiya might have had someone who felt sorry for…but that doesn't change the fact that he is a villain. He did enough damage during his career and it makes it worse when he uses his Spider's Web ability during a match. It's illegal to use magic yet alone dark magic in a sport!"

"What do you want to do?" Minori asked.

"We're gonna leave now so we can find this tree. Get the others up," Kaede answered, "And once those other guys are asleep, we leave."

As soon as Makoto and his gang were in shut-eye, the Generation of Marvels snuck their way out, heading through the woods on their quest to the Tree of Knowledge.

By sunrise, the Sherwood spiders regrouped and Makoto went to the tents but found that they were already gone. He growled while slamming his staff to unleash a ball of energy into the skies.

* * *

The Generation of Marvels rushed their way across a hilly area as they finally saw the six rivers that spiraled around the Tree of Knowledge.

"It's beautiful," Toru smiled.

"Wow, at least they were honest about this," said Minori.

"Are they behind us?" asked Kaede.

"It doesn't seem like it," answered Hanamichi.

"We better hurry up before they do," Nobunaga shrugged.

They rushed down the slope and reached to the tree as Eiji and Ryouta saw two hands carved on a large slab of stone.

"Two of a kind shall be one," read Kaede.

"Sounds like us," smiled Hanamichi, "We're from the same village. You ready?"

Kaede nodded and he and Hanamichi placed their hands on the stone as the former asked the tree, "How can we stop the Silver War threatening our world!?"

The tree itself glowed in a golden light color as the two prayed to find the answers they needed. After a few seconds, it glowed red and the force of energy threw the two back several yards.

"W-what the?!" gasped Hanamichi.

"You think the spiders lied to us!?" Minori replied.

"It must be a trap," growled Eiji.

"It's NOT a trap I promise you guys that," said Makoto as he and his men stepped into the scene, "Maybe perhaps you guys aren't as valiant as we have hoped."

"We were fools to think we could join your crew!" growled Ryouta.

"Step aside so we can leave!" nodded Nobunaga.

Makoto waved his staff that knocked their weapons out of their hands, "No one is leaving until we figure out WHY the tree didn't answer your question!"

"Perhaps the rules were wrong?" shrugged Hiroshi.

"No it really should've worked…unless there must have been an interference…" Makoto muttered.

He instantly vanished and appeared right in front of Hanamichi and answered, "Why did I NOT see this sooner? The sparkle in those eyes…the glow of your skin…your heart is battling against light and dark."

"Eh?" Hanamichi replied, slightly confused.

"You don't know…well…it's quite obvious for us but…you are going to become the savior of this world," said Makoto.

"W-what!?" Eiji gasped, "Hanamichi as the savior?!"

"What does that have to do with the tree not answering the question?" Kaede asked.

"You gentlemen as the Generation of Marvels…the dream team…you all may be heroes…but that doesn't mean Hanamichi might be."

"Careful what you say monster!" growled Toru.

"The Savior is the product of true love…whether it is romantic…team…friendship…or even familiar. But its power is far greater than an average sports player or a sports magician. It can only have one of the two fates; a hero of greater good…or…" Makoto explained.

"Or what?" asked Ryouta.

"The potential to become just like us…a villain," he answered, "Far darker than this realm has ever seen."

"I will never embrace the darkness!" Hanamichi said.

"We shall see," Makoto replied, "The Savior will be reincarnated into a new life…so I suggest you better make a good plan for your own future dear."

Makoto led his men out of the viewing area while the Generation of Marvels were in a deep load of questions about this strange fate. Hanamichi paced himself back and forth to keep calm about himself. He knew he is capable of greater good but his temper at times…does it really take the best of him?

* * *

 **Present Day: Kagami's Loft**

Kagami sat outside of his place, looking at the sunrise of the city. His viewing area now includes the three valleys of the Hounan, Mihashi, and Saisei.

Rei and Nagisa were already outside, heading towards the pool for practice. He watched a bunch of the Karasuno White Doves playing around at one of the public outside court areas. The savior of Olympia touched his ring necklace as he could still hear the echo of Tatsuya's voice from long ago.

 _I wonder if he's still living there_ , thought Kagami, _I left him such a long time ago…_

Kagami went back inside to put the leftovers in the fridge as he could feel his ancient persona talking to him in his mind. After putting the food away, he walked over to the living area and meditated himself deeply into his mind, meeting his past self with a small branch of Sakura in his hands.

"What's this?" Kagami asked.

"A little token from the past," smiled Hanamichi.

"It's nice, but why are you giving it to me?" Kagami replied.

"I want you to give it to Kuroko…or rather…Kaede's future self," the other red-haired answered, "I wish I could've spend more time with him back in our days…maybe even be a couple together."

"You loved him, didn't you?" Kagami said.

"I did, as much as we antagonized each other…we always had each other's backs," Hanamichi nodded, "I can sense you feel the same for him?"

"…Y-yes," Kagami blushed a little, "But my heart is a bit troubled by another friend I had in the past. He lied to me but…he taught me how to play basketball in the first place."

"Hmm well I can't give you much advice there but…you are the Savior. Do what you believe is right," Hanamichi answered.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke House Marketing**

Alexa and Makoto looked through several catalogs of different houses all across the metro. It had not been easy so far as many of them were in some not so pleasant areas still (despite Alexa's magic that healed the city, the people still continue to trash areas around). Those of nicer areas were much more expensive than expected.

"Maybe we're not thinking about this right," said Alexa.

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"Mako-chan…our home is Atlantis…I only think it's right we can rebuild that place," he answered.

"True but we just need a place for now…maybe renting?" Makoto shrugged.

"I suppose," said Alexa.

* * *

Rin and Haruka were at the Desert Wholesale Market which was far larger than any local stores here. It took them a couple hours of navigating, arguing, sampling, and buying what was needed for their teammates. Thankfully Gaardus appeared to help them on the way as Pandora.

"Gosh now I feel like we are shopping with mom," muttered Rin.

"How many times do you keep saying mom?" asked Haruka.

"Oh shut up!" he replied.

Haru rested his hand on his and said more quietly, "Sorry. I should've been more careful."

"No, don't worry," Rin answered, "I just wish we could know our mothers better."

Haru's eyes widened as soon as he saw a sample person advertising some mackerel. He walked over to try some and it definitely pleasured his taste buds.

"Of course you'd get some," Rin laughed.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Diner**

Takeru sat in the café, waiting for Tobio to walk in. He had been eager to meet with him to see more about this family tree that he was trying to decipher.

The volleyball master walked in and saw the parkour master waiting for him. Tobio sat down and said, "So you are Takeru…"

"Indeed," Takeru replied, "Fujiwara."

"And you think we could possibly be related?" Tobio asked.

"Haruka and I are cousins," Takeru smiled, "Funny how genetics work sometimes…whatever that means. Ayumu would know."

"I think one of my comrades...had a dream of becoming a scientist, I can perhaps get some insight," Tobio shrugged, "So then? Have you decided where you're staying at?"

"I plan to bring the family business out here," Takeru replied, "So we can have more rooms available."

Tobio nodded and beckoned the waitress for some drinks.

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi, Takanobu Aone, Sou Inuoka, Tetsurou Kuroo, and Shouyou Hinata went to visit the Atsushi's Bakery as Murasakibara was finishing making pastries with his sisters. Shouyou visited this place a few times already to enjoy their sweet treats and brought a few others after resettling their new live in Sportsbrooke.

"So what do you guys think" asked Shouyou.

"Quite sweet," blushed Hajime, "But at least it's homemade."

"I like it," said Tesurou, "I want to bring everyone here!"

"Oikawa would love it," sighed Hajime, "If he's even alive…"

"We'll find him," replied Shouyou, "I'm sure he's invincible."

"Welp, that's what he believes…the grand king," he replied.

Shouyou's phone vibrated as he saw that his sister was buying some clothes with Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi.

"I'm glad she's found people like her," Shouyou said.

Murasakibara brought over a set of iced drinks for them with special colors of their respective teammates. Shouyou's drink consisted of orange and mango with white froth and orange cream. Tetsurou's drink was darker in red and black in raspberry and blackberry hybrid with a small hint of green mint leaf.

Hajime's drink was rather lime-colored with a sour-apple flavor with a piece of mint also. Sou's drink was very similar to Tetsurou's drink but it had more of a mixed-berry twist. Aone's drink was a lighter version of Hajime's with vanilla and mint.

"We may be separate players in unique teams but…we'll never be apart as the Karasuno White Doves," Shouyou smiled.

"For always and forever more," Sou chuckled.

Aone made a silent smile and they all clang the glasses in cheers.

* * *

 **Westbrooke Mall: Food Court**

Natsu sat down with Momoi and Riko as they were splitting a box of mixed pizza of different toppings. They've been to at least three clothing stores and Momoi and Natsu already carried two bags worth of fashion. Riko on the other hand only accompanied just so she could enjoy the lunch.

She was about to call her father when Momoi shouted out about Aomine and Kuroko. Riko looked up but saw Momoi rushing out.

"W-what's going on?" Natsu asked.

Momoi followed them to the stores but stopped when they also stopped several yards away.

 _What are they doing_ , she thought.

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko tracked down Oikawa and this new friend that they did not recognize. The two were at the store, looking for some new clothes to wear for their new project.

"It's them," said Kuroko quietly.

"I don't get why they are shopping around?" asked Aomine.

"Maybe it's a trap?" Kuroko shrugged.

"Ahhh darling, how do I look with this?" Oikawa asked, showing off a rainbow fur coat.

"That looks ridiculously gross," Midosuji growled, "Can't you at least pick something more…appropriate?"

"Gosh I was just kidding," said the other man, "Look at yourself…that bicycle uniform has to come off at some point! I don't like smelly bitches."

Akira smiled widely that even made Oikawa step back a little, "At least you got clean teeth."

The flexible bicyclist closed his eyes and giggled while Oikawa looked for a different fur coat. Theagene's voice commanded them to start leaving. Oikawa moaned slightly but knew that he could come back later.

Kuroko and Aomine watched them depart just as a piece of paper fell from Midousuji's backpack. Kuroko rushed to look at it and saw that it was a map of the underground reservoir.

"J-Just what are they doing?" Kuroko gasped.

"How did they even know about this map?" Aomine asked.

"A personal connection to Oikawa perhaps," Kuroko muttered, "I think I know who it might be."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Midorima sat down on the hills of the park just as a black bird swoop down and landed next to him. He looked at it sharply and wondered if this bird…

 _No it can't be_ , he thought, _he's long dead…but this bird perhaps a friend?_

"Did you befriend Takao?" Midorima asked.

The raven screeched and landed on his shoulder.

"I guess I could use some company," he shrugged as his hand gently brushed through the feathers.

He watched a few of the Parkour athletes using the park as an obstacle course as the flashes of light zoomed all around. To him, it looked like a game of pin-ball on those old arcade machines.

One of them stopped as Midorima saw a green-haired man with glasses almost like his approaching.

"I didn't think we'd look a tad similar," said Ayumu Kadowaki.

"And here I thought I was the only one with pure green hair," replied Midorima.

"I'm Ayumu," the shorter man introduced himself, extending his hand out.

Midorima took it and got up on his feet as the bird soared off, "Midorima Shintarou."

* * *

Kuroko and Aomine chased after Oikawa and Midousuji from the shadows but eventually lost them after going through the crowds of downtown.

"Shit!" growled Aomine.

"They were certainly quick; do they know that we were following them?" asked Kuroko.

"The Dark One might be up to something…I just know it," said Aomine, "I should contact Akashi and…"

"No," Kuroko answered, "Not until we know for certain. But maybe this map might lead us somewhere."

* * *

 **Down Below…**

Theagenes walked through the labyrinth of tunnels where the ashes of Makoto Hanamiya rested. After the planet shattered, the Dark One used his magic to keep the remnants safe until it was time.

"It won't be long now…Mako-chan…" he said, waving his hand as the ashes piled up, "The final ingredients shall be here."

He bent down and gently played with the ashes a little before dumping it back to the pile. From there he left the room and returned to his store.

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko arrived at the Shop of the Mystics in hopes to find Theagenes but the Dark One wasn't there. However, there was a small object resting on the counter where they recognized it immediately.

"Oh HELL NO!" growled Aomine, picking up the broken rattle piece that had the head of a spider on it.

"That object…you think this is an ingredient?!" Kuroko gasped.

"It has value to him…I am sure it has something," replied Aomine, "We have to find the remains of Makoto before they find him."

"This map should guide us to it," Kuroko nodded, "It looks like we have to get to the underground reservoir."

The two navigated through the labyrinth mazes but the map easily helped them through and sure enough they found the chamber were the pile of ashes rested.

"This is it! We did it!" said Kuroko, "We beat them first!"

"Let's dispose of him into the desert and the winds will take him away," agreed Aomine.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," a voice said.

The two turned to see Midousuji and Oikawa but before either of them could react, the former used his flexible limbs to punch them unconscious.

Theageanes walked back in after grabbing the knife from the shop and said, "Did anyone in the town noticed you both?"

"No. Not even the Iwasame Senshi suspected us," replied Oikawa.

"But you went to Kisumi," he answered.

"That bubblegum bitch is too busy trying to hide from me darling," said the brown-haired man.

"Whatever," the Dark One replied, handing the knife over to him, "You know what to do."

Oikawa took the knife as Theagenes left the room. Midousuji chuckled at this as they hoped to win this man's alliance this time.

* * *

Makoto, Alexa, Rin and Haruka met up by the Princess Goddess Statue to relax by the cooling fountains. It was a long, hot day in the city but thankfully their water powers brought a sense of relief to the people around them while keeping things not as humid.

"I wonder where Rei and Nagisa went?" Alexa asked.

"I've heard from Kagami that they were at the pool to restart the sessions and registration," Rin answered.

"We got a lot to do for training," Makoto nodded.

Haru was about to add when Alexa's brooch glowed violently, blasting them all off their seats.

"W-what in the name of…?" Rin growled.

"Somethings happening again!?" Makoto shouted.

The ground around them shook violently for a moment as if an earthquake struck through the city. However, it was not possible as the city was nowhere near a fault line on the planet.

"Dark Magic…" Haruka muttered.

* * *

The ex-volleyball player walked over with the knife in his hands, gripping it as tight with an anticipation outlook for this process. He went to the semi-conscious Kuroko and sliced open the palm of the hand. Kuroko gasped and moan while Oikawa did the same with Aomine as quickly as possible.

Aomine grunted while the exiled volleyball player hovered over the pile of ashes, dripping the combined blood from the knife to the pile. A low-hissing sound steamed up as the time was only seconds away.

"What the HELL did you do?!" growled Aomine.

"The Dark Magic we're using to revive Hanamiya doesn't require some silly little object from Theagenes. No, that was a ruse to get you both down here," said Oikawa, "We need something…with a little more 'kick'."

" ** _The blood from the people who wronged him most_** ," concluded Midousuji.

The area began to tremble a little as the pile of ashes began to make a loud howl. Aomine and Kuroko gasped in terror as the latter replied, "We're too late!"

The shadows exploded from the ashes as a column of smoke rose higher above the group, spinning around faster and faster. The two villains watched with excitement while Kuroko and Aomine stood together in fear, watching the scene happening.

A loud moan was heard as the ashes reformed the "undead skeleton" of Hanamiya dressed in rags of jerseys before it transformed into the massive spider looming above them. The spider squealed and snapped its pinchers before it descended down to the ground with a thud. An explosion of shadow smoked away from the newly revived Makoto Hanamiya.

Aomine and Kuroko silently stared at him, trying to find a way to convince him to not harm themselves or the others.

The ex-basketball player donned a dark cloak of black and slate blue with a staff in his hands that had a spider-blub design at the head. He raised his head up with a deep breath, opening his eyes with a low smile, **_"So good to be back…"_**

Kuroko walked over towards him and said, "Whatever it is you think we did…you don't know the WHOLE story!"

"Oh I know enough," hissed Hanamiya walking around in circles.

"Patience Mako-chan, we have a plan," said Midousuji.

"You want to hurt someone? Well hurt me! Leave the others alone!" continued Kuroko.

"Hurt you? **_No_** …that would be far too easy…" replied Hanamiya.

"You're going to tell everyone what we did first," he answered, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I don't care about your secret," said Hanamiya, "You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing… ** _your pain_**. And that it be as long…and terrible…and unyielding as my own… _the pain YOU caused._ "

"Shit's about to get real," smirked Oikawa.

"It's gonna be entertaining," agreed Midousuji.

Hanamiya ignored the two as he was still fixed on Kuroko and Aomine, **_"I'm going to revel in every torturous moment and watch you see your world crumble…"_**

He turned to Tooru and Midousuji, walking out of the cavern and concluded, "See you soon dears…"

Aomine and Kuroko watched them depart, horrified as they recalled that day (while they were in their predecessor bodies) that they made a terrible mistake.

"This is very bad…" breathed Kuroko, "It's all our fault! Since that day…if only we could've asked for help!"

"We've been hiding for this too long," said Aomine, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell them…the truth," replied Kuroko, "At least just our folks…but not Kagami. If he finds out about this…he will lose faith in us. But first..."

* * *

Kuroko and Aomine found Hajime Iwazumi hanging out with Shouyou and a few others at the park. Hajime noticed the two and pardoned the others.

"It's been a little bit," said Kuroko.

"I can tell you have some grim news," Hajime replied as he walked with them.

"Partially yes but…Oikawa has returned," Aomine revealed.

"W-wh-what?!" gasped Hajime, "Where is he!?"

"The last sight we saw him was by the underground reservoir," Kuroko explained, "He was with some guy with a bicycle with unusually long-almost tentacle limbs."

"I see," he answered, "That assikawa…he never AT LEAST CHECKED IN WITH ME!?"

"I don't think he's the same man you remember," Aomine said, "I think he's up to something that maybe we shouldn't even know about."

"W-what did he do?" asked Hajime.

"…he and this guy used Dark Magic to resurrect an ancient enemy of ours," Kuroko said, "This city is gonna be in big trouble if they get to the surface."

"So that's what that earthquake was about…" Hajime said, "That's it…I better just swing his lights out and maybe he'll listen."

Aomine and Kuroko kept silent about that as they were too worried to add more fuel to this conversation.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch," the other guy replied.

"No don't worry. You should see Akashi on his bad days…he throws scissors like ninja stars," Aomine chuckled nervously.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa felt the earthquake during their shift along with several others. It took moments for them to calm and evacuate everyone from the site. Afterwards, they rejoined with the others as the Magic Six returned to the loft. Kagami welcomed them back as he too felt the weird shake.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rei.

"I think it's Dark Magic…" Alexa replied, "My brooch suddenly glowed violently during the chaos."

"But the weird thing was that there hasn't been structural damage or power failures or leaks!" Nagisa answered.

"We need to track down that Dark One," Rei concluded, "If this is his Dark Magic…we have to stop him once and for all."

"I'm afraid that won't be easy," Gaardus replied as the Phoenix returned to them, "We got some new company from down below."

"Down below?" asked Kagami, "Who?"

"That I'm not sure…but I got a bad feeling we won't be having peace yet for this town once again," the Phoenix answered.

Rin turned his head to the window as droplets of rain began to tap on the windows.

"Rei-chan look at these sakura petals!" Nagisa chuckled in the background.

 _Where the hell is Kuroko_ , thought Kagami, _I called him five times and he didn't pick up._

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park: Nightfall with rain showers…**

Akashi carried an umbrella in the rain not far from the town line. He was called by Kuroko earlier to meet out with him by the park. He waited a few minutes until he saw Kuroko arriving with the cloak, knife, and the blood on his hand. During the phone call, Kuroko explained about the bicyclist and Oikawa which brought some attention to the red-haired leader.

"Wh-what's with the cloak and dagger?" asked Akashi, looking a bit concerned.

Kuroko walked close to him in silence before answering, "Makoto is back…or rather I should say…"

" ** _Hanamiya…_** " replied the red-hair boy with a grunt, recalling that day when he killed him, "I should've known that volley pancake and flexible vulture were here for more than a new beginning?"

"It's worse than that," said Kuroko, _"They want to destroy every sports legacy there is in this town. ALL of them."_

"Huh? How do they hope to do that?" asked Akashi, confused.

"That's when we need you to play a role," replied Kuroko, "We need to know what they're planning. We need you to go undercover since you have interacted with Makoto back then and..."

"I know," said Akashi, "Our ancestors…but you think they'll just welcome me into their arms like the good times?"

"But they know that you are related to them because of the darkness you once hold…it's even stronger than Midorima's shadow curse," he answered, "Find a way to make them believe!"

Akashi paused a moment before he asked, "What makes you so sure they're dead centered on destroying all of us?"

"It's because Aomine and I…we did something long ago…something that we should've never have done," said Kuroko, "I know they're going to want to target everyone else before they get to us."

"T-this isn't like you," replied Akashi, narrowing his eyes, "Kuroko? What happened back before the Shattering?"

"A-Akashi…I need you to keep a secret…one that Kagami can never find out," said Kuroko.

He walked in closer, "What is it?"

Kuroko took a silent deep breath and replied, "Kagami was **_born_** ** _with the potential for great darkness_** _._ "

"But…he's part of our team…the savior…his magic is as light as it gets," said Akashi.

"That's because Aomine and I took serious measures to make sure it was…" he answered.

"Well if he holds that light and understanding like Alexa, why couldn't you tell him?" asked Akashi.

"The same reason you don't want your loved ones to know the terrible things you've done long ago," replied Kuroko.

Akashi nodded silently as Kuroko continued:

 _"You want to lead and protect this town…so you can become a stronger, better man. You need this because you know that it's the truth to how you can win everyone's trust._

 _"That's why Kagami cannot find out what I am about to tell you. He's starting to open up his heart to many new friends. If he learns the truth, if we let him down…he will lose faith in us…and will start tumbling down a dark path."_

 _Because when you betray the people you love…when they see the worst parts of you…all the bonds that you worked so hard for…all the feelings you have given to the people…all of them gone._

 _There's no going back…_

* * *

Hanamiya, Oikawa, and Midousuji stood on the upper hills of the Eco-Park, high enough to not be seen by any civilians. The moonlight shined above as the trio silently stared into the night, wondering what they were going to do from here on out. The rain continued to pour down as a gentle thunder rumbled over the entire city.

 _"The stronger the bonds once were…the harder they are to be put back together…if it can be repaired at all…"_

Makoto took out the other half of the broken piece of the small object and connected the two ends together, completing the spider baby rattle. He gently shook it to hear the beads inside as his face grew more of a pained expression. He closed his eyes and silently spilled a single tear down his cheek.

* * *

Kuroko was nearly breathless to reveal the truth. Akashi looked at his expression with great worry.

"I don't understand," said Akashi, feeling a bit shaken by this unusual revelation, " _What exactly did you and Aomine do to Hanamiya?_ "

" _B-Because of us…_ _ **Makoto**_ _ **lost his child**_ ," replied Kuroko, staring at his two red eyes in sheer guilt.

 **~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 5 PV~**

 **Makoto:** A new mission?

 **Rei:** Three men at large?

 **Akashi:** I hate to bother you all but we don't know when or if they will strike.

 **Rin:** We'll do what has to be done.

 **Alexa:** I get the feeling they are after something tho...something different than our past foes.

 **Nagisa:** W-WHAT'S GOING ON TO SHOUYOU-CHAN AND THE OTHERS!?

 **Kagami** Oh my...god.

 **Haruka:** Next Time, _**Free! Dream Shaker!** It looks like we're not the only ones familiar with this magic..._


	6. Episode 5: Dream Shaker!

**_Episode 5:_ _シェーカードリーム!_ _Dream Shaker!_**

 _Konya nanika ga okiru, yokan ga tobira wo tataku_  
 _Tsukiakari ga kiete PAREEDO no hajimari wa NYUU MUUN_

 _Kira kira mekuremeku ryuuseigun_  
 _Tokimeki michiteiku_  
 _Kimi no inryoku ni kizuite shimatta_

* * *

The rain stopped that night by 3 A.M as Akashi tracked down the three kings. Theagenes was not present in the group which made things easier for him. Despite his short hair, the cold breeze swept through it as a low echo howling sound blew through the empty streets of downtown.

After striking a deal with Kuroko, the two linked their powers together as Kuroko took a small fragment of the emperor eye that would share the same vision as Akashi stood. With a simple glamor spell, the eyes were to look exactly the same and not have hints of different irises.

Finally, he arrived at the Sportsbrooke Diner where Makoto, Midousuji, and Tooru sat down. Akashi walked in with a striking pose and commented, "So the rumors ARE true…you are BACK from the ashes."

"You may look different…but why are you here Eiji?" growled Makoto, recognizing that aura on the boy.

"It's Akashi now," the red-haired answered, "I'm just making it easier for you. You want to kill me? I'm right here."

Makoto vanished and appeared in front of him, saying, "So that's why you think I am back, to kill you."

"I am the one that betrayed you in the first place…destroying that staff of yours that held your life inside. And I know you're not big on forgiveness," Akashi said coldly.

"Well this staff doesn't hold my life in it," Makoto answered.

"I trapped you underground for several millennia," Akashi replied.

"Yes that's true but what you did is nothing in the grand scheme," he explained, "There are other crimes that must be called for."

"Careful darling, he's thick as thieves with those heroes," said Oikawa.

"NOT by choice," Akashi answered, "You know…HOW MUCH, I wanted my power. But in this town, I had to PLAY NICE to survive…ALONE…watching them getting all the happiness I WAS DENIED."

"You did banish my…comrades," Oikawa replied, "I guess you do have a point there."

Akashi ignored him, keeping his eyes on Makoto, "If you plan to destroy some of that happiness…I want in."

"You really expect us to believe that!" sighed Midousuji in disgust.

"Of course he does. That's why he's here…he wants to see if he's still one of us," Makoto answered.

"I am," Akashi smiled darkly, hinting a glow of his emperor eye.

"Alright, let's find out," the dark-haired man answer, grabbing a small glass of champagne, "Are you still a bad boy Eiji…Akashi?"

He took the glass, drank and crushed it with his hands, "The worst…"

* * *

 **The Ancient Ruins of Atlantis**

While it was daylight on the other side of the world, Momotarou, Sousuke, and Ai arrived at the site of ruins that once was the great kingdom of Atlantis and the surrounding islands. Sousuke remembered as if it was yesterday that they were just here mourning the loss of their prince.

"And then I raised the Glaive to destroy it all," muttered Sousuke, looking at his Rhincodon Glaive.

"Not everything is lost," Momotarou answered, brushing his hand over Click, "We all reunited."

"You did what had to be done back then," nodded Ai, "And we will rebuild our kingdom for Neo King Julius."

"It's just that…" Sousuke, "We were forbidden to leave our duties…and we never had the chance to fight with them together."

"But we did…and it felt great!" Ai replied, "I was so happy to be by Rin's side and the others too!"

"This isn't the past anymore either," Momo agreed, "We should get back."

"Not yet," Sousuke said, "I want to explore around at least. I just feel like something is incomplete…please."

"Well I guess we should do the same," Ai replied, "We were briefly here when we were sent to find the others after your turned dark."

"Then let's learn more about our history then," Momo answered.

Sousuke nodded as they each took a different area of the ruins, investigating for clues or something that would be of help.

* * *

 **Desert Ridge Community, Neo Karasuno, Sportsbrooke**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Koutarou Bokuto slammed his hand on his alarm clock as Keiji Akaashi walked into his room from using the washroom.

"Has your stuff arrived yet?" asked Koutarou.

"They are being moved to my new place…" Keiji answered.

"You're kidding," he answered, "Are you seriously going to live at that who-ha?"

"You know it's for the best," Keiji answered as they both cuddled a hug.

"I suppose so," Koutarou replied, keeping his eyes from watering up, "But don't forget Shouyou and the others are setting up a practice match for mixed teams."

"I wonder if Tetsurou will show up," muttered Keiji.

"…He's been MIA lately," said Koutarou, "I think it's because of Kei…after his death, Tetsurou has been really depressed."

"A lot of us are upset by his decision but…he turned against all of us and could've annihilated more lives," Keiji replied.

"I know…but it's just that he never seemed to be the kind of guy to go against us," shrugged the young man.

"I have a feeling he was very jealous…perhaps was envious. That worries me about Tetsurou…is that Kei looked up to him and even tried to take advantage at times," Keiji shrugged.

The two sat down and cooked up some breakfast as Koutarou boiled some water to make hot tea. Once the food was ready, they both sat down across the table from each other as they gently clang the tea mugs.

"For our future…and for success with your new home," Koutarou smiled, silently spilling a tear.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Tetsurou Kuroo sat down alone on the bench as he looked through his phone. He received a ton of messages from the others, asking where he's been and if everything's okay.

While appreciated their concern, nothing was going to change the fact that Kei is gone and his wicked deeds will be remembered by the heroes. But he knew there was more about him than just what he did…

He wasn't ready to move on…there were still other deaths including Yuu and Kenma. After the volleyball gang returned to the city and settled in their new lives, they all set up a memorial for the loss of these three young gentlemen.

After a long moment of silence, he got up and headed his way to the White Doves Volleyball court.

* * *

 **Kagami's Loft**

Alexa sat down and looked at the Staff of Nightmares along with Makoto and Pandora. The Mahotsukai was in shocked to recognize the niche that would hold the evil eye of the dark weapon.

"Do you know where the pieces are?" asked Alexa.

"…I know what the evil eye is," she replied, "But I'm afraid that if we go look for it, Theagenes will try to come after this object."

"Then do you also know where the other half is?" asked Makoto.

"Not sure," she answered, "It's obviously not in this world."

"Mako-chan…we got about a week left till I turn 21 years old," Alexa said.

"I know," he replied, keeping himself from having a breakdown as he could see the death wings on Alexa's body now grown in full size.

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked, "You seem like you're about to throw up?"

"I…I am?" Makoto replied as they both sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm not going to die," said Alexa with a smile, not realizing the irony behind his words, "I got the power of the Solar Crystal in me."

 _I hope you don't_ , thought Makoto.

The other four walked into the room finally as they all sat down together with warm smiles. However, Alexa knew deep down that something was incredibly wrong about this.

 _It's like a missing memory of mine,_ he thought, _do they know something or did they forget too?_

"Why don't we celebrate your birthday a few days before?" asked Makoto, "I almost forgot that we have a new training program for the pool."

"Eh?" Alexa asked, "Why?"

"Well you know there's been a high demand in our absence," he shrugged with a smile, "Besides, I can't wait any longer to open the bottles for you."

Everyone shared a moment of nervous sweat drop as Makoto blushed on what he said. Alexa chuckled and replied, "I'm available any day of the week."

They all laughed.

* * *

Akashi followed the three kings and Theagenes back to the shop as they all hung out and began sharing ideas on how they were going to get their happy endings. The Dark One was a bit busy attending deals from other clients but reassured that he will soon join up.

"So now that you are with us, we need to know about yourself," said Makoto.

"As Prime Minister…and also master of Emperor Eye, I have led this entire city into growth and success," replied Akashi, "Very little have I used my eye for demands unless there are extreme situations that musts be done."

"And this eye…unlocks your second persona?" asked Midousuji.

"I am both him and myself," said Akashi, "But I suppose you can say he's…someone you might be more interested in but in the end though, he would do it all about himself."

"Well we need to set up something…dazzling," Oikawa replied, "I want to give the entire town a message about our arrival."

"You know doing that will make things easier for the police," argued Akashi.

"Not if you use your powers to manipulate around," smirked Midousuji.

"Listen to me you wanna be medusa's child!" Akashi growled, "My powers are great but they also cost me my energy!"

"Then how do you suppose we are going to find a lead for this mission?!" Oikawa replied, getting a bit fierce.

"I already know what we are supposed to be after," said the red-haired, "Theagenes is looking for someone who has great potential for darkness. And I know a few people that are candidates."

"Alright, so who do we get?" asked Midousuji, "Lead on."

 _This is not gonna turn well_ , thought Akashi as he made sure his cell phone was at the ready the moment their guard was down.

* * *

 **White Doves Volleyball Stadium Palace: North Locker Room**

The newly developed stadium has one major court with at least 6 smaller practice ones. Today was a practice match which meant the opening of the major court (despite not being an official match).

Shouyou was busy changing when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating. It was from Akashi as he quickly read the text:

 _Long story, but you have to trust me: I am going undercover on a dangerous mission.  
Alexa and the Senshi will be alerted too.  
Forgive me for what is about to happen. Everything just happened overnight._

"Great," he growled to himself, "I hope no one else dies."

He wanted to send a reply but he turned to see Tetsurou Kuroo as some of the other guys were in shocked to see him.

"Tetsurou! For heaven's sake are you okay?!" Sou asked.

Aone kept a grim expression while Hajime, Tobio, Daichi, Yuutarou, Iseei, Lev, and a few others surrounded him with joy and concern.

"I'm just going to sit down and watch you guys play. I don't have the strength right now," said Tetsurou.

Akaashi and Bokuto arrived to see this and joined in on the conversation once the group gave him some space.

"You doing alright?" asked Bokuto.

"For now," he shrugged, "Nothing's been quite the same here."

"You're upset about him, aren't you?" whispered the owl boy.

"Partially yes," Tetsurou answered, "But it's complicated."

He walked out from the lockers to sit on the bench with a nice crowd of people consisting family and friends. A bunch of them recognized him so he greeted them with a small smile before sitting down.

* * *

 **Outside:**

The Three Kings and Akashi watched as a nice crowd of people were making their way in. The red-haired knew he would have to make a report to Shouyou and the Senshi about this whole thing that was about to happen.

 _I just hope this doesn't take too long_ , he thought.

The Magic Six rushed their way towards Neo Karasuno after Gaardus detected where Akashi was at. The text was sent to Rei after Akashi delivered to Shouyou. A second message shortly appeared on Kagami's phone as Kuroko confirmed that there was trouble happening at the volleyball realm.

"What could possibly be happening now?" asked Makoto.

"We never seem to catch a break," sighed Rin.

"Let's just transform now before we get there," he answered, "We don't know who we are facing."

Alexa looked at his Holy Arena Covenant but felt that Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori were too far away to reach a signal.

"Don't worry," Makoto smiled, "You'll get to become Neo Suiei Marotta again soon."

"Let's do this," he nodded.

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAALLLLLLLLL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAALLLLLLLLL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ORCA PRIMAALLLLLLLLL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAALLLLLLLLL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAALLLLLLLLL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRR…"_**

 **"** ** _OLYMPIA TIGER BASUKEEEE…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_**

Alexa's brooch shifted to life as a little dragon infused with water and light swirled around his exposed flesh before it dissolved into his main trunk outfit with the chest and abdomen armor down to his groin. Unlike his previous armor, the brooch appeared as a neon dragon symbol on his left chest while his Golden Julius Locket appeared as his Suiei Necklace.

Makoto kept tight on the dagger and raised it up with an explosion of water and electricity flowing around him as a pair of orca whales splashed around with gentle calls for a few seconds. He stretched out his back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

Rin's hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

Kagami's turned his head to right as he donned a pair of earrings while turning to the left, a head sash that matched his hair color and the cloak. The pants appeared in white-golden color and his arms donned a pair of golden cuffs.

Alexa opened his eyes and twirled with his Dragon Creature Sword at the ready for battle.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as Rin grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

Rei took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

Nagisa's right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

Kagami crossed his arms over with the eyes of the tiger glowing with energy, all ready for battle.

* * *

 **Flashback A:  
** **150,000 Years Ago: Pre-Dark Theagenes (Before the Incident of the Senshi)**

Ptolemy brought the family to the streets of Atlantis as the civilians were living their normal lives. Theagenes was completely stunned about the peaceful atmosphere despite the war beginning to rise.

Acacius and Erastos were also completely in awe by the unique architecture and the people going about their daily routine. A bunch of men wore tattoos of ancient writing unfamiliar to them. Several women were also at work with services and producing goods of all kinds of merchandise.

Nikon stood close to Theagenes in a bit of fear about this place. Ptolemy was explaining to Agatha and Timosthenes about the lifestyle of the Atlantians and how the ruling of Prince Julius was brought into power.

The golden orb that Ptolemy carried on his buckle brought Theagenes's attention to it as it almost looked like…AN EYE!?

Theagenes yelped at the sight as Nikon, Acacius, and Erastos were wondering what he just saw. Ptolemy chuckled and said, "Forgive me on the orb. This is a talisman to protect me from the evil spirits. It may sudden show an eye because it's fighting against evil."

"Amazing…" said Erastos, "It's must be very powerful!"

"It is…but it was said to have greater power eons ago as it was part of a larger weapon that broke into pieces," Ptolemy smiled.

"A weapon?" asked Agatha.

"They called it a "Dream Shaker" but even that's not the correct name," he answered.

"A kind of magic based on dreams?" asked Timosthenes.

"Well that's what the myth says but I'm too old to be hunting for power," Ptolemy shrugged.

The royal guards arrived to meet with the request and they brought the family to Julius's throne room. The prince walked in as he welcomed them to his realm.

"Survivors from land, I appreciate your finding refuge," Julius said, "But I must ask who brought you to us?"

"A man by the name of Ptolemy, your majesty," Timosthenes replied.

"Ptolemy?" Julius asked, a bit frightened and grim, "But he's dead. He died 30 years ago after the seas claimed his life during an expedition."

"How do you know him, if we may ask?" Agatha questioned.

"He was a mentor to my warriors that surround my land and he was a master of dream collection therapy," Julius explained, "But if he…"

The golden orb rolled across the room, approaching to his feet. Julius picked it up and gasped at the sight of it, "No…Ptolemy!"

Ptolemy appeared before him and revealed himself from the cloak as Julius shouted out, "Y-Your magic!"

"Yes, I became dark," he answered, "I didn't die in the storm as many believed. The storm was darkness and I absorbed it in while ditching my men on the ship."

Julius grunted and summoned his Solar Crystal, "And that dark magic should not fall into the hands like yourself! Tell me! Were you the one who threatened the world during the Olympics?!"

"It wasn't me but a part of my soul is dedicated to the Ultimate Dark One…I am just an image…an apprentice," Ptolemy answered.

The family backed themselves towards one of the pillars but Ptolemy fired a blast of magic towards them. Julius replied by unleashing a shield to protect them. He picked up the orb in hopes to control him but his hand backfired from it.

"A person of both light and dark can only hold the orb," Ptolemy explained, picking the orb back up.

"But you are dark! It should've hurt you too!" growled Julius.

"I am the darkness of the orb," he answered before vanishing.

"Are you okay?" Agatha cried out.

Julius summoned his five senshi to the room as they responded to his call.

"Secure the gates and find Ptolemy," he ordered, "He has become a part of that darkness that threatens this world to ruin! Contain him inside of this box when you do."

He handed the box over to Poseidon and they bowed before vanishing into the mists. Julius apologized to the family and invited them to stay for the evening.

* * *

 **Hours Later: Early Evening**

The family sat down together with Julius and some of his Senshi warriors.

"I'm afraid The Dark One injured Suijin badly," reported Ulysses, "We managed to knock him out and bind him in a water sphere."

"That's not going to be enough to stop him," sighed Julius, "There has to be a way to remove the darkness out of him."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Agatha.

"My powers as the Solar Crystal…they are divine indeed but I must never use its power for evil intentions," he answered, "However that power is said to have come from a powerful weapon capable of both light and dark magic."

"What was it?" asked Timosthenes.

"They called it 'Dream Shaker'," the prince answered, "But that's not the real name. However, it was said in Legend that the Dream Shaker was once a whole weapon, but after the first Dark One was born, it took half of the weapon for itself. On that staff was an orb that contains a living, breathing entity of evil at its core."

Theagenes was listening to this conversation while his younger siblings were eating away with the food and drinking the sparkling water in wonderful chalices.

 _I think I'll go for a walk_ , he thought, _if I can just get up and…_

"So tell me, how are you children? How old are they if I am permitted to ask?" smiled Julius.

"Erastos is 13, Nikon is 15, Acacius is coming of age soon to be 18 and Theagenes is…" began Agatha.

"Oh? Where did he go?" asked Julius.

"He said he needed the washroom," replied Romulus.

"Ah I see…" nodded the prince, "We should get their rooms ready soon. It is almost twilight."

* * *

Theagenes snuck out from the palace, making his way down the stairs back to the streets of Atlantis as he wanted to walk around the city and enjoy the sunset over the ocean. It was quite the sight as he saw several flying vehicles made of stone and crystal.

The streets were filled with generation homes, apartments, ruins, and other touristic sites that were to die for.

He finally found a beach area where the sands were as white as snow, the water was gentle as stream and the trees were unique in shape of palm-leaves. However, he saw a bunch of birds flying down towards a particular area of the sands. He rushed up and saw a water semi-sphere bubble that looked like it was about to pop. Seconds later it did.

The stranger was barely breathing but the voices were heard again in his mind. Theagenes approached to the man with some caution but for some reason, the cloak concealed his identity.

"Are you alright?" asked Theagenes.

A green-wicked looking staff with wings on its head was seen at the side of the man's cloak.

 ** _"W-wheel the power…"_** the voice echoed in his head.

Theagenes grabbed the staff and gasped to see the same Evil Eye on it before it shimmered to reveal Ptolemy's name.

"I may have been weakened but the darkness has been looking for a fresh new soul to corrupt," Ptolemy breathed.

"No…I won't let this darkness take me!" Theagenes answered.

"You've been a coward…to your friends…and in sports…you have no talent…" Ptolemy revealed, "You're 20 years old yet your body is fragile like a 5-year-old."

"You have no business to know about me!" shouted Theagenes as he flipped the sharp end of the staff and raised it up above Ptolemy.

"You can't control those who hurt you…you control me…tell me…soon it's time for bed…your family is worried sick...you're just as scared to decide your fate. Or is it because you're afraid of death...," the Dark One continued.

"GO TO HELL!" Theagenes shouted as he stabbed Ptolemy a few times before stabbing deeper to the heart just as his veins and arteries were flowing with darker magic.

Theagenes removed the hood of the person and gasped to see that it was Ptolemy all along the long-deceased man was finally free from his curse.

The young man's body ache as he could hear voices of all the bullies in his mind, laughing at him in his tiny body, lack of sports ability and his cowardice. The Darkness flow through his body as his name was etched out on the orb.

"You see…all magic…comes with a p-priiicceeee…." Ptolemy's voice echoed into the darkness as Theagenes screamed with his body melting away.

* * *

Out in the depths of the Great Jungle, a site of a temple unfamiliar to many glowed in dark magic as a pool of shadows leaked out from the vortex.

The black goop reshaped into Theagenes now stronger, taller, and darker in his new form. His hair that was once previously blond was now back and his eyes were sickly green. His peasant-like clothes were now black-leather and skin-tight in some areas as he almost looked like a king. His own skin was even a bit demon-like with reptilian texture.

He finally felt free…free from all the pain of past as he carried the staff of nightmares in his hands. Theagenes heard a voice talking to him and turned to see a man with massive bat-like wings in near-nudity with a cloak.

"My name is Chaos," the man said, "Welcome…Theagenes to the family of Dark Ones."

"I guess this means my old family…won't be necessary," he replied as the nightmare staff glowed, "I shall erase…the memories…of everyone that knew…about my existence…as a man…and a coward."

"A new chapter it is then," Chaos smiled.

The newly apprenticed Dark One raised the staff into the air as a green blot of lighting struck up high in the skies.

* * *

 **Present Day: The Karasuno White Doves Stadium**

The mixed and match teams walked out to the field as everyone cheered to see their beloved players having this charity event that will certainly help the city. Shouyou waved to his sister as she sat with Kiyoko Shimizu, Momoi Satsuki, and Riko Aida.

"I've always wanted to see them play!" Momoi squealed, "It's like basketball but no hoops!"

"You'll definitely want to be rooting for them," smiled Kiyoko.

"ONIIIIII-CHHAAANNN!" shouted Natsu, waving out to her brother.

Just as the referee walked in to check with the players. The doors flew opened as the three kings walked in. Several numbers in the audience were silent down as the trio saw the group of volleyball players.

Shouyou turned to them and gasped to see Tooru Oikawa standing with two other strangers.

 _Is this what Akashi was talking about_ , he thought.

"I see you gentlemen have moved on," Oikawa said, "It's been quite a while Shou-darling."

"You stay the hell away from us!" growled Tobio, "You abandoned your people! Hajime was worried sick about you and…"

"Like every hero, you guys talk too much. How about you all take a nap," Makoto Hanamiya chuckled as he twirled his Sherwood Spider Staff with hints of magic slowly ringing out.

Shouyou gasped as he summoned the Volleyball Diamond Rod from his late father.

"You honestly think you can fight me?" Hanamiya laughed, "Let me tell you a little secret, whether it's genius or a prodigy, once I break your magic, it's only garbage!"

"You will not interfere our match!" Shouyou said as he twirled his rod and unleashed spiral blasts of light. Makoto Hanamiya laughed as he absorbed he attack into his staff, mutating the spell into a sleeping curse and a ring of energy knocked them down.

The audience screamed in panic and fear as it all looked like they all dropped dead. Hanamiya turned to them and unleashed a second blast of sleeping curse towards them. Oikawa cried out at Midousuji but it was too late as Tetsurou tackled him from behind and getting up to face the exiled volleyball.

"How gross indeed," Midousuji laughed as he unleashed his flexible limbs in retaliation. The spiked-black haired man was not going to lose this fight which made Oikawa realized that he had some immunity to this spell.

"Ah…it seems that you are a bit immune to the normal sleeping curse spell," Oikawa chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT EVERYONE!" he shouted.

"It's only a death-like sleep. But of course...I see you are immune to this spell...too bad for you I got a different type of curse for those who have experienced it," Hanamiya replied as he fired a different energy blast of the sleeping curse, knocking Tetsurou down to the ground with energy crackling around his body.

"Now then, let's find the candidate," Akashi replied as he visibly appeared to them.

"You had to stay behind in the shadows like that darling?" asked Oikawa.

"I am not risking my reputation here," Akashi said.

"Hmmm so you do care for those heroes after all," he ex-volleyball player replied, "Midousuji darling crush him!"

An explosion of rubble knocked them off their guard as the Magic Six and Kagami charged into the mess.

"Heh, so you finally showed up darlings…Magic Six," spat Oikawa.

Hanamiya looked at them as he sensed a couple of the people with light and darkness battling inside them just as Theagenes described. However, something about the one…

 _ **"I am the Swimming Guardian's Master of Mystery, who fights for Destiny and Understanding! I am Suiei Marotta! And now in the name of fate, I will punish you!"**_ Alexa introduced.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Free, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Freestyle and Relays! I am Suiei Nanase! Douse yourself and repent for your sins!"**_ Haruka chanted.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Prestige, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Friendship and Backstroke! I am Suiei Tachibana! I'll fill you with regret on your decision to fight me!"**_ said Makoto.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Warrior, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Medley and Unity! I am Suiei Matsuoka! For the team and for the future, your time is up!"**_ said Rin.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Wisdom, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Butterfly and for Beauty! I am Suiei Ryugazaki! In the name of unbeautiful things, I shall chastise you!"**_ added Rei.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Happiness, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Breaststroke and Fun! I am Suiei Hazuki! You won't get away with my stuff that will bring you down!"**_ chanted Nagisa.

"Kill them Akashi!" growled Midousuji.

Akashi nodded as he remembered sending the message to Alexa about this event. Thanks to that texting and knowing that Akashi was going undercover, it was going to be a "play" to trick the kings. Akashi fired a blast of psionic energy while Alexa shouted out his light magic to create a chain of powers between the two.

At the right moment, Alexa cried out, **_"IWAAAAAASSSAAAMMMEEEEE RAAAADDIIIIANNNNNNCEEEEE!"_**

Akashi used his emperor eye to teleport himself and the other kings back to the shop as the arena was now silent as a graveyard.

"It's a good thing Akashi is one of us!" sighed Rei.

"I can't believe he's risking so much though!" Kagami growled, "He could've been a villain right from the beginning."

"He knows better than that," replied Makoto Tachibana.

"Let's wake everyone up," Alexa said as he summoned the Solar Crystal as warm-golden-white rings of light fluttered across the room, waking everyone up.

Everyone was relieved to be alive and cheered the heroes on but then…

"Tetsurou?! TETSUROU!?" shouted Shouyou as he and the other guys found him on the ground still.

"Oh no!" gasped Natsu as she climbed her way down.

"No way…" breathed Sou, "How is he…!?"

Alexa rushed over to check on the fallen player and waved his hand over him, replying, "This curse is different than the ones you all had."

"A different sleeping curse!?" asked Aone.

"But that's impossible…" argued Daichi.

"True Love's Kiss can only save him," Alexa concluded, "This is like the one my mother told me about. Most curses can be undone by light magic from the crystal…but sometimes, dark magic can become immune."

"Then how are we going to wake him up?" asked Hajime.

"True Love's Kiss…but is he in a relationship with anyone?" asked Makoto, "Or his family?"

"The only person he's got left his is father but he recently passed away," replied Lev.

"He…sort of had someone as well but…" began Bokuto.

"But it's the same man who you defeated back then…the Black Sun," said Akaashi.

"No…you mean it was KEI!?" gasped Rin.

"Afraid so," Kuroko replied as he and the rest of the Vorpal Swords appeared (save Akashi), "When I watched your battle against Chernobyl…he killed Kei to use him as a vessel."

"The Black Sun…" muttered Rei as he remembered that terrifying creature.

The ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital as everyone evacuated from the arena, wondering what new danger was uprising now into the town. The Magic Six and Kagami returned to the Miracle Palace to have a meeting with Shouyou, Sou, and Lev into a discussion about Tetsurou.

* * *

Back in the Shop of Mystics, Theagnes set up a glamor spell that would turn the building invisible except for the three kings and Akashi.

As they walked in, the Dark One was looking at the orb as he could hear voices talking to him.

"So it has resurfaced…" he muttered, "The parent to this orb…the staff that holds this power…"

"The heroes got in the way," said Midousuji, "But we did set a deeper curse into one of them…"

"Excellent," replied Theagenes, "We'll wait till he's taken care of and then we'll capture him for our purpose."

* * *

 **Flashback B: 5 Years Ago: Karasuno District, Sportsbrooke  
Kei, Tetsurou, Bokuto, and Akaashi Backstory (Featuring: Yuu and Kenma)**

The first day of school rang the bells as the lives of four friends sat down in the homeroom. Each of them contained a story that brought them here to this city.

Kei ran away years ago after destroying his family with the Dark One Theagenes and granting his own wish (see Book 2 on his story).

Koutarou Bokuto was from a cursed family that had the ability to turn into owls and back to humans in "inappropriate timing". However, his generation proved to be slightly evolving into better conditions with this metamorphosis. Thankfully, this power only tends to happen at nighttime but he secretly does want to learn how to use this magic for more convenient purposes.

Tetsurou Kuroo on the other hand was very responsible with his life, from chores to attending special events with his family. His parents originally lived in the northern mountains but they were successful in their immigration to this newly developed town. Since his birth, he was more disciplined but had his own laid-back methods.

Keiji Akaashi was somehow known to be the prankster of his family and creative as well. He did not like to be put on the spotlight of things but even if he did, he always had his comebacks at the ready.

Each of them were exposed to volleyball, and their perspectives on the sport was about to get tested…

* * *

 **Volleyball Practice**

Keiji and Koutarou were assigned as two while Kei and Tetsurou were placed at another side of the net. The four hardly spoke to each other all day (as they were all in different classes until now).

Koutarou started the ball and whacked a nice serve over the net. Kei replied with his move over as Keiji did the same and with Testurou. It seemed like it was almost a stalemate when Bokuto finally made a slamming spike over and struck it to the ground nicely.

"How long was this even?!" asked Akaashi, just realizing how long it took.

"Maybe 2 minutes and 30 seconds?" shrugged Kei, stunned by that move.

The four continued onwards until the time was 5:30 PM. Whoever won that was forgotten; instead, this practice match somehow unlocked a new potential for them as they walked together to the nearest playground.

"I should get back home soon for my shrine duties," said Tetsurou.

"Ehhhh, your work at a Shrine!?" gasped the others.

"My father owns the place actually," he revealed, "But I help him a lot in maintenance and cleaning."

"I should come there to pray for my family," Bokuto replied, "My people need help in prayers but I don't know if it could help us solve this omen."

"I'd probably be bored," said Akaashi.

"Me too," Kei agreed.

"An omen?" asked Tetsurou, interested.

"Ehhh uhhhh um…forget what I said," Bokuto answered, blushing.

* * *

 **Next Morning: Sunrise**

Tetsurou Kuroo and his father, Yuichi were preparing the area for a morning ceremony when they heard the voice of an owl.

"An owl?" muttered the young man as he walked to the outside.

Sure enough a White Horned Owl landed on the ground and stared at him. Its feathers were majestic in white and black with eyes as golden-orange sunrise.

"What kind of a message is this?" he spoke softly before saying, "Hey little guy…"

The sunrise beamed its rays on the owl, transforming him into Koutarou Bokuto back into human form. Testurou almost yelped out loud but kept his voice down. Yuichi walked out to see the young man.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Koutarou Bokuto, a classmate from school," replied Tetsurou as the other man waved with a bit of a nervous sweat.

"I sense something deep about you," Yuichi said, "Please come in."

* * *

When it was time for school, the two walked together as Tetsurou was already feeling sorry for Bokuto's family curse. It was strange that he never heard such a phenomenon though but the other young man shrugged it off.

"It'd be nice to be free," said Bokuto, "But I want to actually master this power so I can transform in my own will. I like flying."

"Maybe we can make it work," Tetsurou replied, "We just have to find out more about your power."

* * *

Bokuto's parents invited his friends over for a special dinner as a thanks for the welcoming support. Akaashi, Kei, and Tetsurou were invited over and were amazed at the house with the owls around as if it was another world.

Kei kinda flinched a little to avoid getting bombed on from its bowel movements while Akaashi was also fascinated by this. Thankfully the parents were in their human forms for the time being though Bokuto warned them of their episodes.

Tetsurou already sensed a terrible feeling going on in the house but he suppressed those thoughts to the side. When no one was looking, he used his shrine abilities to locate the omen as he already brought some talisman ofuda paper slips in case of a battle with demons.

He didn't get too far when he found the source of the cause; a box that contained something powerful inside. Tetsurou readied the ofuda sheets and chanted, **_"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"_**

The box turned alive as dark magic erupted out, heading towards him. He dodged the attack and shouted out while throwing the paper, **_"EVIL SPIRIT, BE GONE!"_**

The ofuda paper struck the box head on as it exploded into shards, revealing a dark-green wicked looking staff that flickered some evil energy leaking out.

"Could this be the problem of the family?" he muttered as he approached to it. He grabbed it safely with caution at first but it was too late.

The dark energy struck him from behind as he screamed before falling unconscious.

The others arrived to see this as the boys were horrified. The staff of nightmares unleashed bolts of energy that turned the parents back into owl form.

"TETSUROUUUU!" screamed Kei.

"Oh my god!" gasped Bokuto.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Akaashi.

"A sense of evil magic you finally resurfaced!" a voice said.

The trio turned to see a female entity walking into the scene as she picked Tetsurou up, "Come along now…we must go and leave."

"To where!?" asked Bokuto.

Their vision field around them changed as they all appeared inside a massive room inside of Deidi's hut. The Staff of Nightmares also appeared on the table just as she put the young man on the bed.

She removed the hood to reveal herself to the gentlemen as her head was dyed in dark crimson with a dress that covered her skin. A black shirt and sleeves were included but had puffed up shoulders with veil on her hands and neck regions.

Her black skirt was a bit long that dragged a little on the ground and her makeup was white with black mascara. A pair of earrings with steel and black crystals matched her outfit design. The overall appearance was a bit goth mixed with other unfamiliar designs.

"W-who are you?" asked Akaashi.

"Let's say that I am familiar with Dark Magic but I am not the same as the Dark One," she answered.

"Theagenes…" muttered Kei.

"Yes…" Deidi replied, "It appears you had an encounter with him ages ago…a burning secret you had kept to yourself."

"Please don't remind me of those days," Kei growled.

"How can we save our friend?" asked Akaashi.

"Two of my apprentices…Yuu Nishinoya and Kenma Kozume were supposed to have gather the yorbels that can allow me to do some complicated magic…including the one that can save your friend here from himself," Deidi explained, "The staff of nightmares is very dangerous but together with the golden orb…its powers become completely unpredictable."

"The Golden Orb?" asked Bokuto.

 _Soooo the golden orb came from that staff_ , thought Kei, _is it a talisman of sort?_

"Yes, it is the evil eye," Deidi revealed, "But never mind that. You gentlemen must get to that Nerbil nest here on this map. There's a hidden cache of the Yorbel eggs that contain magical properties. Find them and you'll be able to save your friend."

She handed the map over to them, "The three of you have unique abilities that will help you fulfill this mission. I entrust you all. For now, you must rest and by dawn you are to go."

The journey took 3 hours in the morning through the Olympus deserts as the winds howled through the sand, making the vision a bit difficult. They each had a jug of water for hydration and a pair of goggles to see through the storm.

Bokuto held tight on the compass while Akaashi and Kei struggled to read the route of the map. The two-toned boy was given a vial that would finally give him the control of his owl-abilities. Taking it out, he took a sip just as his body shimmered back to his owl form.

Kei and Akaashi gasped as the owl soared up and despite being a nocturnal creature, it was able to detect the Nerbil nest and led the others right to it.

"There it is," said Kei.

"The entrance," Akaashi added as Bokuto reverted back to his human form.

"I'm afraid we're just getting started," Bokuto added as they looked at the tunnel entrance leading to the underground network of the Nerbils.

* * *

A bunch of Purple colored Nerbils fought amongst each other in play while two massive blue ones with spiked armor guarded a prison cell containing Yuu and Kenma inside. After being tortured and beaten by these beasts, they were thrown inside of these prisons and were given waste products of the food.

These Nerbils were reptilian-like with wide-looking faces, googly eyes and sharp teeth. Some of them had the ability to fly while some can throw objects.

The trio saw them from afar as they had to figure out how to get them distracted.

"Grrrrgrrrrgrgrgggrgrr," several of them growled out loud, "Grgrgrgrgrggrgr! GRGRRGRRRGRGRGRGRGR!"

"Let me do this," Bokuto replied as his eyes glowed to transform. Once done, he swooped his way down as the Nerbils turned to see the owl with its claws. They grred out and attacked back before chasing after it and growling on the way.

"God I hope he's gonna be okay," said Akaashi.

"Hey I see some people in those cells!" Kei replied, "Is it Yuu and Kenma?"

The two made their way down the stairs and found the keys on the ground that led right up to the cells. Yuu and Kenma sighed in relief that more humans showed up yet they were in panic.

"We have to hurry before the guards get back," said Yuu, "These monsters get easily distracted by anything that is not their kind."

"But we were told that the Yorbels were here," replied Akaashi.

"Have fun finding them," said Kenma, "We were so close and we don't know where they even…"

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" Kei screamed out as a gigantic Blue Nerbil appeared, firing electrical bolts from its mouth.

"RUN!" shouted Yuu.

The five rushed through the tunnels as Yuu and Kenma threw their talismans against the monsters, burning them in flames.

* * *

The Bokuto Owl flew as fast as possible while the nerbils chased after him. Some of them threw coconuts but then a few "suicidal" ones fired bombs and triggered small explosions.

He came across a nest that hung from the ceiling as he saw a few flying nerbils heading towards him. Narrowly dodging them, he turned around and flew as fast as possible but was stopped by the larger blue warrior nerbils.

But that's when he saw his answer; the other guys were in the upper level of the cavern and he soared his way up and transformed back into human.

"We better hurry before they find us," said Bokuto as he looked at his arm with some small scratches.

"The yorbels are nearby," Yuu replied.

The six rushed through the tunnels where they found the small cache of the yorbels and they took as many as possible. Thankfully there was another secret exit that they escaped to the surface.

"I hope they don't have to come out of their nest," prayed Kenma.

The six returned to Deidi's hut and she melted the yorbels into a soup-like potion before turning it into an aroma. She put a few other ingredients into the bowl and set it aside by the sleeping Tetsurou. The scent got through his nose as he finally stirred and woke up.

"Tetsurou!" smiled Kei, Akaashi, and Bokuto.

"Y-you guys," he breathed before coughing a little.

They celebrated together with a nice dinner while Deidi put the nightmare staff away, knowing that one day it will have to be used again.

 _The Saviors_ , she thought, _you will one day find the other half of this weapon…the Dream Shaker…completing the Staff of Dreams._

"Yuu…Kenma…you've completed your services here. You are free to leave this place," Deidi said.

"But our lives though, we owe you…if it wasn't for back then, we'd be dead," answered Yuu.

"One day you will face your destiny but…even after that, you won't stop being connected. The two of you will face life and death in the hands of the strongest light," she replied.

"You sound like as if you know we're going to die," Kenma said.

"Even if it does come to pass…you have been experienced enough to use magic and to combat your enemies," Deidi explained, "You won't stop being connected to each other…and to your new friends who are waiting for you in Sportsbrooke."

 _And when all is well once more, you will both return with one other stranger…to this land to bring all the loose ends for the future,_ she thought privately.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke General Hospital**

The Magic Six along with Shouyou, Sou, and Lev joined up with Bokuto and Akaashi at the hospital as the heroes were now aware of Tetsurou's situation.

"Has Deidi been able to make another potion to wake him?" asked Makoto.

"We don't know what happened to the supply," Akaashi replied.

"And there's no one else that loved him?" Alexa asked.

"I mean…we cared for him but…" Bokuto answered.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Nagisa said.

"But you see…Kei and Tetsurou were sort of in a relationship…and we are ourselves…" Akaashi replied.

"True Love's Kiss…from what my mother told me…doesn't always come from a romantic or a partner relationship. It can come from a family or even a friend that means to you," Alexa revealed, "How much does he mean to you?"

"He…he was the one who brought us together," Bokuto answered, "He made myself, Akaashi, and the late Kei, Yuu, and Kenma a team. We became our own team of volleyball players for a period of time during high school."

Tetsurou had a bunch of medical equipment attached to him, including the Oxygen breather, an EKG, and even a EEG.

"It can't hurt to try," said Akaashi.

"Let's do it together…let's be the ones to save him again like how he did with us in our matches," agreed Bokuto.

The two walked in as the doctors and nurses beckoned them to wait outside. After briefly explaining, they proceeded to get close to their friend.

"I don't want to say goodbye again," Bokuto breathed heavily, worried that this might not work.

"We have to believe in him," Akaashi replied.

The two looked at Tetsurou as they each took a different side of him. On three, the two gave him a kiss on the cheek on both sides.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

Rainbows of light exploded out through the room and onto the entire city as the young man's EKG and EEC beeped normally. Tetsurou opened his eyes and gasped for air as the doctors removed the mask.

The Magic Six, Shouyou, Sou and Lev smiled happily as they watched the three embracing a happy reunion.

"Y-you guys…" breathed Tetsurou.

"TETSU-CHAN!" cried Bokuto and Akaashi happily.

"You both came back for me…again," he replied, stunned.

"It's because of you that brought us together and our friends…even though we lost three of them," said Akaashi.

"We couldn't afford to lose you," Bokuto smiled as he wiped his own tears off.

"Thank you," Tetsuro smiled.

* * *

 **Out West: The Atlantis Ruins**

While Momo and Nitori teamed up on their own exploration, Sousuke was by himself investigating at a small-opened ruined chamber that he sort of recalled ages ago.

 _It was here_ , Sousuke thought, _where I used my Rhincodon Glaive…_

He took out the Rhincodon Glaive and examined carefully on the design. Up close there were small ancient symbols that were at the blade's edge as there was a symbol of the Whale Shark at the blunt end.

However, there was something else about this place where power was meant to be here as if it was waiting to be restored.

 _Alexa needs to be here_ … _all of us must_ , Sousuke realized, _the power of the Solar Crystal will restore this palace at least…but the palace will be empty until our world is reborn._

Sousuke was about to go find Momo and Nitori when he saw a shadow that was not his.

"Who's there!?" Sousuke shouted, readying his Deep Sea Sword.

Moments later, a man appeared who looked as if he was the same height as his own, maybe an inch smaller. His hair was dirty peach, orange, or a salmon color and his eyes were also green but more of a sickly green-grayish color.

"So the rumors are true…you are the unborn child of Hosoya and Aoi," said the man.

"How the hell do you know my parents!" Sousuke growled, "You better be quick about it!"

"I was the one who fled from my common friends just before this planet shattered but I ended up on a barren island where volcanoes erupted into the empty sea. Thankfully, the Dark One gave me what I needed and also kept me in eternal youth," the man answered, "I've watched from the shadows on a group of people who immigrated into that island, turning it into a fortress…"

"You've lived on Aqua Duniya…" Sousuke replied, "But we never detected you!"

"A simple glamour spell kept me one with the trees so I had no need to eat all the time," he continued, revealing a small necklace that contained a green-leaked magic.

"I asked you a question, answer me! How do you know of my family!?" Sousuke growled just as Momo and Nitori joined up with him.

"Soon you'll see… _ **what it means to be a Yamazaki,**_ " the man answered as he transformed into a gigantic spider and roared at them.

 **~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 6 PV~**

 **Shouyou:** Those bastards are gonna pay for this!

 **Akashi:** I'm afraid it's worse than we feared; they want to tip the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose.

 **Alexa:** That's a big problem indeed. *grunts*

 **Makoto:** A-Alexa?

 **Sousuke:** Who the hell was that guy!?

 **Haruka:** Next Time, _Free! **Raven, Crow, and Cat!**_

 **Rin:** Th-Those people...it can't be?!

 **Narrator:** Three lost men return to the current condition of conflict!


	7. Episode 6: Raven, Crow, and Cat!

**_Episode 6:_** ** _レイヴン、カラスや猫_** ** _！_** ** _Raven, Crow and Cat!_**

 _Motome yo donna toki mo inori wa tadashiku utsukushiku_  
 _Machigau koto ni nareru hou ga raku ni nareru_

 _Tsukitsukerareta kissaki shikakuya ga miseru genjitsu wa_  
 _Kuyashii hodo ni meihaku na sekai_  
 _Waraechau yo_

 _Honno wazuka na koto de PATAN to tobira ga shimaru_  
 _Tsukiakari ga sashite PAREEDO no ketsumatsu wa_

* * *

A young man with dark brown hair and a streak of yellow opened his eyes. He found himself in the white void as if…

He gasped to see Kenma standing right next to him on his right side.

"KENMA!" he cried out as they embraced a hug, crying happily.

"NISHINOYA!" Kenma cried out, "Y-You're alive?!"

"I…I'm not sure but…" Yuu began.

"It appears we are not alone," a third voice echoed.

The two turned to see a black raven flying towards them. It landed on the floor and transformed into a tall man with a similar hairstyle to Kenma's but shorter and dark navy color. His eyes were sky blue and wore a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Kenma.

"I've been summoned to bring you," the man replied, "My name is Kazunari Takao; most call me Takao. I made a sacrifice a while ago…since then I've awaken by the great Neo King Julius."

"Neo…King Julius?" Yuu asked.

"No it can't be! The man who killed us!" gasped Kenma.

"Well…you might have met his past self as Alexa…or perhaps Prince Julius," Takao shrugged, "But come…he has brought you a miracle like he did for me."

The three walked through the white background of light as they finally saw him standing on top of a pool of Sakura petals. Kenma and Yuu were a bit skeptical about this but at the same time, this presence kept the interest going.

A majestic, white toga with golden streaks shimmered across his sleeves, chest, and back. His outfit was two pieces that exposed a bit of his abdomen/midriff as his skirt was also white with a stripe of gold at the bottom. A pair of golden cuffs were on his wrists etched with the designs of: Dolphin, Orca, Penguin and Butterfly on his left with the Rhincodon, Shark, Sea Otter, and Duck on the right side.

His sky-blue cape attached from shoulders to the back etched a symbol of the dragon, eagle, and tiger in white and gold lines, representing the three saviors from the prophecy.

He also had marks across his face, arms, and his abs that symbolized the ancient Atlantic writing and his white hair and bright yellow-eyes were even brighter than the sun. His Atlantian Dragon Staff contained the Solar Crystal inside its head piece, shimmering like a far-away star.

Other jewelry included a white-gold heart locket necklace, a wedding band with multi-colored, micro-sized jewels representing the nine senshi in reunion, and a silver headband crown mixed with a flower design and micro-written symbols.

Neo King Julius turned to them and gently walked his way over with grace and elegance before landing in front of the men.

"Yuu Nishinoya…Kenma Kozume…it brings me to express with deep regret from our last encounter," the king looked at them with his reply, "However rejoice, do not be afraid or disappointed…your home has been restored and your unfair deaths are no longer a part of your suffering."

"O-our home…you mean?" began Yuu.

Neo King Julius smiled, "Yes…all has been restored to their former glory. All of the sports have been reunited for all eternity and every soul that was stuck with unfinished business…has moved on. The power of my Solar Crystal can restore those who have been defeated by my attacks under special circumstances."

Kenma and Yuu were speechless by this as they were both in tears to finally be back alive once more. Their last encounter was that they were cursed under by the Chernobyl Radioactive Crystal and the blast of light from the Solar Crystal killed their existence.

"Before you can visit the new land, I'm afraid the people in the past are in dire need of help," the king continued.

"The past?" asked Kenma.

"I have been sent to the past as a raven," Takao said, "I've watched a lot of events happening but I'm afraid we are going to see a terrible event about to unfold before all goes well."

"Wh-what can we do?" asked Yuu.

"A mission has been tasked to the three of you," Neo King Julius answered, "I shall give you magic strong enough to help you get through and return home when it's done."

"How can we trust you, your majesty?" asked Kenma.

"I only ask for your courage for this task," the King said, "I paid a terrible price along the way, knowing what my past self has done after he meets with you guys again. However, he will welcome you all to join for this important mission that I am about to tell you."

Once he gave them further instructions, the King bathed them in magical energy before sending them a time-warp spell to travel back to the appropriate timing in the past.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Psychiatric Ward – General Hospital East**

Shougo sat down on his bed as his longer hair was wet from his showering. He was able to recollect the events that happened in the last period of time; from his reign of the drugs to the downfall to Alexa. However, there was another piece of memory that he regained as well…

The time he was learning magic from his mother as well as learning how to use Parkour for survival. It was until he met two men who trained him basketball and later poisoned him with the drug.

He chuckled to himself as he vowed to dye his hair black again and re-braid it the moment he could escape from this ghastly place.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Shougo Haizaki's Backstory  
Hounan Valley, Approx. 10 Years Ago…**

Takeru sat down with Riku, Ayumu, and Nana during lunch one day at the junior high when Riku noticed a lone boy sitting by himself with a typical bento-like meal.

"Who's he?" whispered Riku to Nana.

"Shhh," she replied, "I've heard he's got some attitude…and his running is violent."

"He does Parkour too?" asked Takeru.

"…sort of, but he twists it around for his own benefits," replied Nana.

"You sound like you know him…" said Ayumu.

Nana blushed a moment before saying, "He's not my friend…at all. I do know him though from elementary school. He always wanted to kiss the girls."

"EHhhh?!" the trio gasped.

"Shut up!" she shouted quietly.

Shougo Haizaki stared out at the window as he was not surprised to be noticing that some stupid people were talking about him. However, he had his eyes on Nana for years since elementary school. Despite not being able to get a girlfriend, he was training in magic thanks to his mother and he hoped soon to use it to force love around (despite being a violation in the laws of magic).

The only things he could do right now is throw objects via telekinesis, break and repair glass and even a few spells. However, they were short-lived and it only happened either in anger or in solitude.

 _I'll have to break those guys down if it will get me to her_ , he thought.

* * *

Nana returned home safely after school. Normally she'd be going to practice or other activities but she was feeling more sick to her stomach.

She couldn't bring the truth to Takeru about her warning message to him when he visited her the other time while playing the violin. Upon returning to her place, her father welcomed her back as she hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she said, "That guy…"

"I know," he answered, "But you made new friends too."

"Yes," she smiled a little, "But is it going to be enough for that Parkour match soon?"

"You haven't told them yet?" he asked.

"I must tell them the truth," Nana replied, "Before it's too late."

* * *

Shougo was making his way back up to the mountains when he saw five guys resting on the slopes, taking some sort of a drug. He had never seen them before nor recognized their symbols. Curious, he used his parkour techniques to sneakily observe them from a distance yet close enough.

Nash Gold Jr, Jason Silver along with their comrades Nick, Allen, and Zack were producing a fine white powder with some ingredients the were making through a pot. Shougo recognized it as his mother's brewing caldron as he was nearly frightened by their appearances.

He was about to get away from the crowd when he suddenly felt a knife on the back of his neck.

"Move you little monkey," the voice said.

Shougo was dragged down as the Jabberwocks turned to see the intruder standing before them.

"My aren't you quite the balls to find us," laughed Zack.

"He's just a kid," said Nick.

"I think we can do something about that," Jason replied, taking out a small, crystalized compound.

"This is the C-Durbolin, a drug that enhances those with steroids and a stimulant," he explained, "But first…we need to see how fit you can really be."

"W-what do you want with me?" Shougo asked.

"Ingest the drug and fight the pain," Nash explained, "If you survive, you will live. Otherwise, you'll end up being a mutant working for us."

Zack and Allen grabbed him tightly as Shougo protested with a sign of fear. Jason shoved the drug in his mouth as it dissolved on his tongue. The young boy tried to spit it out but it tasted like sugar. The Jabberwocks were in for a shock to see that the drug did not even faze him.

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" shouted a voice.

The gang turned to see Deidi readying her staff, "He will not fall into the hands like you!"

"Well aren't you quite a chick," said Jason.

"You stay the fuck away or else I will give you something to cry about," she snarled.

"Oh boo-hoo, just what can you do with that stick of yours?" laughed Allen.

The young men's dark aura began to glow as Deidi gasped at this familiar magic.

 _No,_ she thought, _they are the same as The Dark One…Chaos!_

The drug took full effect on Shougo as a blast of wind exploded from his body, blowing everyone back as the young boy eyes' were dull in color. A black star glowed on Shougo's forehead as his body was growing to full adult size and his hair color changed into sheer black with dreads.

Deidi's eyes widened in horror as she vanished away with the cauldron, realizing it was too late to save her son now that his fate was altered by these corrupted men. Only one person could save him now…

The Jabberwocks were amazed to see this happening; a sign of success that they never thought to witnessed in their lifetime. The newly formed Housaihashi stood in his current form as a full fledge Drug Master.

"Now then, where are the drugs?" he asked.

"Sounds like our job isn't over yet," replied Jason, taking a smoke off his cigar.

"That damn bitch took the caldron!" growled Allen.

"We will lay waste to this land and start our own headquarters," Shougo answered, "And soon the drug will become a global revolution."

He turned to Nash and said, "I will desire a part of this act but I want my own secret chamber where prostitutes are forced to dance."

Jason smirked at this as he knew he had his own experience with the ladies in all of his days of traveling. The Jabberwocks welcomed Shougo to their group as they would soon begin a reign of terror to the Parkour athletes and the three cities. As it later turned out, Shougo was present at the night the police broke in but already managed to escape before getting killed or captured. After the division of the city, the Jabberwocks moved on as they entrusted him to monitor the newly born drug trade.

* * *

 **Present Day: Shop of the Mystics**

The news about Tetsurou's return from his eternal slumber was heard through as the Kings of Vengeance scowled about this victory.

"That damned true love's kiss," sighed Makoto Hanamiya, "What a reminder of how half-baked my curses are."

"I'm getting bored," said Oikawa, turning to Midousuji, "Darling, how flexible is your shaft?"

"Enough to whack you out of my way if you continue to gross me out," he shrugged.

Akashi was ready to just vomit from this conversation. However, Theagenes finally returned as they grouped up to continue with their plans.

"Thanks to you Akashi, I was able to locate a few people," Theagenes spoke, "Now normally I'd go after the Saviors because they are a threat but…there is one other person we need to deal with first."

"And who would that be?" asked Hanamiya.

"Let's say…it's someone who tried to use magic but…ran into some friends of mine and his fate was twisted afterwards," he answered.

"I think I know who you are talking about darling," Oikawa smirked, "But let's make sure he's not having amnesia first. Last time I spoke to him, he didn't recall our sexy time."

 _How many people did you sleep_ , thought Akashi, slightly disturbed.

"I can restore his memories," Theagenes answered.

"Well in the meantime, I want to get an army set up soon," he replied, "I learned during my exile that there's a certain animal that I've managed to manipulate with my powers."

"I didn't know you even had an army," laughed Midousuji.

"Oh trust me, they'll tear your limbs apart if you're not careful darling," said Oikawa.

"And what is this army of yours?" asked Akashi, trying to hide his worried expression.

"You'll see them soon darling, no need to rush things now," he chuckled.

* * *

 **The Atlantis Ruins:**

The spider roared and charged at Sousuke, Momo, and Ai. They dodged the attack and split off to make a triangle attack around the monster.

"THUNNDDERRRRRR…GEYSER!" shouted Momotarou, raising his hand up before slamming the energy blast to the ground, unleashing chain explosions of water from below.

"SUBMAARRIINNEEEE…COLLISION!" chanted Ai, spinning around and unleashing a massive tidal wave towards the beast.

The spider raised its legs up, firing web-like blasts at them. Momo and Ai tried to dodged but the webs pinned them to the ground on their arms and legs.

"MOMO! AI!" screamed Sousuke as he saw them on the ground. The spider turned towards him with its body shriveled up and ready for another attack.

His conscious was conflicting between using the Deep Sea Sword or the Rhincodon Glaive. Knowing what the latter tool can do, he had to use his sword and use it in a way to not be as destructive but enough to get this monster down. He had to make up his mind:

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Mediation, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Memories and Promises! I am Suiei Yamazaki! Don't you dare get in the way of my friends because you WILL regret it!"**_ said Sousuke.

The spider roared out and unleashed its web attack. Sousuke jumped high into the air, summoning his Deep Sea Sword.

 ** _"My magical tool, talisman! Show me thy power! And protect those who are suffering from our enemy!"_** he shouted.

Sousuke spun his sword around as it extended into a long-thin blade with an energy blast growing at its tip.

 ** _"SEA SWOORRRRDDDD…BLASTTTERRRRRRRRRR!"_** Sousuke cried out, lowering the sword down as the ball of water exploded into a massive whale shark. It broke into smaller spheres of energy flying towards the spider at high speeds.

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion surrounded the spider and when the dust finally cleared all what was left was a small pile of hair left. Did he kill the monster?

I have to get Momo and Nitori out of here, he thought as he twirled his sword again and chanted more softly, **_"Rhincodon Typhoon!"_**

A whirlwind of dust, water, and electrical blast struck through, releasing Momo and Nitori from the webs. The two jumped back to him as they looked at the remains of the mess.

"Your powers…" Ai gasped.

"You've managed to use them at a lower level without being exhausted!" smiled Momo.

"I…I did," he smiled back.

"Here, we found something but you were caught in conflict," Ai replied, handing Sousuke a carving tablet written in ancient writing.

"It looks like a map of some sorts," Momo said, "I think it's pointing to something."

The trio looked at it and realized that it was a task of "Preparations". The writing was clearly in ancient Atlantian but from the looks of it…

Click stuttered in a squeal as it recalled a similar phenomenon back in Spherus Magna. Momo tried to calm him down while Ai and Sousuke continued to study it.

"It looks like a list of instructions," Sousuke analyzed.

"We need to bring it back to the others," Nitori nodded.

"Then let's go!" Momo called out.

Sousuke turned to that pile of hair and took it with him, wondering if someone could trace this person's connection to him. He recalled the Magic Six studying a topic called genetics where a piece of a person's remnants can be used to trace lineage.

As the trio left, the man remerged from hiding and narrowed his eyes. He was not going to lose track of them. During the explosion, he managed to rip a small part of Sousuke's clothing and with his own spider abilities, he was going to find them and crush the heroes.

* * *

Just a bit east of Sportsbrooke, three animals emerged from the portal; a raven, a crow, and a spotted leopard. Three animals were tasked with an important mission after their meeting. However, they were granted with animal spirits in order to escape or fight the danger that would challenge them.

A bunch of Purple and Yellow Nerbils were herding around the sands as savages. As of late their numbers were increasing as some of them began to fascinate about the big city. However, two of their prisoners managed to escape and their natural instincts pointed them to the city of humans.

The cat growled softly while the two birds landed on his back. There had to be a way to get around them.

Kenma knew better than to fight them even though he was now a leopard. There was way too many of them to fight. Takao and Nishinoya soared up to see where the herd was at and discovered a safer route. Kenma followed them as he carefully trekked his way through the sands.

"GRGRGRGRGRGRRRRGRGRGRGR!" one of the nerbils spotted him.

 _Oh shit_ , thought Kenma.

The two birds screeched angrily and soared down just as the nerbils began to chase after the leopard. Kenma raced to his full potential to outrun them while the birds tried to distract the beasts. Some of them threw coconuts and bombs at them but they dodged carefully. Then a few flying nerbils soared out.

Takao and Yuu glided their wings downwards, heading towards a series of cacti that had explosive flowers. Three Flying Nerbils chased after them carefully while Takao screeched at Yuu to wait for the right moment as they circled around. At the screech, the two flew down as the flying nerbils followed them.

Down below one of the purple nerbils jumped onto Kenma's back and took a bite. Kenma roared and shook the beast off while using its claws to tear it apart.

The exploding cacti struck the flying nerbils into guts while Takao and Yuu barely escaped alive and rejoined Kenma as they finally approached to the townline of the city before transforming back into their human forms briefly.

"Fuck those beasts; they are annoying as mosquitoes!" growled Kenma as Takao examined the bite marks on him.

"Well at least it was just one," said Takao as he took out some ointment, "The whole army can instantly kill humans."

"We've had our shared experience," replied Yuu, "Thankfully they took us in as prisoners but they are such disgusting beasts."

"What I don't understand though is…why are they coming closer to Sportsbrooke?" asked Takao.

"Yeah, Deidi said something about their nest a few hours away," said Kenma before biting his teeth as the ointment stung through the wound.

"Well get you some more stuff in the city," Takao replied, "Just hang in there."

* * *

Alexa woke up and realized he was in the realm of dreams once again. However, the scenery was much different than his previous visits.

"Neo Suiei Marotta…" a voice echoed.

The Suiei Senshi turned to see a man with the white hair again but wore clothes that matched Prince Julius…only fancier, more ornate…as if…

"A-are you…?" Alexa gasped.

Neo King Julius smiled, "Yes…it is I…Neo King Julius, your future self. It is taboo for me to cross through time but…reaching out to you at least through dreams is much safer."

"You're stunning," Alexa replied, "Your hair too…it's all white and silver like the crystal."

"I changed it up yeah…after I met someone who also looks physically like me…" said the king.

"Listen to me, Alexa…I know you and I are both hurt from not being told about the Death Mark…Mako-chan…Antonius was too scared to even tell you. But don't worry…I survived it as you can see me right now."

"H-how did you evade the curse?" Alexa asked.

"…I'm afraid I cannot tell you what happened to me the moment those dreadful wings did. If I told you, it will change the future that I am in now. Just promise me one thing…don't let go of your love. Even if you have to go through hell and back to do it. You will find the final savior and together, restore the great Olympia Magna from ruins," the king explained.

"…the thing is, they don't know that I also know the truth," Alexa answered, "I discovered the location of the vials in the Tachibana manor years before. Thankfully I was learning about potions and after I discovered the truth…I made fake one to fool the others that I have no clue."

"And yet even after not telling you?" Neo King Julius asked.

"You and I both love him…and everyone who we met," Alexa smiled, "As much as I am in deep disappointment…I will remain by their side until that day arrives."

The king remained silent as he all knew too well what happened that night…and that time was approaching soon. But was Alexa even aware of what he was exactly saying?

"I also must tell you, I have sent three people from my time to assist you and the others," the King continued, "A miracle was granted and they will arrive back to the past very soon. Please take good care of them for me."

"W-who's coming?" Alexa asked but the dream was cut off.

* * *

Alexa woke up and saw the others by him in Kagami's loft. How long was it since he rested?

"Another dream?" asked Rin.

"…Yes," he replied, "A very important one…one that could guarantee a future for all of us."

"Of course we will," smiled Rei.

Alexa frowned and said, "Then why do you guys want to push my birthday a few days earlier? How long are you guys are going to hide behind my back?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Makoto asked, worried as he could see the death mark.

"Don't lie to me Antonius," he said as Julius' voice kicked in, "You all know that I am about to die soon…because of what the Dark One Chaos did to me years back."

The others looked at each other with increasing worry as they realized that Alexa did know the truth after all. Makoto's face began to tear up as he hugged him tightly.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD'VE JUST…GRABBED YOUR HAND!" he cried.

"Mako-chan…" sniffed Alexa, "I'm sorry I have hidden this too. I wasn't sure if you all knew the truth but after realizing how you guys were reacting the last few days…I began to suspect."

"But how did you even know?" asked Nagisa.

"…I found the memory vials long ago. I drank mine and then thanks to what I've learned about potions, I was able to mix up a fake one and put it back," he revealed.

"This dream…who did you meet?" asked Haruka.

Alexa smiled and said, "Why Neo King Julius of course."

"EHHHH!?" they all gasped as Gaardus flew in, transforming into Pandora as she restored Makoto's memories about her conversation with him about time traveling.

"That's right…I wanted to time travel," he said, turning to her, "But why did you wipe that memory away from me?!"

"It doesn't matter Mako-chan," Alexa replied, "I met with Neo King Julius…he didn't tell me how he survived the death curse though but…I think there is a way."

"How?" asked Nagisa and Rei.

"It is a gamble but…maybe we don't need to time travel…instead I need to stop my age," he answered.

"Daigo's Time Key," Rin muttered.

"But isn't stopping time a violation?" asked Rei.

"To the entire surrounding…yes," Alexa said, "But it shouldn't be if I put it on myself."

"It's actually a violation too but it's not as severe as stopping the time around the entire space," Pandora added.

"I must put a fraction of my life into the Legendary Solar Crystal in case the plan fails…at last a portion of my will can survive in the crystal," Alexa said.

"Alexa…" Makoto replied, worried about this idea.

"It's going to be fine Makoto…I won't die," he smiled, "I mean it."

Alexa summoned the crystal with his forehead glowing the neon dragon as a small portion of light energy extracted out from his body, pouring into the crystal as it reshaped itself to form 9-spikes instead of 6. They all gasped at the new shape as the three remaining spikes represented…

"Sousuke…" breathed Rin.

"Ai-chan…" Nagisa gasped.

"And Momo too!" Haruka answered.

"Alexa…" Pandora said, "You are now able to directly transform into Neo Suiei Marotta without having to require your Creature Power!"

He smiled but then replied, "But I rather do this when we are all together…that we truly are…not just the Magic Six…but as the Iwasame Senshi."

The mirror flashed a message as Nagisa picked it up and it showed Momotarou, Ai, and Sousuke making their return to Sportsbrooke.

"They're coming back!" smiled Rei.

"That's a relief," Rin sighed happily.

"That reminds me…we have some visitors coming too…Neo King Julius said something to me before I woke up," Alexa added.

"More visitors?" asked Makoto.

"He said to take good care of them as they are on an important mission," he revealed.

Alexa summoned the time key and handed it over to Pandora, "I trust you can do this. I know your magic is strong enough to do it."

Pandora nodded as she shook the key gently to glow it a neon yellow color. With a nod from Alexa, the Mahotsukai shoved the key in his chest as the key dissolved through to his heart, stopping his age.

It was a sharp pain at first but once the key got into his heart, it felt a wave of power shimmering through as the time in his body and the death mark stopped.

"It worked…" Haruka gasped.

"For now though we don't know when that key will come back out," Makoto replied.

"Let's go find our friends…and our new guests," Alexa said, picking up the mirror, "And figure out what these new villains are up to."

* * *

After Tetsurou recovered, Kagami finally joined up with the other guys (save Akashi) as they were all hanging out by the Eco-Park.

"Oi! Where have you guys been!?" Kagami shouted.

"We could ask the same for you, Kagamicchi," chuckled Kise.

"Been busy," he blushed.

"So have we," said Aomine.

"Well clearly it is so," Kagami replied, "You and Kuroko haven't answered my calls or even a message."

"We've been investigating our own," replied Midorima, "Since those guys arrived."

"Yeah I saw them…kinda a freak gang eh?" Kagami asked.

"Akashi has been going undercover," said Kuroko, "We're hoping to hear from him soon."

"Just how is he going to reach out to us if those villains are keeping him busy?" Kagami replied, "And is it just me or does that one guy with the cloak and stuff seems familiar?"

The others kept silent about that answer as Kagami could detect something off about this. He sat down and rested on the grass for a moment, "So um…you guys are not going to tell me or…?"

"We don't know to be honest about them," Kuroko lied, "But Akashi has had some relations to that particular man in the past…when the world was still whole."

"Oh…that's right…Kuroko, I just remembered. I was talking to my ancient self earlier," Kagami replied.

"You did?" asked Aomine, "What was he like?"

"Red-head, but also very tall and muscular…he goes by the name of Hanamichi Sakuragi," Kagami answered.

"Like a Sakura…" muttered Midorima, "Now I get it…"

"Oi you guys! What's that black cloud?" asked Kise, pointing up to the skies.

The cloud of darkness flew over towards Kuroko, washing him through as the young man staggered a little while getting up on his feet.

"K-Kuroko?" asked Kagami.

 _ **"I have to make this quick we don't have much time,"**_ said Akashi's voice.

"A-Akashicchi!" Kise cried out.

 _ **"The guys have calmed down the little. They're done trashing civilians for now but that doesn't mean to put your guard down. They're still at large. Theagenes is up to kidnapping Shougo Haizaki,"**_ Akashi/Kuroko explained.

"No way!" gasped Midorima and Aomine.

 _ **"All I can theorize is that he has some connection to Dark Magic. Also, Theagenes has hidden the store in a glamour spell so if you're gonna try to break in, it'll be difficult. I can't get the rest of the plan though from them; they're still hiding something. Whatever it is they are about to do…it's gonna get bad,"**_ Akashi concluded before Kuroko's conscious returned to normal.

"Should we get him?" asked Aomine.

"No…Akashi will confront him so I am sure we must wait," said Midorima.

"We need to find a way to get in," agreed Kagami, "We can't let those guys have all the fun."

"A glamour spell," muttered Kise, "We should ask our swimming buddies if they know about this magic."

* * *

 **Flashback B: Early Stages of the Silver War (150,000 years ago)  
Minori's Hut, Teikou City**

 _"The Savior will be reincarnated into a new life…so I suggest you better make a good plan for your own future dear."_

Sometime after the encounter of the Sherwood Spiders, the conflicts between each sports were happening in the kingdoms across the planet. A war was beginning to grow.

However, there was no time to fight as Kaede was trying to understand about what Makoto Hanamiya said about "the Savior".

"Is it true that Hanamichi is destined to save this world?" asked Minori Kishimoto

"His power hasn't awakened yet," said Kaede, "His potential isn't at its greatest. But when that happens, he will have to make a choice…between good or evil."

"I have faith he'll pick the right side," the other man replied.

"…Hanamichi is such a temperamental too and that's what is concerning me," he answered, "I'm worried that anger will take the best of him!"

"Then what are we going to do then if it's even true or not?" Minori asked.

"We have to find someone…who knows about magic really well," Kaede replied, "I think Toru might know."

After talking to the megane, the two were on their way with a map that led to a strange location not far from Atlantis. It was a small cottage in the middle of the jungle as they saw another man talking to the woman before giving her a kiss and leaving.

"Let's go," said Kaede as they appeared in the scene.

"Excuse us ma'am but are you by chance…" began Minori.

"It appears both of you have come for help," Deidi replied, "Please come on in."

The two walked inside the cottage as Deidi prepared some tea for her guests.

"We need some knowledge about 'The Savior'," Kaede introduced the dilemma, "Do you know anything?"

"Yes I do…the Savior is not just a person who can wheel the strongest light magic…it is a job," Deidi said, "The Savior is born with a mission that the universe itself provides, giving that person a potential to change the world…or even the universe itself. Its powers are very powerful beyond an average athlete or even a mahotsukai like myself."

"We were told that the savior has potential for both light and dark, is this true?" asked Minori.

"Yes…like any other humans and animals, we are born with a blank slate with the potential for both sides under our free will," she continued.

"Our friend has been struggling between the light and darkness lately, and I fear if he chooses the darkness, he will be bleak with pain and suffering. Is there NOTHING we can really do to ensure his goodness?" asked Kaede.

After a long moment of silence, Deidi got up and answered, "There…actually is a way. But like any magic, there is a price that must be paid for."

"Let it be on us!" Minori replied, "We'll do what it takes to save our friend's future!"

"Well as you know, banishing the darkness to nothing does not work…the darkness that I will remove from him must be put inside of another entity who is also a blank slate," Deidi answered before looking at the window, "If you must, you need to find a vessel. Discuss this carefully because once I perform this…it cannot be undone."

"You know just thinking about this," said Minori, "Banishing the darkness into another human being…I know we are trying to save Hanamichi but…this is so wrong. We just have to continue to persuade him and…"

"No…it doesn't have to be a human child," Kaede answered, realizing something, "Eiji told me that Hanamiya mated with his partner a while back before she vanished or killed or whatever but…"

"And…?" asked Minori.

"We've seen how Hanamiya was growing up…his troublesome behavior, his dangerous spider abilities…how much different would his child be from him?" Kaede replied.

"Are you saying…?" Minori began, looking at him.

"He's a monster…and so will his child," Kaede answered, "This vessel will work. We just have to find the unhatched egg."

* * *

 **Hours Later: Nightfall…**

Kōjirō Furuhashi, Kazuya Hara, Kentarō Seto, Hiroshi Yamazaki, and Itsuki Matsumoto guarded a cavern where Makoto Hanamiya slept. Kōjirō and Kentarō left to go find something to prey on for the rest of the teammates while the other three waited for their return.

"Ugh, it's so cold out here," shivered Kazuya.

"It'd be nice if we were dragons because we could use some fire blowing our way," said Itsuki.

"Muuaahh, I swear, I should've just squashed some people and make mittens," growled Hiroshi silently.

Itsuki and Kazuya suddenly collapsed to the ground as Hiroshi looked at them confused. Before he could cry out, Kaede teased him before blowing some sleeping dust at his face, knocking him out.

"Let's go, there's not much time," Minori said as they both ventured inside with weapons at the ready.

After a few turns, they finally found a clearing where the massive spider was sleeping and the egg was in front of it. Minori readied his sword as Kaede prepped his bow and arrow but it turned out that there was no sign of any traps or suspicions. Kaede's foot struck a small object that looked like a baby rattle.

"Why is there even a rattle?" Minori muttered.

"Let's get the egg and out of here," Kaede replied.

"Be careful, it's probably as dangerous as him," he nodded.

The two made their way over to the egg carefully as everything seemed so silent and still. Minori took the step towards the egg when the spider opened its eyes and rose on its legs.

 _Fuck, we're so dead_ , thought Kaede as the spider looked at them.

Hanamiya roared loudly just as Mintori grabbed the egg off of the nest and the spider used its legs to kick him across the room. He threw the egg and Kaede caught it and they began to run off. However, Hanamiya lifted its legs up to shoot a spray of webs towards them.

Narrowly dodging them, Kaede turned the beast and shouted, "TANGLE US AND THIS GETS CHOKED BY YOUR WEBS!"

The spider grumbled as a magical cloud shrunk the beast back to human form as the man was wearing night gown robes with intense shock on his face. He clutched his staff tightly.

"W-what kind of people are you…threatening a child?!" he trembled.

"What child? This isn't a child!" Kaede replied, "This will grow up into a monster just like you!"

Makoto took a few steps forward and asked, "And what of you…?"

Kaede turned away while holding the egg tightly, "Sorry."

He and Minori began to walk away when Makoto's voice cracked in fear, _"WAIT! Please…rivals to basketball…_ _ **HAVE MERCY!**_ _I can't LOSE my child!"_

Minori was starting to have some second thoughts about this but Kaede said, "We'll bring the egg back when we're done."

The two ran off, stepping on the baby rattle as Makoto screamed with tears pouring down his face, unleashing a blast of energy to cause a cave in but they escaped.

* * *

Kaede and Minori returned to the cottage and handed the egg over to Deidi.

"Yes…this will work. Follow me," she replied, leading them to a small clearing. She placed the egg down and took out her wand.

"And this will guarantee Hanamichi's goodness?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, the darkness will be transferred," she answered before chanting, "Darkness come forth from that light…be banished from the purest womb into the darkest tomb. Let it never again see the light of day on a distance far from plight!"

"Far from plight?" muttered Kaede.

"This darkness is just a transfer right?" asked Minori.

"You don't want this excessive amount of darkness alive in this realm. I'm sending it to where it will be no harm," Deidi answered.

"NO!" shouted Kaede, "We promised to return the egg back!"

"It's too late," she said, "Once this spell has begun…it cannot be reversed!"

The winds began to howl around as a portal beneath the ground widened, slowly sucking the egg. Before their eyes, a baby's arm cracked through and a crying sound was heard.

"MINORI IT'S A BABY!" screamed Kaede.

"LET'S GET IT BACK!" he shouted.

Kōjirō Furuhashi, Kazuya Hara, Kentarō Seto and Itsuki Matsumoto arrived in the scene as they were in shock by what was happening.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" cried Kazuya.

"YOU CRADLE ROBBERS!" shouted Itsuki.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" argued Minori, "HURRY AND GET THAT BABY!"

But it was too late; the egg and the newborn fell through the portal just as the four guys were sucked in through. The portal slammed shut as the winds stopped howling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" shouted Kaede.

"To another world. But now you are safe…the Savior will be complete of light and will do his duty when the Zone Gate calls for him," she answered before she vanished away.

"N-no…Minori…we made a terrible mistake," said Kaede, "We promised to return the egg back to him!"

"We had no idea it was going to be sent to another land," Minori added.

The two walked through the night as they both vowed to not speak a word about this to anyone; not even their own team mates.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The Nerbils began their way towards town as they crossed the border line. Even though it wasn't the entire nest going on a siege, they wanted to see how these enemies were living their days.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr!"

"GRGRGGRGgrgrgGRgrgrGRgrgrgrgrgRGrgrgrgrGRRRgrgrgr!"

Five of the Giant Blue Nerbils stormed their way into the city as the humans panicked in horror to see these monsters. The purple and yellow ones jumped on some of the humans, biting them like vampires.

Midorima swung into action along with Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami to check on the injured humans while the Magic Six faced off against the giant nerbils.

"W-what are these things?!" shouted Rei as he narrowly dodged a flying nerbil.

 ** _"FREEZING, ICCCCY, SEERRRPPEEENNNNT!"_** shouted Nagisa, throwing his ice snake attack.

 ** _"BACKSTROKEEEE…FLIPPING…MIRAAAAGGGEEE!"_** chanted Makoto, unleashing a blast of water spinning in circles.

 _ **"DOLPHIIINNNN MAAAYYHHEEEEMMMM BLAAAASSSSTTT!"**_ shouted Haruka.

The three combined powers smacked into the giant nerbils, exploding them into dust.

Alexa heard a low growl coming from nearby. He turned to see a white and spotted jaguar along with two birds flanked by its side. This was a bit abnormal by the fact that cats hunted birds…

The jaguar roared loudly enough to scare the nerbils away while the birds used its claws to attack the eyeballs of the monsters. However, a bunch of flying nerbils were coming in for the attack.

"It's gonna hurt those birds!" shouted Aomine.

 ** _"Whale…scream…"_** a voice whispered, raising his sword.

A wide-range blast of sonic scream smacked into the flying nerbils, shattering them into bits. The Magic Six gasped to see Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke back in the city.

"Y-you guys!" shouted Rin happily as hugged them.

"You made it back!" Alexa smiled.

"We definitely did," Nitori said as Alexa handed back the mirror.

"What are those animals doing here though?" Sousuke asked as the basketball gang looked at these creatures standing there.

One of the black birds glowed softly before a blast of light blinded them all before transforming back to his human self. When the light calmed down, Takao stood in its place. He smiled at everyone and Midorima as the green-haired megane's eyes were widened in astonishment. His heart raced back to that fateful day when he was still under the Dark Curse and…

"TAKAOOO!" screamed Midorima, running up to hug him as he cried, "TAKAO! Is it really you?! Are you real?!"

"Shin-chan…a great miracle has brought me back to life…all thanks to Alexa…or rather…Neo King Julius," he smiled, looking at his teary face, "I am back. But I've been back already in fact, doing other missions behind the scenes."

"Wh-why didn't you show yourself sooner!?" he cried as they both shared a kiss.

"N-Neo King Julius?!" gasped the Senshi.

"And I'm not alone either…two friends have been restored to their former glory," Takao said after his kiss, turning to the other animals, "You can come out now…Crow…and Cat."

Yuu Nishinoya and Kenma Kozume transformed back into their human forms as Shouyou, Tobio, Hajime, Aone, and the other volleyball gang gasped.

"YUU! KENMA!" Shouyou shouted as he approached to them as fast as possible, glomping them both for a hug.

"SHOUYOU!" screamed Kenma and Yuu as the three cried happily and the others joined in for a group reunion.

Alexa smiled as he wondered that power he will be set to use someday…now that it was true that Neo King Julius exists…

His body glowed softly as his forehead glowed a neon yellow dragon symbol. The armor transformed into a white toga with golden streaks with the picta in golden-yellow. A crowning band covered around his forehead with golden cuffs on his wrists. His long skirt covered his legs and his feet wore a pair of sandals.

"Prince Julius…" Makoto muttered at the appearance.

To his surprise, Takao, Kenma, and Nishinoya kneeled down before the prince to honor his presence. The others did the same as Julius stared at the three men before him.

"It is truly an honor to finally meet you. Our great prince…soon to be our king…Julius," said Nishinoya.

"We had been gifted with a new life, a new opportunity to help prepare the world for the return to its origin," Kenma added.

"What did my future self told you?" Jullius asked.

"Sworn to secrecy because you finding out what will happen may altered the future…but what we can tell you is that the final savior must be found soon in order to begin the process," Takao replied.

"We can also tell you that we are here to monitor the things happening now. I've heard that Oikawa has been up to something unpleasant," Nishinoya answered.

"So you'll be joining us for the fight," Julius replied.

The trio stood back up on their feet as Takao approached him with a hug, "Don't be afraid of us. We're not here to kill you."

"We will be doing what needs to be done…not what is easy," Nishinoya replied.

"Then join us as we find a way to stop The Dark One and his villainous allies from rampaging this world," he answered, embracing the three.

 _We have to do something_ , thought Kuroko.

 _Without letting Kagami know the truth_ , thought Aomine.

The two snuck off from the crowds, heading back towards the Miracle Palace. Kagami noticed this but kept it to himself as everyone began their way back to work or other duties. Takao, Yuu and Kenma planned to have a proper conversation with the Iwasame Senshi later on after they returned to their friends.

"Neo King Julius huh?" Nagisa asked.

"I want to meet him again," sighed Alexa, "But I guess now that the wheel of destiny is spinning closer…we have to do our part now."

Alexa turned to Kagami who was awfully quiet lately.

"Look, we'll do our best to help each other…and to restore what was once lost," Alexa said.

"Yeah Kagami-chan!" Nagisa chuckled.

"Look, if anything is bothering you, please talk to us," Rei agreed.

"Lately…Tetsuya and Daiki have been so quiet lately," Kagami replied, "It's like they've been hiding something from the entire town."

"I feel it too," Alexa answered, "But I am sure if you talk to them in private, the truth will come out. No matter how painful it is… ** _nankurunaisa._** "

"Nankurunaisa?" he asked.

"It's a saying back home," Makoto replied.

"Live for today…look forward to tomorrow…don't forget to smile as everything will be alright," Rin explained.

"Go to them," Haruka said, "Find out what happened."

Kagami nodded and replied, "Thank you."

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko tried to move as quickly as possible back to the palace but they were stopped by Kise, Midorima, Takao and Murasakibara.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you!?" Kise shouted, "Why are you both trying to avoid us lately!? Especially Kagami when he needs you!?"

"It's because…we were selfish," said Aomine, "To giving birth of the Savior."

"Huh?" Takao asked, "Then again I'm waaaay behind on this drama."

"This isn't about Kagami…it's about the two of you…isn't it?" Midorima asked.

Aomine and Kuroko looked at each other painfully before they looked at their teammates.

"The only other person that knows about this is Akashi," Kuroko revealed, "Only he knows what happened eons ago before this world fell into ruin."

"Okay tells us from the beginning and don't leave out anything," Murasakibara answered, giving them a slightly threatening look.

"No…we need all of us assembled with Kagami," Kuroko replied, "No matter how painful this truth is…we are supposed to be heroes doing what is right…not what is easy."

* * *

Kagami sat down as his expression was in a total deep shock. Ever since he was commenced to join the Generation of Miracles to become "Vorpal Swords" after the fact that he saved their lives, he felt a place to belong to.

Now in the last several days, Kuroko and Aomine were not always around and now he finally listened to them. After the story went through, his expression was only pure silence as his heart felt nothing but a total rage with this twisted truth revealed.

"This whole time I was right," Kagami said finally, looking at Kuroko and Aomine, "You were lying."

Kuroko and Aomine looked at Kagami sadly while they tried to keep themselves composed during this awkward silence.

"I…I wanted to believe you," he continued, "I really wanted to believe in all of you."

"W…we only wanted to protect yourself…your past self so when you become reincarnated, you'd be a hero," Aomine said.

"By stealing and selling someone's SOUL?!" Kagami growled, "SO YOU COULD TAKE MY DARKNESS INTO THAT CHILD'S INNOCENCE?! No wonder I was so pure on my wishes back then! I didn't decide my fate! You guys pushed me into the Zone Gate, risking my life in the process to master its deadly powers!"

"K-Kagami…" Kuroko began but he got up and slammed the chair.

"No…I am not okay…I gotta go," he muttered as his body was shaking so much.

"STOP!" Kuroko shouted as he got to the door with him, "Kagami please don't! You are the Savior!"

 ** _"I don't care…"_** he growled softly before leaving the room.

Kise was already in tears silently while Midorima, Murasakibara and Takao were in total silence about this truth. Now it all made sense to why Makoto Hanamiya was back in action…to find his child…if that offspring is still alive.

 **~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 7 PV ~**

 **Kagami** : How am I supposed to be the savior if I was forced of my darkness away by other people and not myself?!

 **Kuroko** : This was to ensure for a future that we risked our lives for!

 **Sousuke** : You guys, we got more company!

 **Nagisa:** What are those…machines?

 **Rei** : I think they are bicycles…they look too simple to be machines.

 **Sakamichi Onoda** : Finally we arrived in town!

 **Ishigaki Koutarou:** We're gonna have to find him…before it's too late!

 **Midousuji Akira:** Next time, **_Free! Gross Friends!_** _My wish…is…?_

* * *

~Announcement: I will be taking a mini-break for now. The story will continue later this month!  
Stay tuned!


	8. Episode 7: Gross Friends!

**_Episode 7:_** ** _グロスフレンズ！_** ** _Gross Friends!_**

 _MUUUUUNRAAAAITO kiesou na yoru ni...  
NAAAAAITO RAAAAITO maiagaru you ni...  
Takaku tonde kono ginga goto dakishimete_

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi relaxed in the living room area just as Kagami slammed opened to his loft and growled with his eyes in fury about what he discovered a short time ago, "Did you guys knew about this?"

"About what?" asked Sousuke, gripping his own fists silently.

"What they did to his child!?" he growled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!"

"Kagami! Calm yourself down!" Makoto replied, getting up with Sousuke and Rin to calm the savior, "We had no idea what they did…it's just that Alexa's powers of understanding allows him to detect emotions and when people lie and stuff. He doesn't know extensively what it is though because that's what he calls it a violation of privacy."

Kagami sighed and took a few deep breaths before walking to the kitchen and taking a glass before pouring water into it. After hearing what Kuroko and Aomine did eons ago as Kaede and Minori, his mind went all over the place. True, he was overreacting but he never thought that those two would do something as selfish as that.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Rei.

"…I need to stay away from them for a while," he said, "I want to go swim with you guys."

"Swim?" asked Rin, slightly surprised.

"I just…want to try something new," replied Kagami.

"You're not just saying this to get away from them, are you?" Haruka asked.

"…partly yes but…I want to cool myself down as well," he said.

"Can you explain to us what they did to such a child?" Alexa asked.

Kagami nodded as he took a few sips and explained to what he learned about his origins as The Savior and how he was manifested with his light magic. They were in a bit of shock when it was revealed that his potential for darkness was banished into another person's soul.

"I'm so sorry if we are a burden to you," Nagisa said.

"Listen to me, your life is not a lie," Sousuke agreed, "You can't blame something you could not do that was not in your control."

"It's not your guys' fault, you weren't a part of this drama…besides, you had your own problems too back then," Kagami replied.

Alexa looked at him in those red eyes and answered, "Even after they pushed you to become The Savior, look at where you are now. You've got to see so many different sports and now they're all coming together. We're going to save this world once we find that final savior!"

"I do agree on that but I should've been the one to decide that fate…I remember being so angry all the time and then one day…it's like I woke up a new man…born with this light and when I received the Naismith Crystal Rod to go to the gate, it all felt so easy for me," said Kagami, "I wanted to challenge myself…become stronger."

"And you will," Makoto smiled, "No matter what happens, it's all up to you to guide your heart."

"We appreciate your contribution efforts," Nitori answered.

"We are much stronger when you are with us!" Momo chuckled while Click happily screeched.

"I still want to try swimming," Kagami replied, bowing down, "Please teach me!"

"We can work something out," Rin smiled as he had a small sweat drop.

 _I have a feeling he's gonna be like me when I first swam_ , Rei thought.

* * *

Yuu and Kenma sat down at the bar with the others as they all clang the glasses happily on their return. It was a very nice (last minute) plan as they all caught up with each other's lives and stuff.

"It all feels like a dream," said Kenma, "It was like going to sleep that felt for eons but waking up to be given a new life…it was like getting a good rest."

"Sounds like it," chuckled Tetsurou, "Welcome home!"

"Did anyone else died though during the mess?" asked Yuu.

After a moment of brief silence, Shouyou explained, "Kei was the perpetrator for he was the one who tried to destroy me and Natsu. He was killed off by the heroes."

"Really!?" gasped Yuu and Kenma.

"He never showed any signs though," sighed Yuu, "He was nice to me!"

"But now that I think about it…he sort of had this grudge I noticed sometimes back when we were living in the wastelands," Kenma replied.

"I can't believe he would turn against us," agreed Shouyou, "But he did and he wanted to make sure his plans were fulfilled."

Tobio, Hajime, Sou, Aone, Bokuto, Akaashi, and a bunch of others enjoyed their meals and drinks as Shouyou continued his conversations while eating.

"I'm glad to see you both back also," smiled Natsu.

"Thank you," Kenma blushed a little as he noticed how cute she really was.

"How long do you plan to stay with us?" asked Shouyou.

"Until this world begins the healing process…we cannot be in two places at once as our graves will be then revived by the king," said Yuu, "Otherwise, we will be gone forever."

"But it won't be long from that period of time till you meet with us again," Kenma nodded, "We'll be there in the future."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Midorima and Takao sat down together on the hills as the nightlife of the city lights were seen all around. Recently, a new monument was built that was made out of netting material and some flexible metal rods with cords.

"It's really coming along," Takao smiled.

"Soon it'll be even more beautiful," Midorima replied, "Tell me? How long were you revived for?"

"Well after I died, I met with Neo King Julius as he saved my soul from going to the Underworld. He placed me inside a raven and I helped our friends during their quest to the far western lands…where those volleyball guys were at. After doing that and a few other things, I was put to rest temporally," he said.

"To rest?" the megane asked.

"My soul did go to the Underworld for a bit yes but it was only for a short period of time. I didn't even explore that realm but I'm sure it's unpleasant. I was sleeping in stasis until I was brought back by the king who revived two more guys. We teamed up and were brought back to this point in history," Takao explained, "However, we cannot stay for long. Once the process of restoring Olympia Magna begins, we have to return to the future or else seeing ourselves reviving will result in destroying our existences completely."

"Two existences of the same being cannot be here at once," Midorima nodded, "So will I see you again?"

"Of course Shin-chan," Takao laughed, "We'll be happily ever after when Neo King Julius ascends to the throne with the swimming men becoming kings."

They both stared into each other's eyes before lovingly sharing another kiss. This future was going to happen as they were not going to lose again.

* * *

 **Shop of the Mystics**

Midousuji looked at a personal photo of him and his mother when she was still alive. It was a very long time ago back in the ancient world but he remembered all too well about his past. The mother wished him for the very best in whatever the sport he picked. After learning that the mother also did bicycling, he wanted to take on her path but to find his own happiness.

When she passed away through a terminal illness, a part of her will was for him to own the De Rosa. However, when his family found out about it, an uproar began. As a result, he fled off, never to keep in touch with his folks.

The second photo he had on him was with two other men that even for his cold-like personality, was opened to. These people were also precious to him and now that he moved on with his life…he began to realize how much he missed them.

 _I am so sorry_ , he thought, _I should've been more thoughtful on my decision back then and…now here I am trapped in this world of endless heat and loneliness again. And these jerks are getting on my nerves…_

"It's time," Theagenes said, walking in to see him moping aside.

"Ah Midousuji-dahling come back in, you're missing out on the fun," Oikawa chuckled.

He got up and grunted before walking over to see Shougo Haizaki tied up in the chair with tape on his mouth. He was already cussing through his mouth despite not getting the vocab out.

Theagenes waved over and the tape dissolved into dust.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" shouted Shougo as his eyes were filled with shock and anger and his muscles ached.

"Well hello to you again darling," Oikawa teased with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wh-why the hell are you doing this!?" Shougo growled.

"Oh I'm on the very same side as you…a villain," he replied, "Just…not sharing the same thing you had."

"You came to my realm as a male prostitute," Shougo said, "I invited you in as there were no girls at the time. You consumed me and…"

"Aww let's save that story for later; we're here for some answers," Oikawa answered as he teasingly rubbed his foot over his crotch on the pants, _"You don't want to get too stiff now darling."_

"Who is your mother?" asked Theagenes.

"Why do you care if I tell you?!" Shougo shouted before being choked by Theagenes.

"Answer the question or off goes your head," the Dark One answered before releasing him for air. Shougo coughed for a few moments to regain his breath.

"…Deidi," he muttered.

Theagenes narrowed his eyes and took out his orb, showing him his name on it, asking, "And this orb…you know where this belongs right?"

"…the staff of nightmares," Shougo said quietly.

"Just that half?" asked Theagenes.

"What the hell do I know?!" he answered back, "Mother never showed me anything of her secrets stashes. All I know is that she pushed me to play parkour which was to unlock my potential. Then I met your gang ass drug dealers who gave me the power I desired till that bastard used his magic to turn me back to this mess."

"The Jabberwocks…right," Theagenes said, "They're not here right now but they will return to this land if all goes according to plan."

"Um…you guys didn't tell me about them," Akashi answered, looking a bit stern, "What sort of plans are you leaving me out from?"

"Your kidnapping of Haizaki doesn't suffice you enough to be one of us knowing the bigger plans," said Hanamiya, "You gotta do more than that."

"Please…I was torturing people back in the war while you were busy crying your losses," growled Akashi.

"Don't you DARE!" he hissed, noticing the low blow of insult coming out.

"Just be content that you are on the winning side darling," smiled Oikawa, holding Hanamiya back.

"Get your slutty hands off of me," snarled Hanamiya, "Or else I will chop them off with the sharpest web."

"Oh I wasn't interested in dating an arachnid," he muttered.

"Continue the interrogation," Theagenes said to Akashi, "We will be back."

The four walked off as Akashi wondered they set up a camera or something secretive. With his emperor eye, he detected nothing else except all kinds of dark magic and ancient objects.

"You're lucky I am just going undercover," he growled to him.

"Ohohohoo! Well played!" Shougo laughed, "I knew you didn't have it in you."

"Shut up," Akashi said, "I can banish you like how I did with the others."

"It won't work because I too have my own magical immunity," he replied.

"What is this staff of nightmares?" asked the red-haired, "Clearly I could tell you were lying to us…and it's no doubt Theagenes detected it too."

"It's really called the Staff of Dreams," Shougo replied, "There are two halves of it but it was said in legend that it was once a whole staff held by a fabled guardian that wheeled both light and dark magic in the universe. The golden orb that Theagenes has…it's the Evil Eye from the nightmare half."

"And where are the other pieces?" he asked.

"Well if my mom has it, she might still keep it safe," shrugged Haizaki, "The nightmare staff that is…I have no clue where the other half is at."

"Then let me tell the others and I will bring you back to your cell," Akashi said.

"OH COME ON! Can't I AT LEAST GET SOME REWARD!?" he shouted.

"You get to live another day," Akashi replied back, "Peacefully without our disturbance."

* * *

With the information given to the three Kings and Theagenes from Akashi, the four were already on their way to the Hounan Valley area as that name already sparked a plan in the Dark One's mind. Theagenes offered Akashi to join but he declined and said that he would return Shougo back to his cell soon once things were underway.

Eventually, Midousuji complained of the heat and wanted to find a place to cool off. Oikawa already had left earlier to do some other things he had on his list, leading it to only Hanamiya and Theagenes.

"Those two crooks are gonna mess things up," said the human-spider hybrid entity.

"They won't," Theagenes replied, "I already looked into their minds. They know not to mess with the heroes or this town."

"That you made," he answered, "You brought many of these people here? Why's that?"

"Simple. A larger population won't always know what I am doing as they are too busy with their lives," he said, "They may spread rumors around as long as those heroes don't get in the way."

"Look. I know you have your own desires but don't you think it's time I told you what I want?" asked Hanamiya.

"I know what you are after yes," he said, "But what will you do afterwards?"

"You know how much my needs are important," Hanamiya argued, "I will continue to do whatever needs to be done."

Theagenes kept to himself but nodded, "When we find the staff, I will give you the answer."

"Fine," he spat.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Midousuji Akira's Backstory  
150,000+ Years Ago: Sohoku, Northern Bota Valley  
15 Years before the Silver War**

Yusa Akira and his wife Sakura watched their son Midousuji riding on his small bike going around in circles, making some debatable stunts and smiling so widely.

"He's just like me," Sakura smiled.

"He's gonna kill himself if this keeps up," Yusa argued, calling out his name.

"Yes papa?" the young Midousuji approached.

"I think you had enough on that bike," Yusa said, "You have to finish your chores now."

"5 more minutes?" Midousuji asked.

"NO!" the father shouted, "Get inside and finish your cleaning or that bike will be thrown away!"

"Honey!" the wife snapped at him as Midousuji dropped his bike and rushed inside crying.

"Do you want him to end up in the same fate as your father?" Yusa asked.

"I should've never told you about him," she replied, disappointed, "It wasn't his fault!"

"It could've been prevented either way," he said.

"I think you are the one that needs to clean up your mess," Sakura said as she walked inside to check on her boy.

She found him in his room crying a little and patted him on the back, "Don't cry sweetie. I'll help you clean, okay?"

"Mommy," he sniffed, as he buried his head on her shoulder, "Why is daddy so rude?"

"He's just worried about you," she answered, hugging him, "Even if he acts mean…he still loves you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

The two cleaned up the room together as Midousuji smiled saying, "Mommy, how can I ever be clean?"

"An athlete must always be clean…both in the room…and on his or her body," she replied, "Especially their teeth. Smile proud of your goals and people will see that."

* * *

 **8 Years Later:**

Ishigaki Koutarou waited for Midousuji at the Sohoku Valley Junior High School. He was a second year student while Midousuji entered his first year. The two had developed a friendship 4 years ago when Ishigaki learned about his talent of his bicycling and wanted to see it for himself.

Since then, they were both trained together under special tutors as well as keeping their academics by other people.

However, today was going to be a new, awkward era as a new "kid" around the block was also going to be joining them in this private practice. Rumors was said that he loved drama and to read comics and legends.

 _But how good is he on his two-wheelers_ , he thought.

"ISHIYAN-CHANNNN!" shouted Midousuji as he approached at the scene.

"I see you're quite vibrant today more than usual," replied Ishigaki.

"That's because I met this new kid earlier and wants to challenge us!" he chuckled.

"Are you sure he wants to race us?" asked Ishigaki, "Maybe he was inspired by you?"

"Well he did say that but whenever people start to ask me about my style, I get the vibe they want to race!" he laughed.

"Calm yourself," sighed Ishigaki.

"Ah, there you are!" a voice called out.

The two turned to see Onoda Sakamichi as his blue eyes were like that of the sky as his crystal clear glasses made him look a bit nerdy.

"So you are Sakamichi-san, yes?" Ishigaki asked.

"I am," he smiled, "I was born not far from the Great Atlantis and lived for several years before my family and I moved out here recently."

"Atlantis eh?" Midousuji asked, "Did you see their flashy prince?"

"He's not flashy!" Onoda argued, "I don't even know what he is to be honest."

"I'm sure he's doing well to protect his domain," Ishigaki replied, "Now then let's get started on training you both."

* * *

By sunset, the three finished their regimen of the day and each returned back home to their families. Midousuji felt happy for the first time in years as he never thought he'd find people with such a common interest about bicycling.

Clearly there were competitions in the past and some of them even got to go to the Great Olympics in Atera Magna but it was at least the least two decades or so that a bicyclist hasn't made it out there yet.

Personally, he wanted to be alone from his family (except his mother) because of the way they treated him about his bicycling. The father even had plans to move back to the original town as soon as he would graduate in order to prevent his own dream from coming true.

 _Why is father so against of me and my bicycling_ , he thought.

He finally returned to the house and saw his mother resting in bed hooked up to the IV and other stuff. She fell ill for the last three months and he was really worried about her state of being. Without her, he wouldn't have known his potential in bicycling and instead had a sedimentary life.

Since then a few special nurses were commissioned by his father to keep her alive as much as possible, with the hope of finding the treatment for her.

"Mother," he said quietly.

Sakura lifted her head up and smiled to see her son, "Mido-chan…how was your day?"

"It was…good," he replied, "I'm going to get training now with two other guys. One of them is a no-nonsense guy and the other one is kinda a nerd and…"

"Now, now, what did I tell you about saying that?" she asked.

"I mean…he looks intelligent and has a pair of glasses," he mumbled.

"Mido…there are so many different types of people," she smiled, "No one has the same ability and traits like you. There may be similar interests but you are unique of your own."

"Sorry mom," he blushed before giving her a hug.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Midousuji, Ishigaki, and Onada competed in several of the local races and won. It was quite the accomplishment so far but there was more training to do.

A few more students joined their little group: Shunsuke Imaizumi, Sangaku Manami, and Machimiya Eikichi. Dubbed as "Road Runners", the six players developed a special bond despite their unique personalities and clashes they each carried.

However, Midousuji was feeling more vicious about his goals but it wasn't because of the teammates…it was coming from his family when his father threatened him to stop competing in the games. He wanted to tell his friends the struggle but they all looked so happy for each other.

"Hey Mido-chan you gonna come over to practice?" Onada asked one day.

"I…I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, my mom's in critical condition," he said, "I have to return home."

Before Onada could ask, Midousuji rode off on his bike as fast as possible, returning to his house just as he saw a few people from the family outside.

 _W-what happened_ , he thought as his heart raced.

He rushed inside and saw his mother looking more pale than usual. Her skin was getting colder by the moment as he held her hand, "Mother…"

"Aki…" she could barely whisper, "Listen…don't ever stop…moving."

"Mother, I promise you, I'll get to the Olympics!" he answered.

"Hush now!" the father replied.

"Your spirit is like that of Julius…" she smiled silently, "Go to him…for his wisdom…always remember I'll be with you…"

"Mother…" his voice whimpered as a few tears began to leak out.

Sakura smiled one last time before closing her eyes for good. Midousuji gasped and the relatives lowered their heads while he cried.

* * *

After another week of silence, Akira returned to his classes but once again did not go to practice or any events. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father will try to stop him from achieving his goals. When he returned that day, he saw the bicycle in pieces.

He walked inside as his father and other relatives confronted him.

"You destroyed the last piece of my mother…forever," Akira replied, trying to keep cool.

"You don't understand don't you…what happened to your grandfather," Yusa replied, "He did bicycling too just like you but one day while at the Olympics years ago…there was a match going on and a terrible accident occurred. Someone facilitated the bicyclists to crash into each other and they all died. Including your grandfather."

"And you think the same fate is going to happen to me?!" Midousuji raged out, "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Am I?" Yusa asked, revealing a news article that detailed of the accident.

"You still destroyed my bicycle that was ONCE MOTHER'S!" he growled, "That was the last of mom's spirit and you DESTROYED IT!

"YOU WANT ME TO CHOOSE A SIDE!? WELL GUESS WHAT FATHER?! I AM CHOOSING ONE RIGHT NOW, MY OWN!"

"STOP!" Yusa shouted, getting up to grab him.

Midousuji grabbed out the knife and pointed at him continuing his anger, "All you ever wanted was FOR ME TO BE YOUR PRECIOUS SON WHO HAS TO DO CHORES OF A SHRINE! The fact is, I'm not going to allow that fate to happen nor I will be locked away into job! Our last name Akira was in honor of the legendary god with psychic who was said to have predicted many futures long before mankind was born! He was strong and determined and that's exactly what I want to be!"

"WAIT!" Yusa cried out but Akira threw the knife down at Yusa's feet and ran off into the yard, grabbing the old rusty bike to escape far enough before it broke down. From there, he continued his journey into the unknown areas of the forest.

* * *

 **Present Day: Outside of Sportsbrooke**

Two young men crashed into the sands with their bikes as the portal shut off. They both got up and brushed the sand off of their uniforms.

"Did we made it finally?" asked Onoda.

"It seems so," Ishigaki nodded as they both arrived at the town line that said Sportsbrooke but there was no sight of the city.

"HEY! Are you guys new arrivals?!" shouted a voice.

The two turned to see a blond-haired woman with red-framed spectacles and blue eyes. Her clothes looked as if she was working on a farm or some sort.

"You know how to get to the nearest town?" asked Onoda.

"Of course," she replied, handing them a magical scroll, "The city is protected with magic and new arrivals need to look at the writing inside of that before crossing the town line. You can't see the city because you're new here."

Onoda opened the little note as they saw the ancient writing that looked as if…

"There!" said Ishigaki as the megacity appeared before them at last.

"May I ask why you are here though?" asked Alexandra.

"We're looking for our friend…a teammate of ours," Onoda explained, "You happened to see him or…?"

"I have not," she said, "And wow you guys got bicycles?! Those are rare now-a-days in this town…at least with such sport bikes!"

"Interesting," muttered Ishigaki before thanking her and they both rode off, heading to town.

"Gosh I hope we're not too late," sighed Onoda as he and Ishigaki soared through as fast as possible into town as if they were a blur.

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi, Kagami joined up with Takao, Kenma, and Nishinoya after being requested for a meeting by the Eco-Park. Takao welcomed them all as the two ex-volleyball guys told the senshi that they will wish to speak with Alexa personally before returning for a lunch.

"We'll wait for you when you return so we can train Kagami on swimming," Makoto smiled.

"Don't worry about us," Rei reassured.

"Thanks," Alexa smiled a little, following the cat, crow and raven.

The four went on for a walk as Alexa felt a slight awkwardness but he had to trust himself and his future.

"So are you guys going to tell me what he told you?" Alexa asked.

"Alexa…our Neo King Julius…we are here to monitor the events that are yet to unfold. We cannot tell you what will happen but there is a dangerous premonition on its way," Takao explained.

"A Premonition? Of what?" he questioned.

"He wasn't clear to be honest," Nishinoya said, "But he said this one phrase… ** _'leave the staff alone'_**."

"A weapon then it seems like," Alexa muttered, "But what staff? Did he say?"

"He didn't say…but I have a feeling though it will come into play soon," Takao answered.

"We just want to make sure you'll do what is right…not what is easy," said Kenma.

"Did he tell you guys how I…crap…I shouldn't be saying this but…" he began.

"We are aware of your circumstance," Takao said, "Yes, he did tell us how he survived the Mark of Death. That piece of information cannot be revealed for it will alter your destiny as The Savior."

"You will know what you have to do when that day gets here," Nishinoya answered, "You have great power in you already."

"Then let's go back if we are done," Alexa replied, "It's clear that I won't know what I have to do and we're wasting time of hunting the Dark One."

Gaardus flew in, transforming into Pandora as the mahotsukai said, "Bad news from Hounan! The Dark One is heading to Deidi's to find the nightmare staff!"

"The Nightmare staff…" Alexa muttered as his mind sort of zoned out a little about that previous message, "W-where is it?"

"I have it remember?" Pandora asked as she revealed it in her hand, "But Theagenes is going to try to get this and I have a bad feeling he's going to kill her."

"Well then we just have to find a place for her to hide now, won't we?" Alexa replied.

"She's already on her way here," she answered, "But I'm afraid it's more dangerous out here for her."

"We have to break into that shop and get it back on the map," he said, "Let's go!"

The five returned to the senshi and after several moments of planning out, the group split off into the following:

Sousuke, Rin, Momo, and Nitori would bring Kagami to the pool for his training while the Iwatobi Senshi is set to join with Alexa, Pandora, and the three animal allies to find The Dark One and confront it once and for all.

* * *

Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise were on their way to the Atsushi's Bakery when they saw the two bicyclists walking out from the store with sweets. The Takao Raven flew up in the skies for a bit while monitoring the events.

"Ahhhh this looks SOOOO GOOOD!" Onada smiled.

"Uhhhh we got some company," Ishigaka said.

"Eh?" Onada looked up to see the trio.

"Welcome to Sportsbrooke," said Murasakibara, "Enjoying my family treats?"

"YES THEY'RE SO GOOD!" Onada cheered happily as he munched.

"Forgive my friend here, he's into sweets and drama and stories aside from bicycling," sighed Ishigaka.

"It's no problem…so you guys go on those bikes?" Kise smiled.

"Yeah, it's been our career," he replied, "It seems as if no one does it here though."

"Well we got local bikers but they haven't had competition or official clubs," Midorima explained, "We recently added Parkour to the official list. Do you guys have a team?"

"Uhhhhhhh," Ishigaka began in a nervous sweat.

"Wait a sec, did the Dark One brought you here?" asked Murasakibara, suspicious.

"Well we did come from the past yes…" blushed Onada, feeling the aura from the tall man.

"But it was our own volition," Ishigaka explained, "We lost a friend who was said to have come here to this realm."

"Who is this friend's name?" Midorima asked.

"…Akira Midousuji," Onada revealed.

* * *

Makoto's cell phone rang and found it was a text message from Midorima:

 _Crazy news: two of Midousuji's friends time traveled here to find him. This might be a chance to break down the Kings of Vengeance one by one._

"You guys," he said as he revealed the message.

"Could it be his happy ending?" asked Alexa.

"It may very well be," Nagisa shrugged.

"Loneliness must have destroyed him," muttered Rei, "If he left his friends to join the Dark One in hopes to find a happy ending…"

"Then he must be wasting time," Haruka added.

"Have Midorima here with us," Alexa ordered, "It's time we do something."

After a few moments, Midorima appeared magically through his teleportation ability with Takao in his bird form on his shoulder.

"There isn't much time, the Dark One is heading to Hounan," Makoto said, "We have to break those three guys apart."

"And we will," Midorima replied, "But I think Midousuji…from what I've been told was a troubled child and had a very bad family in the past. He time traveled here and has met…you, Julius."

Alexa's eyes widened a little, "Then maybe…I should be the one to confront him."

"Not with those flexible limbs of his," he said, "They told me that he can choke someone without effort."

"Kagami and I are the saviors and it's our job to help those in need…we have to bring the happiness back," Alexa argued.

"Where is he?" asked Midorima, "Kagami?"

"He went for swimming practice with Rin-chan and the others," Nagisa replied.

"He's definitely upset at us still…or at least with Kuroko and Aomine," he shrugged.

"Let's go then," Alexa answered, "And find this man before the Dark One returns."

* * *

 **Flashback A: Midousuji Akira's Continued Backstory: 150,000+ Years Ago  
7 Years prior to the silver war.**

The exiled boy reached the shores of Aqua Aigean where he saw the Blue Bridge leading to Atlantis. His eyes widened in the sheer majestic of this landmark alone as he smiled.

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Damnnnn," he smiled, "I bet he's living out the good life!"

Jullius woke up on his bed as the dream was approaching more rapidly about this planet's inevitable future. However, in his vision he saw a man approaching to his realm. With a shrug, he called out for his servants and summoned one of his senshi.

"Sorry to have called you…Romulus," he said.

"It's not a problem your majesty," the blue-haired megane smiled, "Did you receive another vision?"

"Someone from the jungle realm is making his way here. I noticed he's a bit mental after the recent events that took place. Perhaps some therapy and holy waters will do. But I want him here in this palace."

"Of course," Romulus smiled and he vanished into the mists.

After getting dressed into his toga and cloak attire, Julius returned to the throne room where he met Romulus and the young man he found from the Blue Bridge.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Midousuji cried out happily.

"I see that's your way of complimenting?" Julius asked.

"Yes! Ha!" he chuckled happily.

Julius smiled back and replied, "Welcome to Atlantis…Midousuji. I am Prince Julius, the ruler of this kingdom. You were brought here for some help is that correct?"

"Mother told me…that I would find the answers I seek," he smiled with his teeth.

"Your teeth are as white as the pearls…very good," Julius replied back as Midousuji chuckled.

Julius summoned the crystal and chanted, "Oh Holy Solar Crystal of the Sunlight and Destiny…grant this man the stability and the intelligence he needs as well as the power for him to excel in his dream…give him the power!"

The crystal beamed out rings of light as Midousuji's mind was shifting back into place as his limbs were becoming more flexible and twisted. It was a way to trade for that "twistedness" around in order to at least keep him from going out of control with his thoughts.

"Julius…" he muttered before blushing and bowing down properly, "Forgive me for that!"

"You just needed someone to get you back to who you were," he smiled, "I have granted miracles to people who are in need."

"Thank you," Midousuji said, "But I guess I should have explained what happened…"

"I am aware," Julius answered, "A dream told me about your journey…and I am very sorry to hear."

"I don't want to go back," Midousuji replied, "I can't confront my father like this! I already banished myself!"

"And your friends?" Julius asked, "Aren't they worried about you?"

"…I'm sure they are but, they're busy doing their own things. I don't to burden them. I'll stay here if you allow me to your majesty," he answered.

"Of course," Julius smiled, "Atlantis welcomes you."

* * *

Midousuji rested peacefully in the bed in one of the villa rooms. He woke up to look at the beautiful moonlight and the endless seas all around.

A memory poked his mind when mother used to bring him out to the beaches as well and of course they got there by bike.

He was about to go back to his bed when he saw a scroll on the sheets. He picked it up and opened to read what it was about. After a few moments, he grunted and lied down as he knew that it was going to be some time before he will finally get used to this.

 _It's gross, and I love it_ , he thought.

* * *

 **Several Years Later: Early Stages of the Silver War  
(Post-Dark Theagenes Transformation)**

After revealing Onada and Ishigaki his new home, they both visited Atlantis often as possible and were fascinated by the wonderful scenery. However, the Dark One made his announcement and declared a curse that will soon bring everyone to fight against each other.

Onada and Ishigaki discovered that Midousuji disappeared not long after this happened and discovered a note left behind on the door:

 _Onada, Ishigaki_

 _If you two come across this, just don't worry about me. I am on a quest to find my happiness. I promise to share it once I find it. Just trust me._

 _-Grossuji_

"That idiot…" growled Ishigaki and he and Onada contacted the others after returning to the mainland to find him.

Before they could set out, the two heard someone running towards them. They both gasped as Prince Julius scurried through and said, "I know what happened to Midousuji! Please hurry!"

The trio rushed back to the palace as Julius explained, "I foresaw a terrible premonition of your friend…he has departed this realm completely."

"WHAT?!" they both cried out.

"…There is a way for you to find him though because I managed to sneak a piece of this," Julius replied, revealing a small piece of cloth that Midousuji used to wear.

"And how will this help us track him?" asked Onada.

"The Dark One has taken him to the future…" Julius revealed, "I don't necessary have the full power of space time but I can give you this as well."

The prince took out a time-key and added, "This was given to me from Ulysses' clan. However, I do not wish to take a risk of time travel because I know one day I will be reborn. You guys though might not survive on what is about to happen."

"What will happen to this world?" asked Ishigaki.

"…Apocalypse," Julius answered, "The Darkness is taking so much energy for this I don't know if I can even fight it off…not even my Solar Crystal can harness it at this point. There is one weapon that might be able to do it but it's only been said in myths. However, that's not relevant. Both of you must hurry!"

Onada took the key while Ishigaki took the cloth as a time warp space rift appeared before them.

"Are you about this?" asked Ishigaki, "Can we return to this place?"

"Once you travel to the future, you cannot return to the past," Julius revealed, "But I am sure the three of you will find happiness together."

"WAIT!" shouted a voice.

The three turned to see an older man whose hair was similar to Midousuji's but it was much neater, shorter length and a hint of spikes on top. His eyes were exactly as the child's but were more lively and sparkly a bit.

"Let me find my son!" Yusa said, holding a sack with him.

"Mido's father…" replied Onada.

"Let's go!" shouted Ishigaki, worried as they both jumped in.

"I see your heart has changed a little," Julius said, "Go then…if you can bring his happiness back."

* * *

 **Present Day: Kagami's Swim Training**

Kagami kept his balance on the water while Rin and Sousuke held his hands. On three, they released him and Kagami seemed to have made some progress.

 _He's kinda a fast learner_ , thought Rin, _but he's definitely slow like Rei used to be._

 _I can't believe we are doing this_ , thought Sousuke.

"Kagamicchi seems to handle a little bit!" Momotarou smiled.

"Kise calls me that too," Kagami replied upon standing upright.

"Eh?" Momo was confused.

"Don't give up! You're doing great!" Nitori encouraged.

Kagami blushed and answered, "I know I suck. But it's kinda funny though that I can at least tread and surf."

"There's a surfing place?" asked Rin.

"Well yeah, it seems odd but I was at this new park recently in between of things and I was such a natural on those boards," he answered.

"We used to do surfing too," Rin replied, recalling his clumsiness, "Gosh that was a bit embarrassing."

Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori chuckled but Rin gave them the deadly stare that shut them up. Kagami had a sweatdrop of nervousness and decided to keep trying.

* * *

The Iwatobi Senshi and Alexa along with Midorima and Takao met up with the other guys and were introduced to Onada and Ishigaki. Pandora dismissed herself and told them that she'll be checking on her friend.

"Where's our friend!?" Onada panicked, "Is he here?!"

"You look like Prince Julius…" Ishigaki muttered as he looked at Alexa.

"Oh that's because I am him," he blushed, "Alexa."

"Now I get why time traveling for him is a taboo," Ishigaki shrugged as they both shook hands.

"Tell me about it, I met my future self, Neo King Julius," Alexa smiled.

"Woooww!" Onada replied, "A KING?! That's amazing!"

"This isn't the time for compliments, we have to find him now!" Ishigaki replied, revealing the cloth, "Can you help us?"

"Of course," Alexa answered, "We'll do what we can with this."

* * *

After a half hour of search, Alexa, Midorima, and Makoto found Midousuji at a secluded area of the Sportsbrooke Eco-Park and the others were on their way to regroup.

Midousuji turned to them with a scowl, "You get the hell away from me you gross bitches!"

"We're not going to hurt you," Makoto said, "Just listen to what we have to say!"

Midousuji hissed and used his arms to squeeze Makoto a tight hug, slowly choking him.

"STOP THIS!" Alexa shouted, readying his magic.

"Drop those hands!" Midousuji replied calmly, "Or your partner is gonna need gills to survive!"

Alexa slowly relaxed them but kept his eyes sharp saying, "Midousuji…you don't have to do this."

 _"That's where you're wrong,"_ he answered, tightening his grip while Makoto was slowly losing his air, _"The Dark One promised to give me my happiness."_

"Darkness is only using you," Alexa said, "Besides…you came to my palace ages ago…with this."

Midousuji's eyes widened a little as he recognized that piece of cloth. He slowly loosened Makoto but still kept tight around his waistline while staring at the fabric.

 _That's Prince Julius_ , thought Midousuji, sightly stunned.

"I don't remember," Midousuji lied, "Now you both are going to leave me or I will kill him."

"STOP THIS!" shouted a voice.

They all turned to see Onada and Ishigaki as Midousuji's eyes watered a little but his face turned even angrier and resumed his choking to Makoto.

"You guys should NOT HAVE FOLLOWED ME!" he growled.

"Stop this right now!" said Ishigaki, "You know killing him won't give you what you want!"

"You're right that's true," Midousuji, "But you don't know the pain I went through!"

He released Makoto and flung his flexible arms towards them, choking their necks while Makoto coughed and spat out some saliva to recover.

 _"Actually I know the reason…why you are like this,"_ Alexa revealed, recognizing those flexible arms, _"You came into my palace ages ago after you lost your mother. I gave you the ability to become flexible whenever you go on your bike. But you told me that something precious of hers that was passed down to you was destroyed._ "

"You're bluffing," Midousuji said.

"I am the Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding," Alexa continued, feeling the presence of another person approaching, "The only way you can be happy again is that…the one who destroyed that happiness…can bring it back."

"No…it can't be!" he gasped as he turned to see his father carrying the sac that contained the pieces of the bike.

"Midousuji," said Yusa as his son released the two guys from his grip.

"H-how are you here in this land?!" the son gasped.

"Prince Julius…allowed me to go to the future but I ended up a bit further out than planned. However, some nice people led me to this town and that's when I ran into others who have witnessed you," Yusa replied, "I need to tell you something. **_I am SORRY Midousuji. I should've never destroyed this bike._**

"It's just that…every time I see you ride that bike…I felt your mother…and her father's legacy as bikers. It was too painful for me because I really feared you would get injured like your grandfather. That pain and fear fueled my overprotection to you…but it shouldn't have. This bike should've reminded me that I still had a piece of her…you."

Yusa lowered the sac and opened it as Alexa called forth on the Solar Crystal.

"Julius…please heal this memento," Yusa prayed.

Alexa waved the crystal as light magic drifted into the bike, magically repairing itself as Midousuji's eyes watered in tears as the De Rosa bike was finally reassembled once more..

"Now that you are whole again…I'll leave you in peace," Yusa said.

"No! Don't leave me!" Midousuji replied, "This bike is all of what is left of mother. You destroyed it once…and I don't want to destroy it now."

"What are you saying?" Yusa asked.

"I missed you. I am so sorry I abandoned you," Midousuji cried, hugging him as tears poured down.

"Me too," Yusa spilled some tears as everyone smiled. The two stood still as time slowed down for this moment.

"We have to get out of here," Midousuji said, "It's not safe for us. The Dark One will haunt us done if we don't hurry."

"We got this," Ishigaki replied, revealing the time key, "However it will take us only to the future though."

"Perhaps I can be of some help," a voice said.

They all turned to see Deidi and Pandora as the former explained, "I can send you all on your way to another place in the present time."

"Sounds like a new adventure will begin," Onada smiled.

"Looks like it indeed," Ishigaki nodded.

"Please," agreed Midousuji as he hugged his arms around his partners, "I want to start a new chapter with you guys."

"May you find peace and fortune where ever you go," Alexa blessed the four and they departed with the Mahotsukai while Pandora returned to the others.

"How are you holding up?" Pandora asked.

"I'm fine," Alexa smiled, "I'll definitely live another day. Until this key is expelled from my body…there's at least still time."

"Let's go back to the others," Makoto said, "We need to regroup and prepare for the other two kings."

* * *

Makoto Hanamiya and Theagenes returned after an unsuccessful trip to Hounan Valley after putting the town in a temporally sleep spell. As predicted, Theagenes and Hanamiya did not find the Nightmare staff at Deidi's hut so Hanamiya also put a sleeping spell on Shougo and Akashi upon returning to the shop.

They both walked to the back side of the store as Hanamiya said, "Now that you are confident that Akashi is taken care of…isn't it time we take care of my needs?"

"You didn't get me the staff…you didn't earn your answer…that was the deal," he replied.

"That WAS the deal," emphasized Hanamiya, "But after all what I've been through…I've longed to earn my answer."

"I know," nodded Theagenes, "And I want to give you a last chance to preserve what you have."

"What I have is **_PAIN_** ," he answered coldly and sadly at the same time.

The Dark Apprentice turned around and said, "And pain fades…unless you feed it. But this, could be the meal you really don't want."

Hanamiya smirked softly and continued, "Well I never SEEN my child. I don't even know what we had…a boy…a girl. I don't care how much it hurts to know its fate…I need this!"

He handed the baby rattle over and Theagens took it, using his magic saying, **_"Remember…this was about 20 years ago…"_**

 _A small hologram flared to life as the two witnessed the baby with a small spot by his right eye, crying while the adoptive mother held him gently as the caretaker congratulated her for finalizing the adoption._

 _"What do you want to name him?" the caretaker asked._

 _"…Tatsuya…we want to name him Tatsu," the mother smiled._

The hologram dissolved away as Hanamiya began to cry, breathing heavily, "He's alive…and…"

"Yes, in this world," smiled Theagenes.

"I must find him! There has to be a way! He's out there…someone must have known him!" Hanamiya vowed while wiping the tears.

* * *

 **Aqua Duniya: Yamazaki's Hut**

By the moonlight, Hosoya tucked Hayato Shigino to bed with a smile. The younger brother missed Kisumi so much and hoped to one day see him again.

"Sleep tight," smiled Hosoya quietly.

He heard a soft click from the ceiling. Hosoya got up and walked over to the front door, "Hello?"

Before he could react, a sack covered his vision and everything turned pitch black after feeling a hard slam striking his back.

Hiroshi chuckled, "You're just as weak as the rest of the clan."

"STOP!" a voice shouted from one of the Water Knights but it was too late, Hiroshi dragged Hosoya into magic, heading to the unknown.

 **~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 8 PV~**

 **Oikawa:** Today is the day I will GET MINE!

 **Narrator:** The secret of the ex-volleyball player has a secret…no one should cross upon!

 **Oikawa:** Pathetic heroes, you will do EXACTLY as I say! Or I will unleash your greatest nightmare into this ghastly city!

 **Alexa:** STOP THIS!

 **Kagami:** YOU!

 **Makoto:** We'll do what has to be done to get him back!

 **Rei:** You guys, how are we going to defeat these Nerbils?!

 **Alexa:** DRAGON GENESI…

 **Oikawa:** COME ANY CLOSER, AND HE DIES!

 **Rin** : Next Time, _**Free! Sympathy for the Oikawa!** Ugh, do people really have any feelings for this bastard?!_


	9. Episode 8: Sympathy for the Oikawa!

**_Episode 8:_** ** _及川ための同_** ** _情_** ** _!_** ** _Sympathy for the Oikawa!_**

 _Douka kami-sama o-tsukisama hiraita tobira wo shimenai de  
Tsukinami na onegai wo chotto kiite yo sukoshi dake  
Konya nanika ga okiru yokan ga tobira wo tataku  
Tsukiakari ga kiete PAREEDO no hajimari wa NYUU MUUN_

* * *

Warning: Mini-Yaoi in this episode! (A crossover ship of Kisumi x Oikawa)

* * *

Kisumi sat on the desk by himself with two sets of photos: one of himself and Hayato and the other of him with Oikawa.

 _What a psycho-path_ , Kisumi thought, _I can't believe I had an affair with this guy._

He held the photo of him and Hayato close to his heart, praying that he was doing well back home. Deep down, he wanted to return as well but he knew the others were still out here and after his encounter with Oikawa again recently, he had to warn them.

 _I have to tell them the truth_ , he silently closed his eyes, _before it's too late._

* * *

Hosoya opened his eyes and found himself tied to a rock with rope as the young man who captured him appeared to his sight. Clearly he was no longer on Aqua Duniya and recognized the heat from Olympia.

"I am amazed the offspring of Kuranosuke has survived my attack," Hiroshi sneered.

"You know my father…" Hosoya said, "How?"

"I began it all…the family line. I am your father's father," he replied.

"But you look very much of a young man," Hosoya answered, "What sort of magic did you do?"

"I am physically mature of my early 20s yes…but I am mentally experienced for the last several eras of time as you can see. I waited till there were enough humans on that blasted ocean planet's island before I began the breed," Hiroshi explained, "Afterwards, I left your father in the care of those people because he couldn't give me what I wanted."

"And that was…?" began Hosoya.

"You really don't know…do you?" Hiroshi replied, "Someone who will become just like us…the spiders of Sherwood…I had hoped you would have the ability but of course you're just a regular mortal. I must say though your son gave me a nearly good beating."

"He will kick your ass," growled Hosoya, "And you're such a liar about our family. We served the Matsuoka's as long as we remembered!"

"Oh that is true indeed…for that family faced quite the adversary speeding up the time in that realm to cool the ocean off from its devastating separation from the rest of the planet," Hiroshi answered, "King Freyr married that woman in disguise of a powerful being of time. And that resulted an offspring who was cursed with her powers."

"What makes you think you know everything about us?" Hosoya asked.

"I've had experience with magic," Hiroshi said, "And that same magic kept me in my youthful form."

Hosoya remained silent as he was already trying to come up with a plan to escape. He prayed that his son was at least somewhere relatively nearby on this planet.

* * *

The Samezuka Senshi brought Kagami back to his loft as the Iwatobi Senshi were already back preparing a nice feast for the exercise. Haru placed a bowl of mackerel and rice (much to Kagami's dismay about that particular fish) while Rei and Makoto balanced out the vegetables and meat (with prior lectures from Gou back home).

"You guys didn't had to!" Kagami said.

"We insisted," Nagisa smiled.

Kagami nodded with a thanks before sitting down to eat. Alexa was in the bathroom feeling a bit ill as he wondered if the time key was going to expel out from his body. He walked out after several moments to lie down and Makoto checked up on him.

"One king down, two to go…" Makoto muttered.

"I think they're just being misled by Theagenes," said Alexa, "They can't be that evil."

"But I've had such a bad vibe from…Oikawa I believe that's his name," replied Makoto, "Dealing with him is going to be a disaster waiting to happen."

* * *

 **Nerbil Nest**

Oikawa walked to the entrance of the nest as a bunch of Nerbils growled softly and welcomed him back. Thanks to his ability to control the animals, conquering them was only a simple task. The two Big Electric Blue Nerbils escorted him back down the tunnels as the other species bowed in respect.

"It's been a while my darlings," Oikawa said, "But now the time has come…for you to break free from this ghastly place. My first meeting with you all was for peace and preservation of your kind. Unfortunately, I could not bring the child that you wanted to experiment with but it doesn't matter anymore. We got a greater threat in our hands and we must subdue them before it gets worse."

The ex-volleyball man walked over to the Nerbil Spirit Temple and broke open a green clay pot that contained transformation abilities. The Nerbil Hologram appeared and zapped Oikawa into his own Nerbil form containing his soul and mind in a white and neon teal color.

"GrgrgrgGRGRgrGrRRGgrrggrgrGRGRgrrgrgrrgr!" the nerbils chanted.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Tooru Oikawa's Backstory, 16 Years Ago  
Shackled Town of Aobajōsai **

Kotone and Tooru rushed through the wasted lots as a bunch of Nerbils chased after them.

"Hurry up!" cried Tooru as his face was already sweat. They arrived at the fenced area and shut behind them. The nerbils were pricked by the sharpness of the gate and scurried back to their nest

"Those beasts I swear," Kotone growled, "One of these days they're gonna kill someone!"

"Sister are we ever going to leave?" Tooru asked.

"We will," she replied, "Someday."

"That's what you always say," he answered sadly as they continued to the shackled town. They both returned to the hut and put the sacks down.

"This is all what we could find father," Kotone said.

Daisuke Oikawa looked at the pieces of junk and answered, "You're both not searching hard enough."

"There's NOTHING left!" Kotone replied, "The Nerbils nearly ate onii-chan and I! Do you want us to go into their nest!?"

The father was about to take out his whip but the mother stepped in and answered, "I think they did enough for today. Let them rest."

* * *

Kotone and Tooru slept in their crammed bedroom as the older sister lied down on her cot while Oikawa was on the top bunk. The lower bunk was filled with junk of all sorts that they collected through the years.

"How much longer are we staying here?" Tooru asked.

"…I don't know," she replied, "I don't think we'll ever escape."

"But I don't like it here," Tooru cried a little, "We're gonna get killed if we stay in this town!"

"…there might be a way," Kotone said, "But I don't know how well the rumors go."

"What rumors?" the younger boy asked.

"I've heard whispers of a man who says to carry magic of darkness. If we could just get him on our side, we'll be able to use it to defeat the nerbils," Kotone answered, "And there is only one place to conjure him at."

By late evening, the two snuck from the shack and reached to the wishing well that seemed an endless tower of darkness from above.

"How does this work?" Tooru asked.

"…you have to know what your desires are," Kotone said, "The things that make you happy. Once you are ready you call out his name; Theagenes."

"Will it work?" the younger brother asked.

"Doubt it but…people do this to feel better," she shrugged.

The two peered over the well and after a moment of silence, they both called out, "Theagenes!"

"Quite loud for the two of you," the Dark Apprentice said as he shimmered before them.

The two siblings were shocked to see him as they looked at each other.

"Yes, I've sensed your pain…your darkness…your desires," he said, "Of course I can get both of you out of here. But I'm afraid you'll have to encounter a price."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Kotone answered as Tooru nodded.

"One of you must make a contract with the nerbils," Theagenes revealed, "It is clear that they will soon rampage this shackled city and eat you all up. If one of you guys can get in control of them, you'll be able to proceed outwards to Sportsbrooke."

"A contract?" Tooru asked.

"What kind of a price is that! They'll certainly kill us if we go to their nest!" Kotone argued.

"Ah but you have no idea how their society works now, do you?" Theagenes chuckled, "The Nerbils are savages indeed but their nest is quite…sophisticated. The reason why they are attacking is that their latest king is dying. Without someone in control, they are quite the chaos."

"I'll go," Tooru said.

"NO!" Kotone argued, "This is far too dangerous!"

"If I can make peace to those disgusting beasts, we'll get out of this ghastly place," Toru answered.

"Then it's time," Theagenes answered, "Come with me."

* * *

Theagenes brought the siblings to the nest as the crowd of Nerbils waited for them. Kotone was suspicious of a trap but Tooru was already interested. One of the baby nerbils jumped onto Tooru, hugging him while gently nibbling his neck. He petted the creature before setting it down.

The nerbils led the trio to their shrine as the dying nerbil king rested on the altar. To their surprise, the king was actually a human being.

"The last king lasted for 27 years," Theagenes said, "Take the Heart of the Nerbils from his necklace."

Tooru looked at the shiny green gem engraved with the symbol of the nerbils on it. With a shrug, he tore it off and was instructed to digest it. As soon as he did, his body pulsed with powers coming from the gem. He looked at the Nerbils and instructed them to bow down; they all did. Kotone's eyes watered with joy as she and Tooru were now free to get to Sportsbrooke.

"As long as a king exists no matter how far or near they are, the Nerbils will be less hostile based on the ruler's wishes," Theagenes instructed them as he brought them to the newly developed city. From there, they thanked him and start their lives anew.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Akashi woke up and found himself back in his bed at the Miracle Palace. The last thing he recalled was seeing Makoto and Theagenes but he collapsed down.

"Those bastards," he growled.

A patch of note was on his bed, reading it:

 _Shougo is back in the cell. Your services are no longer needed. I already have the knowledge I need to find my child. Midousuji has already found his happiness as we don't detect him in this world anymore._

 _-Hanamiya_

"Come in," he said after hearing the knock on the door.

Murasakibara walked inside to check up on him, "I found you outside of somewhere but you were asleep. I brought you back."

"Thank you," Akashi answered, "Apparently I am kicked out of infiltration."

"Oh?" he asked before Akashi handed him the note.

"The child…he's alive!?" Murasakibara gasped.

"Apparently so," said Akashi, "But that doesn't change the fact Kagami will not forgive Kuroko and Aomine still for their actions. However, don't say anything yet till we know for sure he has his child back."

"Very well. I'm sure he'll get over it," Murasakibara replied, "There's no way he should hold that grudge because that will be a newborn darkness."

Akashi nodded and stared out into space for a moment before lying back down, "Would you please keep an eye on him when you got time? I am going to rest up properly for a bit."

* * *

Kisumi walked to the Miracle Palace and saw Midorima and Kise chatting. He approached to them asking the whereabouts of Makoto and the others. Along the way, Kisumi requested Hajime to join him as he recalled Oikawa's stories about this guy.

After leading them to Kagami's loft the Iwasame Senshi gasped upon Kisumi's appearance.

"K-Kisumi?!" Makoto shouted.

"You don't look right," Rin said, "Is everything okay with the moving out?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "But…I'm afraid you guys are in greater danger than I feared."

"Eh?" asked Nagisa.

"You're…Hajime, right?" Kagami asked.

"Yes," he said.

"It's about Oikawa…I…I've…" Kisumi began, ashamed to even continue but he gained the courage, "I've been with him for a period of time together."

"Oooooh," Momo gasped, "You and him?"

"You what!?" Hajime gasped with a hint of anger, "That bitch…I knew he was cheating dammit!"

Kisumi nodded, "I totally regret it so badly being with him…after what he nearly did to Hayato. I thought I was going to lose my brother but thanks to our friends in this town, I was able to rescue my him. If only I never laid eyes on him…"

Hajime's expression changed from anger to worrisome as Kisumi clutched his fist to his heart. Normally he would have punched this guy in the face but after hearing all those rumors about Oikawa, it was clear at this point that this man was not worth having a relationship with.

"It's not your fault but I am disappointed," said Hajime to Kisumi, "I've heard those rumors of others about how he makes affair with others. I refused to believe in them but after hearing this…"

"What exactly went between the two of you?" asked Makoto.

"It's a long story but…I guess I'll cut down to what really occurred," he sighed.

"Be precise and detailed," said Hajime, "Don't leave anything out. I swear the next time I see him…"

Kisumi and Hajime sat down as everyone began to listen to the former's story.

* * *

 **Flashback B: Kisumi and Hayato Backstory – 8 Years Ago  
(During the Sousuke, Rin, and Haruka backstory with the "Shadow Storm")**

The Shadow storm struck across the Aqua Duniya ocean as the fishermen boats were capsizing. Kisumi, Hayato and their parents Chihiro (father) and Ayumi (mother) were struggling to keep together.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LET US STAY HOME!" Ayumi shouted at her husband as she clutched tight to Hayato.

Chihiro ignored her anger as he tried to get Kisumi to keep the boat from capsizing rapidly along with other fishermen. The day out at the sea for fish was in the family blood of the Shigino. No one ever recalled such a dangerous tropical storm (later revealed as a shadow storm) raging through the seas.

One of the fishermen gave a set of life jackets to each of the people struggling in case they all get toppled over. The Shigino family managed to get them but before they could put them on, a massive wave crashed into the boat, spiraling them across the area.

Despite not being a good swimmer, Kisumi managed cling onto a remaining rafting piece that drifted him back to shore. However, he saw no one else emerging. Panicked, he prayed to the Suiei Tower as moments later, Hayato was washed ashore coughing water out.

"HAYATO!" he screamed as he hugged him tightly while patting him to spit out the water.

The waves began to recede as a massive tsunami wave was heading towards them.

 _This is it_ , he thought, _this is the end…isn't it? I just wish we could live somewhere else…_

"For that I can grant you that dearie," a voice echoed, "But for that price…you and your brother will be living in a place where water…is scarce and swimming…illegal."

The waves roared above them and were about to crash just as Kisumi screamed yes in his mind before he and Hayato woke up in the sands of Olympus where a mansion farm stood before them.

"W-where are we?!" Hayato cried out.

"I…I don't know," Kisumi answered, "It's like as if magic…brought us."

They both got on their feet just as the door was opened and a blonde hair woman saw the two young boys. Alexandra welcomed them in and were served with a nice dinner by Katsunori while Daigo was busy attending to the workers in the fields.

The two slept in beds peacefully but Kisumi was still confused on what had happened.

"Oh yes, did I mention that I saw your pain?" Theagenes said after appearing, "When you prayed out your cries, I heard it and I gave you the orb to summon me for your wish."

"I've heard of you…you were the same man who trained Makoto and the others?!" he gasped.

"Guilty indeed, but of course I was in a different form," he revealed, "But you are smart enough to remember my language."

"And how did you even knew I called for help?" asked Kisumi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Theagenes replied, "Your life on Aqua Duniya with your brother is worthless. Here in Sportsbrooke, the opportunities are endless. You looked up stuff about basketball but the island of Hawakoto isn't well suited for that. Well…you'll find the answers you seek here."

"You better not have any strings attached," Kisumi answered.

"What's there for that?" he chuckled, "I only brought you here upon a deal and now you must learn how to exploit."

Theagenes vanished from sight while Kisumi sighed and lied down on his bed.

* * *

 **Several Years Later: Pre-Exile of the Karasuno Villagers (Book 2)**

Since their arrival in Sportsbrooke, Kisumi and Hayato were adopted into a family where the mother was unable to bore an offspring. Kisumi was already in early adulthood while Hayato was about 11 years of age but still acted like a spoiled child at times. The older brother was enrolled at a charter school not far from downtown while Hayato was "home schooled" by a private tutor.

Kisumi also saved up money for the 'jobs' he did not like but still went to in order to get an apartment of their own. He hated it; working in restaurants, fast-food services, and even grocery stores. He rather obtained his dream working with basketball like the so called "Generation of Miracles" he kept hearing about.

One day at work in the grocery store, his colleagues mentioned about going out for drinks. With that suggestion, he decided to attend to a bar that was not far from the adoptive home and liked it but decided to use it in moderation.

From there, with enough money, the two finally moved out and began living on their own. Kisumi came up with a plan to write a fake story in case Makoto and the others would come to find him and Hayato. He wanted nothing to do with the ocean realm. He was finally happy on that aspect. However, there was still work to be done in order to get involved with basketball. Kisumi began to study carefully and even made contact with Kise and Midorima.

Kisumi walked into the bar one night as he was all stressed out after hearing about the Generation of Miracles' graduation. He was happy but still stressed out and worried in terms of not being eligible to get his dream.

Things got more hectic when Shouyou and Seijuurou were trying to stage up a new leadership for the city (as Sportsbrooke never really had a central body government nor that it needed previously).

He finally sat down at the high stool seats and waited for the bartender to notice. Seconds later, another man sat down next to him.

"OIKAAA!" the bartender recognized him, "You sexy demon, where's your boyfriend or boyfriends?!"

"Ahhhh darling, I got too many to count," Oikawa joked, "Nah, Iwa-chan-darling is doing his shift."

Kisumi stared at this young man before him as Oikawa chuckled and signaled the usual drink. He turned away and called for his drink.

"I'll pay it," Oikawa said as he handed his cash over. Kisumi was a bit stunned on the fresh crisp currency Oikawa handed over. Not to mention…

"You…I've heard about you," Kisumi muttered, "You were known as the Great King of Volleyball!"

"I am the Great King," Oikawa replied, "Because my talents are invincible as setter and jump serve. I make the game. All my friends, including Iwa-chan are all my subjects…err I mean teammates."

"Are you in a relationship?" Kisumi asked.

"With Iwa-chan…well…it's sort of complicated but I'm afraid he and I are starting to break a little," he said.

 _Damn, I love this bitch's hair_ , Oikawa thought, _I gotta taste him up. But I better play it smooth first._

"And how about you?" Oikawa asked.

"I've been alone…well except for Hayato my younger brother," said Kisumi.

"I once had a sister…Kotone…but she died a long time ago by these terrible monsters called Nerbils," Oikawa revealed.

"What are these Nerbils?" he asked.

"Nasty little beasts that growl like angry sheep. You don't want the entire flock after you unless you got a death wish," Oikawa said as the two drinks were served.

The two clang the glasses and began to develop a bond. For the next several weeks, Oikawa showed Kisumi the sights and areas of Sportsbrooke that eased up a few complications as well as helping him getting to the basketball gang more closely.

Eventually Oikawa got to meet Hayato and the three developed a closer bond. Sometimes Kisumi asked him to briefly babysit the younger brother in case he was staying late at work. Oikawa assured that everything went well.

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Kisumi.

"No probs," he smiled, "I'm glad I was of some help."

The two were walking in the Sportsbrooke Eco-Park while Hayato was playing around with the balloon nearby.

"I like your name by the way, Kisumi," Oikawa complimented.

"You're not the first that says that," he chuckled.

"I bet it has a sexier meaning to it," the other man smiled.

"Oh it does…why?" Kisumi asked.

Oikawa leaned in closer to him and touched his face with his hand. Kisumi wasn't sure how to react to this but he tagged along as the two pecked their lips together briefly. Hayato turned to see this and chuckled, prompting them to blush.

However, Kisumi pulled Oikawa closely and whispered, "I've been thinking about you…it's bad but…"

"Me too…I want to play with you…tonight…at least once," the brown-haired man answered quietly.

* * *

When Hayato was finally in bed peacefully, Kisumi and Oikawa began to flirt across each other, stripping off their clothes and amazed by each other's bodies.

"Gorgeous…how stunning you are Kiss-me-darling," Oikawa smirked. The pink-peached hair man locked his lips to Oikawa's as they were already stiff. The brown-haired man released the kiss, flipped him over, and caressed his body downwards before tasting his erected tower.

"Ahhh…Ahhh…haahhhhh," Kisumi moaned, "Not so fast!"

Oikawa wasn't listening as he was already throbbing and enjoying this new toy before stopping at pre-climax. He grabbed the bottle of lube and continuing to open the bottom side with his fingers. Kisumi's mind went wild as they were lost in deep passion.

When it was time, Oikawa lined himself up and looking at his lavender colored irises in a trance. With a nod, he began to dig deep into Kisumi as the other man moaned and gritting his teeth. Their hands locked together, Oikawa swayed back and forth, drenching kisses on the lips.

 _This guy is amazing_ , thought Kisumi, _experienced and all…no wonder he must have been in a lot of relationships…I hope he and I could become destined…I've been too lonely for a while…_

The brown-haired moved faster and faster as Kisumi grunted passionately and they both splashed on each other with their moans in sync. Oikawa lowered himself down, resting next to him as they both sighed in relief.

"That was a bit…fast?" Kisumi shrugged.

"Good and fast," Oikawa smirked, kissing him on the forehead, "Let's sleep now darling, I love you."

"Love you too," Kisumi smiled.

They both cuddled in each other as the night continued onwards.

* * *

Kisumi woke up by sunrise but saw that he was by himself in the house. Normally Hayato would wake him up and beg him to make breakfast.

He walked over to the kitchen, saw nothing and checked the other rooms. Now he began to panic a little as he quickly changed and rushed outside. Nothing seemed unusually different in the neighborhood.

Panicked, Kisumi rushed throught the streets, accidently bumping into a two-haired tone man of blonde and black.

"Are you alright?!" asked Kenma.

"My brother…he's gone!" said Kisumi, "I can't find him nor Oikawa!"

"Eh?! You know Oikawa?" Kenma replied, "He's such a trickster hasn't he…"

"What are you saying!? He and I were..." Kisumi began before realizing what he was saying and bushed.

"Oh dear…" sighed Kenma, "Is there anything of your brothers you got with you?"

Kisumi took out a small cloth and said, "This was a part of his clothing from last night."

"I can work with this," Kenma smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

Kenma brought Kisumi to Deidi as the Mahotsukai placed a detection spell on the fabric. Sure enough, her eyes widened in fear as she reported, "Your brother…was kidnapped by Oikawa to the Nerbil's nest."

"W-what?!" Kisumi answered, "HOW!? Oikawa said those things were monsters?!"

"He didn't tell you the truth didn't he?" Deidi replied, "The Dark One manipulated him to become a…liaison to them. He is their ally."

"Oh no…I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HAYATO!" Kisumi growled, "TELL ME WHERE IS HE!"

"You can't go by yourself…take Kenma and Nishinoya with you," Deidi said, "Those nerbils will certainly beat you by yourself."

* * *

Hayato woke up inside a dungeon-like place. He freaked out to see the nerbils creeping up to him. Moments later, Oikawa walked in.

"Are you okay Hayato-darling?" Oikawa asked.

"T-Toru…what's going on?!" Hayato panicked "What are these things!? I wanna go home!"

"Afraid you can't darling," Oikawa answered, "I brought you here because you brother decided me over you."

"N-NO! He would NEVER!" Hayato replied, "As much as we bicker at times, onii-chan never gave up on me! Onii-chan loves me!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Oikawa asked, "You and your brother are much different in age. He's already become of man and you have yet to enter your puberty."

"I don't care! He'll find me!" Hayato said, "And you're gonna be sorry!"

"Heh, sorry eh?" Oikawa laughed as he turned to the nerbils, "Bring him to the temple. It's time to sacrifice him."

"Grgrgrggrrrggrrggrr!" the Nerbils chanted.

* * *

Kisumi, Kenma and Nishinoya rushed through the tunnels of the nest and found a crowd of them in the main area by the temple as they saw Oikawa leading two of them with a struggling Hayato.

"We have to act fast," said Kisumi quietly.

Kenma took out a dust grenade, "The nerbils can't see well through the dust. It'll temporally hinder them."

He threw it down as the explosion of dust blinded their vision. Oikawa turned to see what it was but he couldn't find the direct source. With the help of their magic, Kisumi flew down and grabbed Hayato safely.

"Well done Kisumi-darling," said Oikawa, "Now tell me…have you decided?"

Kisumi looked to the side and saw the remains of a skeleton but saw a small photo in its rib cage that decipher a younger Tooru and his sister. It was that moment when he realized…that Tooru did this…he killed his sister in the same manner that he was about to do with Hayato! It didn't matter how many lies Oikawa made, he had to get out of this mess before he and Hayato become food.

"It's over," replied Kisumi, "I've decided my future."

"So it seems darling," he answered.

"In the name of our lost parents, our relationship comes to an end now! Stay the hell away from us!" said Kisumi as Kenma and Nishinoya combined their magic together to help him escape with Hayato.

"This is certainly not over," muttered Oikawa, "And the next time we meet…you will regret it."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Hiroshi brought Hosoya to his camp as the other Sherwood Spiders rejoiced on his finding. From there, the father of Sousuke was placed inside a tent and guarded.

"So that's him?" asked Itsuki Matsumoto.

"Indeed it is," Hiroshi replied.

"Sir, we have located our master's status," Koujirou Furuhashi replied, "Thanks to your cloth you collected from that boy."

"He's in a town called…Sportsbrooke," Kentarou Seto.

"Hm, so it seems every answer we need to find is in that Sportsbrooke," Hiroshi answered, "Very well. We will head out there by dawn. In the meantime, we will keep our prisoner under watch. Give him food as needed for we will need to set forth a family reunion."

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi was busy preparing supper after returning home. He was about done when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened to see a strange looking creature in green and white that looked like a disgusting plush toy. Seconds later, it transformed into Tooru Oikawa standing a few inches away from the door.

"Hello Iwa-chan-darling," Oikawa smiled with a slight seductive smirk.

"What sort of dark magic is this now you got Assikawa?!" Hajime answered.

"Oh it's not dark magic...no," Oikawa said, "I gained the ability to transform into my real friends that were once my former enemies from childhood."

"The nerbils," muttered Hajime, "They're infesting the surrounding areas now…"

Oikawa began to step into the house as Hajime's eyes narrowed with a warning look on his face.

"You…" growled Hajime, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN LIKE THIS?!"

"Iwa-chan-darling…" Oikawa replied as he maintained his somewhat sincere look, "Whatever you heard about me isn't true."

"Don't come back," he replied, "I've learned EVERYTHING about what you've done! Kisumi! Shougo! Don't you realize what you've done is wrong!?"

"You forgot what I told you years ago darling," he answered, "I'm **_not_** monogamous."

"Bullshit," Hajimi spat, "And you promised that we would start a future together!"

"Wow…you are no different than Kisumi and Shougo…all naïve and plain stupid," said Oikawa, "I do hate it when you're right darling. But that's not gonna change the fact that I will not try to settle my life on someone."

"You are a total demon who thirsts for lust! SLUT!" growled Hajime.

"Capture him…my darlings," he commanded as the two yellow nerbils walked in, prompting Hajime to step back in fear as he grabbed a knife. However, they were too quick for the attack as they pinned him down and knocked him to unconscious.

"GrgrgrggRGRGRGgrgrgrgrg!"

"GrgrgrgGRGRGgrgrgGRgrgrgRRRgrgr!"

"Let's begin now…our revenge," said Oikawa as he held Hajime before walking out.

As they marched through the quiet alleyways, Makoto Hanamiya stood with his arms crossed. Oikawa rested Hajime into the nerbils' hands.

"We need to talk about Tatsuya," said Makoto.

"Sorry who?" Oikawa asked.

"My SON," he replied, "You ran into one of my men long ago before I was resurrected and they told you the baby survived and yet you told me he died on the trip. You LIED."

"Perhaps I did but well you see there is an explanation for that," Oikawa said, "I um…I'm just such a terrible person. And I don't want you to get your happy ending back."

Makoto's eyes were narrowed as he hissed, "You should know that your death is going to last you FOR DAYS."

Before Oikawa could react, Hanamiya took a few steps back and transformed into his massive spider form. At the right moment, Oikawa released his breath at the beast and the spider stood still.

"I was hoping you'd transform into that," Oikawa laughed, "People always underestimate young men with riches and eternal desires of passion don't they? I mean, no one really knows what I am after. Not Theagenes…certainly NOT you but…now that my army is ready; today is the day I GET MINE. Now be a good boy, lie down…and take a nap!"

The spider lied down on the ground as Oikawa and the two Nerbils continued their way out of Sportsbrooke.

* * *

Shouyou's phone flared to life as so did Natsu's and Tobio's phone. It was all coming from Hajime Iwaizumi (which wasn't often) but they each answered it.

"NO!" gasped Tobio as he recognized Oikawa holding Hajime hostage.

"Hello darlings as you can see I have your dreadful teammate. If you want him back, you are to do exactly as I say; surrender Akashi Seijuurou to me and your town will be intact and your lives preserved. You have 24 hours to fulfill the request. Otherwise, an army of Nerbils will be stampeding your ghastly place," said Oikawa, "Ta-ta darlings."

Tobio hung up the phone, "Shit! SHIT! DAMMIT!"

"We have to get the Senshi!" said Shouyou.

"Let's go, we have to hurry!" Natsu agreed.

* * *

Kagami looked at his phone from the video from Oikawa as the heroes were all in a bit of shocked about this but they knew there was not much time.

"Damn…this is all my fault!" Kisumi sighed, "I should've NEVER been with this guy!"

"We'll take care of this," Haruka answered.

"That's right," Sousuke nodded, "He won't get away with his plans."

"Then it's time we track him down," Alexa answered, "Gaardus, find him!"

"Let's head out ourselves," Makoto said as the Senshi and Kagami left with Kisumi. The pink-peached hair man decided to return back to his new apartment before wishing them luck for this resolution. Hajime returned to his place as well.

* * *

Shun Izuki, Kyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, Kousuke Wakamatsu and Ryou Sakurai began to gather an evacuation of people from the gates as soon as the sight of nerbils were spotted. The Vorpal Swords (save Kagami) were brought to the temple of time for protection (despite wanting to fight with the senshi).

"We need to give Kagami his time," Aomine said.

"But we can't just leave him with the others!" Kise argued.

"We will fight with him through our hearts," Kuroko answered, "Our friends and our allies got this."

* * *

Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Sou Inuoka, Takanobu Aone, Tetsurou Kuroo, and a few others began a search party to find Hajime and Oikawa. From where the background was in the video, Tobio predicted they were somewhere by the Eco-Park in one of the cliffy areas with ravines.

"We'll find him," said Sou, "Hajime wouldn't surrender!"

"It's not that simple, he's got his army now," Tobio replied, "If he finds out we're on the hunt the whole city will be in danger."

"Like those beasts?" asked Takanobu as they saw a dozen of massive blue electrical nerbil giants. Shouyou summoned the Morgan Rod at the ready.

"Shouyou…" Tobio muttered.

"You're not alone with this!" said Kenma as he and Nishinoya stood side by side with him. The Giant nerbils laughed a roar before spewing out electrical blasts.

 _Those heroes think they can find me and save this town_ , thought Oikawa, _How pathetic…this is why humans are weak…they have too much hope and optimism._

"Begin," he commanded.

"GRGRGRGRRgggRGGRGRGRGRGRG!" the nerbils cried out, echoing the entire message across the city.

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi and Kagami rushed outside by the gates and saw the army of nerbils heading their way to smash through. Several police forces were there to ready their weapons. Finally, the gateway began to break open as the growling beasts can be heard from afar. The civilians began to panic at the sound and ran as far as possible.

"This can't be good," muttered Kagami.

"We have to act fast!" Rin shouted.

"Everyone, TRANFORM NOW!" Makoto cried out as they all readied their wands and brooch.

* * *

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!_** " shouted Alexa as he raised up his Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch. It opened up to show off the Solar Crystal before he glowed into the bright lights of yellow, gold, and hints of orange and white. His nails flashed yellow moments later.

The Brooch shifted to life as a little dragon infused with water and light swirled around his exposed flesh before it dissolved into his main trunk outfit with the chest and abdomen armor down to his groin. Unlike his previous armor, the brooch appeared as a neon dragon symbol on his left chest while his Golden Julius Locket appeared as his Suiei Necklace.

Alexa raised his hands outward as his body shifted to his right before spinning a few times in a circle as his new flexible protosteel armor from the BIONICLE realm appeared on this thighs and leg armor for the quadriceps.

His transformation was swift yet elegant as Alexa's hair flowed into the wind before he donned his head band that adjusted to become a hybrid head gear and crown. His shoulder pads shimmered along with his triceps cuffs. A pair of light armored boots with similar flexibility as his main armor appeared onto his legs and feet.

The little dragon clipped himself onto Alexa's back, flashing into his golden yellow cape. He opened his eyes and twirled with his Dragon Creature Sword at the ready for battle with a smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, raising his Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger. His nail glowed in ocean blue as the symbol of dolphin spun out of the wand. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

He extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Suiei Dolphin Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

* * *

 ** _"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Makoto, raising the Orca Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed forest green with the orca symbol spinning out from the wand. An electric green flowed through the background of emerald and lime with several stars flowing in space.

He kept tight on the dagger and raised it up with an explosion of water and electricity flowing around him as a pair of orca whales splashed around with gentle calls for a few seconds. He stretched out his back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles.

Makoto donned his two-layer green outfit with the black-white stripes. His pants shimmered in cream-colored with a pair of shoes. An orca floated by his side and swam around him to transform his body to his warrior form.

He angled his head up several degrees as his golden-yellow turban covered his head with his Suiei Orca Necklace along with a neon symbol of the orca appearing on his forehead. Makoto clasped his hands together as water and electricity crafted his Blue Killer Whale Etched Vase as he separated his hands outwards.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards.

* * *

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rin, raising the Shark Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed fire red with the shark symbol spinning out from the wand. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

Rin kept his grip on the dagger and made several air slashes with it as if he was in combat. The slashes transformed into streaks of water swirling around his body as a pair of shark fins appeared on his shoulders before it dissolved into his white tunic and black and gold cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Shark Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and shirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Razor Shark Blade upgraded into a Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

* * *

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. The nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Butterfly Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising the Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Penguin Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Sousuke chanted, raising his Rhincodon Creature Wand Dagger with the whale shark symbol appearing. His nails glowed into teal as the symbol flew out of the wand, spinning rapidly and enlarging the scene of transformation.

He flung his wand outwards and it transformed into a whale shark swimming around slowly but it unleashed waves of power around the aquamarine, green, and dark teal background with hints of purple hexagons. Sousuke extend his hands out as they donned a pair of golden cuffs with green and aqua jewels. His dark denim shirt appeared with gold streaks as his Suiei Whale Shark Necklace blended in with his golden-chain necklace.

Sousuke spun around as his cloak of dark forest green covered around him but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

He opened his eyes, flexed his arms a little as he could feel the muscles across his body coming to life with greater definition. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark. At that moment, the Rhincodon Glaive appeared as well as his Deep Sea Sword. He grabbed them both and briefly crossed them together to generate a little wave of power before taking his proper battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Momo shouted, raising the Enhydra Creature Wand Dagger with the sea otter symbol. His nails glowed bright orange as the symbol spun its way out, transforming the scene into sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights shimmering.

Momo flung his wand outwards and it transformed into three sea otters swimming around in circles as he spun around. A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while his stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with horn-like designs protruding out from the center.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

Momotarou donned his pair of shoes in brown hues and his Suiei Sea Otter Necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. He flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. His long pole appeared with double-bladed knives attached were held in his right hand. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he finally took on his pose for battle.

* * *

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nitori cried out with his Cairina Creature Wand Dagger with a duck as the symbol. His nails shimmered light blue as the symbol flew and spun out from the magical item.

Nitori slashed the wand in the air to make a symbol of infinity as it transformed into a storm of domesticated ducks flying in the background of celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. Several stars glittered around as soon as Nitori threw his wand outwards and transformed into a bright swan flying around.

He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his Arabian clothing piece by piece, starting with the blue head band. Swirls of water spun around his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Suiei Duckling Necklace inside but his new pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

* * *

The army of nerbils charged at the Senshi as they dodged them before unleashing their attacks. Kagami gasped as he was unable to transform for some strange reason. Alexa grabbed him safely just as one of the nerbils nearly got the savior. Alexa looked up to the skies and said, "There's flying ones too."

"I can't fight back! My powers!" Kagami cried out.

"Borrow my power and we shall fight together," Alexa smiled, extending his hand out. Kagami nodded and they linked their hands and soared up to the skies as the battle continued below them.

 ** _"SUBMAAARINNEEEE…COLLISION!"_** chanted Nitori as he flung his mirror to unleash a maelstrom.

 ** _"THUNNNDDDEEERRRR…GYSER!"_** Momotarou shouted out as the explosion of the ground of groundwater struck the nerbils around.

 ** _"DOLPHIN, STREAMLIIIIINNNNNEEEE SSSWWWOOOORRRRD!"_** Haruka cried out, unleashing chains of water from his weapon.

 ** _"ORCAAAA ECHOOOINNGGGG CCYYYYCLLONNE!"_** Makoto unleashed a twister of air with the sonic cries of the orcas.

Sousuke, Rei, Rin, and Nagisa combated the larger blue nerbils into battle while Alexa, Kagami, and Gaardus flew to fight the flying nerbils along with the Takao!Raven coming in for assistance.

Despite not being able to transform, Kagami was able to fight off a flew of the beasts as his "Savior Magic" was growing more potential by the moment thanks to the Naismith rod. Gaardus/Pandora realized that both of them were at their maximum of power before one of them would fall possibly to the dark side.

 _I have to monitor them, if they do something rash…it'll be the beginning of the end_ , she thought.

The Takao!Raven heard Kuroko's voice, "Takao! Go get Kousuke and Junpei now and meet us at the palace!"

Alexa watched as the raven flew down but there was no time to ask as more flying nerbils were heading their way.

 ** _"FREEZING, ICCCY, SEERRPPPAAANNNNT!"_** shouted Nagisa, unleashing his blast of ice to gobble up the larger monsters up.

 ** _"WHALE…SCREAM!"_** Sousuke chanted as a blast of pure energy of the whale's echoing cries blasted into several of the larger beasts into shreds.

Rin and Rei noticed a group of nebils heading towards he Eco-Park. After chasing them, the two saw the volleyball guys locked in combat as Shouyou tried to defend them along with Kenma and Nishinoya.

 ** _"SHAARRRKKK SLAAAASHHHH!"_** shouted Rin, firing a long dive of water that slashed through the massive beasts apart.

 ** _"STORRMMMIINNGGGGG…MANDALAAAA!"_** cried Rei, unleashing a magical circle of water blasts to push the nerbils back.

"Thanks guys!" smiled Shouyou.

"We can't stay here," said Kenma, "This area will be destroyed if we continue fighting."

"We have to get back to our team, I think Alexa is going to summon us," Rei replied.

"Of course," Rin nodded.

* * *

In the temple of time, some members of the Vorpal Swords were getting frustrated for not helping the Senshi and Kagami out.

"We will be in combat when the day this planet comes back," Kuroko reassured them.

"So are we just going to sit out AGAIN?!" asked Kise.

"We have to help Kagami indirectly as we must not give up on him…he is the Savior like Alexa," he answered.

"Let's give him our power together," nodded Midorima as they turned to see Junpei, Takao, and Kousuke standing at the gateway.

"Join us," Akashi ordered, "We must fight with our hearts to Kagami because he is struggling with his magic."

* * *

Back in the skies, Kagami was getting exhausted from borrowing the powers of the solar crystal. He switched out the rod for his sword, the Claiomh Solis. After several attacks, it was also losing power a bit, making it ineffective to kill the flying nerbils in one hit.

It was that moment when Kagami realized his anger and disappointment to Kuroko and Aomine were taking toll. He wanted to forgive them but it was still bothering him. One of the nerbils bit him from the side as Kagami cried out.

"KAGAMI!" Alexa shouted as he turned to him and healed the wound, "You mustn't stay discourage!"

"I know," he said, "But we are losing ground now."

"I see," the other savior replied, "Then it's time then…we must unlock Neo Suiei Marotta!"

Alexa closed his eyes and linked his message to the others, "EVERYONE! I need your strength!"

The others appeared before them floating in the skies while the chaos below was getting worse and worse.

 ** _"Holy Arena Covenant! Come into my hands as we all join together as one!"_** Alexa shouted.

Sousuke raised his sword while Nitori lifted his mirror up. Click decided to transform into the shield for Momotarou as it wanted to participate in this. He lifted the Scarab shield up as the box appeared in Alexa's hands.

The remaining Magic Six Senshi combined their powers to Alexa. Kagami watched this and was awed by how close they worked together.

 _Suiei Marotta, you really are strong_ , thought Kagami, _but I don't want you to fight alone…I got to be stronger also if we are going to win this battle! I know I have to heal my relationships with the others but for now…I need their combined power too if we are going to win this!_

Kagami closed his eyes and lifted his hands up, "Let's do this!"

His hands glowed with red electrical energy from the zone with the symbol of tiger appeared on his forehead. After a few seconds, a second Holy Arena Covenant Box appeared with its own Atlantian designs and the symbols of different animals from Alexa's box with rainbow colors from the Generation of Miracles.

 ** _"THE COVENANT?!"_** he gasped, **_"THERE'S REALLY TWO OF THEM NOW!?"_**

* * *

"Oh my god!" gasped Kuroko seeing Kagami's vision. The entire group gasped as Kousuke, Takao and Junpei were amazed by the sight.

"Kagami's will to fight…combined with the zone…has allowed him to unlock this new ability!" said Aomine, stunned.

"We'll definitely win this fight!" Midorima answered.

The nine tightened their hands together as their bodies glowed in various colors.

"Let's give him what he needs!" Kise cried out as they all linked to him, combining their powers as one.

Alexa opened his eyes and saw Kagami floating next to him with the box hovering above his hands also.

"You ready Kagami?!" smiled Alexa, "It's time to transform!"

Kagami grunted with a smirk and a nod as this was now their time to put on a new hope.

The box slowly opened as the nine spheres of light drifted inside. The Suiei God of Destiny lifted the box up, taking a sip of clear crystalized liquid and shouted:

 ** _"DRAGON GENESISSSSS…!"_**

The second box opened up as the nine rainbow spheres from the Generation of Miracles, Takao, Junpei, and Kousuke drifted into his box. The savior lifted the box up, taking his sip of the liquid and shouted his first half of the phrase:

 ** _"TIGER GENESISSSSS…!"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_** _they both shouted._

Alexa's box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. The eight animals of Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter and Duck danced in the background of golden-yellow, white, and sky blue lights. Alexa sat with his knees close to his face while spinning around gently in this newly transformation.

A similar scene with Kagami with an explosion of rainbow from the Generation of Miracles and their allies as the other savior sat down close to his face and knees together, spinning gently in a red-orange and white background.

Alexa got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The jewelry also transformed into a more-mosaic style of the dragon and his boots were even slimmer but yet still durable for hard core battles.

Kagami stepped up as his newly designed armor appeared in shimmering gold and red with an orange cap grown from the back. His jewelry transformed into a more fire-colored theme in red, orange, yellow, and white with a pair of crystal armor boots with the same texture design.

Alexa's hair flowed gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor redesigned further to symbolize a new dragon etched out on his left side.

Kagami opened his eyes at the cooling breeze while his remaining upgraded armor transformed. Similar to Alexa's silver and gold ridges that outlined his frontal armor and his cuffs, he donned those but were all red-crystal.

A little golden dragon clipped onto Alexa's back as he donned a pair of its wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head. The Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch appeared on the side of his buckle as the Golden Julius locket glowed with warmth on his necklace.

A tiger pounced on Kagami's back as it transformed into the last finishing touches with the Tiger Helm, a pair of claws connecting from his wrists, and a Stellar Beast brooch on his buckle.

The dragon symbol on Alexa's forehead shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis on it. At long last, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

The Tiger symbols etched out on Kagami's chest both left and right while he donned his newly Tiger Naismith Crystal Rod from the transformation in his hands.

Super Savior Kagami and Neo Suiei Marotta floated high in the skies as everyone gasped to see this new transformation of the tiger. The two saviors smiled happily as they were ready to turn this battle back in their favor.

"K-KAGAMI!" the Senshi cried out.

"H-He transformed!" the Vorpal Swords gasped.

Super Savior Kagami and Neo Suiei Marotta crossed their Tiger Naismith Crystal Rod and the Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword together as new magic were emitting out of their bodies.

They all soared down as Alexa and Kagami cried out, **_"RAIINNNBBBOOOWWWW IWWAAAAASSSAAAMMMEEEE…SAAAAALLLL-VVVVAAAATTTIIIIOONNNNN!"_**

The Tiger and Dragon unleashed their greatest energies yet, blasting the nerbils down with rainbow of lights spiraling into pure white energy. As soon as the nerbils were no longer around; time was running out to find Hajime but their combined powers led them to where Oikawa stood.

"So the saviors finally showed up," Oikawa hissed, pointing the knife at Hajime's neck.

"Oikawa, I know you can break free from this," Alexa said, "You don't have to control them anymore…you can start over!"

"That's where you are wrong," Oikawa replied, "The Dark One entrusted me to control these beasts and now you destroyed them all! You took away my happy ending!"

"Leave him alone!" Kagami answered, "Hajime has nothing to do with this!"

"Take one more step closer and I'll stab him!" Oikawa threatened.

Alexa readied his sword out as Oikawa pointed the knife, dripping some blood down from the man's neck. The ex-volleyball player was drenched in his sweat and insanity as he just had to kill this guy and use his power to turn things around.

"You heroes are pathetic…you know better than to not kill your enemies!" sneered Oikawa.

Kagami clutched his hands and stared sharply at him. Oikawa was about to pierce through Hajime's neck when a blast of energy knocked him off balance, falling all the way to the ravine. Alexa's eyes widened to find where the source came from but he didn't need to search.

Kagami's eyes were pitch black as his sneak attack from his new powers killed Oikawa. His clothes dissolved back to normal as Alexa was frozen in terror.

"Kagami…" breathed Alexa, horrified, "We were supposed to save them…what did you do?"

Hajime woke up confused while Kagami got him back on his feet. The three peered over the cliff and saw Oikawa down on the ground, dead. Hajime teared up a little but was all too confused over this entire mess. Gaardus arrived as well and gasped at the damage. Kagami stared out into space as the anger and darkness that was never a part of him…was finally beginning to form a new sprout of personality…

 **~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 9 PV~**

 **Alexa** : Kagami…your powers…

 **Kagami** : I have to protect everyone.

 **Makoto** : But what you've done…

 **Kagami** : I do regret killing him but that's regret NOT darkness!

 **Hanamiya** : I'm afraid your mission isn't over yet kid.

 **Kagami** : Who are you and what do you want?

 **Hanamiya** : I need you to find my happiness…help me find my child.

 **Kagami** : What do you know about him?

 **Theagenes** : Next time, Free! **_Operation Infinity Part 1_**. It's the showdown between light and dark…and soon my wrath shall be unleashed.

 **COMING AUGUST:**

~Operation Infinity Arc: Parts 1 – 3~  
August 15, 17, and 19

The potential for Kagami's darkness begins now and the birthday for Alexa is near! The saviors need some saving too! A new mission erupts Kagami's past as he learns the fate of the child and is determined to seek out in hopes to prevent the darkness from taking over his body. Alexa begins to feel ill from using the time-space key as Makoto and the other senshi fear that there will be no future.

 _Part 1: The Spider's Son!_

 _Part 2: Father!_

 _Part 3: Labyrinth of Premonition!_


	10. Episode 9: Operation Infinity Part 1

**_Episode 9:_** ** _オペレーションインフィニティパート_** ** _1:_** ** _クモの息_** ** _子_** ** _!_** ** _  
Operation Infinity Part 1: The Spider's Son!_**

 _Kira kira hikaru sora ni wa FYUUCHAA  
Mekurumeite ryuuseigun  
Tokimeki michiteiku  
Kimi no inryoku ni torawaresou_

* * *

 **2 Days Later:**

Since Oikawa's demise, the city was back in peace for a bit and the Nerbils were finally wiped gone out of existence. Several people were bitten by them and were required emergency care but with the powers of the Saviors, miracles were performed. Hajime and Kisumi kept in touch with each other's contacts knowing that they both shared the same fate from dealing with Oikawa.

However, Alexa was starting to have headaches as he could feel the time key lingering against the Death Mark from activating. It was only a couple of days or so left till his 21st birthday.

 _If Neo King Julius survived this…how did he_ , he thought, _why can't he just tell me the truth? Will this world even have a future?_

Kagami has yet to forgive Kuroko and Aomine still and he continued to avoid the Generation of Miracles. This worried the Iwasame Seshi and Gaardus as they wondered if the other savior was being corrupted after what he did. Nonetheless, they continued to trained him in swimming as he began to specialize in freestyle.

"He had to protect the innocent but none of this even fits!" sighed Rei, while he and Nagisa were just leaving the lockers, "Something triggered him to kill Oikawa-kun."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Nagisa nodded as the team walked over to the café diner where the Generation of Miracles waited. Makoto stayed at the loft with Alexa as the Aqua Duniyan savior was still tired and a bit sick.

* * *

Theagenes crafted a tomb to put Oikawa's body inside as he shook his head and muttered, "Bad choice…if you only listened to me dearie, perhaps you would've got your happy ending. And now because of that, my grand plan is coming closer to its final stage."

 _To turn the savior into darkness…Taiga Kagami_ , he thought, _who will then be the one to kill Alexa with the Death Mark once activated. As for that final savior…he will continue his ordinary life with no vision or premonition. But first…_

After a moment of silence, he sent the tomb back to the funeral site where it would be placed in a mausoleum with his name engraved on stone.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Diner**

The remaining Iwasame Senshi, Pandora and Deidi sat down with the Generation of Miracles as Kagami walked inside with a plan in his fiery mind. After learning from Pandora/Gaardus and Deidi that Theagenes planned to turn him dark, he was already trying to formulate something to stop him.

"I'm going after Theagenes," Kagami said as he announced his plan to the Generation of Miracles and the Iwasame Senshi while they were all sitting in the diner.

"He's the one who set this up, he's gonna pay and answer some questions about what's been happening," he continued.

"Don't go off like that," Midorima replied.

"He's right about that Kagamicchi," Kise agreed, "He wants you mad."

"Well I am, but that doesn't mean he's gonna get what he's after!" Kagami growled, "Do I wish on what I could've done different to Oikawa? Yes…because that's regret, NOT darkness! I think **_we've all done things WE regret_**."

"For now we have to focus on one thing and that's to get Theagenes into a trap and to answer for what he's done…" he continued when the door opened.

"I might be able to help with that," a voice said.

Everyone stared at the door as Makoto Hanamiya walked into the scene as his expression was also outrage but not at the group before him, "It now appears we have a common foe…Theagenes."

"Eh? But you were resurrected by him…" Aomine replied.

"To help HIMSELF…not me," Hanamiya said, "Oikawa's death only confirmed that."

"Oh so it looks like now you'll turn on him before he turns on you," muttered Kise.

"I knew Theagenes couldn't keep the spider in his nest for long," smiled Akashi.

"What do you want?" Kuroko asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing from you…but…I've heard that this Savior…one of the two per say…has an ability to track people down, yes?" Hanamiya replied.

"Yeah…who do you want found?" asked Kagami.

"My son," he said.

The crowd gasped as Kuroko's eyes widened "H-He's alive?!"

Murasakibara and Akashi kept silent about this as they both previously knew while the others were a bit shocked to hear of this news.

"Yes…he survived the journey to this land…the journey you BOTH sent him on," Hanamiya smiled a little before continuing to Kagami, "You want to prevent Theagenes from turning you dark, right? What better way than to leave this town and help me?"

"I'm not running away from him," Kagami said.

"It's not…it's only hindering his plans," Hanamiya replied.

Kagami nodded and asked, "What do you know about him?"

"Just like what the Dark One showed me…through a vision with this," Hanamiya said, revealing the baby rattle, "He was banished to this world about 20 years ago to a place called Yousen, where he was adopted by a couple; **_and they named him Tatsuya."_**

Kagami's eyes widened in shock at the name as if it was only yesterday, "No…It can't be!"

"What's the matter Kagami?" Nagisa asked as the taller man's eyes widened in disbelief, running out the door and heading to the library for research. Pandora looked at Deidi with a bit of a shock as the former sent a metal note to Alexa and Makoto.

* * *

Kagami grabbed a series of newspaper articles that were exported from across the world through special messengers. He looked at them one by one before finding the matching birth date and year and looked through the particular news from the village of Yousen.

At last, he found the one he looked for: _**Tatsuya Himuro**_ , adopted by the Himuro Family. Immediately, he recognized the little spot by the eye as Kagami sat there completely stunned.

"Tatsuya…" he muttered as hid mind raced back to that day.

* * *

 **Flashback: Kagami and Tatsuya's Back Story Part 3, Several Years Ago...  
** **Location: Crescent Spike Mountain Southeastern Village: Atarus**

After leaving Tatsuya back in the hands of his "family", Kagami was brought to the southern side of the mountains where he was finally registered into a foster family. Excited for this new opportunity, Kagami joined this new family consisting of a pair of twin identical brothers: Michiko and Michiru along with a mother and father.

A younger Kagami was busy counting all the items ready for the camping trip as the mother walked in to check the list.

"This is going well," he said, "We're almost done."

"I'm glad we could have you with us," the mother smiled.

The father stepped in to calm Michiko and Michiru down as they all grouped in a circle to review the items one last time.

"Have you ever been camping?" asked Michiru.

"I haven't been on a vacation at all," blushed Kagami.

"Not everyone is as fortunate as you and your brother have done," the mother said, "We are happy to have Kagami here with us."

"So am I," he smiled, "Oh, the sleeping bag…I better get it from the shack."

* * *

Kagami made his way to the shack and grabbed the sleeping bags but heard a loud rattle from nearby. Alarmed, he grabbed a broom and walked over to the source of the noise.

"Kagami wait!" a voice popped out as Tatsuya Himuro got up from the ground.

"Tatsuya?" Kagami gasped a little, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm like the last person you want to see…but I really had nowhere else to go," Himuro answered.

"What's the matter?" Kagami asked.

"Bad…really bad…I know I've lied to you before but this is serious right now, I need your help," he begged.

"And why should I trust you now?" Kagami replied.

"Because I'm in bigger trouble than where I was previously," Himuro said, "You once said that we'd be friends forever. Did you mean it? 'Cause I did."

"Kagami, who's this?" asked the foster father, walking in to check up on the boy.

"Oh um…this is Tatsuya…my friend," Kagami said.

"I didn't know you had friends out here in the neighborhood," the father replied.

"My foster family and I just moved out here recently. I wanted to be a big surprise for him," Tatsuya smiled as Kagami made a fake smile.

"Huh, so then…do you want to join us for dinner Tatsuya?" the father asked as Tatsuya nodded with a smile while Kagami's stomach turned upside down.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Kagami stared at the newspaper clipping as he was still reflecting those days with Tatsuya in his mind. So much happened in a short period of time and now he was about to dive back into this person's life. He knew that it's his duty as the savior to bring justice but after what he did to Oikawa…was justice even a part of his existence?

"Ain't fate a bitch…you knew this kid…how?" asked Murasakibara while eating some chips. Kagami was slightly startled by his appearance.

"H…he was my friend," Kagami revealed.

"Really? I'm surprised for someone like you to have crossed paths with him," the purple-haired man answered.

"We **_were_** friends ourselves…and we exchanged our rings…one of which Kuroko has now," Kagami continued, sitting on the chair, looking at his own ring, "But how is it even possible? The one who I end up as a friend is the same baby who Kuroko and Aomine banished?!"

"Kagami there are powers beyond OUR understanding…and those two messed with them," he shrugged.

"So then the only friend I had back then…wasn't even a friend by my choice," Kagami sighed, rubbing his own face from the sweat.

"I know…it hurts doesn't it? I've been there too," said Murasakibara after biting another chip slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You think it was by coincidence that I've crossed paths with the others? Theagenes might have staged us up but to think that we'd be reunited as the lost team? Our actions are our own but fate pushes us…and for your information, I've met him too once," replied the purple-haired man.

"So you knew about him?" Kagami asked.

"Yes and I was in fact a classmate with him in early school for a bit but he one day disappeared and I'm assuming you met him sometime after," he said.

"Something like that," Kagami shrugged.

"You know, maybe it's time we push back," the purple-haired man said, "Let's go out and get him."

"Like a road trip?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps with both of us in his path, he might be able to reason with," Murasakibara suggested.

"I'm alright, I don't need a babysitter," Kagami said.

"I wasn't planning on that," he answered, "But maybe I need you. I haven't even seen that town for years ever since I left with my folks to start our business out here. You're familiar with the mountains more than I am. How about it? Let's make today…the day we both beat fate."

Kagami stared at the tall giant before nodding in approval. They were going to need some stuff for this trip so they both got up and left the room.

* * *

 **Kagami's Loft**

Makoto conjured a wash rag and submerged it in a bucket of warm water before putting on top of Alexa's head.

"Mako-chan…" Alexa breathed.

"Calm down Alexa," he answered, "You and Kagami were definitely using so much of your energy lately."

"True but Kagami is what I'm really worried about," said Alexa.

"I'm worried about YOU!" Makoto argued back, "You're feeling ill which is a sign that the death mark is going to activate! I can't believe this…I'm the one at fault."

"It's not yours to blame," Alexa replied.

"Those damn wretched purification rules kept me of innocence and light," Makoto cussed silently.

"Neo King Julius is me…I am sure he has done a great miracle to survive," said Alexa, "We need to have hope."

"Much easier said than done," he sighed, "I should've just traveled back in time."

"And change the future that would have been previously be the answer to save this world?" Alexa argued.

Makoto kept silent before getting up and walked back and forth, "When I saw the death mark on you Alexa…the Dark One…I swear, it has to be Theagenes but…unless if he's in a glamour spell, the outfits and that aura don't match from him today compared to that incident."

"Mako-chan…what if we defeat the darkness?" Alexa asked, "Maybe defeating him might undo the mark."

"Just how are we going to defeat something that is of pure shadow?" Makoto replied.

Alexa smiled and revealed the Solar Crystal, "Mako-chan…Antonius…I placed a part of my life in the solar crystal. Can I entrust you?"

Makoto's eyes widened a little, "Alexa…the crystal is your treasure."

"And that treasure should not just be alone to bear…Makoto. People in the past have tried to steal it…and soon more people will come after it," Alexa explained, "Please…entrust this to your heart."

"I can't do this," Makoto answered, pushing the crystal back to Alexa's chest, "My love for you is more than enough."

"You really…" Alexa made a sad smile before they exchanged a kiss.

Rei and Nagisa walked on as Makoto withdrew the kiss and blushed a little, "What's going on?"

"Kagami is about to leave town, Nagisa answered.

"We've heard," Alexa replied, "The child of that man…Pandora sent a note."

"Sou-chan, Haru-chan, and Rin-chan are going to try to find that psychic store," the blond replied.

"Hopefully with the location exposed we'll strike," Rei nodded.

"Very well," Alexa smiled, "Don't worry about me…I know my future self exists."

"But where are Nitori and Momo?" Makoto asked.

"Checking to make sure there are no more nerbils," replied Nagisa, "Those filthy beasts are worse than we've encountered so far as enemies."

* * *

Momotarou and Nitori were going through town to investigate any further damages from the Nerbils when they recognized that "guy" from the shop earlier talking to his circle of friends. They both hid themselves from view and watched behind the scenes.

"Are you sure this man will find your son?" Hiroshi asked on his device.

"He will; his duty as The Savior isn't over yet," Hanamiya replied on the other line, "How is our prisoner?"

"Doing okay I suppose," Hiroshi answered, lugging Hosoya in chains. Momotarou and Nitori gasped and connected themselves to Sousuke about this discovery.

* * *

Rin, Haruka, and Sousuke searched on the maps to find the approximate location of the shop when they encountered an "abnormal" free space area of the building lots that showed as if nothing was ever there.

"This has to be it," Haruka observed.

"Just how are we going to expose this back?" asked Rin.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes a little but grunted when he heard his communication device going off. He answered it and after a moment of discussion:

"I have to go," Sousuke said, "My father is here."

"EH!?" Rin gasped.

"It seems we got some family business," he shrugged, "I'll be back."

* * *

Kagami and Murasakibara walked to the shed where a bunch of vehicles were stored. They each carried a backpack took a small floating bike that would bring them to their destination and back. Kagami's heart raced a little as he thought about Tatsuya as Murasakibara could tell his expression was still a bit confused.

"Are you going to be okay Kagami?" the taller guy asked.

"Y-yeah, I just need a moment," he replied.

Murasakibara sent a text to the other Vorpal Swords, telling them that he will accompany Kagami on this quest. The others sent the okay and he finished up his bag of pretzels before putting it in the trash bin.

"Let's go," said Kagami, "We don't have time."

They both got on the vehicle and turned on the engines. Kagami was warned by Akashi that leaving the town line might weaken his magic especially now that he used it to kill Oikawa. Kagami doubted he'll need it for Tatsuya since it was the 'real world' problem.

With a shrug, the two set out for the journey.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Part 3 of Kagami and Tatsuya (Continued)**

Kagami and Tatsuya sat down with the family as they prayed a thank you for the meal before chomping down.

"Sorry that we just got all this take-out and junk," the mother said.

"Oh no, I like it…this house, the chore wheel…homework, all of that," smiled Tatsuya, "Gotta work hard to get bigger accomplishments, right?"

The parents chuckled as one of the twins noticed the spot on his eye, "Hey what is that?"

"Michiru…" the mother answered.

"Oh it's just a freckle," smiled Tatsuya, "A birthmark I had."

"So then…Tatsuya, how did you and Kagami met?" asked the father.

"I met Kagami when he was learning how to play basketball for the first time back in Northern Heights. His performance was great but I was having special classes so I brought him in to help him unlock his potential. We hit it right off together, best friends forever," Tatsuya lied.

"Sounds like you both must have had a hard time when being separated," the mother answered.

"Yeah but thankfully we're back now in the same neighborhood. Kagami was the only person who could ever understand me…as if we were meant to be," Tatsuya smiled.

Kagami stared hard at him before turning to his parents, "Oh um, could we have seconds?"

The two got up and went to the kitchen to get some more food as Kagami hissed quietly, "What are you doing!?"

"Making a good impression," whispered Tatsuya.

"By having to lie about how we first met!?" Kagami shouted silently.

"Would you have rather told them the truth? That you and I were stealing groceries and I was giving you tips?" Tatsuya shrugged in a murmur.

"I was hungry and look…that wasn't the point. I'm FINALLY in a good situation now," he answered.

"Yeah, you're right…it's nice here," Tatsuya replied as the T.V. was on showing a breaking news happening. Kagami's eyes widened as he recognized what was on the screen as a group of guys were making a robbery at some mini mart.

"I…I can explain," Tatsuya answered, nervous.

* * *

After the family went to bed, Tatsuya and Kagami went back to the garage as the former cried, "It's not what you think it is?! I had no idea we were going to do this! They told me it was a snack and run and then we get to the store and gives me a gun and…"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU DIDN'T HAD TO JOIN THEM!" Kagami growled.

"I KNOW BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME!" Tatsuya said, "EVERYTHING I TRY TO DO IS WRONG NO MATTER WHAT!"

"You have to get out of here! The police are probably looking for you!" Kagami answered.

"I can't! I have left my stuff at their place!" Tatsuya cried out.

"I have an allowance saved up. I'll give it to you so you can use a bus pass! You CAN'T STAY HERE!" Kagami argued back.

"No you don't understand! There's this birth stone that I have and it's the only thing I have of my father!" he answered, "Please Kagami, I just need it back!"

Kagami sighed for a long moment before answering, "Fine. I'll get you this stone. But then, YOU'RE GONE!"

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Nitori and Momotarou transformed to their Arabian Senshi clothes as they were ambushed by the Sherwood Spiders.

 ** _"THUNNDDEERRRRRRRR…GEYSER!"_** Momo shouted as he unleashed explosions of water from the ground.

 ** _"SUBMAARRRRINNNEEEEEE…COLLISION!"_** Nitori chanted as two waves of water from both ends tried to smash to the group.

Hiroshi fired streamline of spider webs, wrapping them both and pinning them to the ground.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. Hiroshi turned to see Sousuke arriving at the scene with his Deep Sea Sword at the ready.

"Your father is in our hands," Hiroshi answered, "Be a good boy now."

"Release them," Sousuke ordered, "They are under my grip."

With a shrug, Hiroshi snapped his fingers and they broke off from the webs, joining Sousuke side by side.

"Your last name is also Yamazaki," Sousuke answered, "Why is that? Who are you?"

"We…are your ancestors," Hiroshi revealed, "I am the first of our kind. My name is Hiroshi. My son is your grandfather and his son is your father."

"H-how though?" Momo asked, "Did you drank the fountain of youth?"

"What do you want from us?" Nitori added.

"Living as a tree is rejuvenating indeed," Hiroshi answered, "And no. All we want is our master to be happy. He has led our organization for a long time until two men dared to steal something precious of his."

"The child…" muttered Nitori.

"Yes, his child," Hiroshi answered, "We will not threaten anyone in this town but we will not rest until that boy is found."

"Then let my father go," Sousuke replied, "And we will leave you guys alone."

"Not yet. There is one answer I must find," Hiroshi said, "Why did our offspring diverge from having arachnid abilities."

"I don't know the answer to that question," Sousuke answered, "It just happens that we live in a world of water and we had no need to be spun on a web. I for one, am a Suiei God and my powers are enough to destroy you and your folks…and even this world."

"So it seems…you are the successor to him…Marius," muttered Hiroshi, "I know him quite well to be exact."

"Really?" Sousuke asked, disbelief.

"I saw the destruction of Atlantis…both the raiders and by the Glaive you unleashed. It was before our master lost his child," he replied.

"Sousuke, can we trust them?" asked Momotarou.

"Release my father and we'll bring you to your master. He's at the Sportsbrooke Blue Inn," Sousuke said.

After a shrug, Hosoya rejoined with his son as they began their way to downtown. Momo and Nitori took the back flank to keep an eye on the group while Sousuke walked with his father side by side.

"I see you've been doing well," Hosoya smiled.

"Just a matter of believing," Sousuke answered, "We'll get you at an inn too until you are ready to get back home."

* * *

At the inn, Makoto Hanamiya sat alone by his room, looking at the outside serenade while holding the baby rattle. His mind remembered the day he first met his true love…her patience, her beauty, and her ability to also transform into a spider. She was a unique kind and he thought his attitude would tear them apart but her patience into helping him become a better man did work.

After losing his son though, he was very vengeful and distant but now he was thinking about her and the egg. Her final words were to take the egg and keep it safe and remember her image through the child.

A small lone tear fell from his eyes as he could only pray to see his son as soon as possible. He turned to see Akashi by the door.

"Come in," Hanamiya answered.

Akashi walked in and said, "They're going to find him. You don't have to fret."

"Perhaps but now that the Dark One is off his leash…" Hanamiya replied.

"What is he planning to do?" Akashi asked.

After a moment of silent, Hanamiya said, "He plans to turn one of the saviors into his own and use him to kill the other two, preventing the prophecy."

 _Kagami…Alexa_ , thought Akashi, _but who is this third savior?_

"What did he say about those two?" Akashi continued.

"It's complicated…not even can I explain it right but…darkness has existed even before existence began. When there is light, there is also darkness. In order to keep its preservation, the darkness must be inside a host…one who can use its dark magic to fulfill its purpose. Theagenes is strong but after using dark magic to time travel back and forth, it's violating his body and he's getting weaker," Hanamiya revealed, "However killing Theagenes will result its murderer to be absorbed into its darkness, taking on the next role."

"Instead of killing him…the darkness can be removed," muttered Akashi.

"It could work but it will certainly go after the next host that it finds the highest potential," replied Hanamiya, "And that person is The Savior: one of the three has the highest light energy and that darkness will snuff it out in no time."

"Why doesn't it go after a normal human being?" Akashi asked.

"Because normal humans are not as gifted compared to The Savior. Even your darkest days when you committed crimes do not qualify compared to The Dark One," Hanamiya answered, "Many of us carry magic it's true…but The Savior has a job…a **_destiny_** …and that is the darkness' weakness."

"Destiny," Akashi said.

* * *

 **Olmpus Desert: En Route to the mountains**

Kagami and Murasakibara soared through the air bikes, arriving closer to the Southern region of the Crescent Spike Mountains that contained several villages, one of which was Yousen.

When they arrived, the two parked at a nearby semi-ruined apartment complex and walked in after they asked the name to an elderly folk.

Walking inside, the area was dusty and crammed. Kagami knocked on the door that supposedly was Tatsuy's room but another door opened as an older man asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, we're looking for someone named Tatsuya Himuro," said Kagami, "Is he here?"

"Heheh, he used to live here but over a month ago he got into some trouble with the law," the man replied, "And if you asked me, you don't want to go near him…he was a bit dangerous and acted like a loser."

Kagami grabbed the man by his collar and growled, ready to punch him, "He was my friend you FUCKING IDIOT!"

"KAGAMI!" snapped Murasakibara, holding him back, "STOP IT! Leave him alone! He's not worth it!"

After a moment, Kagami released him and went back down the stairs. Murasakibara was not far behind as they both continued to explore the town area.

"Kagami, I know you're upset but you have to take it easy on yourself," the purple-haired man said.

"What a trashy bastard," Kagami murmured, "Yeah Tatsuya lies and stuff but he once had that kindness in him…even if it was all a lie."

The other man sighed and they continued onwards on their vehicles, heading to a small café diner area just a bit east of Yousen. They crossed over to the next town called Yamen and parked right in front of the diner.

Kagami got off and walked inside while Murasakibara checked the fuel level on the vehicles.

The two-toned haired man made his way to a free table and sat down as a tall man wore purple and white clothing with an apron around his waist. His hair was longa and covered one of his eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Yo," Kagami replied, "I need two cups of coffee and a pack of Advil. Actually make it two."

"Tough day?" the man replied.

"You don't even know half of it," Kagami smirked sadly.

"I'll leave the pot here then," he answered as he flliped his hair. Time slowed down as Kagami looked up and his eyes widened silently to see that same spot by his eye. There was also a necklace around in neck that had a replica of the chain but there was a golden ring instead of silver.

"I'll be back with your Advil," the man said, walking to the back of the store.

 _What the hell is he doing here_ , thought Tatsuya.

Murasakibara walked into the shop and saw Kagami's face, "What's the matter? A wolf?"

Kagami leaned over and whispered, "It's him…"

* * *

 **Back in Sportsbrooke**

Theagenes watched through the golden orb as Rin and Haruka were standing outside of his shop. With a wave of his hand, the shop visibly appeared once more and they both walked inside.

 _Welcome to my labyrinth…Suiei Gods_ , thought Theagenes, watching them entering.

* * *

The two walked inside but found themselves inside a dark maze with twisted directions and traps all around.

"This is his doing," muttered Rin.

"Let's transform," said Haruka.

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rin, raising the Shark Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed fire red with the shark symbol spinning out from the wand. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

Rin kept his grip on the dagger and made several air slashes with it as if he was in combat. The slashes transformed into streaks of water swirling around his body as a pair of shark fins appeared on his shoulders before it dissolved into his white tunic and black and gold cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Shark Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Razor Shark Blade upgraded into a Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, raising his Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger. His nail glowed in ocean blue as the symbol of dolphin spun out of the wand. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

He extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Suiei Dolphin Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

A bunch of Nerbils and Woodies charged at them. The two combined their powers:

 ** _"DOLPHIINNNNNN STREAMLINEEEE SWORRRDDD!"_**

 ** _"SHAAARRRRKKK SLAAAASSHHHH!"_**

The dual attacks swirled around, smashing the monsters into shards. Two massive swinging knives almost struck them out of the clouds but they dodged themselves low enough to avoid getting sliced. The walls of the maze were changing around them as they ran through as fast as possible.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the Dark One!?" Rin growled, dodging the second swing.

* * *

Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto's daggers glowed along with Alexa's brooch as they could hear Rin and Haruka struggling through. Gaardus/Pandora explained that Sousuke had to drop off his father at the inn but will join them as soon as possible.

"Oh no!" Nagisa gasped.

"They're in trouble!" said Rei.

"Alexa we have to go find them," Makoto answered.

"I still feel a bit ill," he replied, "My head feels like on fire."

"You can't use the crystal?" Nagisa asked.

"It doesn't want to respond to me," Alexa revealed, "It's telling me to stay here. You guys have to go."

"But we can't leave you alone," said Rei.

"I'll watch him," Pandora replied as she walked in with Deidi, "The three of you must hurry."

"Let's go," Makoto nodded as he kissed Alexa's hand, "Stay here."

The three rushed off as Pandora turned back to Alexa, "I know what you are thinking…"

"And I think I know the answer to the question," he said, "I thought about him…Neo King Julius…his power…is strong but…he didn't just get all super like that instantly."

"You don't have to go through with that fate," Deidi answered.

"But it has to be," he argued, "If that future is changed even by the slightest hesitation…all of this will be for nothing."

Pandora looked at him sadly and replied, "And with that, you still want to go through?"

"Yes…" he answered, "It's almost that time."

* * *

 **Back in Yamen**

Kagami stood by the backdoor of the shop as he saw Tatsuya holding a lighter to himself. It seemed as if Tatsuya smoked but he didn't as he was already just enjoying the flame as it was. After a moment, he walked out.

"Is there something wrong? Did I get the coffee pots mixed up?" Tatsuya asked, "I always do that, I'm so sorry."

"That's not what I am here for…Tatsuya," said Kagami, "That's your name…not that other name you have on your shirt as Kanye."

"H-how did you…" Tatsuya began.

Kagami brushed his hand to his hair and saw the spot, "You showed me this mark after we robbed the grocery store back in the Northern side of the village."

"K-Kagami…?!" Tatsuya asked, stunned.

"I thought you were dead, what the hell happened to you?" Kagami replied.

"I…got into trouble, with some people a few years ago," Tatsuya said, "I've been going back and forth between the mountains but I've really been careful now that I work at the shop. How did you find me?"

"…Fate," Kagami answered.

"W-what?" Tatsuya chuckled, "You believed in that silly idea from childhood?"

"No, I mean it," said Kagami, "I know it's strange to think about that but you always told me about that back when we were kids… I was meant to find you again."

"I mean that's what teenagers do to stay bffs and…" Tatsuya began.

"But what if there was more to it?" Kagami asked, "You told me that your life was on a downswing ever since we met."

"I'm doing good Kagami, I don't need your help," Tatsuya answered, "I don't know what kind of 12-step ward you are in but…I already got a kid of my own. My life is finally settled."

"Oh?" he asked as he could see the lie once more, "I mean…I'm sorry and…"

"No need to apologize. Anyway there's the school bus arriving, I'm going to go get him now," Tatsuya said as the bus stopped and a bunch of kids walked out.

Tatsuya looked at the one particular boy and said, "Hey, you know me…from the shop right? Come with me for a walk about 15 minutes okay? I'll give you free burgers for a week. Gotta decide now."

The little boy smiled and held hands with him as Kagami analyzed this with his narrowed eyes. It clearly didn't look right.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to bother him," Mursakibara shrugged as he was busy eating a bag of potato chips.

"No…he's definitely lying. We are going to follow him to his place," Kagami replied, "Something's up his sleeve and I have no idea what it is. I'm going to get information from his workers."

* * *

The two arrived at Tatsuya's shacked house as Tatsuya dropped the boy off to his parents before leaving back to work. Kagami and Murasakibara waited till he was out of the view before they broke into the house.

"As I thought, he has nothing that is belonging to that kid," Kagami muttered.

"I'm surprised he kept this place somewhat clean," muttered the taller guy.

"Yeah but it's not going to be easy for him to believe about his past. How will he come to terms about his father and stuff?" Kagami asked as Murasakibara walked ahead.

Kagami looked at a different room while the taller man stood still at a large poster, "K-Kagami…it might be easier than you think."

The other man walked in and saw a poster that was a map of the Olympus Desert with several locations around with several chicken scratch marks of questions on "Sportsbrooke's" location. Kagami's eyes widened as he saw a family tree map and reincarnation map of all the people involved including the Generation of Miracles and Marvels along with the Iwasame Senshi.

"Son of a bitch…he knew…he already KNEW!" Kagami answered.

"And he was looking for you too," Murasakibara pointed at the picture.

Kagami looked at the picture of Kuroko/Kaede and Aomine/Minori with red x's on them, "No…he already knew about this…he knew everything! _**He wants revenge!**_ "

The two gasped to hear the engine going on as Kagami swore, "Dammit! REALLY!? TATSUYA! TATSUYAAAA!"

They got outside just as Tatsuya drove on the hover bike while the other bike was snapped of the ignition. Kagami growled as he grabbed a long pick axe and broke the glass that covered an older looking hover bike.

"Let's go!" Kagami said, "He already ruined things back then! He is NOT doing it again!"

* * *

 **Flashback A: Part 3 of Kagami and Tatsuya (Continued)**

Kagami walked through an abandoned complex as he found the stash that contained Tatsuya's bag he recognized. He opened the zipper and found the stone just as Tatsuya described.

 _At least you were truthful for once…so far_ , Kagami thought as he quickly snuck back out. He returned to the house in about 20 minutes and went through the back door. Relieved to be back safely, Kagami walked a few steps in when the lights suddenly turned on.

"Kagami," the father said.

He turned to see him and the mother staring at him with concerning looks on their faces, "W-what's going on? Where you've been?"

"My friend…lost something of his and…" began Kagami.

"Did you knew what he was up to?" the father asked.

"Up to what?" Kagami replied, scared to find out.

"Well he robbed of our wallets and told us you and him did some shop lifting together?" the mother replied.

"I convinced him to leave because I didn't want him to get to our place," Kagami said.

"Y-you knew!?" the father gasped, "You endangered our children?!"

"N-no…NO!" Kagami gasped as he went over to grab his backpack and ran off. The mother called him back but Kagami was already on the run. His heart raced as his face was filled with tears of anger and sadness mixed in.

 _That fucking idiot,_ he thought, _once again I let my optimism cloud my judgement!_

He finally sat down at a bus stop with his arms crossed…it was so much for going on the family trip when once again Tatsuya ruined his opportunity and now he was back to where he started; a run away.

"Kagami," a voice said.

He turned to see Tatsuya and growled, "Of course you'd find me. You knew that little stunt of yours will kick me out! Do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me!"

"Is that how you say thank you?" Tatsuya smirked.

"For what? Ruining my chance to stay in that family?!" Kagami answered back.

"To set you free from the chore wheel. I mean, look at this cash…we can do WHATEVER we want," Tatsuya smiled.

"You don't understand Tatsuya, I WANTED to stay there…they CARED about me!" Kagami said.

"The moment they found out the truth they turned on you, they're the frauds!" Tatsuya argued.

"You're THE FRAUD, Tatsuya! You play that orphan card of yours…but you have no IDEA what it's like!" Kagami growled, "You think it's fun pretending to be a run away! This is MY life!"

Kagami went into his pack to get the stone out and threw it at Tatsuya but it struck the necklace and it broke off the ring.

"Take that stupid stone of yours…and go back to that house…with your pile of plastic cards…and your family…and leave me alone!" said Kagami.

"…I can't go back, they kicked me out," Tatsuya revealed.

"Right," he answered, unconvinced.

"Kagami please listen to me," the other boy said, "I don't know how to explain this. Ever since you left, things got worse and worse. I got kicked out as a result. I don't have a place anymore."

"And how am I supposed to feel sorry for you? You blame me?" Kagami asked, "Maybe try making better choices!"

"No…it's just that…I'm like cursed to be this way…I'm trying to do what I think is right and whatever I do literately blows up my face," Tatsuya said.

"That's stupid," Kagami grunted.

"It's true…please don't leave me again!" Tatsuya begged, "Whenever you are with me…things look brighter."

"After all of this, I'm better off alone," Kagami answered as picked up the second ring and walked away, vowing to destroy it with the other one. However, that ring would be one day be given to Kuroko in a new necklace after he had it repaired by some blacksmith he met on the way.

As for Tatsuya, he got on a different bus that would take him down to the lower areas of the mountains. He stared out at the window before he turned to see a woman sitting on the bus.

"I've sensed great power in that stone," she said.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Actually I see you have been questioning about yourself. Perhaps I can answer them," the mahotsukai replied.

"Who are you?" Tatsuya asked.

"I think it's better ask who you are. That stone isn't just an ordinary thing as you predicted…it belonged to your father," she explained.

"What do you even know about me?" he asked, annoyed.

"I can tell you who your father is…I've known his history for a while…because sadly, I play a role in what happened to you. Your journey to this land was my responsibility after being cursed by the Dark One eons ago," she said.

"Tell me the truth," Tatsuya said, "What happened?"

"Let's start with this stone," Deidi smiled.

* * *

 **Present Day: Olympus Desert**

Kagami and Murasakibara soared through the desert as they were looking for Tatsuya somewhere. Thankfully, the older bike had a prototype GPS that detected something far ahead of them. Kagami adjusted the bike to go faster as everything seemed all a blur but yet they could still talk to each other.

"Kagami take it easy!" Murasakibara replied.

"He's already done shit before! I won't let him do it again!" growled Kagami.

"What happened between the two of you?" the other man asked.

Kagami kept silent as he focused on what was ahead. He accelerated he vehicle upwards to get a bit higher ground and sure enough they saw Tatsuya ahead. The other man growled as the hover bike was getting empty and low fuel.

"You didn't," Kagami smirked.

"I left the tank low just in case," smiled Murasakibara.

"Let's go get him!" Kagami replied as they descended down.

Tatsuya got off the bike and started walking just as the others landed and Kagami got off.

"Hey! HEY!" shouted Kagami as he ran towards Tatsuya and got in front of his path.

Tatsuya stared at him darkly while Kagami continued, "You knew it all! You knew everything. Did you know when we were kids?"

"Of course not," replied Tatsuya.

"But now?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah," said Tatsuya, "I learned it all."

"How?" replied Kagami, still a bit shocked.

"Does it really matter?" answered Tatsuya, "It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before we were even born!"

"I had no more saying on what happened than you did!" said Kagami.

"Well your little circle of friends did," replied Tatsuya, "And the moment I get into Sportsbrooke…"

"YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON THEM, I END YOU!" shouted Kagami, pushing Tatsuya down to the ground.

"KAGAMI STOP!" shouted Murasakibara.

"Yeah? How are you gonna do that without your magic Savior?" asked Tatsuya, getting back up and punching Kagami on the right cheek. The skies briefly thundered with lightning struck.

"Your teammates were monsters, Kagami!" he continued, "They banished me to the present time and threw you to the Zone Gate! And here you are, ready to die for them because you're SO perfect! The Savior! Well they deserved to be punished! And there's only one way to stop me and you know it!"

Tatsuya grabbed him but Kagami twirled him around and threw him on the ground again. Before he could get back up, Kagami readied his handheld gun at him, freezing the young man in place.

"Of course it ends this way," smiled Tatsuya, with a sad chuckle, "It makes too much sense!"

"I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret," replied Kagami, keeping his gun pointing at Tatsuya.

"You can't!" said Tatsuya, "Thanks to you, I'm all hard-wired for bad decisions. So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know that my life isn't worth saving. And if you don't, I will destroy everything. It's what I do. So come on, be the hero…and end this right here before it all even begins."

Kagami stared at Tatsuya as he could hear the echoes of their past together while the latter raised his hands out in surrender. Murasakibara silently moved in towards them with keen eyes on his face.

"Kagami," said Murasakibara, "Put the gun down."

Kagami's hands were struggling between the trigger.

"If you pull that trigger," he continued, "You'll be the one that's gonna ruin your life this time! And Kuroko's and your teammates and the others!"

"I have to protect them," said Kagami darkly.

"Then LOWER the gun!" replied the purple-haired man, "Your teammates made you a hero, NOT a murderer!"

"I already am one," answered Kagami.

"Oikawa was an accident!" he said, "But if you CROSS this line, the journey back will NOT be easy. TRUST ME, I KNOW! This is what Theagenes wanted you to do! So don't!"

 ** _"Kagami! You're better than this!"_**

The tall man stood still as time stopped for a few moments. Finally, Kagami…lowered the gun down as Tatsuya's eyes widened in shock while Murasakibara sighed in relief to himself.

Tatsuya sat down on the sand as Kagami did next to him as he handed the gun over to Murasakibara.

"Why didn't you just killed me when you had the chance?" asked Tatsuya.

"You know why," said Kagami, "You've been looking for your family and why would I waste your life?"

"That's not the whole point, you're the savior, not the anti-savior," he shrugged.

"Stop that okay?" Kagami asked.

Murasakibara froze in place to hear the news coming from Akashi. After a moment, he turned to the others.

"Bad news from home! The others are in deep trouble," said Murasakibara, "The Dark One has trapped Rin and Haru into a game of shadows."

Kagami got up and turned his hand to Tatsuya, "Come with me."

"Still want me to tag along?" asked Tatsuya.

"You remembered Murasakibara too, don't you?" Kagami replied.

"A little but it was before I met you of course," he said as he took the hand and got back up on his feet.

"Been a while eh mate?" Murasakibara chuckled.

"Yeah," he shrugged as the three got on the air bike together and Kagami reignited the engine.

* * *

Nagisa, Rei and Makoto found the shop as they sensed a dark aura of energy radiating out from the place. They readied their magical daggers before charging inside. They received word from Sousuke that he and the others will arrive soon after he finishes some arrangements with his father.

Upon walking in they saw a massive room filled with arrows shooting out from certain holes. They realized that they were stepping on pads that fired the traps.

"This is a death trap," muttered Nagisa.

"We can't step on those things!" Makoto answered.

"Wait a sec…we can…some of these things…" Rei analyzed, "We just have to find the right one otherwise we have to dodge them."

With his directions, the trio jumped on the pads and made their way to the other side safely. However, they were in for an ambush of nerbils charging right at them.

* * *

"W-where are we?" asked Haruka as he and Rin were standing in the middle of a beautiful scenery of the plains. It looked a bit like their home but there were high mountains around.

Rin turned to see a group of children playing in the meadow. One of which they recognized Pandora as a younger person. She was eating a couple of snails and escargots after creating a meal out of them, grossing out her sisters a little bit.

"Is this her memory?" Rin gasped, "Or is this…"

"The Dark One…" muttered Haruka, "It's showing us some past about her...about Pandora!"

"But why would it show us this?" he replied.

The image shifted around them as it showed her much older into the same physical features as she is today. She was crying alone by the lake as a shadowed cloud drifted over towards her.

Pandora looked up to see the darkness and stepped back a little before it solidified into what appeared as a female entity.

 ** _"Very painful you have to suffer alone,"_** it spoke.

"How did you…?" she asked.

 ** _"I can see your pain quite clearly,"_** Chaos replied, **_"Join me…and our kind. You will have the ability to fulfill your desires."_**

"I won't give into darkness," she answered.

Chaos chuckled before it handed her a small fruit to her, **_"Eat and you shall know the truth…one bite is all what it takes. One bite and everything you've wanted will come true: your family, your job. One bite and you and I shall share the throne. Unless you want your fellow teammates to win all the glory for their hard work."_**

Pandora grabbed the fruit and ate a bite off but realized it was too late. Her tongue was on fire as she tried to spit out the contents but it was nothing but wisps of shadows.

"W-what did you do?!" she growled out as she could feel her power draining, "I should've known better than to listen to you!"

 ** _"It's nice, isn't it? How clear everything becomes. Your impulses are like that of those species you call human,"_** Chaos said, **_"And now…my plans have finally begun. You shall wreak havoc to their works to prevent my other half from wiping my existence away."_**

"W-what have you don-aaahhhhhAHHHHHHH!" she cried out as she collapsed down from her seat, clutching her fist to her breast. Her cloak busted out as her dress tightened her airway, choking her as she could feel her eyes weakening.

 ** _"Your heart is withering away…soon you will see the power you shall gain,"_** Chaos answered.

Pandora's body dissolved into the darkness before she found herself emerging from a pool of shadows at some sort of platform with a temple around it. She barely got on her knees upon hearing this as she could feel the dark side taking over her body.

However, she looked exactly the same as she was moments ago but dark magic covered her hands. Her clothes did change though as she was darker in outfit with designs in half-gothic and half-magical style.

"My denial to become an Author…has led me to this," she answered, "Iwatobi and the others will PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"

Chaos handed over the golden orb and answered, **_"Pandora…you are now one of us. This orb has your name on it but you must guard it with your life. Anyone who touches it will gain control of you. And those who kill you will take your place on this orb as all of the Dark Ones have been and will be."_**

 _She was ready…it was time…to begin the Reign of Chaos._

Haruka and Rin gasped just as the vision turned back into a blur before everything turned white.

"It turns out you are drawn in the same fate," a voice said.

The two turned to see two cloaked figures wearing similar if not the same exact clothes that they were wearing. However, their faces were not easily seen.

"I never thought we'd get to see you," the first man echoed.

"They are just descendants though," the other guy answered.

"Descendants? Of who?!" Rin shouted but everything turned into a blur.

* * *

Alexa opened his eyes and found himself back in the same white void as he could feel Rin and Haruka entering that same space as he was. Alexa turned to see the same white-haired man that bare the same resemblance of Neo King Julius but there was not tattoos nor the Atlantian Crystal Staff.

"You…" he began.

The man turned to see him with a smile, "All of you have done great so far. The truth is coming…you must wait in silence," the other man replied.

"How is it that I survived the curse?" Alexa asked.

"You are bound by fate to rejoin Chaos and Cosmos that started it all," the man replied, "If the war must come to an end…the two must rejoin as one."

"Who are you exactly? Why are you like me?" the senshi asked.

"The answer lies in the author…who wrote it all. Find this person…and they will give you the answer of our bonds," the man replied, touching Alexa's hand to wake up.

* * *

The savior opened his eyes as he could feel his body rejuvenating rapidly by the moment. The others are in danger and he had to find them…fast!

After transforming, he arrived at the shop along with Sousuke, Nitori, and Momotarou. The three detected the danger after bringing the Sherwood Spiders to Hanamiya as well as bringing Hosoya in for a room.

"Don't swing the glaive Sousuke," Alexa said.

"Wasn't planning to," he shrugged.

"We have to hurry!" Nitori cried out.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sousuke asked.

"I feel better now," Alexa smiled, "We have to protect each other...our team mates are in grave danger!"

"Let's do this!" Momotarou smirked, ready to enter inside.

The door swung open as the shadows from the maze invited them to enter if they dared to. Without further hesitation, the Samezuka Senshi and Alexa walked inside.

 _No matter what labyrinth we go_ , the savior thought, _we will win this battle and stop Theagenes once and for all!_

 **~Episode 9 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 10 PV~**

 **Rin:** This maze...it just won't end!

 **Haruka:** The Dark One is clearly up to something...

 **Alexa:** NO! Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Nagisa! Rei! Rin!

 **Kagami:** Hanamiya, this is your son...this is Tatsuya.

 **Aomine:** It's too dangerous to approach him! KUROKOOO!

 **Deidi:** Darkness...is already here! **  
**

 **Sousuke:** I can't swing the Glaive unless this is for sure what needs to be done!

 **Nagisa:** Next Time, Free! _**Operation Infinity Part 2: Father!**_ , we will do whatever it takes to build a family thanks to our fathers who guided us!


	11. Episode 10: Operation Infinity Part 2

**_Episode 10:_** ** _オペレーションインフィニティパート_** ** _2:_** ** _お父さ_** ** _ん_** ** _!_** ** _  
Operation Infinity Part 2: Father!_**

 _Pika pika to mau sora ni wa FYUUCHAA  
Mekurumeite ryuuseigun  
Doki doki wa tomaranai  
Kimi no inryoku ni kizuite shimatta_

* * *

Kagami, Murasakibara, and Tatsuya arrived at the Miracle Palace as the Generation of Miracles along with the Sherwood Spiders and Makoto Hanamiya waited for this moment of reunion. Kagami hugged Kise, Midorima, and Akashi while Aomine and Kuroko were denied by body signaling. Kuroko lowered his head a little while Aomine wrapped his arm around him in reassurance.

The savior escorted Tatsuya as he gave a dangerous glare at Kuroko and Aomine.

"Hey, hey, just take it easy," Kagami said as they continued to walk onwards.

Hanamiya stood out from the Sherwood Spiders as he was stunned to see his beloved son as a grown man. It was after all about 20 years ago.

"Hanamiya, this is Tatsuya. This is your son," Kagami introduced him.

The father smiled happily while Tatsuya just stared at him in slight disbelief about this. He sort of expected more from him but…

 _He's just like every other person_ , thought Tatsuya, _this is pathetic._

* * *

 **Flashback A: Aqua Duniya; Marotta Family Backstory (Post-Death Mark)**

It was only several days after the Mark of Death was cursed on Alexa as his behavior was slightly off. He had been more recently spending more time in the library instead of interacting with the others. Sergi decided to investigate his brother's actions as he followed him one day.

"Aye Sergi, look at this!" Alexa smiled as he and the younger brother walked through the forbidden section of the Hawakoto Palace Library.

"Forbidden Magic – Dark Arts," Sergi read, "I don't think this is a good idea. If this is Dark Magic…"

"Why not?" he asked, "I mean…we are not perfect beings…we have flaws too. Maybe understanding our darkness…"

"And for that reason you must not fall into that," King Magus approached.

"F-father!" Sergi gasped.

"How did you get through the restricted section so easily?" the father asked "You both should know it is forbidden!"

Alexa said nothing but the father snatched the book out of him and said, "You must never come across this book because once you fall dark, you cannot destroy it."

* * *

Queen Idaina was watering the gardens when she saw Alexa running to her, crying.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked.

"Father…he snatched a book from me," he said.

"Awww what were you trying to look at?" the mother replied but Alexa was too upset to tell her plus he couldn't say anything.

"Just a book at the library," he shrugged with his lie.

"I'll talk to him about it," she smiled, "I'm sure he was trying to protect you and your powers."

 _Wait, does she even know…_ he thought as he looked at her, scared.

"The book that your father took is dangerous my son…nobody wants to see your happiness gone forever," she revealed, "I know you are interesting in things beyond our reasoning but…there are limits to what we can do."

"But then why does Dark Magic exist?" asked Alexa.

"… _Because light and dark are conjoined in fate_ ," she said, " _They are destined to be check and balanced. If a particular space and time becomes extremely one or the other, nothing can ever exist no matter how small or organic or inorganic it is. A world of no darkness means everything is nothing but pure energy of white with no survival and a world of no light is of course as you know…a world of evil_."

"I don't understand…" Alexa answered, "How can holy grounds like paradise and the underworld be extreme?"

"They all have a bit of each other…both light and dark. Even the most utopian realm is far from being a place of pure light," Idaina replied, "One day you'll understand when you become king."

* * *

 **Few Years Later**

Sergi slept in his bed peacefully as the weather was stormy out. The two finally had their own bedrooms for themselves. However, it did not stop concerned his older brother as he was acting slightly strange recently.

In this dream, he saw a swirl of darkness looming around before it attacked a person. Sergi freaked out and woke up and thought for a moment it was happening but it was only a stupid dream. He took his candle and walked through the hallways just as he saw his older brother heading somewhere too in the middle of the night.

Silently watching, Sergi tracked Alexa to a disclosed location in the family manor where he saw him staring at the wall before pushing on it activate a passage. On the other side was a pocket dimension where the book rested on a pedestal.

 _No…it can't be_ , thought Sergi, recognizing the book.

Alexa violently turned to see him as his eyes were red as blood. The next thing he knew, a shadow hand erupted from him, choking his neck.

* * *

 **Present day: The Maze of Shadows**

Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto rushed through the twisted turns and holes of the maze after blasting the nerbils down when they reached an opening and found Rin and Haruka getting up on their feet from the strange vision of Pandora. It was at least a peaceful area but there was no say for how long it'll remain quiet.

"YOU GUYS!" Rin shouted out.

"Where's Alexa?" Haru asked.

"He's safe with Gaardus-chan and Dei-chan," Nagisa replied, "For now we have to get the hell out of here!"

 _ **"Welcome to the shop!"**_ two voices said.

The five turned to see old enemies they defeated back in their mission in Hounan Valey: Reo Mibuchi and Yuuji Terushima! Both of them stood alive with evil smirks.

"You…" growled Rin.

"You're already dead!" Nagisa answered.

"The Dark One has the access to the Underworld by its own blood or blood of our enemies…so we came out here to play in the flesh," smirked Reo.

"Now let's see which of you will become new residents to the eternal limbo," Yuuji answered.

Before the five could answer, the floor gave away and they all screamed down to the shadows, falling and separating each other into the void.

* * *

Haruka woke up and found himself inside of some bedroom with sliding panels and strange looking designs.

"Like it here?" a voice asked.

He turned to see Kei Tsukishima sitting down next to him.

"You don't have to fight for your friends anymore," he continued, "They're all safe."

"What did you DO?!" Haru growled but Kei pinned him down, "Take some lessons with me on solitude and you'll soon appreciate it.

* * *

Makoto was running through the darkness, horrified to be by himself. However, he saw a faint glow of magic that turned out to be Black Kurorima from before.

"I am so tired of letting you have EVERYTHING!" growled Black Kurorima, "Midorima should've never let me out to play!"

Makoto narrowed his eyes as he was not going to lose this battle with this monster again.

"Look at you, so much stronger now. I've been practicing too! You wanna see?" sneered the villain.

* * *

"HARUUU!? HARUUU!" Rin shouted out as he was tied up to a wooden post as Kazuhiro Mochizuki prepared to set the wood on fire.

"I personally wanted to take down that glasses boy and his gay blond puppy but you'll do just as nicely," Kazuhiro answered, readying his stick match.

"STOP THIS!" Rin cried out.

"Soon you won't be feeling any pain," Kazuhiro said, "Soon you'll see things clearer about what services that you and your friends have done meant for you."

* * *

Nagisa woke up and found himself back in the same laboratory at the Ryugazaki Manor. There was no way he would've returned to this place.

"W-where am I?!" he shouted.

"Did you forget how much you craved for power, Nagisa?" a voice asked.

The blond turned to see Reo Mibuchi holding the vial of the C-Durabolin drug as the man taunted, "You tried to outdone your friends because of your demotion from the team."

"Don't you dare!" Nagisa began but it was too late as the enemy smashed the vial down, releasing the vapor into the air.

Panicked, Nagisa rushed through the hallways when they exploded the vapor all around, choking him.

* * *

Rei was occupied dodging blasts from Yuuji Terushima as the megane was inside a cavern alone from the others. The cavern turned out to be an arena similar to the one where he and the others confronted the woodies years ago.

"You are unbeautiful!" growled the megane.

"Look at yourself," Yuuji answered, "All the hard work you've done for your team and yet you just can't catch a break?"

"That's because it is OUR duty!" Rei said, "To protect the bastards like you!"

Yuuji laughed as a bunch of nerbils attacked the megane from behind, knocking him out.

* * *

Sousuke, Momotarou, Aiichirou, and Alexa found themselves in a glob of darkness as the maze walls shifted to reveal Theagenes.

"Your time is up!" Sousuke said.

"Your plans are no longer going to work!" Aiichirou cried out.

"What plans? That I've built this city with my dark magic?" the Dark One answered.

"Your plans to turn us to the dark side!" Alexa growled.

"Watch what you say there…your highness," Theagenes chuckled, "And about my ambition plans…yes, _**I do intend to turn someone to replace me…one who has the strongest light…and that could be you…**_ "

"The saviors…" muttered Ai, "They are the strongest in light."

"Yes that's true…it could be Alexa…it could be Kagami…or it could be the third unknown savior that none of you guys have discovered yet," Theagenes explained.

"Tell me the truth Dark One…" Alexa answered, "Did you put the Death Mark on me?"

"…All darkness is the same Alexa," Theagenes said, "It was a man whom your friend once had a relationship with but yes his essence and ours are the same as all darkness is the same. It was me but at the same time it wasn't me."

"That makes no sense," muttered Momotarou.

"If I am going to die, I will make sure you are dead too!" Alexa growled, "And that no more darkness will threaten everyone!"

"Darkness…is not easy to be destroyed as you might believe," hissed Theagenes.

Momo had enough talking as he chanted out, **_"THHUUUUNNNDDDEEERRRRRR GEYSER!"_**

 ** _"SUBMAARRRRIIINEEEEEEEE…COLLISION!"_** added Nitori.

 ** _"SEA SWOORRRDDDD…BLASTEEERRR!"_** shouted Sousuke.

The three combined attacks smacked into the Dark One but he stood still as if it was no effect. With a fling of his finger, the four were thrown back several yards. Alexa's crystal began to glow with the sword and the mirror.

"No! This can't be happening now!" Nitori gasped.

"I won't lower the glaive," Sousuke sighed, "But these stupid talismans are forcing me to do it."

"Maybe this isn't the real world," shrugged Momotarou.

"It's going to be a gamble," Sousuke argued, "We could be in the very real world and if I lower this glaive, the planet will be destroyed."

"Oh yes," Theagenes replied, "Such a gamble you'll have to decide…because if you don't…"

The Dark One snapped his fingers to show the other five senshi bonded on a thick pillar of swampy sludge.

"WHAT…DID YOU DO!?" Alexa growled as his eyes glowed neon yellow.

"They're not dead…yet," Theagenes answered, "But they will be. And I must say even someone who is pure as you…is showing something new inside your body."

"I do not have the potential to become dark!" Alexa answered.

"We'll see about that," Theagenes chuckled as he conjured several Durabolix monsters before vanishing.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Continuation of the Marotta Backstory**

Alexa kept a tight grip on his brother's neck as the book flare to life and called forth Chaos to appear. His eyes glowed more violently red as he stared silently without a sense of regret.

"How hilarious," the Darkness spoke, "The man who is said to become the savior also has the potential for darkness."

Sergi's breath was running out as he could feel himself starting to slip away. If this continues…

Blasts of light struck the hand off and knocked Alexa down as the darkness turned to see Idaina and Magnus arriving at the scene.

"You should've been gone by this holy ground!" Magnus growled, "Why must you continue to antagonize our children?!"

"Deep down inside you know the truth," the darkness said as it formed a person with bat-like wings, "The stronger you raise them, the stronger we become."

"And that same strength will be balanced," Idaina replied as she conjured a wand, "In our family name…I banish you from our realm…never to return! Shut this gate that was wrenched open!"

A massive gateway sucked the darkness back as Magnus grabbed Alexa safely back into his arms while Idaina brought Sergi in her hands. The two rushed back to the family manor as the doorway portal slammed shut.

"He's still asleep," said Magnus.

"They're both tired," she nodded as she was feeling a bit weak herself.

"Honey?" Magnus asked.

"…our time is now…but then it'll be here," she replied.

"…I don't want to lose you," he answered.

"I to you," she smiled sadly, "But this was the beginning of my final act. Will you…?"

"Yes," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Alexa woke up in a strange, dreamy world filled with unusual plants and several haunting looking creatures. However, they were all assembling together at an amphitheater like place. Able to walk over, he made his way to investigate.

A large, blue dragon like beast roared out in a series of tones as if he was giving a lecture. From what he could tell, the dragon was upset about something. The creatures chanted out loud in reply.

He wanted to go talk to this dragon but woke up sharply and saw his mother.

"M-mom," he said.

"My Alexa…" she smiled, "It appears your dream has brought you closer to an answer we've been looking for."

"The dragon…was he…?" Alexa asked.

"The Dream Guardian," Idaina answered, "Powerful…magical…master of all things surreal."

"But what does that have to do with me involved?" the son replied.

"A message was sent in that dream…to tell you something important," Idaina said, "To leave the Staff of Dreams alone."

"But what if I find it and if he needs it…" Alexa began.

"The power of that staff has more than one use…if you ever come across it…do not tempt its power," she replied, "The book that you have read was a product of dark magic from that staff. If you tempted to do any of its spells, you'd be in eternal slumber."

"Father…he was trying to protect me…was that why?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "Leave the staff alone…"

* * *

 **Present Day, Back in Reality: Sportsbrooke Diner**

Makoto Hanamiya and Tatsuya Himuro sat down at the breakfast bar as the son was stirring up his pancakes and syrup while the former just smiled happily.

"You're so handsome," said Makoto.

Tatsuya looked up at him with a bit of a look on his face as he almost dropped his fork.

"S-Sorry," he continued, "I was just…just you are. That's all."

After a few moments of silence, Tatsuya replied, "So how are we going to get revenge on Tetsuya and Daiki?"

Makoto silently gasped as he felt his heart shaken by the dark attitude and answered, "N-now that I see you…I don't want to waste our time on this revenge. I understand why you want it…but this is finally making sense…we need to move on from this…to make our own future."

"Seriously?" asked Tatsuya, in a bit disbelief, "We're going to let them GET AWAY with this?!"

"Listen to me, we can be HAPPY in the future…or we can be ANGRY about the past," sighed Makoto.

"Then let's do both!" growled Tatsuya, "Look. After all these years since I figured out what happened…I…I've been trying to figure out how TWO people from the Generation of Miserables could get me away from a freaking spider! And now I get it…

 ** _"You're a pushover. What did they do? Rub your belly? Give you a spider treat?"_**

"Tatsuya," said Makoto, "No. I did EVERYTHING I could to keep you protected! But all I want to do now is to enjoy our time together. I am your father!"

"Well that's too bad," answered Tatsuya, "I'm all grown up now. I don't need any grooming advice from anyone…including you. I gotta go…"

"NO WAIT!" replied Makoto, getting up to follow his son, stopping him, "Don't do this. If you get out, you won't be able to return. I can't leave at all until I get a new body for my conscious. If I cross that town line without the Dark One close by, my body will turn back into the dust and I won't be able to return to the living at all!"

"Well that's a bummer," said Tatsuya, turning around.

"Please!" begged Makoto, "Can't you just wait a little while longer!? Things could be different in a week!"

"Send me a postcard," hissed Tatsuya as he stepped out.

Makoto breathed heavily in deep sadness as he watched Tatsuya leaving. He had to make a quick decision before he would lose him again…which may be forever…

* * *

 **Miracle Palace**

Aomine and Kuroko sat down with the other Generation of Miracles as one of the servants rushed up to them.

Moments later Hanamiya walked into the room as his expression was all petrified, "I'm not here to kill you."

"O-okay…" Aomine, "Kuro. Let's go talk."

The three went outside the chamber to talk about the current situation.

"I just want my son," Hanamiya answered.

"Tatsuya's not with you?" asked Aomine.

"He's LEAVING town," he answered.

"And you think we can help?" asked Kuroko.

"You are the princess goddess of this city," Hanamiya said, "You can seal the border of this town, right?"

"It wouldn't be the right thing if I did that…you have to get to the heart of what is hurting him," Kuroko replied.

"I don't know what's wrong…I don't know him!" Hanamiya cried a little.

"Well when Kagami and I first met, he was a bit uncertain of things…he kept these walls up," Kuroko replied, "And he was afraid that if he really opened up to us, that I'd let him down like what I've done. And ultimately…I did."

"Have you any idea…to help?" asked Hanamiya, "You couldn't help back then…but please…can you help now?"

"Yes…yes of course!" Kuroko replied as he nodded to Aomine, "Let's go find him."

"Should we all go?" asked Kise as he and the others stepped out.

"Some of us has to go assist the others," Midorima said.

"You and Takao go find our allies," Akashi replied, "We'll search together for the child."

* * *

Takeru Fujirawa, Riku Yagami, Nana Sakurai, Heath Hasekura, and Ayumu Kadowaki were visiting the area not far from the Shop of the Mystics when they saw a globe of shadow growing taller and taller to the skies.

"W-what in the name of…?!" Riku gasped.

They flashed over to the site and saw a few other people there investigating this new threat.

"What's going on?" asked Takeru.

"Haru and the others went inside the store here…into this darkness," said Takao.

"Haru…" gasped Takeru.

"They're in danger dammit!" growled Heath, "I can feel how negative this place is!"

"Have fun trying to get inside," shrugged Takao, "We can't get past the front door."

"We have to break in," growled Takeru, "Haru is my cousin."

"This guy is right…I am not going to lose my half-brother inside!" said Midorima.

"Then how do you suggest we get in?" asked Nana.

"We will have to break it with our flash abilities," Heath replied.

"No…NO!" argued Riku, "If that doesn't work, we might end up getting squashed.

Ayumu analyzed the area for a moment until he saw what looked like a weak point, "No…we will break in…I think there's a weak spot there by the corner."

With careful planning and preparation, the stride gang ran at several yards away from the store in order to gain enough momentum to break the corner apart. Midorima and Takao were ready but then they saw Kenma and Nishinoya arriving also.

"You guys are not going in there alone," smiled Kenma.

"This is dangerous!" Midorima argued, "We don't know if we're doing this right."

"Allow us to break in too," Nishinoya said, "We have our duty after all."

Midorima sighed but nodded as the stride characters smacked into the corner, breaking a chunk of the shadows into pieces. Kenma and Nishinoya transformed into their animal forms along with Takao as they braced for the new battle.

The stride allies resumed back to normal as the doorway finally collapsed down as more shadows leaked out.

"It's time to save our friends like how they helped us!" Takeru charged up with his fist in the air. The mini crowd roared on as they made their way inside.

* * *

 **Back inside the maze:**

The Samezuka Trio and Alexa slashed down several of the Durabolix monsters just as an army of nerbils appeared. They were a bit stunned that these creatures were still even around.

"How are they still alive?!" growled Momo as he narrowly dodged a flying one.

"The Darkness…it's like he's after something…or someone," muttered Alexa as he slashed down a yellow nerbil.

"We have to get to the others!" Sousuke cried out.

"But these monsters are blocking the exit!" Nitori argued out as several giant blue electrical nerbils were guarding the pathway.

"I can't summon Neo Suiei Marotta…" Alexa said, "The covenant won't appear if the others are not here!"

"Go find them, we'll take care of this!" Momo replied, resting his hand on Alexa's shoulder, "They're your inner guardians."

"But you guys…" Alexa said.

"GO!" they shouted.

The four turned to the exit as Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori combined their powers again to break down the beasts apart. Alexa charged his way over to the exit and repelled through the gateway to the next part of the maze.

* * *

 **Aqua Duniya – Hawakoto Prayer Chamber**

Sergi prayed alone as he could feel his brother's emotions in the recent missions. Ever since the three kings were in town, the tower wasn't glowing properly in times of need. He believed that the Dark One was up to this, trying to put the danger out of the villagers' minds instead of coming together to pray for victory.

 _Brother, I know you're still out there…fighting with your friends…I only wish I could be there too_ , he thought, _but I know that you are strong…_

He turned to see Gou, Seijuurou, and a few others bringing some candles in.

"You've been in here nonstop," Gou said, "Are you alright?"

"The others aren't," Sergi replied, "I know I sound repetitive but I think we are all in great danger."

"You've said that yesterday and the day before," replied Seijuurou, "What's the matter?"

"It's them…I'm scared!" the younger Marotta brother cried, "Alexa…Haru…Makoto…all of them! They haven't been able to come home and even now my father is getting a bit concerned."

"And that's why we won't give up on you," Natsuya answered as he and Ikuya, Nao, and Asahi joined in.

"The rest of the villagers though," Sergi replied, "I don't think they're understanding what is really going on."

"We believe you," Awlida smiled along with Anne, Matsuura and Shirahama.

"It may be a bit crazy but you've worked hard in keeping yourself linked to them," said Matsuura.

King Magnus walked in the room, "I see your prayers are still hard work."

"Father, Alexa is in danger! They all are!" Sergi panicked, "The Death Mark…the Dark One…"

"Yes I know," Magnus said, "I promise you. When your time is needed, you shall join them."

"Everyone, I am sorry to not have been out in the village…but please help me," Sergi answered, "For my brother…for our friends…for our kingdom!"

Everyone linked their hands together in a circle as their hearts were linked as one, reaching out to the senshi once again.

* * *

 **Maze of Shadows**

Alexa kept on running for what it felt for hours or even days. There was nothing here in this place…only despair and regret. Already he could feel his stomach boiling like the same illness earlier. Soon the Death Mark will take his life and everything done so far would be for nothing.

 _I can't give up like this_ , he cried to himself, _the others are in danger because of me! This is all my fault!_

His brooch began to glow again as a small pin-point of light appeared in the maze. Alexa gasped as that small pin-point of light was reaching out to him.

 _S-Sergi…it's him_ , Alexa smiled, _It's the people back home!_

The brooch glowed brighter as it dispelled the maze around him, sending him right to where the others were at. They were still glued onto the pillar as Alexa was relieved to find them.

Before he could make an attempt to free them, he heard chuckling of laughter nearby. Alexa turned and gasped to see old faces of the enemies now standing all together: Black Kurorima, Kei Tsukishima, Kazuhiro Mochizuki, Reo Mibuchi and Yuuji Terushima.

Black Kurorima soared out to attack him as Alexa dodged narrowly.

* * *

 **Back in Sportsbrooke: Eco-Park**

The search party was divided into groups: one to the Eco-Park, a second heading to the Western sector and another heading to the Hounan Valley. The one heading to the park consisted of Aomine, Kuroko and Hanamiya.

"Where could've it gone to?" asked Aomine.

"He," replied Kuroko, emphasizing the pronoun use to describe Hanamiya's child.

"Thank you," said Hanamiya, "Even a spider has its own gender and organs."

"He can't be that far…unless he found a quick means to get out," muttered Kuroko.

"I don't know if he can even transform to his spider form but if he does and if he accidentally clips one of his legs…it is serious injury," Hanamiya said.

They turned to a corner and sure enough saw what looked like giant pieces of string from spider silk. Hanamiya was amazed to see how its texture was composed of through its proteins.

"This…he…did he?" he muttered.

"Look!" Aomine gasped as they saw more of the strings that led right to the massive spider before him.

"He looks like me," Hanamiya smiled in awe.

"He's dangerous!" Kuroko, "Don't get too close to him!"

But Hanamiya ignored him and made his way over. The spider was asleep but as it turned out, it was a feign sleep. Tatsuya roared in a terrible screech as Hanamiya got closer to him. Kuroko tried to rush out to get Hanamiya back as Aomine cried out.

"GET BACK!" shouted Aomine, "DON'T DO THIS! STOP IT! HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!"

Kuroko stood next to Hanamiya just as Tatsuya used one of its legs to swipe the former, blasting him to a rock.

"KUROKO!" Aomine screamed as Kuroko fell unconscious from the impact. Hanamiya followed after the spider while Aomine put on his headset to send a panic message to Akashi.

About 20 minutes later, the others showed up as Kagami ran over in horror to see Kuroko lingering the pain.

"KUROKO!?" shouted Kagami as he saw Aomine using a rag to slow down the bleeding. Kagami kneeled down next to him and waved his hand ready.

"He hit his head, hard!" Aomine said.

"Hold on, I got this!" Kagami replied as he waved his hand over the wound, closing the wound, "It's going to take time to heal inside."

Kuroko looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry I let you down…"

"You didn't," Kagami replied.

"No…I was selfish…back then," Kuroko answered.

"Yes…you were but at some point, this has to stop," Kagami said.

"Kagami, I'm never going to stop protecting you…no matter what you do or say, I don't care," he replied.

"I know…I need to stop punishing you too," the savior said.

"You do?" Kuroko asked, a bit confused.

"You're a hero…it happened at my expense but that doesn't change anything," he smiled, "You might have made a few mistakes but you were doing the best you can…to be a good person."

"Which is…?" Kuroko asked.

"My love," Kagami said, "You and I were lovers back then and we never had the chance to bond. You didn't want to lose me so you omitted the truth and it was a bit self-defeating but…it's human. Cutting you out like that…really made me feel miserable. Anyway…I miss you…even **_I forgive you_**."

Kuroko got up and hugged Kagami and said, "I love you…and thanks."

"I love you too," he replied as they looked into each other's eyes and finally shared a kiss as the spirits of Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi smiled in the background.

"Such an idiot to this very day," laughed Kaede's voice.

"I know but…let's start over," chuckled Hanamichi's voice.

"I'm so glad they made up," whispered Kise.

"Yeah, but now we must hurry and get to the Iwasame Senshi," Akashi said.

"They're in danger…aren't they?" Kagami asked.

"We're losing time," said Kuroko, "Kagami you go on ahead. Midorima and Takao are looking for them at the Shop of the Mystics. We'll catch up in a little bit."

Kagami nodded and held his hand to Kuroko and whispered, "I'll be back."

* * *

Hanamiya followed the spider until it transformed back into Tatsuya Himuro as a purple cloud covered its body in exhaustion from using this newfound ability. He was resting his back against a large rock while looking at his hands with energy flowing back into his body.

"Are you alright?" asked Hanamiya.

"I…I'm not sure…just yet," sighed Tatsuya as he breathed to calm down over the shock of his powers.

Hanamiya sat down next to him while going through his cloak to take out the baby rattle, replying, "You know…I was going to give you something earlier. This was yours but I never had the chance to give it to you."

Himuro took the rattle and looked at it for a few moments as he wondered in disbelief about this 'father' sitting next to him. Could it really be…?

"It's too late isn't it?" sighed Hanamiya sadly, "You're too 'grown up' for everything. You don't need me. And I know I wasn't what you were hoping for."

Himuro sighed and answered, "I thought…you'd be this scary spider bitch…and, that we go get our revenge. You know, webbing those who did us wrong! But you're just a human being…and when you are so open like that it kills me!"

"Why does that kill you? I don't understand, please tell me!" Hanamiya begged.

"Because you want a relationship…a future…and anyone who wanted to share that with me…it's NEVER worked out. I always let them down…I destroy everything I touch! The darkness they took from Kagami into me…it's serious business!" Himuro revealed.

"I don't mind a little darkness," chuckled Hanamiya as they both embraced a hug while Tatsuya silently cried for a moment or two.

"Look, at least stay for a week," he continued, "And I'll teach you everything about being a scary spider bitch."

"Alright…one week," Tatsuya accepted the deal.

* * *

 **Back in the Maze of Shadows:**

Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke were losing their powers after all of this excessive fighting without Alexa and the solar crystal. Several of the nerbils beat them down as they were getting injured by the attacks.

Before the nerbils could chomp down on their fest, five beams of white light soared into the area, breaking them down into ashes as the cat, raven and crow attacked the monsters down.

The trio looked up and recognized Takeru, Riku, Midorima and the others coming into the rescue.

"Y-you guys!" Nitori gasped.

"We returned the favor," Riku smiled as he got Momo back on his feet. Heath helped Sousuke up while Midorima helped Nitori.

"What happened? Where's Alexa and the others?" asked Takeru.

Nitori took out the mirror and saw Alexa under attack by other enemies.

"Oh no…he's in danger!" he gasped.

"Let's find him and the others!" replied Momo as Click transformed to his shield form.

* * *

Theagenes was somewhere else in the Maze of Shadows as he had samples of blood from Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and Rei collected. As told by his master, the five individuals' blood had their own magical properties. He already used a portion of them to temporally revive these individuals that Alexa is now fighting.

However, the real plan was about to begin. After mixing them together and taking out a small glass vial, he poured the combined blood into the container and took out a feather quill and tested a sample on paper. Nothing happened.

 _It should've worked_ , he thought, _their blood…why isn't it working!?_

He growled and looked at the blood mixed in. Clearly, the blood of these heroes were said to have the ability to write out the fate of characters. After all, the darkness knows the entire truth behind these adventures.

 _How cunning that cosmos has created a vast set of multiverses and universes all just to stop me_ , Chaos thought.

Theagenes turned to see his master as Chaos stepped in the dimension as the latter said, "You fool. The blood of the five is not enough to rival the magic that my brother has crafted."

"Then why haven't you shown yourself to them?" Theagenes asked.

"There will be a time I shall reveal indeed," Chaos answered, "But first…we must find that staff of the nightmares. I can feel its presence…and I know who has it…that bitch."

* * *

Pandora and Deidi ran to the Shop of the Mystics as the pillar of shadows grew larger to the skies before it began to branch out.

"This is bad!" said Pandora, "We can't use the nightmare staff to seal it?!"

"It's going to require its other half if we are going to absorb the shadows," Deidi answered.

"They're all inside," she replied, "We have to get them out before Chaos does something!"

Pandora clutched her fist to her heart as she could remember that fateful day long ago…Deidi rested her hand on her shoulder, "You'll find him…"

"This is all my fault," she replied, "This whole thing…"

"No it's not dammit!" Deidi answered, "You've made a long way to your redemption and you still blame yourself!? Girl, I thought you…"

"…It's because I loved him…and destroying him was the biggest regret of my life. I didn't just destroy him…I hurt my fellow team members after I ate the fruit of the darkness…wishing that I could just turn back time and save my family…in the end, I…" Pandora replied, "My plan was to return all into nothing again just as the darkness desired in hopes to never allow existence again. But it was after I confronted them…or rather…a version of them and mother's letter proved my beloved existence was meant for something."

"What happened to you in that place?" Deidi asked, "I thought you were happy?"

"I was…reunited by the people I loved…but the man whom I believed I could hold a future with…was not there," she explained.

"What was his name?" the other Mahoutsukai replied.

Pandora was hesitant to answer but it was too late as Chaos and Theagenes struck them from behind, knocking them down. The nightmare staff fell out of Pandora's bag and the Master and Apprentice Dark Ones finally got what they needed (for now).

* * *

 **Back inside the Maze:**

Kei Tsukishima fired a blast of his Chernobyl Radioactive Crystal towards Alexa he jumped over the blast. Reo Mibuchi sprayed out the C-Durbolin misty drug but thanks to the immunity shots, it was no effect.

Kazuhiro Mochizuki unleashed a wave of fire at Alexa but once again dodged it. However, this was going to end up bad if no reinforcements showed up. The five of his inner guardians were still stuck to the massive sludge on the pillar.

 _Disgusting_ , thought Alexa, _it's like they're drenched in…_

"HYAAAAAAAA!" growled Black Kurorima as an explosive shadow attack nearly got him.

Alexa dove down beneath as the blast struck a wall into pieces and Yuuji Terushima used his ability finally to pin him down like a magnet and Kei created a sphere of energy to break down his proteins form the inside out.

The five men laughed as they were ready to take the Solar Crystal from him.

 ** _"SUBMAARRRRIINNNEEEEEEEEEEEE…COLLISION MAXIMA!"_** chanted Aiichirou as he combined the power of the mirror and his White Feathered Pole Arm into an electrical, water blast outwards.

The five villains gasped but it was too late, screaming to nothingness they were wiped out of existence again as the shield broke off from Alexa.

Sousuke twirled his Deep Sea Sword and chanted softly, **_"Rhincodon Typhoon!"_**

The soft waves from his sword released the others from the sludge as they floated back down to the ground with their powers regenerating.

"ALEXA!" shouted Momotarou as he and Takao checked up on him. Midorima, Nishinoya and Kenma checked on the other five while the stride runners broke down the walls around them to find the exit.

"You guys…" Rin gasped.

"All of you…" Haru smiled as Sousuke hugged him and Rin tightly.

"Our friends helped us," Sousuke replied.

Takao screeched happily before transforming back to his human form as Momotarou helped Alexa back on his feet.

"Even the prince needs help too," smiled Momo.

"Thank you," Alexa replied, "All of you."

"It's what we do," Midorima replied, "Because of your team, we learned what it means to love one another even if we come from different lifestyles. We fight evil and play our sport like magic."

"We have to get out of this mess still," Rei said.

"And find the Dark One," Nagisa nodded.

"We will find him," Alexa answered, "Everyone! It's time!"

The Iwasame Senshi regrouped together as Alexa raised his hands up in the air, chanting:

 _ **"Holy Arena Covenant! Come into my hands as we all join together as one!"**_

The background turned into golden skies as Momotarou lifted up the Scarab Shield, Aiichriou raising the mirror and Sousuke with his Deep Sea Sword. The other five also raised out their respective weapons and the Holy Arena Covent appeared in Alexa's hands. The eight senshi glowed on their bodies, linking their powers together as one.

The Stride Gang, Midorima, Takao, Nishinoya and Kenma watched in awe by the powers unleashed. Never they had witnessed such magic filled with so much hope and determination to save the world.

The box slowly opened as the nine spheres of light drifted inside. The Suiei God of Destiny lifted the box up, taking a sip of clear crystalized liquid and shouted:

 ** _"DRAGON GENESISSSSS, MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. The eight animals of Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter and Duck danced in the background of golden-yellow, white, and sky blue lights. Alexa sat with his knees close to his face while spinning around gently in this newly transformation.

He got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The jewelry also transformed into a more-mosaic style of the dragon and his boots were even slimmer but yet still durable for hard core battles.

Alexa's hair flowed gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor redesigned further to symbolize a new dragon etched out on his left side.

The little golden dragon clipped onto his back as he donned a pair of dragon wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head. The Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch appeared on the side of his buckle as the Golden Julius locket glowed with warmth on his necklace.

His dragon symbol on the forehead as it shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis engraved. At long last, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

* * *

Kagami and the other guys rushed over to the Shop and saw an explosion of light breaking away from the shadows as Neo Suiei Marotta, the Iwasame Senshi, and a bunch of other guys escaped and landed back on the streets.

"You guys!" Kagami cried out.

"We're okay!" smiled Nagisa.

"But not for long though," said Makoto Hanamiya as he and his son arrived at the scene.

They all turned to him as he revealed, "The Dark One has created this as a distraction for his bigger plan."

"What is he up to now?" asked Akashi.

"To turn this entire town…into a realm of darkness," he said.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Makoto Tachibana, "Pandora and Deidi!"

The group rushed over to see the two mahotsukais knocked down. Alexa quickly brought them back to consciousness through the solar crystal.

"The nightmare staff…" gasped Deidi, realizing what happened.

"The Dark One took it!" Pandora growled.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Rin.

"With the golden orb as the evil eye back onto the staff…the Darkness is able to create a realm of nightmare under its own rules," Deidi revealed, "It's too late."

"We are not going to surrender that easily!" Takeru growled.

"Yeah!" Riku agreed, "The Iwasame Senshi have helped before!"

"We thank you for helping us," Sousuke replied.

"But now we have to hurry," said Kenma, "Deidi, where did they head out to?"

"The skies…most likely," she guessed, "The nightmare staff is a wide range powerful weapon. They will certainly try to cover the whole city in an endless horror with creatures beyond our imagination and the fact that all our hopes are gone. They'll open a rift to summon the Nightmare Creatures"

"Kagami, I need your help," Alexa replied, "We have to stop him and get the staff back!"

"Oh no worries," he answered as the nine assembled Vorpal Swords combined their powers also, recreating Kagami's Holy Arena Covenant box. Alexa and the Iwasame Senshi floated up to the skies with Kagami as the other savior shouted out:

 ** _"TIGER GENESISSSSS…MAAAAAAAKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

An explosion of rainbow from the Generation of Miracles and their allies filled his body as he sat down close to his face and knees together, spinning gently in a red-orange and white background.

Kagami stepped up as his newly designed armor appeared in shimmering gold and red with an orange cap grown from the back. His jewelry transformed into a more fire-colored theme in red, orange, yellow, and white with a pair of crystal armor boots with the same texture design.

He opened his eyes at the cooling breeze while his remaining upgraded armor transformed. Similar to Alexa's silver and gold ridges that outlined his frontal armor and his cuffs, he donned those in red-crystal designs.

The creature pounced on his back as it transformed into the last finishing touches with the Tiger Helm, a pair of claws connecting from his wrists, and his Tiger Stellar Beast brooch shined his buckle.

Two Tiger symbols etched out on Kagami's chest both left and right while he donned his newly Tigris Naismith Crystal Rod from the transformation in his hands.

* * *

Theagenes floated far up high in the dark clouds over Sportsbrooke with the golden orb in one hand and the nightmare staff with the other.

Chaos drifted behind him, "It's time…"

The Apprentice Dark One looked at the two pieces as the golden orb's outer lining peeled off to reveal the actual Evil Eye. The name was still on there but the eye itself was like holding another breathing entity.

Looking at the actual slot that held the eye on it, Theagenes combined the two pieces together. Upon hearing a soft click, swirls of dark green magic shook the staff alive once more.

"The nightmare has finally begun," Chaos laughed evilly.

The skies began to grow darker by the minute as the heroes arrived in horror to see what was happening.

"You're too late!" laughed Theagenes, upon seeing the gang, "I am now the MASTER OF NIGHTMARES!"

He twirled the staff before transforming into a dragon-like beast with a small pair of wings on its back as its body was massive and dark green-ish color. However, the shape…the size…Alexa seemed to have recognized this form.

 _This beast, i-it's like the one I saw…but could it really be_ , he thought.

"No it can't be…" he whispered as the monster roared in victory while the darkness began to plague the entire city.

 **~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 11 PV~**

 **Kagami:** The nightmare staff...

 **Makoto:** But that's only half of it!

 **Nagisa:** Where could we find the other half?

 **Rei:** We need to break that staff and defeat him!

 **Sousuke:** Is that...?

 **Voice:** I won't let your happiness be destroyed again!

 **Voice 2:** NO, DON'T DO THIS!

 **Narrator:** The twisted climax of _Eternal Swim Chronicle_ has yet to be told! _Operation Infinity Part 3: Labyrinth of Premonition!_ The fate of light and shadow begins in the thrilling conclusion of this book as one hero will face the ultimate consequence, sparking the wheel of fate to turn to a darker direction!


	12. Episode 11: Operation Infinity Part 3

**_Episode 11:_** ** _オペレーションインフィニティパート_** ** _3_** : **_予感の迷_** ** _路_** ** _!  
_** ** _Operation Infinity Part 3: Labyrinth of Premonition!_**

 _Hajimari wa NYUU MUUUUUUUNNNNNNN_

 _-Fall in Love with the New Moon (New Moon Ni Koishite); Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Opening Theme_

* * *

Kaarina slammed her staff down as she analyzed where the signs of the stars were aligned up to. The pathway of events was unfolding quite rapidly ever since the Magic Six were upgraded to their fullest team potential as the Iwasame Senshi.

Her origins were as far back as the birth of the first universe, created by the entity known as Cosmos. As part of the task of all universes, she was chosen to become a chronicler as well as a future foretelling source of all things; both in cosmic matter and in life on worlds. However, when more of those like her appeared, she was tasked into a particular set of places after being assigned by a group of friends.

 _"Magic Six…Iwasame Senshi,"_ she chanted, _"The stars have been aligned…as planned by those before you…a terrible choice will result in an ending that will never be undone…but the right path will lead you all back to where it all started…and…_

 _"Darkness will be purged back to its origin…but the war must not end. No matter how many generations it takes…one side cannot be vanquished from the other."_

She looked at the pathway of the stars and recognized the brightest one turning dim into dark matter for a few moments before it flickered again even brighter, showing three pieces of rock slamming together into oblivion. In its place was a blue-green marble shaped sphere.

Her attention was drawn into another map as she recognized the stars of another timeline glowing brighter.

 _"Seems like they are writing a new story…in the Alpha Timeline…the fate of their future lies in their own choices…"_ she muttered, "May they find good fortune with each other and in their talents…"

The Beta!Map showed a series of violent red marks glowing followed by another dark matter forming before glowing bright also. However, one particular star was flickering non-stop. Kaarina recognized this person as she frowned a little with worry.

 _"He must decide his future…before it's too late…to tell the truth to his parents…to walk out…and repair his friendships to those who he hurt,"_ Kaarina chanted, _"Darkness is threatening everywhere and even if all is purified…the war must not end…to keep existence going…"_

And somewhere in a faraway place…somewhere in a shrine beyond holiness…lies a set of bodies in a slumber so deep that time froze them. Their features are familiar…their identities were of their descendants…the mission was still in progress.

Six God-like beings guarded this zone and forbade anyone from entering (without special permission) in one special room where six of the most powerful beings have also been frozen in time. As for what was happening outside, no one knew…but soon something was going to become a new premonition….

 _A sacrifice…_

 _A downfall…_

 _But can a hero so pure become one of the existence's most dangerous enemy?_

* * *

 **Back down below: Sportsbrooke**

Several twisted looking monsters arrived in town that were far worse than the nerbils. Darkness thundered across the entire horizon as dimensional rifts opened up to spill their contents of fauna in the shapes of nightmare.

Imps, Puffers, Shooters, Spinners, and other monstrous beasts stormed through, wrecking cars, shooting energy blasts, terrorizing the civilians. They were called forth at long last from the realm of the darkness and into the reality of light. This was their time now to spread out the orders of their master.

Several policemen shot down the Imps but the shooters would fire back, burning them to charcoal. Several of these creatures were even invisible and further terrorized the scenery.

Riko, Natsu, Kiyoko and Momoi escorted the survivors to take shelter in the Miracle Palace and other securities that had magic infused from the Princess Goddess. Several of the White Doves fought back with Shouyou as he used his rod to blast the monsters down.

"Where are the senshi!?" shouted Tobio.

"I heard they're confronting the Dark One!" said Riko, "Akashi is watching with Kuroko from behind the scenes. The other guys are confronting at the main district."

"Let's fight back and regroup!" shouted Shouyou, raising his rod to grant his fellow team mates the ability to conjure spheres of energy-like volleyballs and hitting them to the monsters.

* * *

Hanamiya and his son transformed into the spiders along with their team mates to fight back, wrapping a bunch of them into cocoons for meals.

Himuro had some difficulty in his new form but after relying on his instincts, he was able to crush down several of the nightmare creatures into slime.

A blast of fire struck him on the rear end. He roared and turned to one of the Nightmare Shooters and unleashed a web blast, wrapping it into the cocoon. A mental note from Hanamiya told him to drink the blood of these beasts to rejuvenate health. It was a green slime but it was definitely blood as he was already feeling better.

A bunch of imps were teaming up which gave the spiders a signal to do their "Web of Death". With a signal from Kentarou Seto, the spiders realigned themselves to the imps. The nightmare creatures tried to attack the spiders but as soon as Hanamiya raised up its spider legs, the others went to work.

Kentarou unleashed a blast of webbing from its body while Koujirou and Kazuya stampede the imps to slime. Hiroshi and Itsuki performed the finishing move by stabbing the larger monsters with their poisoned claws.

Once it was done, the spiders trans formed back to their human selves and continued attacking with their own abilities.

* * *

Takeru, Riku, and Ayumu raced through the streets to beat down the shooters and spinners. The creatures were also fast and fierce.

After learning what some of these monsters can do and their weak points, the trio came up a plan to kill the spinners by landed on top of their heads for the kill.

Nishinoya and Kenma dodged the fire blasts of the shooters as the beasts kept vanishing through invisibility and then reappearing from behind.

Tetsurou, Akaashi, and Bokuto unleashed their volley attacks by throwing spheres of light at the beasts, exploding them to slime.

"Thanks," Kenma shrugged, "We were going to kill them."

"You're welcome," chucked Akaashi.

"Come on, there's more down there!" Takeru pointed out as the group charged over to rescue a family from being surrounded by the imps.

* * *

Back in the skies, the newly transformed Theagenes roared out loud, summoning shock waves of energy to repel the Senshi and Kagami back.

 _That monster,_ thought Alexa, _I've seen it before...but it looks different than the one I remember..._

"Alexa...is something wrong?" asked Kagami.

He shook his head and said, "No, but this monster is not going to waste time now!"

"We can't let this beast escape!" shouted Rei.

Sousuke, Momotarou, and Nitori combined their powers, creating a shield barrier to create a space for themselves to combat.

"Come on Super Savior Kagami, we'll stop this nightmare!" Neo Suiei Marotta smiled, readying his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword and Kagami prepared his Tiger Naismith Crystal Rod.

 ** _"RAINBOOOWWWWWW…IWWWAAAASSSAMMEEEEEEEEEEE…SAAAAALLLLL-VAAAA-TTTIIOOONNN!"_** the two chanted as they crossed their weapons together and swirls of rainbow energy exploded out like twisted DNA. Symbols of the nine animals; Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Dragon, Butterfly, Penguin, Sea Otter, Duck, and Whale Shark mixed with the rainbow from the Vorpal Swords soared like a dashing arrow.

Theagenes roared and raised up the nightmare staff as a wicked emerald energy smacked into the forces of light, creating a chain of energy thread connecting both sides in a twisted fate of good versus evil. Both sides could feel vibration of electrical charge coursing all over their existence.

At one point, Alexa and Kagami could feel the power of the nightmare staff trying to horrify their hearts with fear as the monster roared louder.

"WE NEED MORE POWER! PUSH FURTHER TO BLAST HIM APART!" shouted Alexa as their weapons flickered a little.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagami and Alexa chanted out as they pushed to their limit and beyond, worrying that this nova blast was going to destroy everything. However, the energy smacked into Theagenes, throwing him off balance.

"Did we get him?!" Kagami asked.

Rei analyzed the scene with Rin as they both looked through their x-ray visions. Theagenes roared after being upright and unleashed massive energy spheres towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Nagisa.

 ** _"DOLLLPPHHIIIINNNNN MAAAYYYHEEEEMMMM BLAASST!"_** Haruka shouted.

 ** _"BAAACKKKSTROOKEEEE FLIIIPPPINNNNGGGG MIRAAAAAGGEEEE!"_** Makoto chanted.

 ** _"SHAAAARRRRKKKKK SLAAAAAASHHHH!"_** Rin cried out.

 ** _"STOORRRMMMMMYYYYY MANDAAALLAAAAAAAAA!"_** Rei summoned.

 ** _"FREEZING, ICY, SSERRRPPPAANNNNNNNTTTTT!"_** Nagisa shouted.

The five attacks swirled and smacked into the energy blasts, turning them into steam but Theagenes was firing more of them. The Senshi and Kagami fired back with separate attacks while dodging them.

However, the monster seemed to not be fazed by this; rather it was growing stronger and more massive slowly.

"This beast is absorbing our attacks!" Rei said.

"How are we supposed to defeat it?!" Makoto shouted.

Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori struggled to keep the barrier as the former realized something new was coming to Sportsbrooke; it wasn't the nightmare creatures…

"This distortion of space…something's coming…" Sousuke muttered, "Is it…Chaos himself?"

The darken skies began to turn red and volcanic as the temperature began to rise. The scenery of the skies began to warp and twist into a nightmare. Theagenes roared again and unleashed several monsters heading their way. The Magic Six and Kagami fought back in reply.

"We have to get back to Sportsbrooke!" Alexa shouted, dodging the claws of a flying imp.

"But this beast will escape if we retreat!" said Haruka as he sliced down a spinner.

"No…we won't let it," he answered.

"How are you going to stop him?!" asked Rei as he dodged a shooter creature.

Alexa smiled and he closed his eyes to carefully belch out the time-space key. After a few violent breathes, he puked out the key in his hands.

"ALEXA!" Makoto cried, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOUR TIME IS ABOUT TO MOVE FORWARD AGAIN!"

"It already has," he revealed, "When I got ill…the key's effects were weakening…I was supposed to have threw it up but I maintained it in me for safe keeping."

The other guys gasped but they listened to his plan. At the right moment, the five combined their powers to distract the beast while Alexa called upon the key to create a portal rift. However, its use was weakened after using it last time to send Marendar Nui into a dimensionless realm.

"It's not working," Alexa gasped.

"GAARDDUSSSS!" shouted Rei.

"PAN-CHANNNN!" Nagisa cried out, hopefully their ally could hear them.

 _"Nagisa…Rei…everyone…this fight is not like your typical ones…_ " her voice echoed in their minds, _"Fighting the Dark One is impossible without having its polar opposite."_

"What are you talking about?!" asked Makoto dodging a winged-bat like creature.

 _"Chaos…he's the entity that encompasses of darkness in space time,"_ she revealed, _"Right now he's merging the nightmare realm into this dimension as one! Sportsbrooke has become an inferno of our worst imaginations!"_

"How the hell are we going to be able to defeat this monstrosity?!" shouted Sousuke, "If I lower the glaive…"

 _"You'll be able to wreck the nightmare realm if you use it,"_ she echoed, _"That will weaken the Dark One for sure. However, defeating darkness isn't possible because the murderer will become its next role."_

"Then we have to remove the darkness off of him!" said Alexa.

 _"That isn't impossible but it is certainly requires lots of energy,"_ she replied.

"What about your magic?!" asked Rin, "You said you had something strong!"

 _"I do…and I might be of some help actually,"_ her voice echoed, " _But Sousuke…you must first use the Glaive but not lower it!"_

"If I leave my post the shield will be lowered!" he argued.

"JUST DO IT!" echoed Marius's voice inside Sousuke's head.

* * *

 **Back down below:**

Sportsbrooke has transformed significantly into a hybrid of reality and imagery of fear. A large portion of the population fled to either the Miracle Palace or the Eco-Park. Many of them attempted to leave the town but the dark magic from Theagenes trapped them all inside this labyrinth. The skies were crimson and black as several buildings turned into volcanoes and sharp-spiked rocks.

The Police force were having difficulty keeping up with the nightmare creatures. Pandora and Deidi gathered several of the villagers, taking them to Hounan as it was the "least affected" area for now. However, several of the monsters were heading that route as well.

"Are you insane?!" Deidi asked, "Forcing Suiei Yamazaki to use the Glaive like that?!"

"You know the truth," Pandora said, "If Alexa keeps using the crystal and the covenant at this point, the darkness will drain it all out!"

"Remind me what was the plan again about using these heroes to fight Chaos!" she answered, annoyed and slightly sarcastic.

Pandora's mind raced back to when she first stepped out as the Dark One. She woke up back in a strange looking temple and was rescued by actually Deidi and Iwatobi despite facing impulses happening inside of her. She was locked away for a small period of time but eventually broke out and started her revenge by writing out the storyline slowly until the sorcerer appeared and banished her.

"The plan must proceed," she answered, " ** _If that decision is not made_** , this entire world will be absorbed by Chaos!"

* * *

 **Flashback A: Aqua Duniya; Days after the Marotta conflict**

King Magnus knocked on the door to the classroom as Queen Idaina stood a few inches away nearby as she was drawn by the beautiful artworks from the students.

Miho Amakata opened the door to see him and answered, "Your majesty, this is quite the surprise. Is something the matter?"

"There is I am afraid. A special visitor has spoken to the principal and supervisor and they agreed to give my child a special month of training in his…supernatural potency per say," Magnus replied.

"Very well, I'll have him on his way," she answered.

Rin, Nagisa, Kisumi, and Asahi were a bit stunned to see him having to leave early as Alexa smiled, "Don't worry, I'll see you guys later tonight."

"I wonder what was that all about?" Nagisa asked, curious.

The parents brought Alexa back to the purification chamber as the older son questioned, "Why are we back here? I thought the rituals were over."

"We have someone…special to help you train your powers," Idaina answered, "You'll be doing a month intense class in 1-on-1."

"Alone?" Alexa asked, a bit saddened.

"It's for the best," Magnus answered, "You don't remember what you did to Sergi?"

"W-What?!" he gasped, "Is he still alive!?"

"He's doing fine physically but he is rather traumatized on what you did to him," Idaina explained, "We had to wipe both of your memories on that terrible incident."

"So whatever I did back then…this is why you hired this person?" Alexa asked.

"You'll learn how to better control yourself," Idaina reassured him, handing him his purification clothing he wore.

After changing, he saw that his parents were gone but a single person was on the water with a strange aura he detected.

"Don't hesitate! FIGHT!" the voice said, "Fight your instincts! Protect those who you love and love you!"

Alexa did not like to fight as he took a step back in fear, "I…I can't! What am I supposed to fight?"

"GrgrgrgrgRGGRGRgrgrgrgrgR!" a strange echoing noise echoed. Alexa's heart raced as he never heard such a creature before. The next thing he knew, he screamed followed by being thrown into the water.

Alexa looked at his fresh bitten wound as he turned to see a small purple looking creature with eyes attached to the side of its long, horizontal face. He wanted to cry from the injury but the creature was charging towards him. He screamed and rushed through the pool area.

"W-who are you! Why are you using this monster to hurt me!?" Alexa shouted out.

"Your life is vulnerable little child," the cloaked figure answered, "One day you will be called forth to confront these beasts. Not to mention you are the high prince of this land."

Alexa teared up as he was too frightened to fight this monster. Since his birth onto this planet, it was only 7 years or so that he learned to love and help everyone. There was never a need for him to fight.

The cloaked figure approached him and answered, "Your tears cannot solve everything. You have to think and contemplate your odds even if it means you will one day up in the underworld should your mission fail."

"I will NOT die!" Alexa replied as he turned to the Nerbil, "I can't let this beast laugh at me!"

He raised up his hands and slammed the water down, creating a wave attack to blast the creature into smithereens.

"The kingdom loves you Alexa…but one day you will travel to a land that not everyone will share the same feelings like you and the others," the cloaked figure continued, "You have to step up and become a representative that will carry out the legacy of this world."

Alexa shrugged in confusion before looking at his wound and realized that it healed completely. Stunned, he turned back but the person was not there. He looked up and saw a bunch of the creatures landing in the pool.

The battle heated up as Alexa began to slowly understand about fighting. He never liked to fight but this regimen showed him something he never thought it existed; the darkness.

 _Mother told me the other day about darkness and light,_ he thought, _is this what she means of having the proper balance?_

The nerbils attacked but Alexa was responsive and did the same attack at them, turning into dust. As soon as there were none left, the hooded figure revealed her face to Alexa.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Pandora," she revealed, "I am who might call me…a caregiver and trainer of magic. Your mother has given me permission to train you with darker forces."

"Mother-sama did?" Alexa replied.

"You are a pure young man of light but lately dark forces are trying to take the best of you," she said, "Your kindness is a powerful weapon but you must also learn how to take care of yourself."

"How can I do that?" he asked.

"By fighting for those who you love and who love you," she replied, "You are young now but soon you will understand. And with that understanding, you'll become the greatest senshi that the world has ever have."

"Alright, I'll accept this training," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear," Pandora answered, "You'll start tomorrow morning before sunrise."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Time was short as the Senshi struggled to dodge the attacks while the barrier was beginning to collapse a little.

"Is he gonna take out…" Rei began.

"The Glaive?" Nagisa asked.

Sousuke growled as he broke the connection to the shield from his sword, taking out the Rhincodon Glaive and chanted loudly, **_"DEATH REMOVE…DEEEMMOLITIONNNN!"_**

Ribbons of teal light flung out before merging together into a tall beam of energy connecting from the ground to the space beyond, breaking the nightmare apart slowly. Electricity struck the skies around from the attack. The area around grew windy as wisps of death energy flowed around.

"It's working!" gasped Momotarou.

Theagenes growled out in anger and tried to use his claws to fire more energy but they were absorbed into the black hole crafted by the Suiei God of Demolition and Genesis.

 ** _"IT IS OVER DARK ONE! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THAT MAN! BE BANISHED INTO NOTHING!"_** shouted Sousuke.

A pair of red-shadowed eyes appeared in the skies in front of the senshi as it replied, **_"YOU FOOLS! YOU THINK THAT POWER WILL DESTROY ME!? YOU CAN'T! I AM THE DEEP SPACE TIME THAT HOLDS YOUR PATHETIC REALMS TOGETHER! I AM AS WELL AS THE SAME EXPRESSION OF THE VOID THAT LIES IN EVERYONE'S HEARTS!"_**

"That's…!" gasped Makoto.

"Chaos…" growled Rin, "The Ultimate Boss has appeared!"

"But what did he mean that expression of void inside of everyone!?" Rei asked before keeping that question to himself.

 _More so, the deep space time,_ thought the megane.

 ** _"YOU TERRORIZED SPORTSBROOKE AND OLYMPIA MAGNA LONG ENOUGH!"_** Sousuke answered, **_"MANIPULATING IS NOW ON YOU IN KARMA'S TURNOVER!"_**

"We have to fight back again!" Kagami said, "Or else he'll lower the glaive by his own anger!"

"This is our final chance," agreed Alexa.

 ** _"RAINBOOOWWWWWW…IWASAMMEEEEEEEEEEE…SAAAAALLLLL-VAAAA-TTTIIOOONNN!"_** the two chanted as they crossed their weapons together again before sending out another rainbow helix attack of the animals in all colors.

Theagenes turned to repel the attack combined with Chaos' power. In reply, the other five senshi unleashed their combined attacks again, spiraling across the field with the combined rainbow attack.

 ** _"SUBBBMMAAARRIIINNNNEEEEE…COLLISION MAXIMA!"_** Nitori chanted out, sending two massive waves from both sides towards the darkness.

 ** _"SEEEAAA SIDDEEEEE…TURBULANNCEEEEEEE!"_** Momo unleashed his new attack which consisted of whirlpools as tall as water spouts and tornadoes drifting their way over with several clams snapping into energy blasts.

Three sets of attacks smacked into Theagenes and Chaos finally, unleashing a nova blast of light. The nightmare staff fell from his hands as the apprenticed Dark One's body was back to his human-like self. The Evil Eye also fell off from the staff, separating the two mixed realms back to normal but the city was in major complete ruins from the terror.

Nitori and Momo caught the staff and the orb respectively while Makoto and Rin caught the semi-conscious Theagenes. The Darkness was still clinging into the body but at least Chaos was no longer around.

"We have to get back now!" said Nagisa, "Everyone is in danger still!"

The group began to descend downwards as Alexa's body glowed. Everyone watched to see what was happening. The clothes transformed from his super armored form into the beautiful outfits that matched the description of...

"I-Is that?!" Makoto gasped.

"Neo King...Julius!" Sousuke said.

The people in Sportsbrooke saw the senshi flying down along with Neo King Julius. He landed on top of the building as he summoned the Alantian Dragon Staff in his hands right after.

Raising the staff up, the king combined the powers of the Solar Crystal and the Holy Arena Covenant. A gentle breeze swept through Downtown, the outer suburbs, the Eco-Park, Hounan Valley, and all other areas. Buildings restored to glory, the underground reservoir replenished, and other resources fully available once more.

"The entire city is being restored!" Rin gasped.

The senshi smiled happily together as they watched this new miracle waving into town.

Everyone watched as the future king stood mighty and tall with the greatest powers being unleashed yet across the city, bringing hope and certainty to the future of Sportsbrooke. Warmth and joy flowed through the people's hearts.

The sun began to rise as Alexa was now 21 years old on this fateful birthday.

 _I'm going to survive this day no matter how much time I got left_ , he thought as he watched everyone rejoicing once more.

It was clear now…the stronger those bonds are between different sport cultures, the greater their abilities become in overcoming evil that threatens them.

He transformed back to Neo Suiei Marotta and joined up with his teammates in the streets of downtown as Makoto cried hugging him, _"Happy Birthday…my love."_

"Thank you...Mako-chan," he smiled as the others congratulated him despite the pain going on in each of their hearts. The senshi cried with silent tears as they know that this was the final day.

"Thank you all...for staying by my side," Alexa said, spilling his own tears as several birds flew around them before soaring high in the new sunrise.

* * *

Sousuke reunited with his father at the inn lobby as they both quickly caught up on what was happening between both worlds. Hiroshi, Hanamiya, Tatsuya, and the Sherwood Spiders joined up also and thanked Kagami and the Senshi for their efforts. Aomine and Kuroko were also present in the conversation with their savior.

"Honestly I would still want to duel you," said Hiroshi to Sousuke, "But your powers are indeed very dangerous."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he winked.

"I should get back home now and check on my daddy," chuckled Hosoya, "I'm afraid he is kinda slowing down."

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Hiroshi, "I don't know if he'll even remember me…"

"Well I don't think he'd be pleased to know why you disappeared but…we are family I suppose," shrugged Hosoya.

"You two definitely got some unfinished business," Sousuke answered, "Don't worry about me. We'll return home soon once we are done with our mission."

"I'll send them back," Pandora replied as she stepped in, "I already connected Aqua Duniya's gateway."

Sousuke hugged both Hiroshi and Hosoya as the former blushed a little as he never felt this kind of love before but they both bumped fists in exchange afterwards.

Kagami was talking with Kuroko and Aomine when his attention was drawn to Tatsuya. He made his way over to check up on him.

Tatsuya looked at Kagami and said, "I'm sorry…about earlier."

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

The other man nodded and took out the crystal and asked, "You remember this?"

"Yeah…I do…after nearly getting hepatitis from going into that shackled place," Kagami answered.

"This is actually a sap that contains a piece of egg I hatched from," Tatsuya said, "it's also a clue to where my mother might be."

"Oh…does your father know?" asked Kagami.

"I wish but…he doesn't know either," he replied.

"What?" the savior gasped a little.

"It's a spider thing…you know…it happened in spider form," chuckled Tatsuya.

"You want to find her…I understand," said Kagami, "I don't mind you staying in town."

"Actually we don't think she's in this world," he answered, "Which will be difficult if we are going to leave this town."

"Dark magic brought him back to life…is there a way for him to sustain?" asked Kagami.

"We're going to stop his time actually so he can at least live for a while longer until we find a new body for him to contain…a new spider in the same species," Tatsuya replied.

"Huh, well I'm sure you'll find them," he smiled.

Alexa looked at the clock as it was already 11 AM today. He wasn't sure what to do to celebrate his birthday (or rather how much time of living he had left). However, it didn't stopped Makoto from setting up something in secret with Akashi, Takeru and Shouyou.

"We have to go now, Alexa," Makoto said.

"Oh?" he asked, "Where to?"

"You'll see," Makoto smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

While trying to avoid the media of _Good Morning Sportsbrooke_ , the Iwasame Senshi arrived at the top level of one of the skyscrapers. Hosoya departed back to Aqua Duniya once again along with Hiroshi just prior to.

Alexa gasped and chuckled happily, "T-This view…it's amazing!"

"This is our first time here too," gasped Rei as he and the others looked at the entire desert city and beyond. The sights were extraordinary with different styles of communities, stadiums, touristic locations and other sides of the town all coming together as one.

It was like a dream…a golden dream.

"Back when you turned 18 years old. We climbed up to the astronomy tower like how we did the night before you were cursed," Makoto explained, "I wanted at least to show you this…"

He began to tremble and spilled some tears. Alexa turned around and replied, "Mako-chan…thank you. It is meaningful."

"I know," he answered as the others began to tear up.

"You guys…" Alexa said as he too finally spilled his own tears, "Don't worry…I have prepared my soul once my body is destroyed. When the time comes, I will be inside the solar crystal…with hope and love, maybe we can restore myself back."

"You mean…" Makoto gasped.

"Yes, Mako-chan…I know how I can survive this," smiled Alexa, "I just have to keep my soul away from the underworld. That will give you guys the time to take my DNA from the body and hopefully use it to reconstruct a clone."

"And are you certain this will work?" asked Rei.

"I'm sure Pandora will find a realm that can do that," he replied, "As long as my soul is in this crystal, it won't be the end."

"Well let's have lunch together," Rin said, changing subjects as they turned to the table to sit down and wait for the food to be served.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko sat by the fire in the Temple of Time. It was finally over at last now that Theagenes was "disabled" but the darkness was still in the body. After he was knocked out, he was put back in the shop and guarded by Takao and Midorima.

The red-haired leader peered into the fire's vision and saw something of a young man throwing what appeared to be a baseball. He gasped a little and wondered about this person.

"Kuroko…I think I saw someone," he said.

"Who?" asked the sky-blue haired man.

"Someone important…he played a sport that legends only speak of here; baseball," Akashi replied.

"Baseball…I mean some people have tried to play it but…" Kuroko began.

"But never have I seen such a sophisticated gameplay," the red-haired finished "I'm going to peer into his mind."

"Be careful," Kuroko answered.

Akashi linked his yellow emperor eye into the man from before. He saw himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a mound of dirt and his hand was being swung to throw the ball. The ball was struck and it flew high beyond the field of vision, heading to what appeared to be a massive city made of gold, rock, and metal around blended with such greenery.

"A-Akashi?" Kuroko asked.

"What world was that…" he muttered, "It's so green…and rich. Like they have everything available…"

* * *

Pandora woke up with a gasp as she too was using her psionic abilities to reach out to that other world. Her and Deidi were busy investigating the skies ever since the latter heard a message from a 'long distant friend'. Who it was didn't mattered but the two were spending time at the hut along with Kenma and Nishinoya doing their magical research.

"Did you see something?" Deidi asked.

"Yes…I saw the temple…of the Darkness…it was resting in the middle of the forest," she replied, "But it makes no sense…how did that temple get there?"

"All darkness is the same and you know it," Deidi answered.

"Perhaps but I didn't think it would be there…not to mention it was not far from that mansion that Theagenes owned…or rather he created with his dark magic," Pandora shrugged, "But there's more…I saw what looked like an ancient temple but it was filled with Nerbils. So much for wiping out their species."

Kenma looked at the cauldron pot as the water began to boil. The time was almost here as he recalled what Neo King Julius instructed him to do.

"Do you think we'll succeed in our mission, Noya?" he asked.

"Whatever he did to survive, I am sure it has changed him," Nishinoya shrugged.

Pandora turned to the window as the sun was starting to make its way to the evening. She remembered the words of the Dark One about Alexa's death curse:

 _"Before the sun sets on his 21_ _st_ _birthday…the mark of death will fare to life and his breath shall be his last!"_

* * *

 **Flashback A: Alexa's Special Training, Final Session: The Test**

Alexa walked back down to the water of the Purification Pool as he had a basic metal rod along with a set of ninja stars.

The month consisted of intensive morning training at the purification pool followed by a normal scheduled lunch break with the others. He was sworn to not tell anyone about this but eventually he told the others but only shared bits and pieces.

His mind raced back to lunch earlier:

 _"At least tell us you are okay," Makoto said as he and the others walked out together from the pool._

 _"I am," Alexa smiled, "If anything I feel more confidence in myself…stronger too."_

 _"This test of yours…are you saying that it could kill you?" Rin asked._

 _"Well…yes but I have already mastered in my training. This guardian will step in if only things go amiss."_

 _"Please don't die for us," Nagisa sniffed, "We love you!"_

 _"And I love all of you," he replied._

Alexa opened his eyes and saw his first enemy; a massive blue-nerbil like monster with armor and crackled with electricity. Realizing how the two elements don't mix, Alexa jumped high as a violent reaction occurred. He landed on one of the rocky statues and saw a yellow nerbil about to snatch him back down.

Throwing one of the ninja stars, the Nerbil fell into the pool and was zapped away. Once the electrical nerbil exploded into shreds, Alexa trigged his water magic to drift back down as Pandora unleashed a wave of icicles for the next part of the challenge.

He dove beneath them while using his metal rod to send a wave blast towards her.

 _Doing good so far_ , Pandora thought, _this test is gonna get harder though._

The rest of the test consisted of the water turning against him until he stabbed its heart, self-defense against a sophisticated nerbil who acted like a ninja and even a few water-ninja entities who fired their ninja stars and other knives towards him.

A few minor injuries were acquired but Alexa felt no sadness or fear in his heart. When it was over, he lied down and floated on his back as Pandora smiled to congratulate him.

"How does it feel now?" she asked.

"It's weird but…I feel like I can achieve anything," he answered.

"Sometimes though, a hero will have to do more than just win battles and come home happily," she replied, " _In the real world, sometimes, a hero must make a sacrifice in order to allow billions to live on. Your test isn't over; it has only begun._ Your lessons are done as of today."

"What is my real test?" Alexa asked.

"…Your heart will tell you what it is when the day arrives," Pandora revealed, "But until then, I must erase the memories of our friendship."

"W-what!?" he gasped, "Why? We…"

"I'm sorry," she replied, "But we will meet again one day, I promise."

Before Alexa could answer, Pandora waved her hand to knock him to sleep while removing a small strain of memories flowing into a vial. Idaina walked in and thanked her for the training before picking up Alexa.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The rest of the day for the Iwasame Senshi consisted going on various tours to other locations, taking pictures, crying a little bit more and laughing happily.

Now it was almost evening as the sun was beginning to set down. To their surprise Alexa felt fine as if nothing happened.

"Did the darkness…" began Sousuke.

"I don't know…" Alexa answered, "It's like as if…"

"Maybe it's all a joke!?" Rin asked, "You'll get to live on!"

"I…" began Alexa when they turned to see Takao!Bird flying over towards them, transforming into human.

"It's Theagenes! His soul is almost gone," Takao answered, "Pandora and Deidi are on their way! Go!"

* * *

Theagenes was drifting more unconscious from the attack as Pandora and Deidi rested him on a cot in the middle of the shop. The Iwasame Senshi joined in as well though Pandora decided to leave for some strange reasons.

"Her past experience as a Dark One has haunted her enough," said Deidi, "Once this job is done she'll be back to further assist."

"So what are we doing then?" asked Nagisa.

"We are pulling the darkness out of him," she answered, "It is no simple task but thanks to all of you guys; the first part of the process is done. However, putting the darkness in the nightmare staff won't guaranteed it will work as it is holding a larger capacity."

"Getting him unconscious?" muttered Rei, wondering about that 'first step'.

"And what will happen to his personality if he recovers?" asked Makoto.

"Well…his heart will be a blank slate and he would need treatment from the ward," she replied.

"Do what has to be done," said Alexa.

Deidi pressed her hand on Theagene's chest and chanted, "Purest evil…blackest bloom. Darkness too can find its tomb…never dying but contained. Bound inside the falcon's chamber, sure to anger, thrones of danger…

She grabbed the nightmare staff and continued, "There forever…be remained!"

The Senshi gasped as a wisp of darkness exploded out of the body and being migrated into the nightmare staff. Theagenes' name on the orb began to shimmer away as he was now returning to his mortal self once more.

"He's barely breathing," said Rin.

Once the process was done, Alexa gave Deidi the Time Key and used it to preserve his body, "This remaining power of time will keep him inside. He has been violating the use of time travel which is why the darkness weakened him significantly. That's why he was after this staff…in order to live on as its host."

The nightmare staff glowed violently red and vibrated as Deidi dropped it on the ground. The nine watched and took a step back.

"This isn't good!" gasped Momo.

"What's going on with that staff?" asked Rei.

"EVERYONE, STEP BACK!" shouted Makoto.

The staff expelled out the darkness as the swirls of Chaos attacked Deidi's body and absorbing her in. Her eyes turned black as she could feel her insides being burned away by this evil presence inside. Alexa unleashed his light magic from the solar crystal to free her back, prompting her to collapse.

Deidi was in deep shock for what that attack was about. Gaardus/Pandora flew back in to see what was happening as she was horrified to see what happened.

"Nagisa! Rei! Momo! Nitori! Go after it!" said Alexa.

Rin and Sousuke helped Deidi to another cot as Makoto and Haruka prepped it for the Mahotsukai to rest on. She was feeling worse and worse by the moment. Pandora kneel down by her friend as she sense her pulse weakening more as time passed by the seconds.

"W-what was that?" asked Alexa, keeping the orb by his side.

"Long before time and existence ever occurred, light and shadow fought one another as energy. Realizing that the darkness cannot go away, the light used its special power to create a phenomenon later known as the "Big Bang", creating all universes and their respective timelines, alternate realms and pocket dimensions," breathed Deidi, "That light took on a physical form…and created a world and eventually a city to allow stories of all time be written…

"A physical form…made of light that created a world?" asked Makoto.

"Where is this person?" asked Haruka.

"In C-Camelot…the father…t-the sorcerer …" replied Deidi, "He used that orb and cast a portion of the darkness in it so it could be controlled…"

"The Golden Orb," said Alexa, looking at it.

 _The same orb that I was inaugurated to when I became the Dark One,_ Pandora recalled.

"Only the sorcerer…can defeat this monstrosity…" continued Deidi, feeling weaker by the minute.

"Where is this Camelot? What's this name of the sorcerer?" asked Alexa.

"…in the first born universe of all time space…" breathed Dedi, "H-His name i-is… ** _C-Cosmos_**. You must stop the darkness…find Cosmos…and everything will turn back…"

Alexa looked up to Haruka and Rin with a concerning nod but the trio got up while Pandora's eyes widened a bit, realizing that it was her father all along who carried that source of power. Even as she could vaguely remember him…was he still alive this entire time?

* * *

Nagisa, Rei, Momo, and Nitori rushed through the night streets of Sportsbrooke to chase after the darkness but it vanished away, leaving them confused.

"Where is it!?" shouted Alexa as the other four followed him.

"Not sure!" said Rei.

"Did it just disappeared into the night?" asked Nagisa, confused.

Moments later, Kagami and the other Vorpal Swords appeared after going out for a walk together earlier.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Kagami.

"The Dark One, it's no long tethered to the shop keeper," said Rin.

"WHAT?!" gasped Akashi, "Wh-where the hell is it?"

Everyone looked around with an increasing worry. Alexa could feel his heart beating rapidly by the minute with a massive ache going through his chest.

"A-Alexa?!" gasped Makoto, realizing if the Death Mark was going to activate.

"It hasn't gotten anywhere," he replied, "The Darkness…it's surrounding us."

The others looked around in circles, looking left and right but Kagami looked up and saw the tentacle mass grabbed him, dragging him to the side as lightning struck around his body.

"KAGAMI!" shouted Kuroko and Aomine.

The vortex spun around the basketball player as his body was shaking and his head was twitching. Alexa looked at the orb with hesitation while feeling panicked about this. A voice echoed into his memory:

 _In the real world, sometimes, a hero must make a sacrifice in order to allow billions to live on. Your test isn't over; it has only begun..._

 _It's true isn't it_ , he thought, _Neo King Julius…I understand why you couldn't tell me…_

"W-what's going on?!" cried Kise.

"What Darkness does…it's snuffing out the light!" gasped Alexa as his mind raced back to reality.

"I won't let that happen!" said Midorima, rushing up to it but was thrown back by the blast.

"That's not gonna work because you've already faced the darkness!" said Alexa, clutching his fist to his chest, "Deidi told me that we have to do what the Sorcerer did by putting it inside a human soul to contain it!"

Alexa gripped the orb as he could feel his body weakening a bit with black spikes slowly grew from his back.

 _Your test isn't over; it has only begun..._

"ALEXAA!" shouted Makoto as he could see the death mark trying to break out.

The other boy turned with a small smile and a tear for a split second but turned back to the vortex with Kagami inside.

"NO!" shouted Kagami, struggling through the vortex, "T-there has to be another way!"

"There isn't! You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" shouted Alexa, holding the orb tighter.

"NOOO!" shouted Rei while Nagisa was clutching by his arm in fear. The other senshi were in shocked to see what Alexa was about to do. Sousuke was held back by Momo and Nitori as the former just wanted to yank him back.

"Everyone! You know how to get the darkness from someone!" said Alexa, looking at everyone, "Now you have to do it again…as heroes!"

Alexa made his way to the shadowy vortex but Makoto rushed up to him begging, "NO! Alexa! Please, don't do this!"

He turned to the man of his love with a small tear across his face, **_"…I love you."_**

Makoto tried to kiss him but Alexa pushed him away and turned to the vortex, stabbing his hand with the orb into the darkness as it absorbed slowly to his body. Kagami broke free from the vortex and gasped in horror at the scene. The tentacles crept up Alexa's left arm and down towards his body, pulling him as he yelped in pain.

At the same moment, the Death Mark activated and an explosion of spiked-shaped wings tried to stab Alexa in the back. Makoto's eyes widened as he screamed out Alexa's name but the black wings did not stab him. Rather, they were absorbed into the tentacles as bolts of lightning struck around the vicinity.

"RAAAGHHH!" he moaned while he kept his eyes focused to the shadows. The darkness noticed a great potential inside this man so it continued to snuff out the light in Alexa's golden eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as Makoto was standing in shock and tears while Rei was screaming with Rin, Haruka and Nagisa silently. Kagami stood with Kuroko, Akashi, and the other Vorpal Swords in horror as the vortex grew taller and taller slowly. Shouyou, Aone, Natsu, and Tobio also witnessed this from a few blocks away, watching the dangerous power growing stronger.

Alexa turned to everyone for one last time as his golden eyes faded away into darkness before he was no longer seen by them. The darkness vortex grew even more twisted and scarier until a bright explosion of dark energy waved across the area as the orb fell onto the ground and rolled its way towards the swimmer boys with a single name etched with scars on the metallic surface:

 **"Alexa Marotta"**

* * *

 _-_ _ **Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage**_ _トライアド復讐の側近_ _ **END**_

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

 ** _-Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya_** _アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ_

Alexa twisted his fate, sacrificing himself into shadows of an Ancient Evil while cheating death! Now the Iwasame Senshi and their sports team allies must hunt down the new Dark One to a jungle realm filled with secrets about Olympia Magna and unparalleled magic from beyond! New allies will join along with old faces but a dangerous countdown to save the Suiei God of Destiny begins!

 ** _~The Black Dragon…Shall Rise! September 28, 2016!_**

 ** _~A Devastating New Chapter Begins with Good…becoming Evil!_**

 ** _~Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Sports Village – Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya~_**

アレクサは死を浮気しながら、古代の悪の影にを犠牲、彼の運命をねじれ！今岩鮫戦士とそのスポーツチームの同盟国は、オリンピアマグナ以降から比類のない魔法についての秘密を充填したジャングルレルムに新しいダークエンティティを追い詰める必要があります！新しい同盟国は、古い顔と一緒に参加しますが、危険なカウントダウンが運命の水泳神が始まる保存するには！

ブラックドラゴン上昇!

 **Other Fanfic Announcements:**

~FUTURE FISH MOOKS 4 – 6: COMING FALL 2016! (Check the Intro & Cast Page)

~The Last World – Movie Novelization – (Hopefully) December 2016

~Pandora Le Fay's Diary: Nightmares of Darkness – Entries 1 – 8: September 9, 2016


End file.
